


Такой, как он

by tinplate



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Corporal Punishment, Drama, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Swearing, Whipping, silver's past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinplate/pseuds/tinplate
Summary: "Что за голова был этот Флинт! Только ром мог его сокрушить. Никого он не боялся, кроме Сильвера. А Сильвера он побаивался, надо правду сказать."Р.Л.Стивенсон, "Остров сокровищ".
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Madi/John Silver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Прекрасный художник  
> [NexaYK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexaYK/pseuds/NexaYK)  
> подарил нам просто роскошную иллюстрацию к тексту.  
> Спасибо огромное за такую замечательную обложку!

1722 г.

Уже близилась ночь, и таверна опустела. Остался лишь один забулдыга, постоянный, мать его, посетитель, который будто прирос задницей к скамье, пуская слюни на залитый элем стол. Трактирщик раздраженно стукнул пивной кружкой по стойке, авось эта пьянь проснется и уберется куда подальше. Надо было закрываться, все равно выручки не предвиделось. Как не было ее вчера, позавчера, и вряд ли случится завтра, аминь. Вдруг хлопнула входная дверь, и кто-то вошел внутрь. Еще до того, как трактирщик увидел посетителя, уже он знал, что это чертов калека. Он узнавал этих попрошаек, наводнивших в последнее время улицы Бристоля, по стуку их костылей.

\- Могу я поговорить с хозяином? - спросил посетитель, и впрямь оказавшийся одноногим. – Объявление под вывеской еще в силе?

Трактирщик смерил его оценивающим взглядом. На нищего посетитель похож не был, но и на богача тоже не тянул. С первого взгляда было видно, что жизнь порядком успела его потрепать, несмотря на довольно молодой, судя по гладкому скуластому лицу, возраст: в шапке коротко обстриженных вьющихся темных волос проблескивала седина, а от его жесткого взгляда становилось не по себе.

\- Ну, допустим, - осторожно сказал трактирщик.

Молодой человек, тяжело опираясь на костыль, подошел ближе и бросил увесистый кошель на стойку.

\- Я хочу купить эту дыру. 

1720г.

Известие о том, что Джека Рэкхема повесили в Порт-Ройяле, на остров доставил Израэль Хэндс. И хотя о любом другом событии Сильвер, жадный до любых новостей, был бы не против выслушать обстоятельный рассказ, сейчас он был даже рад, что Хэндс обошелся без подробностей и красочных описаний. Попался, вздернули, точка. Не сказать, что такой поворот событий оказался совсем уж неожиданным. Хотя в том, что на виселице оказался человек, приложивший немалые усилия к искоренению пиратства на Багамах, и была доля печальной иронии, время показало, что новоприобретенная жизнь добропорядочного гражданина Британской империи оказалась не для Рэкхема. 

Флинт бы позлорадствовал. Не над смертью Рэкхема, разумеется, а над тем, что оказался прав, говоря, что покоя никогда не будет достаточно для таких людей, как они. Впрочем, эти слова предназначались отнюдь не Рэкхему, а тот, кому они были адресованы, был вполне доволен тем, что имеет. Главное - почаще напоминать себе об этом.

\- И что теперь в Нассау? – Сильвер разлил ром по оловянным кружкам и передал одну Хэндсу, сидящему за столом напротив. – Такое не может остаться без последствий, даже ты способен это понять.

Хэндс молча отхлебнул из кружки, буравя Сильвера взглядом водянисто-голубых глаз. Он оказался на редкость верным последователем, - назвать его соратником или другом у Сильвера не поворачивался язык, - но, единожды определившись в своей верности, не утруждал себя какими-либо дополнительными размышлениями, и неважно, был ли он на них неспособен либо предпочитал не делиться ими. Ответов он ждал от Сильвера.

\- А тебе не похуй? – Хэндс одним глотком опорожнил кружку и подвинул её поближе к бутылке. 

Сильвер проигнорировал этот жест.

\- Нет, мне не похуй. И тебе, кстати, тоже не должно бы. - Хэндс склонил набок голову, выжидая. – Если ты помнишь, Британская империя оставила нас в покое при условии соблюдения некоторых договоренностей, гарантом которых выступал, в числе прочих, и наш покойный друг. И тот неопровержимый факт, что его поймали на нарушении этих гарантий, осудили и привели приговор в исполнение с соблюдением всех формальностей, может подтолкнуть власти к выводам, нежелательным для всех нас. А если они решат, что, раз условия не соблюдаются, то и договоренности больше не действуют?

\- Мне-то что до этого, - отмахнулся Хэндс. – И, раз уж тебя это так заботит, вряд ли ты забыл их главное условие. Флинта больше нет, рабы не бунтуют. А что Ситцевый Джек взялся за старое, так не он один. И ты уже не пиратский король, мальчик. Тебя это больше ебать не должно. Или от некоторых привычек слишком трудно избавиться? - Хэндс ухмыльнулся и, дотянувшись до бутылки, сам наполнил свою кружку.

Возразить на эти слова было нечего. После того, как два года назад все закончилось, он решил, что, по крайней мере, это было не зря. Наступил мир, и все пришло в равновесие. Хрупкое, омраченное болью потерь и сожалениями, но все же равновесие. За это время Сильвер почти примирился с последствиями сделанного им выбора и даже убедил себя, что одиночество - не такая уж высокая цена за то, что те, к кому он так сильно привязался, живы. Он знал, что был прав. Но удивительным образом получалось, что прав был и Флинт. Если империя вновь обратит свой пристальный взгляд на Нассау, то окажется, что его «все было зря» наступило куда как раньше, чем можно было представить. И некому будет защищать отвоеванное с таким трудом - Флинта нет, а теперь нет и Рэкхема.

Делиться этими тревогами с Хэндсом не имело смысла, и Сильвер сменил тему:

\- Надолго ты здесь? Или отправишься сразу со своими?

Хэндс пожал плечами.

\- Пожалуй, смотаюсь до Нассау, как пополним запасы и отгрузим ваши товары. Вижу, тебе ж не терпится узнать все новости, раз мистер Рэкхем больше сюда не заглянет. Хотя почему бы тебе не поехать с нами? Сам все и разведал бы. Или боишься?

Сильвер не боялся. Видит бог, он мало чего боялся в этой жизни. Но меньше всего ему хотелось теперь появляться там, где прежде имя Долговязого Джона Сильвера, опасного калеки, жестокого короля пиратов, внушало страх и порождало безумные надежды. Оказаться там без старой команды «Моржа» - без Флинта, добавил тихий предательский голос, который он все еще не научился затыкать, - и попасть под прицел любопытных и жадных взглядов представлялось ему абсолютно лишенным удовольствия и смысла. Капитан Флинт ушел из мира, было бы честно, если бы Долговязый Джон Сильвер поступил так же. 

\- Ну, как знаешь, - хмыкнул Хэндс. Не в первый раз заходил этот разговор, и всегда с одним и тем же результатом: Сильвер отмалчивался, Хэндс не давил, понимая, что это бесполезно. – Ты не против, если я кину якорь на эти пару ночей у тебя? 

\- Мог бы и не спрашивать, - Сильвер кивнул на топчан в глубине хижины. 

\- Посплю снаружи, если дашь, что постелить на землю.

Хотя на язык просилась избитая шутка про «Долговязого Джона и его сторожевого пса», Сильвер ограничился кивком. Он уже давно примирился с тем, что некоторые явления, вроде наличия в его жизни Израэля Хэндса, не имеют никакого двойного смысла и скрытых значений. Как и с тем, что этот рыжий ублюдок никогда не был и не станет равноценной заменой другому, тоже рыжему и тоже, без сомнения, ублюдку, которому почему-то было не все равно, жив Сильвер или нет. Но за эти пару лет он все же свыкся со своеобразным присутствием Хэндса и даже черпал в нем некое спокойствие. Примерно такое же, как в наличии хорошо заточенной абордажной сабли под рукой или заряженного пистолета за поясом. 

Когда скромные поминки по Джеку закончились, и Хэндс, прихватив с собой недопитую бутылку рома, отправился спать, Сильвер еще какое-то время сидел за столом, разбирая бумаги - счета и опись товара, доставленного марунам на «Эоле», каперском бриге, где Хэндс теперь служил канониром. Многое изменилось за эти два года, но для поддержания жизнедеятельности острова марунам по-прежнему нужна была связь с внешним миром, товары, лекарства, орудия для возделывания земли и многое другое. Так вышло, что навыки, которые Сильвер приобрел в качестве квартирмейстера «Моржа», самым естественным образом нашли свое применение в его новой сухопутной жизни. И хотя это было не так увлекательно, как морские похождения, битвы и головокружительные приключения, Сильверу нравились эти его новые обязанности. Главным образом именно тем, что в них не было места битвам и приключениям. 

Закончив с бумагами, Сильвер занялся подготовкой ко сну. Он все еще скучал по тем благословенным временам, когда для того, чтобы заснуть, ему довольно было лишь найти укромное место и возможность закрыть глаза без риска получить пинок под ребра. Но тогда у него было на одну ногу больше - и волосы, которые не требовалось заплетать на ночь. И если нога уже практически не причиняла проблем – костыль давно ощущался почти как часть тела, а когда он не хотел привлекать к своему увечью лишнего внимания, то надевал протез, - то с волосами была морока. Они, блядь, росли. Но обстригать их Сильвер не хотел – ему представлялось, что их длина выполняет роль корабельного лага, по которому он определяет расстояние, разделяющее его с тем, что произошло на том проклятом острове. Шесть дюймов – год, двенадцать – два года. Возможно, он их когда-нибудь и обрежет, когда все это окончательно его достанет. Возможно, это могла бы сделать Мади. Но ей уже давно нет дела, как он выглядит и что чувствует. 

Мади. В моменты вроде этих он часто думал о ней и о том, когда потерял её. В глубине души он знал, что случилось это не тогда, когда она узнала о его «грандиозном предательстве», а ещё раньше - когда она не нашла в себе мужества озвучить вслух ответ на его вопрос: будет ли ей достаточно его одного, без великой цели, без войны за свободу, без важного для дела альянса, олицетворением которого он тогда являлся? Слышать ответ ему было не нужно, он прочел его на ее лице. Скорее всего, их связь распалась бы ненадрывно и естественным путем, но случившееся сразу после их разговора пробудило в нем то, чему он не мог, да и не хотел сопротивляться. Его маниакальное стремление отменить собственное прошлое каким-то мистическим образом потребовало сделать подобное и с Флинтом, пусть и против его воли. Может, если бы он не был одержим решимостью любой ценой спасти Мади, если бы не был ослеплен болью, лишившей его ясности рассудка, то смог бы достичь всех своих целей с меньшими потерями, не разрушая то, что было важно для них. Но… Но сейчас это уже не имело значения.

Он тогда много чего узнал о себе (и ничто из этого правдой не было): он предал капитана Флинта, чтобы прикарманить золото; он продал революцию из-за юбки; они с Джеком продались бабке Элеонор Гатри за помилование - и так далее, и тому подобное. И неважно, простила его в глубине души Мади или нет, поняла или внутренне была согласна со всеми этими обвинениями, ясно было одно: вместе им не быть. Она не могла позволить, чтобы в глазах ее людей тень предательства Сильвера упала на нее, поставив ее на одну доску с человеком, обменявшим свободу тысяч на маленькое пошлое счастье двоих. Нет, он не потерял ее окончательно. Благодаря заступничеству некоторых благосклонных марунских вождей, Сильверу позволили остаться на острове, дали возможность доказать свою полезность в мирной новой жизни. Со временем он даже сумел растопить холод отчужденности между ним и Мади, заново подружиться с ней и вернуть призрак былой теплоты. Не более, но и не менее. Ему было достаточно знать, что она жива - и даже счастлива, пусть и не с ним. Вспоминая обуревавшие его два года назад чувства, Сильвер сам иногда едва мог поверить, что сейчас совсем не испытывает ревности, видя ее с Кгози, чернокожим подобием Билли Бонса, если говорить о росте и силе. Глядя на них с Мади, он чувствовал разве что слабую тень самоуничижительной горечи: нетрудно было представить, что высокий, сияющий здоровьем и силой Кгози легко мог поднять Мади на руки, мог защитить ее не хитростью и изворотливостью, а доблестью и отвагой, в открытом бою. С ним рядом Мади могла отдохнуть от своего королевского бремени, могла быть собой, не будучи слабой. Одним словом, Кгози давал Мади то, чего не смог бы дать он сам. 

***

Опасения, что казнь Джека Рэкхема подтолкнет колониальные власти к нежелательной реакции, способной пошатнуть тщательно оберегаемое мироустройство, не спешили сбываться. Хэндс успел сходить до Нассау, вернуться обратно и рассказать, что все мнения и слухи, с которыми он успел ознакомиться, сводятся к примерно к одному. Макс открестилась от своего бывшего партнера, обставив все так, что, чем бы Рэкхем ни занимался в своё свободное время, официальная позиция губернатора продолжает оставаться неизменной. Пиратству на Нассау нет места, и кто решит иначе, тот сразу же окажется вне закона. Эти заверения якобы были подкреплены щедрым пожертвованием в пользу страхового фонда, вынужденного оплачивать убытки, нанесенные владельцу последнего разграбленного Рэкхемом судна, и вопрос был закрыт. Энн Бони же, единственный человек, который мог вступиться за Джека, мистическим образом пропала из виду, и о судьбе ее никто доподлинно не знал. Лишь слухи, главным образом сводившиеся к тому, что она сыграла в сундук Дейви Джонса во время одной из вылазок Рэкхема. Все вернулось к привычной рутине, словно конец столь ярких и примечательных историй, как жизнь Джека Рэкхема и Энн Бони, оказался неспособным вызвать хоть какие-то изменения в установившемся ходе событий. 

А к исходу третьего месяца на остров прибыл Джеймс Флинт.

Совет, на котором обсуждались планы по строительству мельницы и закупке всего, что было необходимо, уже закончился, и Сильвер собирался уходить, когда с берега прибежал дозорный. Он сообщил, что в бухте встал на якорь фрегат испанской постройки, без опознавательных знаков, с которого на шлюпке прибыло четверо. Белый флаг, который они воткнули в песок, был очевидным приглашением к переговорам. Когда дозорные вышли навстречу, один из прибывших представился капитаном Флинтом и попросил об аудиенции у королевы острова. «Если, конечно, у вас все еще правит королева Мади», - по словам дозорного, добавил этот человек.

Сильвер замер, стараясь сделать вид, что совершенно не потрясен услышанным. Надо отдать Мади должное, она сумела скрыть свое удивление куда успешнее. - Сильвер смог определить, насколько ее впечатлила эта новость, лишь по быстрому взгляду, брошенному в его сторону. Мади принялась расспрашивать дозорного, как выглядел тот мужчина и что именно сказал. И каждый ответ, подтверждающий эту невероятную весть, долетал до Сильвера как сквозь толстый слой войлока. Флинт вернулся, Флинт вернулся, Флинт вернулся, - стучало в ушах. Наконец, Мади, видимо что-то ответила дозорному, потому что тот вышел и быстрым шагом направился по улице.

Голос Мади вернул его в реальность.

\- Джон, ты останешься? 

Мади смотрела на него со странно задумчивым выражением, в котором смешивались любопытство, малая толика вины и слабая тень страха. Сильверу пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы сдержать горькую усмешку. Она все это время не верила ему. Думала, что он ей лгал.

\- Зачем?

\- Встретиться с Флинтом. Если это он, конечно, - добавила она чуть более торопливо, чем подобало королеве, каждое слово которой имело вес драгоценного слитка и такую же ценность.

\- Он изъявил желание встретиться с тобой. - Сильвер сам удивился, насколько глухо прозвучал его голос. – Обо мне он не упоминал.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он крепче перехватил перекладину костыля, ставшую вдруг скользкой, и вышел из хижины. 

Почти не глядя перед собой, он шел по пыльной улице, пару раз чуть не споткнувшись о выпирающие из утоптанной почвы корни деревьев, расположение которых за проведенные здесь месяцы он выучил наизусть. Перед глазами стоял туман, грудь начало ломить. Ему пришлось остановиться и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы снова обрести способность немного сосредоточиться и осознать, где он находится. Он наверняка являл собой нелепое зрелище, застыв посреди дороги: загнанно дышащий, с диким блуждающим взглядом. Ему надо было охладить рассудок и успокоить сердце, чтобы не потерять остатки самообладания, если Флинт захочет его увидеть. Сейчас из всех захвативших его чувств он мог распознать только страх. И вовсе не Флинта он боялся. Он боялся их возможной встречи. Он столько раз представлял её себе, пусть разумом и смирился с тем, что она никогда не состоится - и вот теперь, когда судьба преподнесла ему такую невероятную, почти чудесную, учитывая обстоятельства их расставания, возможность, оказался не готов. Но куда больше страшило его, что Флинт не захочет с ним встречаться.

Сильвер отринул первую трусливую мысль направиться домой и отсидеться там, переждать визит Флинта, как ненастье. Он представил, как он будет ходить из угла в угол, не в силах успокоиться, ждать, надеяться и сходить с ума, и разозлился. Флинту наверняка скажут, что он отсиживается, как напуганный зверь, в своем логове, что не осмеливается показаться ему на глаза. И пусть он не готов пока встретиться с Флинтом, позволить тому застать его врасплох, прячущимся, будто он чего-то стыдится, будто чувствует вину за то, что сделал два года назад, Сильвер тоже не собирался. Он решительно свернул на дорогу, ведущую из поселка. Будет лучше, если они просто разминутся.

Местом, чтобы успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок, Сильвер выбрал тот холм, где не раз бывал сначала с Флинтом, потом с Мади, и бессчетное количество времени провёл один. Он давно уже определил это место как свое, здесь никто не нарушал его уединения. Достоинством холма было еще и то, что с него открывался прекрасный обзор на бухту, куда становились на якорь редкие корабли, подходившие к острову. К моменту, когда Сильвер взобрался наверх, он уже был почти спокоен: долгий подъем отнимал достаточно сил, чтобы унять любое волнение. Подосадовав на то, что он не захватил с собой подзорную трубу, Сильвер, совершенно не заботясь, видят ли его с берега, подошел к краю обрыва и всмотрелся в желтую полосу пляжа и бескрайнюю бирюзовую морскую гладь. Корабль он увидел сразу. Как и сказал дозорный, ни флага, ни названия на нем не наблюдалось. Лодка, на которой приплыл Флинт, была совсем далеко и казалась крошечной. Он разглядел и две маленькие человеческие фигурки, и едва заметный дымок костра, поднимающийся над кромкой пляжа. Значит, Флинт был уже в деревне или на пути к ней. Сильвер скинул куртку на песок и опустился на нее. Торопиться ему было некуда. 

Вопросы в его голове так быстро сменяли друг друга, что ни на один их них Сильвер не успевал придумать более-менее устраивающий ответ. Почему Флинт явился сюда? Что произошло в Саванне и где его драгоценный Томас? Чего он хочет - возмездия, справедливости, начать все сначала? Да и Флинт ли это на самом деле? Впрочем, последнее сомнений у Сильвера почти не вызывало: ни одному самозванцу, будь у того в голове хоть капля мозгов, не хватило бы наглости явиться под этим именем к королеве Мади, соратнице настоящего капитана Флинта. Значит, это он. И ему что-то здесь определенно нужно. Может, голову Долговязого Джона на серебряном блюде? Шутки шутками, но даже если и так, что ж - решения, подобные тем, что он принял за Флинта, не остаются без последствий, и у него должно хватить духу понести за содеянное ответственность, какова бы она ни была. 

В тягостных размышлениях Сильвер потерял счет времени. Он лежал, растянувшись на животе, устроив подбородок на сложенные перед собой руки, и смотрел на берег, где также ничего не менялось. Двое мужчин сидели или бродили на пятачке пляжа возле костерка, огонь которого становился все заметнее в сгущающихся сумерках. Переговоры Флинта с Мади явно затянулись, и Сильвер уже начал тяготиться своим бездействием. Теперь, когда он несколько успокоился и устал строить догадки, его порыв убежать и скрыться от всех казался ему довольно глупым. Но он едва ли не впервые в своей жизни не мог решить, что делать: возвращаться в поселок или остаться лежать здесь до Страшного Суда, пока плоть его не истлеет, а сквозь его выбеленные ветром ребра не прорастет трава. Вдруг внимание его привлекла цепочка огоньков, приближающаяся со стороны леса к берегу. Возможно, Флинт наконец решил все свои вопросы и теперь собирался вернуться на корабль и покинуть остров. 

Но, вопреки этому предположению, пришедшие на берег люди пробыли там совсем недолго - ровно столько, сколько потребовалось, чтобы отправить сообщение на корабль при помощи трижды накрываемого парусиной костра, после чего костер был потушен, и слегка удлинившаяся цепочка факелов снова углубилась в лес. Сильвер перевернулся на спину и глубоко вздохнул, глядя в уже тёмное небо. Похоже, Флинт здесь, чтобы предъявить ему счет за все, что он натворил. Возможно, именно об этом он и договаривался с марунскими вождями. И, судя по тому, что Флинт забрал своих людей с берега, договоренности были достигнуты. Все, что им теперь было нужно, это дождаться, когда Сильвер появится, а дальше все будет просто. Его приведут к Мади и с соблюдением положенных приличий объявят, что остров в его присутствии более не нуждается, а может, накинут мешок на голову и без лишних церемоний отволокут на пляж, или предоставят Флинту решить дело прямо на месте. Сильвер почувствовал, как поднимается в нем почти забытая злая гордость. К черту все это! Он не намерен заставлять их ждать, как какой-нибудь трусливый ублюдок. Сильвер поднялся, отряхнул от песка куртку и медленно пошел домой. 

К моменту возвращения в поселок он был готов принять любую участь с достоинством, но к чему он оказался не готов, так это услышать ритмичный бой барабанов и нестройный хор голосов, поющих какую-то развеселую песню. Окраина поселка как вымерла, будто все, у кого не нашлось дел поважнее, отправились на площадь. С удивлением прислушиваясь к взрывам хохота и пьяным выкрикам, Сильвер понял, что вернулся к разгару праздника. Он остановился возле своего дома, не решаясь двинуться дальше. Мимо него в сторону площади прошли трое вооруженных мужчин из числа стражников, не обратив на него никакого внимания. Он постоял еще немного, давая возможность себя заметить, если его ищут. Но никто не окликнул его, не попытался задержать, не позвал с собой. Может, ему следует пойти к Флинту самому? Прийти туда, где люди, знавшие и любившие Флинта, празднуют его возвращение из мертвых, и сказать, что тоже очень рад его видеть, рад, что тот жив и здоров. Это были бы правдивые слова, даже если бы они оказались последними в его жизни. Но он посчитал, что не вправе там появляться. Зачем портить людям праздник, будучи живым напоминанием о том, откуда именно пришлось Флинту возвращаться и кто стал тому причиной?.. А что касается его предположений насчет мстительных планов Флинта, то, похоже, Сильвер просто много о себе возомнил по старой памяти. 

Он уже знал, что ночь будет бессонной. Присутствие Флинта на острове, подтверждённое для Сильвера лишь словами дозорного, ощущалось почти телесно. За последние два года Сильвер почти убедил себя в том, что наваждение его влияния рассеялось, как растаяла фальшивая личина, придуманная когда-то обезумевшим от горя человеком, и Джеймс Флинт больше не имеет над ним власти, но сейчас следовало признать, что он жестоко ошибался. Сильвер вспомнил один из первых своих откровенных разговоров с Флинтом, когда честно признался ему, что более всего желает обрести свободу: от голода, от моря и от него. Забавно, что он тогда, еще не зная, куда их заведут события, неосознанно поставил Флинта в один ряд с бедой и стихией. 

Сильвер зажег лампу и разложил на столе бумаги, которые давно надо было привести в порядок, да руки не доходили. В конце концов, обязанности с него пока никто не снимал. Он с головой погрузился в работу, и стук в дверь, громкий и настойчивый, застал его врасплох. От неожиданности он вздрогнул. Стук повторился - кто бы ни явился посреди ночи на порог его дома, уходить он был не намерен.

\- Мне сказали, что ты живешь теперь здесь, - просто, будто они расстались всего пару дней назад, сказал Флинт. Выражение его лица, скрытого тенями, разобрать было невозможно. – У тебя горел свет. Можно войти?

Сильвер кивнул и отступил в сторону, пропуская гостя, который уверенно прошел в комнату и остановился посередине. От Флинта пахло дымом, ромом и потом, и к этому знакомому запаху не примешивалось, как в прежние времена, кислого привкуса крови и пороха. Мирный, безопасный запах. И все же у Сильвера тонкие волоски на шее встали дыбом, а язык словно присох к горлу. Флинт тоже молчал, глядя на него с легкой улыбкой. Он перестал брить голову и теперь выглядел почти таким же, каким Сильвер увидел его впервые. Но кое-что изменилось - пропало ощущение густого напряжения, которое в прежние дни окутывало Флинта подобно предгрозовой туче. Флинт нынешний излучал непривычную расслабленность и даже, пожалуй, добродушие. 

Молчание затягивалось. Приходящие на ум обычные слова приветствия казались слишком незначительными для всего, что Сильвер чувствовал в этот момент. После того, что было, Флинт имел право на искренность, которую нечестно было бы прятать за банальностями. Сильвер вскинул голову и впервые позволил себе встретиться с направленным на него взглядом.

– Я… - начал он, но комок в горле словно запер остальные слова у него в груди, и он прерывисто вздохнул, прежде чем повторить попытку. - Я… - но снова потерпел неудачу, потому что в этот момент Флинт шагнул ему навстречу и крепко обнял.

Сильвер зажмурился и стиснул зубы, чтобы не потерять лицо и не дать взять верх позорной слезливости. Он стоял, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Флинта, чей запах и теплый вес обнимающих его рук казались неопровержимым свидетельством того, что все плохое осталось в прошлом. 

Наконец, Флинт отступил на шаг и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

\- Прошу прощения за столь поздний визит. Трудно было уйти раньше с праздника, устроенного в мою честь. 

Сильвер прохромал к столу, достал из ящика бутылку рома и еще одну кружку в пару к уже стоящей на столе. 

– Будем считать, что прием в твою честь еще не закончен, - он вопросительно посмотрел на Флинта. Если тот заглянул просто из вежливости, то лучше выяснить все прямо сейчас. К его затаенной радости, Флинт подвинул к противоположному краю стола второй стул и сел.

\- Как всегда дел по горло? – Флинт следил взглядом, как Сильвер отодвигает в сторону разбросанные по столу бумаги.

Сильвер неопределенно пожал плечами и опустился на свой стул. Мади наверняка уже рассказала о нем все, о чем Флинт счел нужным расспросить. И судя по тому, что Флинт посреди ночи пришел сюда, он в курсе их распавшихся отношений. Флинт взял свою кружку и сделал из нее большой глоток. Сильвер молча последовал его примеру, не решаясь давать волю своему любопытству, потому что все вертящиеся на языке вопросы для Флинта прозвучали бы как явный знак того, что ему здесь не рады. А это было не так.

\- Ты, наверное, вычисляешь, с какой я здесь целью, - словно прочитав мысли Сильвера, произнес Флинт, - упуская разумеется, самую очевидную.

\- Самую очевидную?..

\- Повидаться со старым другом, разумеется, - усмехнулся Флинт. – Могу представить, как тебе не терпится узнать, что происходит и какие мотивы лежат под поверхностью. Особенно если вспомнить обстоятельства, при которых мы с тобой расстались.

Краска бросилась Сильверу в лицо, и он с вызовом посмотрел в глаза Флинту.

\- Я это сделал, потому что…

\- Я знаю, зачем ты это сделал, - Флинт упреждающе поднял ладонь. – И мне не нужны твои оправдания или извинения. Я здесь не за этим.

\- Тогда зачем? Хочешь убедиться, что все вышло ровно так, как ты предсказывал? 

\- Предупредить о последствиях не равно предсказать, – с раздражающей улыбкой возразил Флинт, и Сильвер мрачно уставился в свою кружку. – Я лишь пытался уберечь тебя от ошибки. Но, видимо, каждый обречен учиться на собственном опыте. Однако благодаря тебе мы все живы, а значит, есть возможность кое-что исправить. Так что, если ты готов считать тему сожалений и покаяний исчерпанной, давай лучше поговорим о будущем.

\- О будущем? – неподдельно удивился Сильвер. Было странно сидеть вот так с Флинтом, словно и не было этих двух лет, и видеть его таким воодушевленным и исполненным каких-то новых планов. Ему, конечно, хотелось узнать, как Флинт выбрался с плантации, сколько там пробыл и куда делся Томас, мать его, Гамильтон, прежде чем позволить втянуть себя в эти планы, но Флинт делиться не спешил, а Сильвер не считал, что вправе расспрашивать.

\- Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но у меня снова есть корабль, хорошая, надежная посудина. И неплохая команда, часть из них - наши парни с “Моржа”, те из оставшихся, кого я смог разыскать. И, насколько я знаю, до сундука никто так и не добрался. – Флинт замолчал, пристально глядя Сильверу в глаза.

\- Опять ебаный сундук, опять рейды, опять все сначала? – невесело усмехнулся он. – Роковое золото Урки. Все началось с него, предлагаешь им и закончить?

\- Кто говорит о «закончить»? - Флинт казался почти уязвленным. - Сокровище было гарантом нашего будущего. Вот оно, это будущее, оно наступило. Оно, конечно, не такое, о котором мы тогда мечтали, но это не повод оставлять в земле надежду на лучшее.

\- У тебя новый корабль и почти новая команда, - задумчиво проговорил Сильвер. - И все это только ради похода за сундуком? Ты что-то недоговариваешь. Зачем тебе команда с боевым кораблем, если ты всего лишь хочешь откопать сундук? Нет, я понимаю, что сокровище потребует защиты, но если провернуть все скрытно, то...

\- Может, ты и считаешь меня себялюбивым ублюдком,- перебил его Флинт, - но я не счел для себя возможным единолично завладеть тем, за что заплачено столькими жизнями. За что столь многие проливали свою кровь. Некоторые из них еще живы и имеют все права на долю. Не говоря уже о том, что марунам часть этих средств тоже не помешает. 

\- Это то, что ты предложил Мади? В обмен на что?

\- В обмен на место стоянки. И возможность построить несколько хижин для тех, кому больше некуда идти. Капитану Флинту больше нет места в Нассау, капитан Флинт ушел навсегда. И я не собираюсь ставить под сомнение эту истину и подвергать опасности тех, кто за нее поручился.

\- И все же ты здесь. – Сильвер внимательно вгляделся в лицо Флинта. Слишком хорошо он помнил каждый шторм, каждую битву, в которые заводили благие намерения этого человека. - Так кто ты теперь?

\- Приватир его королевского величества Джеймс Мак-Гроу. В Бостоне это имя ничего никому не говорило, поэтому я решил его оставить из сентиментальных соображений. – Флинт снова усмехнулся. – Люди, которые могли связать Мак-Гроу с Флинтом, мертвы, а те, кто остался, никогда не воспользуются этим знанием против меня. Ведь так? – Он в упор посмотрел на Сильвера. 

Сильвер опустил глаза. Флинт не заслужил этого допроса и сомнений в его искренности. Скорее уж Флинту стоило беспокоиться о том, не предадут ли его снова. 

\- Я знаю, что нет, - мягко произнес Флинт. – Ну так как? Ты отправишься со мной?

В голове Сильвера воцарилось смятение. Он уже знал, что из всего множества причин, по которым ему не следует это делать, ни одна не покажется ему достаточно весомой. Он уже знал, что скажет «да», и даже знал, почему.

\- Сколько времени это займет? – предпринял он попытку хотя бы частично скрыть свою готовность сорваться с места и последовать за Флинтом, куда бы тот ни позвал. – Ты же понимаешь, что у меня есть обязанности.

\- Недели три, не больше.

\- И как называется твое новое судно?

\- «Морж». - Флинт широко улыбнулся. – А как, по-твоему, еще он должен называться?


	2. Chapter 2

1716 г.

Сильвер сидел на палубе, привалившись спиной к теплому борту, и вслушивался в мёртвую тишину, накрывшую корабль. «Морж» казался призраком посреди пустоты, вне времени и пространства. Дрейфующая могила для живых мертвецов. Застывший ночной воздух пах отчаянием и страхом. Временами Сильвер думал, что только страх напоминает ему и всем остальным, что они ещё живы, и что пока жив Флинт, им всем есть чего бояться. 

Утешением служила лишь мысль, что все это не может длиться вечно. Капитан рано или поздно прикончит их всех - убийственной силой шторма, голодным безмолвием штиля или своими собственными руками, как тех двух матросов. Всю команду, одного за другим. А Сильвера оставит напоследок, как свидетеля – разве не потому он и выделил ему, единственному из всей команды, второму после себя, полный паек? Сильвер гнал прочь эти навязчивые бредовые мысли, зная, что не имеет права поддаться им. На корабле достаточно и одного безумца, облеченного властью. Если с ума сойдет еще и квартирмейстер, команда точно не переживет этот рейс. Кто-то должен сохранять ясность рассудка на тот ничтожно маловероятный случай, если у них появится шанс на спасение, - хотя бы для того, чтобы не упустить этот шанс.

Впрочем, Билли тоже пока держался. Возможно, должную степень закалки он приобрел в своем печальном прошлом, вместе с говорящей кличкой, под которой все теперь его знали, а может, все дело в том, что он ходил на “Морже” с Флинтом значительно дольше Сильвера, и, следовательно, знал его лучше. И пусть его помощь сводилась лишь к настойчивым советам обуздать безумие капитана, пока не поздно, она, по крайней мере, побуждала Сильвера попытаться найти способ это сделать, хоть это и казалось невыполнимой задачей.

Легко сказать – заставь капитана Флинта считать тебя равным ему! В чем Сильвер мог стать ему равным, если он не обладал ни опытом и знаниями Гейтса, ни образованностью и мудростью миссис Барлоу, не говоря уже о том, что степень ее влияния на Флинта наверняка была обусловлена еще и их близостью? Господи, он даже не был безумен, как сам Флинт, чтобы попробовать с ним сравняться хотя бы в этом. В глазах Флинта он всего лишь мелкий пронырливый поганец, единственным талантом которого было умение приспосабливаться и дурачить простаков увлекательными байками ради собственного выживания и выгоды. И то, что благодаря несчастливому стечению обстоятельств его выбрали квартирмейстером, вовсе не заставило Флинта его уважать, а скорее раздражало из-за того, что теперь приходилось разгребать последствия его ошибочных решений. Учитывая, что именно Сильвер был виноват в том, где они все сейчас оказались, пренебрежение и злость со стороны капитана казались вполне заслуженными. 

Как будто он вообще хотел эту должность и эту ответственность! Но его желания перестали иметь значение после Чарльзтауна. Все полетело к чертям, когда он потерял ногу, а вместе с ней и независимость. Жизнь в одночасье превратилась в ад. Постоянная боль, необходимость учиться заново самым простым вещам, беспомощность и осознание собственной бесполезности доводили его до бешенства и сами по себе, но, будто всего этого было мало, ещё и команда не давала ему забыть о том, в кого он превратился. Отношение к нему Флинта в этом смысле устраивало Сильвера куда больше. Он, конечно, был сильно удивлен, когда очнулся в каюте капитана, но потом сообразил, что дело вовсе не в сострадании. Флинт просто не хотел терять контроль над человеком, через которого контролировал команду. А может, после краха всех планов Флинта ему просто нужен был рядом кто-то, кому было еще хуже. А Флинту действительно было плохо, потеря миссис Барлоу его почти раздавила. Золото Урки стало последней каплей. Рассказывая о золоте и видя, как меняется лицо Флинта от этой новости, Сильвер бы всерьез испугался за свою жизнь, если бы ему тогда не было настолько хреново. И он сомневался, что такой болезненный удар по самолюбию со временем утратил для Флинта чувствительность. 

Флинт тогда не поверил ему безоговорочно. Когда Сильверу немного полегчало и путаницу в деталях нельзя было списать на лихорадку, Флинт дотошно расспросил его о подробностях: кто именно из двух разведчиков рассказал Сильверу о своем обмане, в какой момент времени и с какой целью. И после этой беседы, больше напоминавшей допрос, он еще иногда якобы невзначай мог задать какой-нибудь уточняющий вопрос. Но Сильвер был слишком опытным лгуном, чтобы попасться, а Флинт слишком очевидно считал себя самым умным и опасным, единственным хищником посреди стада баранов. Такому человеку проще было поверить в историю о пропавшем золоте, чем допустить, что Сильвер осмелился так нагло и изощренно его наебать. Может, пришло время развеять его заблуждения и показать, что есть на этом корабле сволочь и поумнее него? Может, хотя бы это заставит его относиться к Сильверу серьезнее?.. План, конечно, сомнительный с точки зрения выживания. Но рано или поздно они так или иначе все тут сдохнут, так что терять особо нечего.

Возможность проверить эту теорию представилась довольно скоро. И, как ни странно, она, вроде как даже сработала. Конечно, все могло бы обернуться иначе, если бы не удачное стечение обстоятельств: одна из акул, пирующих у раздутой китовой туши, стала трофеем, способным отсрочить голодную смерть команды еще на несколько суток; совместная охота погасила разногласия перед лицом более важной цели, и признание Сильвера о его роли в краже золота осталось безнаказанным. По крайней мере, они вернулись на корабль вместе с Флинтом, оба живые, и с добычей. 

Слабость, вызванная голодом и жаждой, отступила в горячке охоты, но когда Сильвер оказался на палубе «Моржа», напряжение схлынуло, забрав с собой остатки сил, и в зажатый протезом обрубок ноги вернулась боль. Команда радовалась богатой добыче. Тем, кто еще держался на ногах, теперь было, чем заняться: поднять тяжелую акулью тушу на борт, разделать ее, накормить всех, кто подняться уже не мог. С этим они справятся и без него. А ему срочно требовалась передышка и тихое место, чтобы снять этот ебаный протез. Сильвер оглянулся на Флинта: тот с самодовольным видом отдавал распоряжения. Их взгляды встретились, и Флинт мотнул головой в сторону полуюта. «Я с тобой еще не закончил», - читалось в его глазах.

Надежда, что между ними все окончательно утряслось во время охоты, померкла, уступив место усталой обреченности. Держась за фальшборт, Сильвер поковылял к каюте, спиной чувствуя прожигающий взгляд капитана.

В каюте было тихо и прохладно. Сильвер прислонился к стене, наслаждаясь редким моментом одиночества, когда ему не требовалось держать лицо перед остальными, чтобы не пробуждать в них осточертевшее стремление «позаботиться». Можно было сесть и спокойно снять протез, превратившийся в пыточное орудие - но, слабость тому была виной или просто не повезло, чертова железка заскользила по полу, и в попытке удержать равновесие Сильвер перенес на нее весь свой вес. От боли, которая прошила ногу, потемнело в глазах, и он, сползая на пол, закусил губу, чтобы не заорать. Когда пелена перед глазами рассеялась, он попытался подняться, но протез словно превратился в неведомую хищную тварь, которая впилась в его плоть сотней мелких острых зубов. Срывая ногти, он принялся распутывать ремни, задубевшие от морской соли. Ему казалось, что если он не стащит с себя эту штуку, то просто вырубится. Избавившись наконец от протеза, он откинулся к стене, тяжело дыша.

Звук открывшейся двери заставил его поднять голову. Флинт стоял с кружкой в руке, глядя на него. Сильвер потянулся за протезом, чтобы привести себя в должный вид, но Флинт нахмурился и качнул головой:

\- Это подождет. - Он прикрыл за собой дверь и склонился над Сильвером, протягивая ему воду. - Вот, попей.

Он смотрел на Сильвера с таким напряженным вниманием, что Сильвер, сбитый с толку этим изучающим взглядом, отвел глаза и потянулся к кружке. Рука казалась как из свинца отлитой, пальцы дрожали. Флинт присел рядом на корточки и поднес кружку к его губам. Жажда и страх пролить хоть каплю драгоценной влаги пересилили гордость, и Сильвер сдался, позволяя Флинту напоить себя. Он не сразу заметил, как вторая рука Флинта переместилась ему под голову; большой палец соскользнул на шею, туда, где под кожей билась жилка. Это ощущение показалось ему вдруг странно знакомым, вызвав в памяти и другие: тепло этой руки под затылком, прохлада сухой ладони на лбу, легкое касание мозолистых пальцев на запястье. В те времена, откуда пришло это воспоминание, слишком многие касались его против его воли, принося боль, унижение и страх - люди Вейна, парни из команды, доктор Хауэлл. Слишком много чужих рук. Неудивительно, что он забыл прикосновения этих.

Лицо Флинта было так близко, что можно было увидеть, как расширены его зрачки. Все так же не отрывая от Сильвера тяжелого взгляда, он поставил опустевшую кружку на пол, склонился ближе к нему и положил вторую руку ему на плечо, в опасной близости к шее. Это слишком живо напомнило Сильверу, как погиб мистер Гейтс, и он закрыл глаза, заранее смиряясь с участью, ожидавшей, судя по всему, каждого квартирмейстера на этом судне. А через мгновение рука на его собранных в тугой хвост волосах сжалась, и Флинт поцеловал его, отчаянно и жадно. 

От неожиданности Сильвер приоткрыл рот, и Флинт тут же воспользовался этим, настойчиво проталкивая внутрь свой язык, яростно впиваясь в его губы. Другую руку он запустил Сильверу под рубашку и с горячечной торопливостью шарил по его телу. Когда Сильверу показалось, что он вот-вот задохнется, Флинт разорвал поцелуй, а потом с поистине дьявольской ловкостью стянул с Сильвера рубашку и отшвырнул в сторону. Во взгляде Флинта не осталось осмысленности, из черных провалов его зрачков на Сильвера смотрела голодная бездна, и он закрыл глаза, не желая быть утянутым в эти глубины, как щепка в водоворот. Но когда его сомкнутых век коснулся робкий поцелуй, а до щеки с почти благоговейной трепетностью дотронулась ладонь Флинта, он понял, что проиграл. 

А в следующее мгновение рука Флинта уже оказалась у Сильвера в штанах и бесцеремонно пробиралась глубже. Флинт снова завладел его ртом, терзая его с таким разнузданным напором, словно был матросом, после долгого рейса дорвавшимся до двухпенсовой шлюхи. Все происходило слишком быстро и сумбурно, но, даже будучи совершенно сбитым с толку, Сильвер понимал - бесполезно что-то говорить, в таком распаленном состоянии Флинт его не услышит. Почувствовав же сопротивление или получив явный отказ, он может окончательно растерять остатки здравомыслия. И может стать намного хуже, если не дать довести ему начатое, чем бы оно ни являлось, до конца. 

Флинт навис над ним, покрывая поцелуями его грудь, спускаясь по животу к уже распущенному поясу штанов, полностью поглощенный этим занятием. Сильвер повернул голову набок, прикидывая, сможет ли дотянуться до протеза, и хватит ли ему сил ударить по капитанской макушке, и не будет ли это самым верным решением. Стон Флинта, протяжный и отчаянный, оборвал эти размышления, и Сильвер, сам не понимая, что им движет, осторожно положил ладонь ему на затылок. Флинт замер, тяжело дыша, а потом, словно истолковал этот неловкий жест как разрешение, торопливо потянул штаны Сильвера вниз по бедрам. Когда обрубок левой ноги выскользнул из штанины, Флинт, не утруждая себя дальнейшей возней с раздеванием, просто перехватил эту ногу под коленом и другой рукой потянулся к завязкам своих штанов. 

У Сильвера перехватило дыхание. Яснее некуда было, что случится дальше, и, не желая смотреть на Флинта и его приготовления, он перевел взгляд на дверь каюты - то ли надеясь, то ли опасаясь, что кто-то вдруг зайдет и все это увидит. Мысль, что это может оказаться Билли, рассмешила его. Тот здорово удивился бы, обнаружив, что его совет “быть как миссис Барлоу” Сильвер исполняет так дословно. Но через мгновение ему стало не до смеха: он почувствовал, как в него тычется каменно твердый и скользкий, будто его смазали маслом, член. Понимание, что Флинт успел уже один раз кончить и снова пришёл в полную готовность, поразило Сильвера больше, чем то, что происходило в этот самый момент. Это все объясняло, лишая мотивы Флинта пугающей непостижимости. Все это не сумасшествие и не извращенный способ отыграться за грандиозный обман с золотом. Просто подавляемые бог весть сколько времени потребности, удовлетворить которые Флинту, возможно, мешал страх, вбитый еще во времена службы офицером королевского флота, где содомия считалась мерзейшим из пороков. Можно было бы даже посочувствовать Флинту, доведенному до того, что он вынужден довольствоваться грязным лживым вором, калекой, готовым на все ради того, чтобы остаться в живых… 

Жалость к Флинту растаяла без следа, когда он толкнулся внутрь. Сильвер сжал зубы и вцепился его предплечья, надеясь оставить на них, как минимум, синяки. 

Он никогда раньше не был с мужчинами, но чутье подсказывало не сопротивляться, расслабиться, податься навстречу. Это было больно, но, в конце концов, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытывал все эти месяцы после Чарльзтауна. И, судя по тому, с какой осторожностью Флинт держал его искалеченную ногу, как медленно он двигался, он все же держал себя в руках. Хотя закушенная губа, дрожь и искаженное болезненным напряжением лицо выдавали, каких усилий ему это стоило. То, что Флинт оказался способен обуздать свои инстинкты, служило неопровержимым доказательством его нежелания причинить Сильверу вред. 

Несмотря на эту спасительную мысль, Сильвер не чувствовал себя настолько уязвимым со времен инцидента с людьми Вейна и последующих событий. Но если его удел - приспосабливаться, он приспособится. И если Флинт разглядел в нем способ утоления своих потребностей, что ж, так даже проще. 

Звук, с которым Флинт кончил, был похож на сдавленное сухое рыдание. Он почти лег на Сильвера, оставаясь в нем, удерживая свой вес на локтях по обе стороны от его головы, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. А когда он наконец поднялся, то повернулся к Сильверу спиной, молча приводя себя в порядок. 

Сильвер осторожно сел, озираясь по сторонам, дотянулся до валяющейся на полу рубашки, вытерся ею и отбросил в сторону. Флинт, который уже выглядел и вел себя так, словно ничего между ними не случилось, смотрел на него сверху вниз с непроницаемым выражением лица. Сильвер на мгновение будто увидел себя его глазами: полуголый, растрепанный, с болтающимися на одной ноге штанами, растерянный и жалкий. 

\- Тебе помочь? - вдруг спросил Флинт.

Сильвер помотал головой. Флинт пожал плечами и вышел, оставив его одного. 

Когда вечером того же дня в паруса вернулся ветер, Сильвер не удивился. Его собственное безумное предположение, что постигшие “Морж” бедствия мистическим образом связаны с состоянием духа капитана, косвенно подтверждалось. Каким бы приземленным и грязным по своей сути ни было случившееся между ними, оно, похоже, изменило что-то в душе Флинта. 

К острову марунов они прибыли на четвертые сутки.

Флинт его больше не трогал, держась в рамках, предписанных кодексом и требованиями текущего момента. Это позволяло предположить, что тот внезапный всплеск похоти не повторится. Но странным образом он всё же сблизил их - не сам по себе, а как порождение безумия, к границе которого все они подошли слишком близко в том месте и в тот момент времени. Сильвер мог сколько угодно отрицать свою слабость, но он действительно был слаб. И если уж позволять кому-то видеть его таким, то пусть это будет Флинт, выебываться перед которым было бы глупо после того, что между ними случилось. Он принимал предложенную Флинтом помощь, когда без нее было не обойтись - и не чувствовал себя при этом ущербным. Возможно, потому, что в чём бы ни коренилось желание Флинта ему помочь, это определённо была не жалость.

Сильвер не сразу осознал, насколько далеко все зашло. Он отчетливо понял, что Флинт действительно переживает за него, лишь когда вернулся от дочери королевы марунов. Флинт не спал, и по тому, как расслабились его плечи, по облегченному вздоху, который он не смог скрыть в момент, когда Сильвера втолкнули в клетку, нетрудно было догадаться - он все это время стоял здесь и ждал. Это открытие с трудом поддавалось пониманию, и Сильвер просто смирился. 

Но перемены в состоянии Флинта простирались куда глубже, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Гнев, подпитывающий силы капитана, иссякал, а вместе с ним уходила и воля к жизни. И это не могло не беспокоить. Бешеная неукротимость Флинта несла не только разрушения, благодаря ей он спасался из самых невероятных передряг. И сейчас команда отчаянно нуждалась в яростном, неистовом Флинте, а не в смиренном мученике, маскирующем свое самоубийство под героический подвиг во имя команды. Сильверу удалось отговорить его от затеи убить королеву марунов, больше смахивающей на драматический акт, к каким Флинт, по мнению Сильвера, имел нездоровую склонность. И можно было бы выдохнуть и успокоиться, но план Сильвера сработал не совсем так, как он рассчитывал. Идею освобождения рабов и Нассау от гнета Британской Империи, подкинутую марунам с единственной целью - выйти из клеток живыми и сбежать с острова - Флинт воспринял всерьез. 

Теперь их существование было подчинено новой великой цели - они готовились к войне. Но в том плачевном состоянии, в котором они все пребывали, им даже в море было не выйти. Они застряли на острове на несколько недель, необходимых для восстановления сил, пополнения запасов и починки поистрепавшегося в шторме “Моржа”. Новоприобретенные союзники показали, где можно охотиться, и выделили место на окраине леса, где команда могла поставить палатки. Флинту же и Сильверу дали отдельную хижину в глубине поселения. То ли это была дань уважения их статусу, то ли маруны решили, что капитана и квартирмейстера пиратского корабля на всякий случай лучше держать поближе к себе и подальше от команды. 

Все это время Сильвер избегал вспоминать о том, как Флинт однажды поимел его на полу в своей каюте, считая это событием, место которому в прошлом. Но в первую же ночь в хижине Флинт подошел к нему вплотную и положил ладонь ему на щеку. В потемневших глазах Флинта читался невысказанный вопрос, ответ на который по какой-то причине он рассчитывал найти в Сильвере. Тот уже знал, какие демоны пляшут в глубине этого взгляда. Знал он и то, что именно их разрушительная сила питает огонь в душе капитана Флинта, и то, как нужно это пламя сейчас, когда от способности зажечь и поддерживать его зависели жизни стольких людей, включая и его собственную. И когда Флинт поцеловал его, он ответил на поцелуй.

В этот раз Флинт был совсем другим. Обняв Сильвера со спины, он целовал его шею, гладил грудь и живот, готовил скользкими от масла пальцами перед тем, как войти, и ласкал его член, пока двигался в нем. Но хотя Флинт был очевидно искушен и прикладывал определенные усилия, Сильверу не удалось даже заметно возбудиться. 

Это повторилось снова и продолжало повторяться все то время, что они провели на острове. Флинт никогда не спрашивал разрешения, видимо, считая молчаливое непротивление Сильвера достаточным согласием. Сильвера по здравому рассуждению, если отбросить в сторону личные переживания и предрассудки, устраивала эта странная связь. Она была выгодна обоим - Флинт удовлетворял свои потребности, а Сильвер получил возможность сравнительно малой ценой держать капитана в состоянии, в котором тот не представлял опасности для собственной команды. Так и повелось: дни были заполнены работой, советами с марунскими вождями, решением разногласий, неизбежно возникающих между недавними врагами, вынужденными теперь стать союзниками, а ночи… 

Флинт не бывал с ним груб или жесток, но, когда всё заканчивалось, не проронив ни слова, уходил к себе на топчан. Но эта показная отстраненность не продержалась долго. Днем у них была одна цель, общие замыслы; они делили мысли, надежды и опасения - и Флинту было недостаточно одной только податливой готовности, с которой Сильвер принимал его ласки. Ему хотелось в полной мере разделить с ним и ночь. И, разумеется, он получил от Сильвера и это, действуя с той же целеустремленностью, с которой добивался всего в этой жизни. Сильверу, который давно уже достиг совершенства в умении сдерживать стоны, пришлось прикусить собственную ладонь, когда Флинт отсасывал ему. Сильвер не считал себя содомитом, но он кончил, когда его член был во рту у Флинта, а пальцы Флинта - в его заднице.

Все это сказывалось на Сильвере не лучшим образом. Ему все труднее было разделять происходящее ночью от дневной жизни и не впускать Флинта глубже, чем тот уже успел проникнуть. Сильверу казалось, что его рассудок теряет ясность, мотивы путаются, а сам он горит как в огне - то ли от того, что с ним делал Флинт, то ли от лихорадки. В те времена легко было спутать одно с другим.

А потом Флинт оставил его на острове, и Сильвер, сам того не ожидая, почувствовал себя одиноким и брошенным. Но дело было, конечно, не во Флинте самом по себе. Просто Сильвер знал, что если капитан погибнет, за ним уже не вернутся. Без лидера альянс с марунами прекращал существование, и пираты из союзников снова становились угрозой. Так что не было смысла рисковать жизнью всех ради него одного - этого Сильвер и сам бы не одобрил. Его мучил другой вопрос: было ли это решение Флинта или же на нем настояли маруны, когда выбирали почетного заложника. И если это были маруны, то насколько большую, по их мнению, ценность он представлял для Флинта?.. И если маруны это поняли, то почему сам Сильвер не может ответить на этот вопрос?


	3. Chapter 3

1720 г.

Это был не тот «Морж», который помнил Сильвер, пусть он и унаследовал его название. Новый корабль Флинта был мощнее, больше, и оснащен не хуже военного галеона, захваченного ими несколько лет назад. Команда тоже была другой: Сильвер не увидел ни одного знакомого лица, когда оказался на борту.

\- Я нашел всего шестерых из наших. Еще увидишь, - пояснил Флинт, поймав взгляд Сильвера. – Остальных набрал в Баттауне. В основном это бывшая команда с «Угрозы морей». Пришли вместе со своим квартирмейстером, мистером Эрроу. А вот, кстати, и он, - кивнул он в сторону пожилого, но довольно крепкого мужчины, спускающегося к ним с квартердека. 

Сильвера кольнула мимолётная досадливая ревность к этому человеку, которого он не знал, за то, что тот занял его законное место рядом с капитаном. Пришлось напомнить себе, что ни старое название, ни остатки прежней команды, ни то, что он снова готов выйти в море с Флинтом, не могут вернуть того, что было раньше.

Флинт приказал одному из матросов проводить Сильвера до своей каюты, а сам остался на палубе, обсудить текущие дела и ближайшие планы. Эти планы были Сильверу более-менее известны, а сам он был здесь всего лишь пассажиром, так что просто последовал за сопровождающим.

Каюта оказалась почти точной копией капитанской каюты испанского галеона, включая подоконники, достаточно широкие, чтобы устроить на них постель - на точно таком он провалялся в горячке чертову уйму времени, когда лишился ноги. Еще он обнаружил вторую подвесную кровать и мимоходом задумался, спал на ней кто-то или же Флинт, отправляясь к марунам, уже знал, что вернется не один, и заблаговременно подготовился. Но какая разница, в любом случае он здесь ненадолго. При попутном ветре можно обернуться за полторы недели, а если придется идти галсами - самое большее за три. 

Флинт в ночь своего прибытия на остров марунов пробыл у Сильвера недолго. Они прикончили бутылку рома под беседу, и напряжение между ними несколько разрядилось. Наутро Сильвер уже был у Мади, которая даже не попыталась притвориться удивленной, когда он изложил ей свое решение уйти с Флинтом. Он передал ей подготовленные списки закупок на следующий рейс «Эола» и заверил, что, если даже непредвиденные обстоятельства задержат его возвращение, Израэль Хэндс вполне способен подменить его в качестве посредника между своим капитаном и марунами. Мади предложила отправить с ним кого-нибудь из ее людей, «на всякий случай», но Сильвер отказался, - под довольно неуклюжим предлогом, что Флинт может счесть это знаком недоверия, - и она не стала настаивать.

Флинт явился, когда кромка берега начала удаляться.

\- «Морж» встал на курс, - пояснил он очевидное. – До утра я там не нужен.

\- А что насчет меня? – спросил Сильвер только чтобы нарушить неловкую тишину, которая повисла между ними, когда Флинт закрыл дверь на щеколду и остановился посреди каюты. – Ты дашь мне какие-нибудь обязанности? Я ведь не могу просто всю дорогу сидеть здесь без дела.

\- Странно, что ты именно сейчас об этом спросил, - Флинт подошел к своей койке, скинул куртку и сел, задумчиво глядя на Сильвера.

Сильвер пожал плечами. Вопреки желанию воскресить прошлое, когда он был почти счастлив, нужен кому-то и не одинок, сейчас, когда все как будто вернулось, он почти жалел, что поддался порыву отправиться с Флинтом за сокровищами. Они оба изменились за эти два года, и глупо было рассчитывать на то, что внешнее сходство обстоятельств вернет и ощущение их дружбы и единства - то, по чему именно Сильвер так сильно скучал. И теперь ему предстояло провести три недели рядом с некогда самым близким ему человеком, только чтобы убедиться, что они стали чужими. Как это получилось с Мади.

Он молча наблюдал, как неспешно Флинт избавляется от пояса с перевязью, снимает сапоги и расстегивает рубашку. Оставшись, наконец, в одних бриджах, Флинт встал и босиком подошел к подоконнику, на котором устроился Сильвер.

\- Ты знаешь, почему я оставил новому «Моржу» его прежнее название? Несмотря на всю безрассудность этого? Несмотря на то, что неважно, какое имя я сейчас ношу, любой, кто увидит эту надпись на борту моего судна, сразу же поймет, кто его капитан?

\- Почему?

\- Потому что менять название кораблю, который принес мне такую большую, немыслимую удачу, было бы плохой приметой. – Флинт подошел ближе, и теперь его колени касались колен Сильвера. Он взял перекинутые через плечо Сильвера собранные в хвост волосы, взвесил на ладони, и приложил их к своим губам. 

Сильвер смотрел на него, вцепившись пальцами в край подоконника.

\- «Морж» вряд ли можно назвать удачливым судном, - проговорил он хрипло. – Учитывая все, что с ним случалось.

\- И все-таки, - Флинт аккуратно развязал шнурок, стягивающий волосы Сильвера, пропустил через пальцы рассыпавшиеся по плечам завитки, - именно на «Морже» мы захватили твой корабль. 

В голосе, в выражении лица Флинта не было даже намека на иронию или насмешку, только терпеливое ожидание и надежда. Такое признание требовало ответа, и Сильвер потянулся к нему, положил руки ему на плечи. Лицо Флинта осветилось радостью, и он прижался лбом ко лбу Сильвера, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы. 

Все в этот момент словно исчезло, кроме теплого дыхания Флинта и его ласкового прикосновения. Он потянул вверх рубашку Сильвера, и тот поднял руки, помогая ему снять её. 

Покончив с рубашкой, Флинт опустился на колени, чтобы снять ботинок с его здоровой ноги. Чтобы раздеться полностью, Сильверу пришлось встать, и он оперся на плечо Флинта. Флинт не торопился подниматься, вместо этого он принялся целовать обнаженное бедро Сильвера, продвигаясь все выше и выше. Его почти молитвенная поза смутила Сильвера, и он потянул Флинта за руки, поднимая к себе, закинул руку ему за шею, чтобы не потерять равновесие, и потянулся за поцелуем, на который Флинт ответил с не оставляющей сомнений в его желании готовностью. Они стояли так, не отрываясь друг от друга, пока Флинт, наконец, не прервал поцелуй. 

\- Подожди-ка. - Он сдернул матрас со своей койки и бросил его на пол, Сильверу под ноги. Порылся в ящике стола и, зажав в кулаке маленький флакон, сел на матрас. Протянул руку Сильверу. – Иди сюда. 

Когда Флинт навис над ним, распростертым на этом матрасе, Сильверу стало не по себе. Последний раз он был с Флинтом, когда Мади считалась погибшей. В те дни от горя он едва не двинулся рассудком, и полагаться на воспоминания о том, что и как происходило между ними тогда, было делом ненадежным - но сейчас все это казалось неправильным и неуместным. Наверное, дело было в чертовом Томасе Гамильтоне, «истинной любви Джеймса Мак-Гроу», о судьбе которого Флинт так и не обмолвился ни единым словом. Но сдавать назад было поздно, да и телу Сильвера были очевидно безразличны все эти терзания души, и когда Флинт провел жирными от масла пальцами вверх по его бедру, Сильвер, не заставляя себя просить, раздвинул ноги, открываясь для него. А потом, по мере того, как его тело вспоминало Флинта, заново узнавая запах его кожи, силу его рук, твердость его члена, уверенность его ласк, Сильвер, захваченный острым, набирающим силу удовольствием, позабыл обо всем, что совсем недавно занимало его разум. Где бы ни был теперь сиятельный Томас Гамильтон, что бы ни случилось между ним и Флинтом в самом начале и после воссоединения, в эту минуту Флинт был здесь ради него, Джона Сильвера. Ни один призрак прошлого не мог сейчас встать между ними.

Когда все закончилось, Флинт лежал рядом с ним и, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, медленно блуждал пальцами по его влажной от испарины груди, будто рисуя карту новой земли, только что им лично открытой. 

\- Скажи, ты простил меня? – вырвалось у Сильвера. 

Он больше не мог удерживать это в себе, и даже то, что случилось несколько минут назад, всего лишь отодвинуло момент, когда он должен был задать этот вопрос, но никак не заставило забыть его. Напротив, именно сейчас казалось жизненно важным узнать ответ.

Флинт едва заметно нахмурился, и его рука соскользнула с груди Сильвера. Тот приподнялся на локтях, напряженно вглядываясь в его лицо. Флинт вдруг усмехнулся, поднялся и, натянув штаны, направился к столу. 

Сильвер потянулся к своей одежде, еще не зная, чего ждать дальше, а Флинт, между тем, выудил из ящика бутылку и два стакана и вернулся. Зубами выдернул пробку, разлил ром по стаканам и передал один Сильверу.

\- Я простил тебя в тот самый момент, когда увидел Томаса живым. - Флинт сделал долгий глоток и замолчал, задумчиво глядя в стакан. – Но вот потом… 

\- Что случилось потом? – спросил Сильвер упавшим голосом, так и не притронувшись к своему рому. – Он жив?..

Флинт посмотрел на него в упор и опрокинул остатки рома себе в рот. Губы его тронула улыбка, которую Сильвер никак не смог истолковать.

\- Жив, – ответил Флинт спокойно и налил себе еще. – И у него все хорошо. И я обязательно расскажу тебе обо всем. Но не сегодня. Сегодня мы выпьем за нас с тобой.

Больше не было никаких расспросов и признаний: только трение кожи о кожу, стоны и удовольствие, опасно балансирующее на грани боли. Сильвер перебрался на свою кровать уже под утро, когда Флинт, наконец, отпустил его, измучив до полного изнеможения. Когда он проснулся, Флинта в каюте не было, а день был почти в самом разгаре. Размышляя, что в положении пассажира есть свои плюсы, Сильвер оделся и отправился на палубу.

Было довольно ветрено и Сильвер, давно не выходивший в открытое море, вспоминал, как держать равновесие на раскачивающейся палубе корабля, на котором, в отличие от прежнего «Моржа», не было натянутых специально для него канатов. Крепко зажав костыль под мышкой и держась поближе к перилам, Сильвер прошелся по полуюту, решив пока не спускаться вниз. Свежий соленый ветер прочистил голову, вернув мыслям ясность, а душе покой. Наблюдая за слаженной работой матросов, слушая отрывистые переливы боцманского свистка, глядя на перекатывающиеся за бортом волны, он поймал себя на том, как сильно соскучился по морю. А особенно по той жизни, где ему нашлось место и он пользовался искренним уважением этих суровых людей, не боящихся ни бога, ни черта. 

Стоя почти на виду у всех, он то и дело ловил на себе любопытные взгляды матросов, не занятых работой. Наконец четверо из них отделились от остальных и направились прямиком к нему. Они поднялись на полуют и остановились на почтительном расстоянии, сияя улыбками. Сильверу были знакомы их лица, но к своему стыду он не мог вспомнить их имен. Эти салаги присоединились к команде «Моржа» незадолго до того, как все закончилось, но, судя по их восторженным взглядам, про Сильвера они помнили только хорошее.

\- Мистер Сильвер, мы очень рады вас видеть! – один из них, веснушчатый парень со старым ожогом на правой щеке, выступил вперед. – Хорошо, что вы теперь с нами.

Здороваясь с ними, Сильвер расплылся в искренней, широкой улыбке. Он еще выяснит их имена и как следует их запомнит, а пока ему приходилось аккуратно подбирать слова, чтобы не выдать своей досадной забывчивости. Воодушевленные его приветливостью, парни, перебивая друг друга, поведали, что оказались здесь благодаря капитану Флинту, то есть королевскому приватиру Мак-Гроу. И что он буквально спас их от нищего и бесцельного прозябания в Баттауне. Что новая команда - сущие звери, но дело свое знают, и ценят шанс, который им предоставил капитан, а их квартирмейстер, мистер Эрроу, - «суровый мужик, но с понятиями». Но Сильвер, безусловно, был лучше. 

Хотя Сильвер и был польщен, он больше сосредоточился на скудных крупицах сведений, которые он мог почерпнуть от этих простых, и явно далеких от командования людей. Он не особо преуспел в этом: беседа оказалась короткой и скомканной.

\- Мы еще вчера вас заметили, но пришлось дождаться конца вахты, - произнес веснушчатый, оглядываясь через плечо на нижнюю палубу. – Мистер Эрроу не терпит никакого нарушения дисциплины. Со всем уважением, мистер Сильвер, но мы пойдем. Нам и на полуюте-то быть не положено. - И они торопливо спустились обратно.

Флинт сказал, что с «Моржа» он забрал шестерых, а эти четверо ни словом не обмолвились о двух других. Сильвер облокотился на перила и продолжил наблюдать за снующими по палубе людьми. Флинта нигде не было видно, но Сильвер, как когда-то в прошлой жизни, ощущал его присутствие где-то рядом. Разумеется, отчасти это было обусловлено замкнутостью корабельного пространства, но не только им. В свое время он настолько привык к постоянной близости Флинта, что осознал его нехватку, лишь когда с ним расстался. И вот теперь это чувство вернулось. 

Плавное течение его мыслей было нарушено назойливым ощущением неясной тревоги. Выработанное задолго до встречи с Флинтом чутье заставило его обернуться - и он едва сумел совладать с лицом, когда увидел Билли Бонса, стоящего у второй грот-мачты. Билли изменился: он сбрил бороду и усы, обрюзг, но глаза его излучали ту же враждебность, что и при их последней встрече. Их взгляды на мгновение пересеклись, и Билли сразу же отвернулся, поднес к губам дудку и, махнув рукой кому-то на рее, просвистел команду, всем своим видом показывая, что с головой погружен в работу, а не пялился на Сильвера последние пару минут. 

Кого он не ожидал увидеть здесь, так это Бонса. Не после того, что он сделал Флинту, Мади и всем остальным. А он здесь еще и боцман! Это не укладывалось в голове. 

Шестым членом старой команды оказался Бен Ганн. Они разминулись с ним на палубе - Ганн проскользнул мимо Сильвера с видом чрезвычайно занятого человека, не сказав ему ни слова. Это было ожидаемо, учитывая, что он с самого начала смотрел Бонсу в рот. Если все это время они держались вместе, Ганн мог окончательно утратить способность мыслить самостоятельно. И все же, в отличие от Бонса, он едва заметно кивнул Сильверу и неуверенно, воровато улыбнулся.

Эта встреча пробудила у Сильвера множество тяжелых воспоминаний, которые не оставляли его весь остаток дня. И когда он остался с Флинтом наедине, то спросил без обиняков, почему тот счел хорошей идеей вернуть в команду человека, из чистой злобы сдавшего их всех Роджерсу.

\- Один раскаявшийся грешник ценнее двух праведников, - пояснил Флинт.

Сильвер поморщился, услышав цитату из Писания вместо ответа. Заметив его недовольство, Флинт усмехнулся:

\- Когда я наткнулся на Билли и его шайку в одном из притонов Северной Каролины, я едва узнал его. Если я когда-то и хотел отомстить ему за все, что он натворил, в тот момент я понял, что мое участие не требуется. Это уже не тот Билли, которого ты знал.

\- Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? – вырвалось у Сильвера. Он ушам своим не верил. Прежний Флинт перерезал бы Билли глотку за все его художества, а не рассуждал тут о всепрощении и втором шансе.

\- Но ты же был уверен в Доббсе? – парировал Флинт. – Верность, полученная трудным путем, может быть более глубокой и подлинной. И этот урок преподал мне ты. 

Сильвер открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, что эти случаи совершенно не сравнимы, и Билли далеко не так прост, как покойный Доббс, но Флинт поднял руку, предупреждая возражения. 

– И, кроме того, компетентность Билли как боцмана не подлежит сомнению, а мне нужны были люди, в чьих навыках я был бы уверен. И еще кое-что. Он не меньше нас с тобой имеет право на долю сокровищ.

Сильвер промолчал. Но он почувствовал себя лучше, когда Флинт упомянул сокровища. Это была цель, ради достижения которой Билли вполне мог забыть о вражде и честолюбии и играть по предложенным правилам. 

\- К тебе он, конечно, вряд ли хранит теплые чувства, - словно прочитав его мысли, заметил Флинт. – Но я бы недооценил тебя, предположив, что тебе есть до этого дело. 

Сильвер оставил без внимания эту откровенно неизящную попытку Флинта повлиять на его мнение. 

\- Не в этом дело. Мне просто трудно представить, как Билли воспримут на острове марунов, когда ваши с Мади договоренности вступят в силу. Ты думаешь, что ему тоже позволят построить хижину возле поселка?

\- Я понятия не имею, что Билли сделает со своей долей и куда захочет отправиться после, - пожал плечами Флинт. – Мне плевать. Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что не о Билли я думал, выбирая место стоянки. И не притворяйся, что нет.

Флинт подошел к Сильверу ближе и коснулся его щеки, не позволяя истолковать свои слова как-то иначе. 

Сильвер очень хотел поверить, что Флинт и вправду затеял все ради него; он признавал, что отчаянно нуждается в этом, но, глядя на себя как бы со стороны глазами Флинта, он не мог обнаружить в себе ничего, что могло бы объяснить настойчивое желание Флинта убедить его в этом. И, однако же, когда они были на людях, Флинт почти никогда не выпускал его из виду, а когда оставались наедине – из своих объятий. Потребность в постоянных прикосновениях, в его теле, в его присутствии, казалось, стала для Флинта жизненной необходимостью. 

А еще они много разговаривали. В основном говорил Флинт, а Сильвер, чья жизнь на острове уместилась в несколько предложений, слушал. Флинт рассказал, что пробыл на плантации Оглторпа всего пару недель, прежде чем покинуть ее вместе с Томасом. 

Тех, кто содержался на плантации, едва ли можно было причислить к отпетым злодеям. Прижитые от служанок бастарды; непутевые и склонные к мотовству отпрыски; извращенцы, чьи пристрастия вышли за рамки приличий; вольнодумцы, не способные держать свои опасные идеи при себе, и прочая публика, представляющая угрозу разве что для собственных отцов, благородных господ, трясущихся за свое благосостояние и положение в обществе. Флинт оказался хищником, запертым в загоне для овец. Как только он осознал это (а это произошло почти сразу) и выспался (на что и ушло две недели), он попросил аудиенции у Оглторпа, где показательно обезоружил охрану и, приставив саблю к горлу хозяина, потребовал отпустить их с Томасом на свободу, под обещание никогда больше не появляться ни в Старом, ни в Новом Свете под своими прежними именами. А чтобы Оглторпу легче было принять решение, напомнил, что за безопасное содержание узников ему платят хорошие суммы все эти влиятельные семейства, которым вряд ли понравится, если здесь начнется резня. Что до Томаса Гамильтона, то его отец давно мертв, а значит, нет никаких оснований удерживать здесь его сына, свободного белого человека, не осужденного никаким судом.

\- Я знал, что ты там долго не пробудешь, - признался Сильвер. – Но не подозревал, что это случится так быстро. И ты не боялся, что они одолеют тебя числом? Я думал, ты просто сбежишь.

\- К тому времени я уже успокоился и разобрался что к чему, - самодовольно усмехнулся Флинт. – Мне нечего было бояться. Когда я перестал на тебя злиться и понял твои мотивы, я предположил, что ты должен был принять меры, чтобы со мной не обращались как с рабом. И когда на угрозы Оглторпа я упомянул Долговязого Джона Сильвера, который будет очень недоволен, если узнает, что меня забили в колодки и держат на цепи, по его реакции я понял, что не ошибся.

\- Да, это было одним из условий, - подтвердил Сильвер. 

Оглторп согласился. Он, в конце концов, был умным человеком и очень ценил свой стабильный доход, солидную в узких кругах репутацию и спокойствие. И он не был негодяем. Поэтому на кладбище плантации появилось две пустые могилы, а в приходной книге – две записи о том, что Томас Гамильтон и Джеймс Флинт умерли в 1718 году от оспы.

\- В Бостоне как раз была эпидемия, и на плантации тоже были жертвы, так что ты бы поверил, если бы удосужился навести справки о моей участи, - с легкой долей мстительности заметил Флинт.

\- Да, мне повезло, что я не узнал об этом. Я не знаю, как справился бы с таким грузом вины, - признал Сильвер.

Ему на самом деле стало страшно, когда он представил, что так могло случиться на самом деле. Что Флинт действительно мог умереть от какой-нибудь хвори, или был бы забит охраной, как животное. Он действительно предполагал проверять соблюдение договоренности с Оглторпом, чтобы вмешаться, если что-то пойдет не так. Но когда альянс распался, а Флинт «ушел в отставку», он тоже перестал быть Долговязым Джоном Сильвером и больше не имел ни возможностей, ни средств запугать или подкупить Оглторпа. Все, что ему оставалось, - только надеяться, что с Флинтом все будет в порядке. Господи, каким он был самонадеянным дураком, решив, что может решать чужие судьбы, и что все обязано происходить именно так, как он себе напредставлял. Единственное, что его хоть отчасти извиняло, - это Томас Гамильтон.

Флинт рассказал и о Томасе, хотя и в самых скупых выражениях. Они обосновались в Бостоне и жили там почти два года вместе. Деньги проблемой не стали – у Флинта были запасы «на черный день», закопанные в разных местах, и он воспользовался ими, чтобы обеспечить достойный уровень жизни. А потом они с Томасом расстались. И вот Флинт здесь.

\- Все эти годы мы шли слишком разными дорогами, которые не имели и шанса сойтись в одну, - сказал Флинт, как о чем-то совершенно обыденном. – Но мы тепло друг к другу относимся, и в случае нужды всегда друг другу поможем.

\- Вот так просто?.. – Сильвер не сумел скрыть своего потрясения. Он столько раз слышал, с какой болью и страстью Флинт упоминал Томаса, знал, что Флинт совершил ради него и кем стал, и вот теперь он бесстрастно говорит о том, что все было зря?

\- Ну, у тебя же с Мади так и получилось, - усмехнулся Флинт, и Сильвер не нашел, что сказать. 

Флинт покинул Бостон, уже имея план действий в голове и каперскую грамоту на руках. Он направился в Баттаун, где в окрестностях был зарыт один из его кладов, содержимого которого хватало на покупку корабля и найм команды. Это заняло около трёх месяцев. Сильвер прикинул, что, если Флинт сказал правду о потраченном на все это времени, то сигналом вернуться на Багамы могло послужить известие о смерти Рэкхема. Но уточнять свою догадку он не стал, хотя такая причина показалась ему более правдоподобной, чем непреодолимое желание Флинта его увидеть. Но какая, к черту, разница, если по итогу они снова вместе и Флинт простил его?.. 

Ветер благоприятствовал им, и переход до Острова Скелета занял пять суток. Сильвер больше не просил Флинта нагрузить его какими-нибудь обязанностями, а Флинт не предлагал. В этом просто не было никакой необходимости: путешествие было слишком коротким, чтобы искать себе постоянное место в команде. Что касается Бонса, то он изо всех сил делал вид, что не замечает присутствия Сильвера на корабле. Сильвер, у которого не было ни малейшего желания снова связываться с этим человеком, платил ему той же монетой. Они заберут сокровища, и Бонс, получив свою долю, уберется из их жизни. А пока достаточно было приглядывать за ним, держась на расстоянии.

Когда «Морж» зашел в бухту острова, Флинт приказал приготовить шлюпку. С собой он взял двух матросов и Сильвера.

\- Это люди Эрроу, и я еще недостаточно хорошо их знаю. Мне нужен кто-то, кто прикроет мне спину. Ты еще не разучился держать саблю?

Сильвер согласился без раздумий, хотя и не испытывал большого желания вновь ступать на эту землю. Но Флинт предпочел довериться ему, а не Билли или новому квартирмейстеру, и этого было достаточно.

\- А этот Эрроу? Ему ты доверяешь?

\- Пока наши цели совпадают, он вряд ли пойдет против меня, - ответил Флинт. – Но даже если ему в голову взбредет что-то неподобающее, на судне остается Билли.

Сильверу пришлось удовлетвориться этим объяснением, хотя идея оставить Билли Бонса присматривать за порядком на судне показалась ему сомнительной. Но все прошло гладко. Сильвер обнаружил, что был прав в своем предположении: Флинт спрятал сундук недалеко от берега, и тогда, два года назад, запутывал след, заставляя их гоняться за собой по всему острову. До расщелины, где были закопаны сокровища, они добрались за час с небольшим. Но этот недлинный путь не был легкой прогулкой. Страшные события двухлетней давности напоминали о себе полуистлевшими останками их бывших товарищей и обгорелым остовом первого, настоящего «Моржа», до сих пор торчащим из гладкого зеркала бухты уродливыми черными кольями. Матросы, придавленные гнетущим духом острова, вели себя тихо и опасливо. Словно не желая оставаться здесь ни одной лишней минуты, они споро выкопали сундук и до шлюпки донесли его едва ли не бегом. 

Проклятое место подействовало и на Сильвера. В голову лезли дикие мысли, что все пережитое после острова - всего лишь сон, готовый рассеяться и вернуть их в тот самый день. Воздух снова наполнится криками умирающих братьев, а Флинт будет снова стоять перед ним, глядя воспаленными глазами на пистолет, направленный в его грудь рукой Сильвера. Над Флинтом же, как ни странно, остров будто не имел никакой власти. Он был деловит и собран, и, если и испытывал какие-нибудь волнения, связанные с прошлым, ничем не выдавал их.

Когда сундук подняли на борт и судно покинуло пределы острова, Сильвер еще какое-то время был настороже. Но, несмотря на обострившуюся тревогу, он не заметил ничего подозрительного ни в действиях квартирмейстера, ни в настроениях команды, ни в поведении Билли Бонса. «Морж» шел уверенным курсом обратно, и Сильвер, наконец успокоившись, даже ловил себя на том, что не особо и хочет, чтобы этот рейс быстро закончился.

Он стоял рядом с Флинтом на мостике, когда впередсмотрящий прокричал, что видит парус. Это указывало на то, что они вышли на торговый маршрут, а значит, до острова марунов оставалась пара дней ходу при попутном ветре. Флинт потянулся за подзорной трубой. А когда отнял ее от лица, удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

\- Курс на сближение! – прокричал он рулевому. В его голосе слышался азарт и нетерпение, будто он увидел цель, предназначенную для захвата.

Сильвер со все возрастающим недоумением наблюдал, как все забегали, как открываются орудийные порты, а мистер Эрроу раздает отрывистые команды вооруженным до зубов абордажникам, высыпавшим на палубу. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Флинта, рассчитывая на объяснения, но Флинт проигнорировал его взгляд. Сильвер взял подзорную трубу и навел на корабль. Это оказалось торговое судно под британским флагом. 

\- Послушай, что происходит? – он тронул Флинта за локоть, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание.

Флинт повел плечом, стряхивая его руку. «Морж» на полном ходу приближался к торговцу. Сильвер перевел взгляд на флагшток: пиратского флага на нем не было. Это давало надежду, что он неверно истолковал все эти приготовления. Но когда до торгового судна оставалось не более семидесяти ярдов, сомнения отпали.

\- Огонь! – скомандовал Флинт.


	4. Chapter 4

1716 г.

Маруны настояли, чтобы о том, где спрятан сундук с сокровищами, кроме Флинта и Рэкхема, знал еще и Сильвер. Он не особо удивился, попав в этот крайне узкий круг посвященных. В конце концов, он долго и усердно трудился над тем, чтобы заслужить их доверие - сначала ради собственного выживания, потом для укрепления альянса. И хотя ни сейчас, ни в будущем, которое пытался приблизить Флинт, личной выгоды это знание ему не сулило, он рассудил, что не так уж плохо будет знать, где закопан сундук, на случай, если по какой-то причине все вдруг снова изменится. 

Сильвер обдумывал это исключительно по привычке, ничего на деле не замышляя. Он никогда бы не предал Флинта и не стал бы подводить Мади, симпатия которой к нему и стала настоящей причиной доверия марунов. Он не понимал, чем сумел привлечь такую девушку - умную, красивую, да еще и дочь королевы марунов. И неважно, что ее королевство было всего лишь общиной беглых рабов. Сильвер искренне считал, что сила, рассудительность и преданность Мади своему народу сделали бы честь любой августейшей особе из цивилизованного мира. А кем был он? Раньше, до того, как он перестал быть полноценным человеком, он умел обаять и расположить к себе. Но Мади обратила на него внимание, когда он был предельно жалок и слаб.

Он был тогда измучен болью и страхом – ему казалось, что он гниет заживо, и все, что его ждет, - это растянутая во времени мучительная смерть. И пока лихорадка сжигала его плоть, его душу не хуже гангрены пожирал Флинт. Всю свою жизнь Сильвер ни с кем не сходился близко, полагаясь лишь на себя и заботясь только о том, чтобы оставаться живым и, по возможности, сытым - и вот оказался необратимо искалечен и к тому же связан с безумным содомитом, который ни в грош не ставил чужие жизни. Об этом даже некому было рассказать. Ничего удивительного, что он выложил все Мади, избегая подробностей об определенной стороне их с Флинтом связи, насколько смог. И, неожиданно для себя, расплакался прямо при ней - и сам испугался своих слёз: он и не осознавал, насколько сильно увяз, пока не высказал все вслух.

Как ни странно, в глазах Мади он не заметил жалости или презрения, только сочувственное понимание. Она будто и вовсе не считала, что он слаб и достоин жалости, а просто увидела в нем человека, цепляющегося за край обрыва из последних сил, и протянула руку. И Сильвер не стал отталкивать её. 

Марунские снадобья пошли ему на пользу - к моменту возвращения Флинта он почти избавился от лихорадки, а сближение с Мади дало ему точку опоры и вернуло былую уверенность. Это не значило, что он нашел в себе силы поставить Флинта на место и вернуться к отношениям, какие и должны быть между капитаном и квартирмейстером, но, по крайней мере, разум Сильвера вновь обрел былую остроту и ясность. 

Через несколько дней они отправились в Нассау. За это путешествие Сильвер узнал много нового и о Мади, и о Флинте, и прежде всего - о себе самом. Он убивал и до того, как стал пиратом, но всегда только для того, чтобы не быть убитым самому. Убийство было для него вынужденной мерой, неизбежным злом, когда не представлялось возможным выжить любым другим способом. В убийстве Дюфрейна не было необходимости. Дюфрейн не угрожал его жизни, он всего лишь бросил ему в лицо оскорбление, довольно беззубое в сравнении со многими из тех, что Сильверу довелось услышать за свою жизнь. Но эти слова в сути своей были правдой, и потому, может быть, полоснули по самолюбию Сильвера, как ланцет хирурга по гнойной ране. Боль, унижение, страх, отчаяние, беспомощность - все, что свалилось на него в последние месяцы, что он вынужден был терпеть, сцепив зубы - прорвалось наружу неуправляемым потоком ярости. Растаптывая мозги Дюфрейна по грязному полу таверны, Сильвер не думал о том, кем он выглядит в глазах немногочисленных свидетелей случившегося - рехнувшимся калекой или жестоким убийцей. В тот момент ему было плевать на это - гнев придал ему силы и избавил от боли, и это было хорошо. 

Сильвер предполагал, что после содеянного им к нему уже не будут относиться по-прежнему. Многие наверняка будут бояться его, что было не так уж и плохо. Сам он опасался, что Мади, скорее всего, от него отвернется. Чего ждать от Флинта, он не мог предсказать, но менее всего он ожидал, что Флинт попытается его утешить. Флинту словно хотелось верить, что это он толкнул его на скользкую дорожку. Но что бы ни побудило Сильвера убить Дюфрейна, это определенно было не влияние Флинта, и вовсе не Флинт заставил его почувствовать в тот момент будоражащее, освобождающее удовлетворение. 

Сильвер дал Флинту понять это, и тот, казалось, не вполне поверил, но после этого разговора будто зауважал его. В речи Флинта снова появилось то самое «мы», которым Флинт покупал Сильвера, когда ему нужна была его помощь в запудривании мозгов команде, и которое бесследно исчезло после Чарльзтауна. Было бы понятнее, если бы это случилось после того, как Флинт начал его трахать, но, очевидно, постель не была веской причиной признать в Сильвере близкого человека. Такой причиной зато стало открытие, что Сильвер может быть таким же мерзавцем, как и сам Флинт. Он окончательно в этом убедился после случая с Доббсом и еще одной душеспасительной беседы с капитаном.

Флинт истолковал все неверно - ситуация с Доббсом не имела ничего общего с тем, что случилось в Нассау. Когда Сильвер приказал избить Доббса, он не испытывал ни гнева, ни ненависти - ничего из того, о чем ему толковал Флинт, объясняя Сильверу его же собственные действия. На самом деле Сильвер понимал, что двигало Доббсом и насколько тот был сдержан в своем справедливом желании отомстить, если в ответ на зверское убийство четырех товарищей он всего лишь начистил морду ублюдку, чьи руки были по локоть в их крови. Только вот время для этого было выбрано крайне неудачно. Мади, конечно, лихо все уладила, но ее патетическая речь о том, как настрадались ее люди от белых работорговцев, покоробила Сильвера. Ему хотелось возразить, что замученные члены его команды не были работорговцами, и даже если требовалось их допросить, убивать их с такой жестокостью было излишним. Но он должен был забрать Флинта с берега любой ценой, и ему пришлось кивать, соглашаться и заверять, что он больше не допустит подобного. Он снова прогнулся ради Флинта и команды, и, наказав Доббса чужими руками, испытывал скорее стыд, но не вспышку гнева. Флинту, разумеется, он об этом рассказывать не стал. 

Но Сильвер сделал для себя кое-какие выводы из того, как Флинт рассуждал о его мотивах, словно желая убедить и себя, и его, что они сделаны из одного теста. В обоих случаях Сильвер всего лишь действовал так, как требовали обстоятельства, но Флинт многозначительно вещал о тьме, лжи и безднах человеческой души, не замечая, что тем самым открывается для Сильвера. «Ложь поглотит тебя полностью, если ты не сможешь распознать ее», - сказал Флинт. И эта мысль была чертовски правильной. Если Сильвер позволит себе поверить, что Флинт проникся к нему искренней симпатией, или, что еще хуже, привяжется к нему сам, то долго он не протянет. Близость к Флинту добром не кончалась - достаточно было вспомнить покойных Гейтса и миссис Барлоу. Сильвер не собирался становиться третьим в этом списке. 

Но не подпускать Флинта ближе становилось со временем все труднее. Они вместе сражались, управляли кораблем и командой, вместе жили и делили постель. Не осталось ни одного уголка в жизни Сильвера, не занятого Флинтом. Только его дружба с Мади и оставалась тем, что принадлежало лично ему, и он держался за нее обеими руками. Флинт не расспрашивал его о Мади, и Сильвер радовался, что Флинт обходит эту тему молчанием, не заставляя его лгать - или рисковать, говоря правду, потому что одному дьяволу было известно, чем ответит на эту правду Флинт. Хотя, возможно, Флинт просто не считал его близость с Мади настолько важной, чтобы придавать ей значение. 

Или же для него слишком мало значило то, что он сам спит с Сильвером. 

Но, однако же, ни в чем Флинт не был так бескорыстен, как в постели. Он умел заставить Сильвера забыть о том, что его тело может чувствовать лишь боль и усталость. Его ласки обезболивали не хуже опиума, и, как оказалось, вызывали не меньшую зависимость. И дело было не только в телесном удовольствии. Главная опасность скрывалась в другом – в ложном ощущении тепла и безопасности, почти отеческой заботы, даже если исходила она от жестокого и безжалостного безумца. Лежа в объятиях Флинта, который лениво перебирал его волосы и между делом целовал куда придется, Сильвер часто думал, что это когда-нибудь должно закончиться. Вопрос лишь в том, когда и как. Он пытался выяснить, кто он на самом деле для Флинта, даже спросил, почему тот оставил его на острове, рассчитывая, что этот внешне невинный вопрос даст ему почву для выводов. 

\- Видел бы ты себя со стороны, ты выглядел как смерть, - хохотнул Флинт. – Команде нужен здоровый квартирмейстер, а ты послал меня бы нахуй, скажи тебе я это в лицо. Кстати, как нога? – он положил ладонь Сильверу на колено, чуть выше повязки.

\- Почти не болит. Маруны подлечили.

\- Вот и хорошо, – Флинт подтянул его к себе и наклонился в поцелуй, пресекая дальнейшие разговоры. Похоже, за сострадание Мади ему тоже следовало благодарить Флинта.

Временами власть Флинта создавать и навязывать другим свою реальность казалась Сильверу сверхъестественной, то ли божественной, то ли дьявольской. Все, чей путь пересекался с Флинтом, становились заложниками его воли и планов. И чем больше власти оказывалось в его руках, тем больше чужих жизней он был готов принести в жертву ненасытному чудовищу своих амбиций. Теперь дошла очередь и до марунов. Залогом безопасности этих обездоленных, не существующих для остального мира людей была тщательно оберегаемая скрытность, за которую, в числе прочих, заплатили своими жизнями и четверо запытанных матросов с “Моржа”. Но даже зная, чего стоит мирное существование поселка, Флинт убедил марунов сделать их убежище местом решающей битвы. И они согласились. Что это, если не свидетельство его всесилия и почти дьявольской злонамеренности? Сильвер еще мог понять легкость, с которой Флинт жертвовал жизнями пиратов - вряд ли бывший офицер британского флота будет мучиться совестью, пуская в расход эти человеческие отбросы. Но маруны, их женщины и дети... Разве стоит их жизнь мести за смерть одной женщины, даже такой дорогой сердцу Флинта?..

В последнее время Сильвер не раз задавался этим вопросом. Члены команды вообще так далеко не заглядывали, они шли за Флинтом не в последнюю очередь благодаря Сильверу, который обещал каждому из них большую добычу и свободу потом ее тратить. Он вел их на убой в угоду Флинту. Сам он не верил в идеи революции и сильно сомневался, что они смогут выиграть. Битву-другую - да, возможно. Но войну против всей цивилизации? Определенно нет. Во что верил сам Флинт, для Сильвера оставалось неясным. Он не сомневался в серьезности стремлений Флинта, но повод не всегда равняется причине, а причина ускользала от его понимания. Сильвер прекрасно помнил кровавый шабаш, устроенный Флинтом во имя миссис Барлоу по всему побережью Северной Каролины. Пролитой крови должно было хватить, чтобы утолить любую жажду мести. Но Флинт не вспоминал свою Миранду уже давно. Он готовился к новым сражениям с такой одержимостью, с таким свежим, неистовым гневом, что Сильверу все чаще казалось, что Флинт тоже не свободен в своем выборе – в эту войну его влечет что-то, затмевающее желание отомстить за миссис Барлоу, но, вероятно, схожее по природе. Сильвер самонадеянно считал, что, если ранее ему уже удавалось хотя бы отчасти усмирить неуправляемую ярость капитана, то, может быть, удастся сделать это снова. Надо было только найти способ подобраться к нему еще ближе.


	5. Chapter 5

1720 г.

Сильвер заставил себя досмотреть все до конца. Он все это уже видел, и не раз, в своей прежней пиратской жизни, которая, как он думал, осталась в прошлом. Флинт за все время ни разу не покинул мостик, он только отдавал команды. Для начала борт торговца был изрешечен выше ватерлинии, а потом на него высыпала абордажная команда - быстро и слаженно. Капитан и команда атакуемого судна, очевидно ошеломленные нападением на маршруте, который вот уже два года считался безопасным, сопротивления не оказывали. Груз – тюки и ящики - был переброшен на борт «Моржа», а потом началась резня. Сильвер смотрел, оцепенев, а когда зрелище стало нестерпимым, перевел взгляд на Флинта. Тот был возбужден, ноздри его раздувались, на скулах перекатывались желваки; он впился горящим взглядом в разворачивающееся перед ними действо, не обращая никакого внимания на стоящего рядом Сильвера. Когда последний абордажник вернулся на «Морж», а на палубе торговца не осталось ни одной живой души, Флинт приказал потопить его. 

Лишь когда стих последний залп, Сильвер развернулся и пошел в каюту.

В голове было пусто и звонко – то ли его оглушило канонадой, то ли так подействовала бессмысленная бойня, свидетелем которой он стал и оправдать которую нельзя было никаким каперским патентом. 

Флинт вернулся в каюту вместе с мистером Эрроу, окинул Сильвера быстрым цепким взглядом, и не сказав ни слова, уселся в кресло. Со своего места Сильвер мог видеть спину Флинта и бесстрастное лицо квартирмейстера, также молча стоящего перед столом капитана, словно то, за чем явились, они уже обсудили за пределами каюты. Флинт отпер ключом ящик стола, достал сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги, разгладил его на столешнице и, пару раз заглянув в него, записал что-то на обрывке блокнотного листа, который передал Эрроу. Бумага, с которой Флинт сверялся, снова была сложена, убрана в ящик и заперта на ключ.

\- Отдайте это штурману.

Нетрудно было догадаться, что Флинт написал координаты следующего места следования. И это вряд ли был остров марунов.

Эрроу коротко кивнул и вышел.

\- Ты намереваешься прожечь во мне дыру своим взглядом? – не оборачиваясь, подал голос Флинт.

\- Зачем это было надо? – спросил Сильвер. – Какая была в этом необходимость? Там был какой-то ценный груз? Ценнее сундука с сокровищами? 

Плечи Флинта напряглись, он вздохнул, потер лоб ладонью, словно у него разболелась голова. 

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что команда новая, - наконец он встал и повернулся к Сильверу. – Так или иначе, но с ними приходится считаться. Ты, вроде, должен это понимать.

\- Зачем было резать всех как свиней и топить судно? – глядя на него в упор, требовательно спросил Сильвер.

\- Пиратство вне закона. Поэтому или так, или никак, – голос Флинта прозвучал жестче, он больше не делал вид, что пытается извиниться за досадную оплошность. – А в чем, собственно, дело? Раньше для тебя это проблемой не было.

\- Вообще-то было, - Сильвер встал, не желая смотреть на него снизу вверх и, подхватив костыль, сделал пару шагов вперед. – Но раньше без подобного было не обойтись. А сейчас можно. Так зачем? 

\- Ты просто не видишь всей картины, - Флинт произнес это с рассудительностью взрослого, который увещевает непонятливого ребенка, и Сильвер окончательно разозлился. 

\- Определенно, - бросил он, проходя мимо Флинта к выходу.

\- Куда ты?

\- Рассмотрю картину поближе, - не оглядываясь, Сильвер вышел из каюты.

Место расправы над торговым судном осталось далеко позади. Сильвер спустился на нижнюю палубу, где отдыхали те, кто не был на вахте. Найдя себе выпивку и место в углу, он сделал вид, что более всего остального его интересует содержимое кружки в его руках, и навострил уши, прислушиваясь к разноголосому шуму, наполняющему кубрик. Команда ничем не выдавала ни радости, ни разочарования результатами налета, никакого удивления тому, что он вообще случился, и из обрывков разговоров, долетающих до Сильвера, можно было узнать лишь, что потерь среди экипажа нет, а взятый товар – индийские ткани, не такая уж плохая добыча.

\- Можно? – к нему подошел парень с обожженным лицом, тот самый матрос со старого “Моржа”. Сильвер уже выяснил, что парнишку зовут Родни Дэвис. Он кивнул, и Дэвис присел на перевернутую бочку напротив него.

Сильверу хотелось выяснить, что о дальнейших планах командования известно команде, при этом не выказывая собственной неосведомленности. Он по опыту знал, что низшие чины зачастую знают куда больше, чем им положено, и к тому же, дружески настроенный сторонник ему здесь точно не помешает. 

\- Неплохая охота. Команда, наверное, уже высчитала, кто сколько получит и через сколько дней мы будем в порту? – Сильвер поднял кружку, одарив Дэвиса дружеской улыбкой. 

\- Ваши слова да господу в уши, мистер Сильвер, - вздохнул Дэвис. – Но непохоже, что в ближайшее время мы попадем хоть в какой-то порт. 

Слова Дэвиса подтвердили неутешительные предположения Сильвера. Он еще какое-то время посидел с Дэвисом, который только рад был поболтать с самим мистером Сильвером, и из беседы выяснил, что «Морж» забит под завязку припасами с расчетом на плавание, не предполагающее скорого возвращения к обжитым берегам. Это ни у кого не вызвало особого недовольства, кроме, разве что, самых рьяных завсегдатаев борделей. Но обсуждать приказы здесь было не принято, так что недовольные предпочитали молчать. Вывод, который Сильвер сделал из этих скудных сведений, не радовал, и он вернулся в каюту в довольно мрачном настроении. 

Флинт так и сидел за своим столом и лишь на короткий миг поднял голову, когда он вошел. Проще всего было бы выспросить все, что занимало его, у самого Флинта, но Сильверу не хотелось с ним разговаривать - он подозревал, что вместо правды получит продуманную и убедительную ложь. Он взял с полки книгу, даже не взглянув на корешок, и уселся в кресло. Книга оказалась судовым журналом прежнего капитана - записи пятилетней давности, но это было неважно – Сильвер раскрыл том посередине и, делая вид, что поглощен чтением, погрузился в собственные мысли. 

Время тянулось медленно в гнетущей тишине, нарушаемой лишь корабельным скрипом и шелестом страниц. Сильвер замечал краем глаза, как Флинт время от времени поглядывает на него, и, хмыкнув, снова возвращается к расчетам. Когда каюта уже начала утопать в сумерках, Флинт поднялся, потянулся и подошел к его креслу. Игнорировать его присутствие больше не получалось, и Сильвер поднял голову.

Флинт опустил ладонь ему на макушку, вплел в волосы пальцы и слегка потянул назад, с любопытством разглядывая его лицо. А потом усмехнулся, и убрав руку, опустился на колени прямо перед креслом. Хотя за эти пару недель их взаимное притяжение вернулось сполна и даже стало сильнее, Сильвер сейчас не чувствовал ничего, кроме холодного расчетливого интереса с легкой примесью досады. Он был бы искренне благодарен Флинту, если бы тот просто откровенно поговорил с ним вместо того, что очевидно намеревался сделать.

Флинт вынул книгу у Сильвера из рук и положил ее на пол, а потом неожиданным рывком подтянул его к краю сиденья, заставив в поисках опоры ухватиться за подлокотники. Все так же не отрывая от его лица насмешливого взгляда, расстегнул его ремень, запустил руку в штаны и сжал его пока еще вялый член. 

Флинт ласкал его рукой, пока не добился слабого подобия возбуждения, а потом склонился ниже и взял его в рот. Недавняя отчужденность Сильвера таяла на глазах. Он обеими руками сжимал волосы Флинта, слушая собственные стоны, и уже готов был кончить, когда Флинт вдруг отстранился, подхватил его и перетащил на пол. Он так ловко это проделал, что Сильвер даже не успел сообразить, как оказался на спине. Не тратя времени даром, Флинт скинул штаны, оставшись в одной рубахе, встал над ним на колени и, уставившись на него так, словно хотел взглядом обратить его в камень, медленно опустился на его член. Начал двигаться, так же медленно, почти лениво, пока Сильвер не потянул его на себя, впившись пальцами в его бедра, не начал сам безотчетно поддавать бедрами вверх, навстречу его движениям, побуждая или прекратить эту мучительно неспешную скачку, или ускорить. Тогда Флинт наклонился и начал целовать его жадно и грубо, толкаясь ему в рот языком в такт своим движениям, все быстрее и быстрее. Когда Сильвер кончил, Флинт положил его ладонь на свой член, и направляя своей рукой, быстро довел до предела и себя, излившись между их сплетенными пальцами с коротким глухим всхлипом. 

Несмотря на приятную расслабленность в теле после хорошей разрядки, Сильвер теперь, кроме Флинта, злился еще и на себя самого - за то, что он так и не научился говорить ему “нет”, и даже когда хотел это сделать, за него говорило “да” его тело. Флинт это знал и, разумеется, пользовался этим. Было глупо осуждать Флинта за это – он брал только то, что и так давно уже принадлежало ему. И было бы лицемерием отрицать, что Сильвер с самого начала сам согласился на это. Так какого черта он теперь бесился? 

Он привел себя в порядок и вернулся в кресло. Флинт уже оделся и теперь наблюдал за ним, присев на край стола. Сильвер был даже рад, что Флинт не протянул ему руку, когда он взбирался на кресло - гордость и злость не позволили бы ему принять помощь, и это бы вряд ли разрядило напряжение, скорее уж, наоборот. Сильвер отвернулся к шкафу с книгами, избегая встречаться с Флинтом взглядом, и попытался успокоиться, читая надписи на корешках томов. Повисшее между ними с Флинтом молчание не успело стать угрожающе тяжёлым, когда Флинт подошел к нему и присел на подлокотник. 

\- Успокоился? 

Сильвер промолчал, угрюмо глядя на него.

\- Я понимаю, что тебя расстроило, - рассудительно сказал Флинт. - Нарушение планов всегда неприятно. Но в море не бывает предсказуемости, сама его изменчивая природа противоречит подобным иллюзиям. Ты слишком долго пробыл на берегу.

\- Не говори со мной так, будто я один из них, - Сильвер кивнул в сторону двери. – Решение потопить британское мирное судно принимал ты, и никто другой. И я так и не услышал ответа – зачем? Только не говори, что ради индийского ситца.

\- Это могла быть и шерсть, - хмыкнул Флинт. Заметив, как Сильвер нахмурился, он переменил тон, отбросив показную легкомысленность. – Неважно, что там было. Сегодня это ситец, а завтра серебряные слитки…

\- Завтра?! – перебил его Сильвер. – Скажи, когда ты собирался мне рассказать, что мы снова взялись за старое? - Он поморщился, заметив, как на слове «мы» губы Флинта тронула легкая улыбка.

\- Нечего было рассказывать. Планы остались теми же. Но, как сказал один умный человек, главной помехой всегда являются люди. Особенно такие, как эти. Ты слышал об «Угрозе морей»? Ручаюсь, что нет. По сравнению с этими головорезами наша старая команда была просто церковной общиной. Как думаешь, было бы лучше, если б они продолжали бесчинствовать на берегу? И чем, по-твоему, я должен платить им? Предлагаешь разделить между ними сокровища Урки поровну?

\- Но зачем было…- Сильвер хотел сказать, что незачем было связываться с такими людьми, если не было намерения снова заниматься разбоем, и у него нашлись бы возражения на каждый высказанный Флинтом довод, но тот его не слушал.

\- Я вовсе не собираюсь вечно идти у них на поводу, но сейчас мне приходится это делать. Если бы я упустил это судно, кто-то мог бы вспомнить о сундуке в трюме.

\- И что теперь? – против воли Сильвер начинал поддаваться логике Флинта, хотя в глубине души он знал: ему просто льстит, что Флинт так желает иметь его на своей стороне, что снисходит до уговоров и объяснений.

\- Нам нужно ненадолго отсидеться, - Флинт поднялся и прошелся до стола, открыл ключом ящик, и, вытащив лист бумаги, передал его Сильверу. – Вот. Эта карта существует в единственном экземпляре. Еще один остров. 

\- Как Остров Скелета?

\- Он почти не исследован, даже названия пока нет, - усмехнулся Флинт. – Да оно и не требуется. Но что там точно имеется - это надежная бухта, питьевая вода, много дичи, и ни одна живая душа не знает туда дорогу. В свое время я не пропускал мимо ушей слухи и моряцкие байки о подобных местах и брал на себя труд кое-какие из них проверять. Как оказалось, не зря. Об Острове Скелета знают слишком многие, включая Роджерса, чтобы там прятаться. А на этом мы спокойно переждем пару недель. К тому же, он расположен за пределами юрисдикции Нассау.

\- При чем здесь Роджерс? – удивился Сильвер. Насколько ему было известно, ублюдка засадили в долговую тюрьму, которая, к тому же находилась в Лондоне.

\- Он возвращается, - как о чем-то обыденном, сообщил Флинт. – Я говорил тебе, что такие всегда выживают. 

\- Но откуда…

\- После того, как повесили Рэкхема, в Бостоне поползли слухи, что в Нассау скоро будет новый губернатор. К моменту, когда я снарядил корабль, информация стала точнее. Вудса Роджерса помиловали и направили сюда.

\- Почему ты мне сразу не сказал? – возмутился Сильвер. Он был ошеломлен этой новостью, хотя, пожалуй, больше даже тем, что Флинт её от него скрыл.

\- В момент нашей встречи мне это не показалось важным, - пожал плечами Флинт. 

\- А этот твой новый квартирмейстер? - переменил Сильвер тему, не желая дальше слушать враньё о якобы истинных мотивах Флинта. 

\- Ты о чем?

\- О доверии. Чем оно обеспечено? Если, как ты говоришь, только он держит этих животных в кулаке, что помешает ему завладеть сундуком, пока ты делаешь все, чтобы не дойти до острова марунов?

\- А, это… - Флинт фыркнул, будто вопрос позабавил его. - Все очень просто. Эрроу хочет обеспечить себе старость, которая, что называется, не за горами. А что насчет твоего доверия, Джон? – Сильвер вздрогнул, когда Флинт назвал его по имени. Это случалось исключительно в те моменты, когда Флинт по-настоящему в нем нуждался. – Меньше всего я хотел бы его лишиться. 

Сильвер не знал, что ответить. Он пока не мог еще для себя определить, доверяет ли он Флинту, и действительно ли Флинт верит ему. Доверие было слишком серьезным словом, чтобы разменивать его на простую договоренность о кратковременных планах, с чего, как он полагал, они и начали возрождать из пепла былую дружбу. Доверием Сильвер назвал бы то, что было между ними прежде, но именно Сильвер его и разрушил. Флинт пытается напомнить ему об этом факте, или же напротив – сам опасается получить еще один нож в спину?..

\- Прости, я не должен был сомневаться, - наконец произнес Сильвер. – Я действительно отвык от моря…

\- И от меня, - улыбнулся Флинт. – Две-три недели, и мы с этим покончим. Обещаю.

Сильвер знал, что это обещание так же не вполне искренне, как его собственное извинение, но эта взаимная ложь не родилась ниоткуда - она была плодом нездоровой подозрительности, тянущейся из их с Флинтом общего прошлого, которое невозможно было ни отменить, ни забыть. 

Путь пролегал в стороне от торговых маршрутов, и за несколько дней им не встретилось ни одного корабля. Остров оказался утопающим в буйной растительности, с возвышающимися над ней холмами, макушка самого высокого из которых была плоской, будто срезанной ножом. «Морж» зашел в узкий пролив, с трех сторон закрытый высоким лесом, и встал там на якорь, совершенно невидимый с моря. Большую часть команды во главе с Бонсом Флинт отправил на берег, пополнить запасы воды и набить дичи, и заодно занять их делом во избежание пагубных последствий праздности, которую нечем было заполнить в таком оторванном от цивилизации месте. 

Поход непредвиденно затянулся, и Сильвер начал тяготиться бездельем, хотя даже ради того, чтобы скрасить его, прогуляться на берег вместе с Флинтом он отказался: так было проще поверить, что скоро “Морж” уберется отсюда и об острове можно будет навсегда забыть. Он попросил Эрроу назначить его на камбуз, помогать в заготовке солонины из дичи, передаваемой с берега. Эта работа была не самой легкой и приятной, но Сильвер был рад и такой. К тому же, раз уж он застрял с этими людьми, участие в общих делах помогало поближе узнать новую команду и их квартирмейстера. Но Эрроу держался с ним сухо, почти неприязненно, ясно давая понять, что, хоть Сильвер и друг капитана, особое отношение ему не светит. 

Флинт в деятельность Сильвера не вмешивался, хотя по некоторым едва уловимым признакам можно было заметить, что одобряет он далеко не все. А Сильвер больше не поднимал скользких тем, держась с той открытой приветливостью, которая служила ему лучшей защитой в те времена, когда защищаться было больше нечем. Не то, чтобы сейчас он чувствовал угрозу, но недавние события пробудили в нем старые повадки, в которых, как он считал, давно отпала надобность. 

Перед самым отплытием к Флинту зашел Бонс, по лицу которого было заметно, что он вылакал не меньше половины рома, переданного на берег. Сильвер исподлобья смерил его взглядом и снова уткнулся в книгу, избавив их обоих от проявлений фальшивой вежливости. 

\- Держите, капитан. Все, что смог сделать в тех условиях. - Бонс протянул Флинту свиток, перевязанный засаленной бечевкой. Флинт раскатал его по столу, и придерживая за края пальцами, несколько секунд изучал, одобрительно кивая.

\- Если нужны пояснения…

\- Не сейчас, - прервал его Флинт. – Спасибо, Билли. Свободен.

Бонс вышел. Бумага на столе сама собой снова свернулась в трубку, и Флинт смахнул ее в ящик стола и запер на ключ. Сильверу было любопытно, что за поручение выполнял Бонс, но спрашивать не стал – по тому, как быстро Флинт свернул беседу, было понятно, что она не предназначалась для ушей Сильвера. Это было неприятно, но мало ли какие дела могут быть у капитана и боцмана. Но что бы Бонс ни сделал по приказу Флинта, результат привел последнего в самое благодушное настроение. Он откупорил бутылку выдержанного бренди из личных запасов и предложил Сильверу вместе ее прикончить. Пока они выпивали, Флинт был на редкость весел и разговорчив, но за все это время ни словом не коснулся Бонса и того, зачем он приходил.

Сделав приличный крюк от марунского острова, «Морж» зашел в Баттаун. Флинт объявил трехдневную стоянку, и на этот раз Сильвер сошел на берег вместе с ним. Шумная и веселая толчея самого благосклонного к пиратам поселения во всей Северной Каролине словно вернула его в те дни, когда они с Флинтом бродили по улицам Нассау, улаживая разные дела. В Баттауне никто не знал их в лицо, они были одними из многих шатающихся по городу безвестных членов берегового братства, и это позволяло чувствовать себя свободными. 

Флинт нанес визит местному скупщику и договорился о продаже добычи. После долгих препирательств и торга они наконец пришли к соглашению, и Флинт отправил на «Морж» посыльного с запиской для Эрроу. И так как основное дело было улажено, Флинт сказал, что теперь можно позволить себе немного отдохнуть от моря. Местом, где можно было насладиться береговым комфортом Флинт избрал маленькую таверну, где внаем сдавались комнаты. Хозяин явно не в первый раз видел Флинта и без лишних вопросов выдал ему ключ от лучшего номера на втором этаже.

\- Там есть ванна и нормальная постель, а повар точно не врал, что умеет готовить, когда нанимался в эту таверну, - сообщил Флинт с веселой усмешкой.

\- А что насчет нас с тобой? – поинтересовался Сильвер, скосив глаза на трактирщика.

\- Поверь, ему похуй, - отмахнулся Флинт. – К тому же, двум старым товарищам намного удобнее вместе напиваться в одной комнате, да и снимать дешевле. Вот так это и выглядит со стороны, - он дружески хлопнул Сильвера по плечу. – Пойдем же.

Помимо обещанной ванны и стола с двумя стульями, в комнате было две раздельных кровати, и Сильвер почувствовал себя мнительным дураком. Флинт распорядился принести горячую воду и ужин.

\- Не знаю, как ты, - объявил он, выдергивая из бутылки пробку, – а я не планирую выбираться отсюда до завтрашнего полудня.

Идея оказалась воистину превосходной, самой лучшей из тех, что приходили в голову Флинта за последние несколько недель. Было чертовски приятно как следует вымыться в пресной горячей воде и потом вместе валяться на чистом белье, передавая друг другу бутылку и прихлебывая из горлышка. Флинт был таким довольным и расслабленным, будто его ничего не заботило, и все, что было ему нужно, сейчас находилось на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

\- Кстати, - Сильвер приподнялся на локте, заглядывая ему в лицо. Легкое несоответствие с образом прежнего Флинта, наконец, обрело форму. – Ты совсем не волнуешься о сундуке. На тебя это не похоже.

\- Переживаешь, что, пока мы тут прохлаждаемся, Эрроу снимется с якоря и отчалит?

\- Как вариант, - признал Сильвер. 

Флинт притянул его к себе и поцеловал в макушку.

\- Ты совсем не меняешься. И мне это нравится.

\- Не уходи от темы, - попросил Сильвер.

\- Можешь не сомневаться, я позаботился о том, чтобы иметь роскошь не вспоминать сейчас об этом.

\- А о чем ты предпочитаешь сейчас вспоминать?

Флинт закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок. На губах его играла почти мечтательная улыбка.

\- Например, о тех временах, когда мы с тобой встретились. И мне любопытно, кем бы мы были друг другу сейчас, если бы я тогда не был одержим идеей изменить этот мир?

\- Никем, я полагаю, - честно ответил Сильвер.

Флинт с сомнением прищурился на него.

\- О, только не говори мне, что ты с первой встречи разглядел во мне… - Сильвер смолк, не завершив фразу. 

\- Ты был забавный, - после некоторого раздумья сказал Флинт. – И страшно бесил меня временами, надо признать. А каким меня помнишь ты?

\- Я боялся тебя, - усмехнулся Сильвер. – Но мне нужно было золото и выжить. Или, вернее, в обратном порядке. Выживание было в приоритете.

\- Понимаю. Помню, ты все норовил цапнуть долю и сбежать. И, отвечая на твой вопрос, - нет. Передо мной была лишь одна цель, а все остальное либо служило ее достижению, либо мешало.

\- Тогда к чему задаваться такими вопросами? – искренне удивился Сильвер. – Что нового ты хочешь узнать?

Флинт вздохнул. 

\- Я много размышлял о том, как формируют нас события, которые мы проживаем. Что без трагедии, случившейся со мной, без потрясений и войны, которая была ничем иным, как продолжением этой трагедии, меня как человека нет. Что мой жизненный путь оправдан только результатом, способным потрясти основы. И вот я здесь, ты здесь, и мир как будто тот же самый, и дела никакого нет стоящим в стороне от поля битвы. И я подумал – может быть вот это и есть тот самый результат, к которому я так стремился, которого я так желал, хотя и не подозревал об этом. А ты? – наконец Флинт повернулся к нему. – Что думаешь об этом ты?

\- Наверное, в твоих словах есть некий смысл, - ответил, подумав, Сильвер. 

Стоянка в Баттауне показалась Сильверу самыми беззаботными и приятными днями за последние несколько лет. Они занимались простыми и необременительными делами: покупали медикаменты, письменные принадлежности, новые карты и прочее такое, что Флинту интересно было выбирать самому, а не поручать квартирмейстеру. Эрроу пару раз заглядывал к ним, но долго не задерживался - отчитавшись о состоянии «Моржа» и получив распоряжения, он уходил, не потратив и лишнего слова. 

К исходу третьего дня все члены команды были на «Морже», помятые, но отдохнувшие. Такелажники загружали последние ящики с приобретенным в Баттауне товаром: в основном это был плотницкий инструмент, крепежные материалы и все то, без чего не обойтись в строительстве. Сильвер уже мысленно представлял, как разрастется поселок, как оживится остров, как много надо будет сделать. Будущее впервые представлялось ему как нечто более-менее определенное, из чего, может быть, даже выйдет что-то хорошее. Флинт, конечно, всегда будет поступать по-своему, не считаясь с теми, кто рядом, но такова его природа. 

В этом благостном настроении Сильвер пребывал несколько дней. Ровно до тех пор, пока буквально в сутках хода к марунскому острову не было жестоко разграблено и пущено ко дну еще одно торговое судно. Флинт еще не отдал ни одного приказа, а до первого залпа оставалось не менее получаса, но Сильвер уже знал, что последует дальше. Он понял все по выражению лица Флинта.


	6. Chapter 6

1716-1717 г. г.

Попойку по случаю победы над Хорниголдом скорее можно было назвать тризной, чем праздником, если вспомнить, сколько было убито и ранено. Впрочем, врагам тоже не поздоровилось – к моменту, когда эскадра Хорниголда покинула акваторию, ни одного живого британского солдата на острове не осталось. В плен не брали никого, добивали даже раненых. Гнев, обрушенный на британцев, был ими заслужен сполна, но варварство, с которым чинилась финальная расправа, когда даже дети участвовали в ней, отрезая еще живым людям носы и уши, не находило у Сильвера понимания, мешая наслаждаться победой. Возможно, потому, что ему повезло больше многих – он никого не потерял в этой битве, чтобы так жаждать возмездия. Флинт и Мади - единственные, чья смерть стала бы для него истинным горем, - были живы. 

По Флинту невозможно было определить, что он чувствует по поводу гибели почти сотни парней, которых он намеренно, только чтобы создать видимость отступления, подставил под огонь англичан. Возможно, он не чувствовал ничего. Он не задавался вопросами, чего стоит жизнь одного, десятка, сотни людей, если на другой чаше весов - достижение цели. Флинт рассказал Сильверу, откуда берут начало истоки этой войны, и, как казалось Сильверу, был в тот момент искренен. Эта трагическая история могла объяснить лишь мотивы Флинта, но не проливала свет на саму способность создавать вокруг себя хаос и разрушения. Может, все дело в Томасе Гамильтоне? Кем должен быть человек, оказавший такое влияние на королевского офицера, преданного патриота Британской империи? Какова была сила его личности? Флинт говорил, что Томас был виднейшим умом поколения, опередившим свое время, благородным, добрым и прекрасным. Наверное, останься он жив, и офицер Мак-Гроу стал бы не ужасом цивилизованного мира, а пророком, несущим свет прогресса и милосердия. Этого никто никогда уже не узнает. 

Сильвер вдруг почувствовал, что очень устал. Он обвел глазами стол: Флинт что-то с жаром доказывал Джулиусу, а Мади тихо переговаривалась с матерью. До него же никому, похоже, не было сейчас дела, а значит, можно было попытаться уйти незаметно. Он попрощался с рядом сидящим Рэкхемом и встал, но, не успев сделать и пары шагов, почувствовал взгляд сразу двух пар глаз. Флинт и Мади. Мади ему улыбнулась, а Флинт, когда они встретились взглядами, еле заметно кивнул, словно давая разрешение уйти, хотя Сильвер в нем не особо и нуждался. 

Сильвер уже почти заснул, когда в хижину ввалился Флинт. Он был пьян, и, похоже, не только выпивкой. Сильвер притворился, что спит, пока Флинт шумно передвигался по комнате, задевая то стол, то вещевой сундук, и скидывая одежду прямо на пол. На несколько секунд в комнате воцарилась тишина, а потом жесткая поверхность топчана скрипнула под весом присевшего на край Флинта.

\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь, - прошептал он.

Его рука прошлась по волосам Сильвера так невесомо, будто Флинт, противореча собственному утверждению, боялся его разбудить. Флинт какое-то время сидел молча, продолжая гладить его, и Сильвер затаил дыхание. Ему подумалось вдруг, что никто никогда раньше не проявлял к нему такую неподдельную, глубокую нежность, и он испугался того, куда эта мысль может завести его. Повинуясь настоятельной потребности разрушить наваждение, он со вздохом только что разбуженного человека перевернулся на спину. В предутренних сумерках обнаженное тело Флинта казалось неестественно белым.

\- Я не ошибся в тебе, Джон, - прошептал Флинт, проводя большим пальцем по его скуле, и снова замолчал. Его палец спустился ниже, прошелся по губам Сильвера, повторяя их очертания. 

Это был первый раз, когда Флинт назвал его по имени. 

\- Ты про Доббса? – спросил Сильвер, чтобы нарушить тишину, плотность которой могла соперничать с толщей воды на большой глубине, способной раздавить их обоих.

\- К черту Доббса, - хрипло пробормотал Флинт и тут же просунул ладонь ему под затылок, приподнимая голову навстречу своим губам.

Он целовался так увлеченно, что Сильвер против воли почувствовал, что заражается этой горячностью и вот уже сам отвечает ему с не меньшим желанием. Откинув покрывало и оседлав его бедра, Флинт почти лег на него, тяжелый и горячий. Вдруг он отодвинулся назад и, сплюнув в ладонь, обхватил член Сильвера, размазывая по нему свою слюну. Сильвер в замешательстве приподнялся на локтях, когда Флинт, направляя в себя его член, начал медленно опускаться на него. 

Такое было впервые. От мысли о том, что это Флинт, самый страшный пират Нового Света, бич цивилизованного мира и почти сверхъестественное существо в одном лице, самозабвенно, с таким полным доверием отдается ему, у Сильвера кружилась голова и замирало сердце. Он положил руки Флинту на бедра, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы под его ладонями, как нарастает блаженство, лишь отчасти вызванное отзывчивостью плоти. 

Когда все закончилось и они лежали рядом, тяжело дыша, Флинт нашарил руку Сильвера и накрыл его запястье ладонью. Сильверу казалось, что этим касанием Флинт делится с ним своей силой, передает ему часть своего адского пламени, способного не только испепелять, но также дарить свет и тепло. 

Флинт снова разоружился перед Сильвером, что отчасти служило доказательством его растущего доверия, но также и все усложняло. Становясь для Сильвера более открытым и уязвимым, он лишал ту сторону их отношений, где Сильвер полностью определял себя как ведомый, устоявшейся определенности. Теперь Сильверу требовалось понять, как вести себя дальше, чтобы Флинт не был им разочарован, и притом не переступить ненароком черту, за которой его видеть не желают. Он смутно догадывался, что все эти изменения могут каким-то образом связаны с Томасом Гамильтоном, и Флинт поведал ему свою историю не без умысла. Хотя с какой целью Флинт доверил ему самое сокровенное о себе, Сильвер пока вычислить не мог. Ведь не потому же только, что он спросил? Может, рассказом о том, какого человека он мог полюбить и какой мерой измеряется его любовь, Флинт хотел указать Сильверу на его место? А когда простора для иллюзий и толкований не осталось, можно, не опасаясь быть неверно понятым, больше не ограничивать себя ни в чем. А уж как это будет происходить – грубо или нежно, быстро или медленно, не ума Сильвера дело. Все равно Флинт делает и получает ровно то, чего хочет сам.

Меж тем наступил сезон штормов, что отодвинуло поход на Нассау на несколько недель. Не было смысла идти в открытое море, рискуя потрепать флотилию еще до атаки на форт, и по той же причине можно было не опасаться появления здесь англичан. Флинт использовал эту фору с максимальной пользой, переоснащая корабли и обучая бывших рабов, которые страстно рвались в бой, но ничего не смыслили в настоящем военном деле. Он собирал все имеющиеся силы в единый разящий кулак, чтобы одним ударом выбить засевших в Нассау англичан. Этим, наверное, и объяснялось, что Флинт нашел время и для Сильвера, чьи таланты в дипломатии и управлении командой мало чего стоили на поле боя. 

Сильвер был удивлен и тронут тем, как Флинт обставил их занятия: щадя его самолюбие, нашел уединенное место, укрытое от посторонних глаз. А еще принес новый костыль, сделанный Сильверу точно по росту. Как впоследствии узнал Сильвер, Флинт смастерил его своими руками. Еще одно проявление неподдельной заботы, на которую нечем было ответить – разве что отдать жизнь в борьбе за правое дело, сражаясь плечом к плечу со своим капитаном. Но Флинт как раз хотел, чтобы Сильвер выжил, и он старался. Ради себя и Флинта, решившего, что Сильвер стоит времени и сил, потраченных на него.

Это было непросто – он и в лучшие времена не был искусным фехтовальщиком, к тому же, для выживания в подворотнях куда полезнее умение уворачиваться от ножа и владение грязными и подлыми приемами. А уж теперь, когда костыль вяз в песке, а тело утратило былую ловкость, Сильвер к концу урока выбивался из сил, держась до последнего из чистого упрямства и страха не оправдать усилий, которые Флинт в него вкладывал. А Флинт давал ему немало, был при этом терпелив и настойчив, и если его и раздражала неуклюжесть Сильвера, виду не подавал. И он так искренне радовался его успехам, что Сильвер начинал верить: флинтово «мы» наконец-то стало правдой, а не пустым, ничего не значащим словом. 

Но, постигая науку отражения сабельных атак, он пропустил удар совсем иного свойства. Вопрос Флинта о его реальном прошлом застал Сильвера врасплох. Он не сумел быстро придумать убедительную ложь - и не мог сказать правду, которая способна была снова сделать его в глазах Флинта маленьким и ничтожным. Он не желал этого, но выходило так, что Флинт открыл ему самые сокровенные двери своей души, а он, вместо того, чтобы ответить тем же, как сделал бы истинный друг, запер свои собственные секреты на семь замков и дал понять, что не намерен отпирать их, будто по-прежнему считал Флинта опасным чужаком. Брошенное Флинтом обвинение, что Сильвер умышленно втерся к нему в доверие, коварно затесавшись в один ряд с любимыми и уважаемыми им людьми, было после подобного, в сущности, справедливым, но эти слова хлестнули Сильвера, как пощечиной, и он впервые за все время их связи ушел, оборвав разговор на полуслове, не в силах больше выдерживать осуждающий взгляд Флинта.

“Я не хочу, чтобы ты знал”, - сказал он Флинту, ударил по протянутой к нему руке дружбы, отвергнув все, чем так щедро делился с ним Флинт. Зато теперь он точно знал, что Флинту на него не наплевать, хотя легче от этого не становилось. Но пусть лучше Флинт считает, что он двуличный и подлый приспособленец, пусть лучше злится за скрытность, чем поймет, на кого он потратил столько внимания и сил, до кого опустился после своего сиятельного лорда. 

До этого дня Сильвер и не подозревал о глубине своей зависимости от расположения Флинта, как и о том, насколько хорошо тот научился распознавать его ложь. Причины, по которым Флинт изучал его, были понятны – для него это тоже был вопрос выживания. Из знаний о минувшем Флинт предугадывал опасности, поджидающие в будущем. Но с Сильвером такой подход не работал: это было равнозначно прокладыванию корабельного курса по ветру, направление которого вычисляли по подобранному с пола птичьему перу. Бессмысленно и бесполезно.

В этих тяжелых мыслях Сильвер обошел палаточный лагерь команды, навестил раненых, выслушал множество жалоб и поучаствовал в разговорах, которые занимали едва ли сотую часть его внимания. Когда он вернулся в хижину, Флинт был уже там, и Сильвер готов уже был развернуться с порога, как Флинт окликнул его.

\- Постой. Куда ты на ночь глядя? 

Поколебавшись, Сильвер вошел и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Никуда.

Он готовился ко сну, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Флинта. Флинт определенно не был зол, скорее, расстроен и даже подавлен. Он сидел за столом с кружкой в руках и молчал.

Сильвер лег лицом к стене и закрыл глаза, слушая молчание Флинта, и пытаясь отогнать образы, назойливо лезущие на поверхность из самых темных глубин памяти. У него и впрямь была чертовски долгая память, но вряд ли это можно было назвать счастливым даром - скорее, проклятием, от которого можно было откупиться выдуманными историями, которые начинались ниоткуда и никуда не вели. 

Он говорил Флинту и остальным, что не знал матери. Но правда была в том, что это относилось к его отцу. Единственное, что знал о нем Сильвер более-менее точно, что этой сволочью был какой-то испанский солдат, и у него были темные вьющиеся волосы. А мать была светловолосой и с большими синими глазами – это все, что он помнил о ней. Не считая того, как ее убили, конечно. Он видел все своими глазами, но не смог вымолвить и слова, когда хозяин гарнизонного борделя пытался выяснить подробности. Не помогли даже побои – Сильвер замолчал на несколько недель. Впрочем, он тогда еще не был Сильвером, хотя определенно был Джоном. Так его называла мама. Остальные же звали выблядком, отродьем, ублюдком и дерьмом, иногда уточняя – английским. Последнее тоже было правдой: мама говорила, что она родом из Англии, и учила его родному языку, когда не была занята, ублажая солдат и наемников в том самом бараке, где они жили. Где Сильвер родился и вырос.

Много позже, уже оказавшись в Англии, он составил примерную картину, как его мать могла попасть в тот богом забытый прибрежный гарнизон где-то в испанской колонии. Скорее всего, корабль, на котором осужденные за мелкие преступления направлялись в Новый Свет для работы, был захвачен корсарами, и все взятые в плен были распроданы как рабы. Банальная история времен войны за Испанское наследство. И не менее банальная участь для хорошенькой юной простолюдинки, имевшей несчастье оказаться на том корабле. После того, как ее убили, прошло не так много времени, когда британцы с карательным рейдом напали на гарнизон. И Сильвер сбежал. Он был достаточно смышлен, чтобы знать, что с ним будет, когда он немного подрастет, и что этого лучше не дожидаться. Пробираясь через затопленные кровью улицы городка, прячась и от испанцев, и от англичан, он видел перед собой ясную цель – добраться до британского корабля, который увезет его на родину его матери. Туда, где он будет дома. 

Проникнуть на корабль и спрятаться в трюме оказалось довольно легкой задачей по сравнению со всей остальной дорогой до гавани. Забившись в щель между тюками выделанных кож, он наблюдал, как англичане загружают трюм трофеями, награбленными в гарнизоне. Они радовались, что взяли много серебра - отличную ценную добычу. Это слово на английском было ему знакомо – мама прятала в тайнике под полом несколько серебряных монет, которые правдами и неправдами смогла утаить от хозяина. Она говорила, что когда-нибудь она накопит достаточно, чтобы выкупить им свободу. И когда через несколько холодных и голодных дней, проведенных в заблеванном углу трюма, его обнаружил рябой матрос с недоброй щербатой ухмылкой, и вытащив за шкирку на свет, спросил, кто он такой и как его зовут, Сильвер, обмирая от страха, улыбнулся и назвал свое имя и придуманную им фамилию - самое красивое английское слово, которое он знал. 

Матроса, что его нашел, звали Соломоном Литтлом. Вопреки своей отталкивающей внешности, он оказался добрым парнем и взял Сильвера под свою опеку. Устроил ему постель рядом со своим гамаком, делился с ним пайком и ухаживал, когда Сильвера одолевала морская болезнь. В свободное от вахты время он показывал, как вязать узлы, и травил страшные байки, которые Сильвер едва понимал. Когда судно достигло Англии, Литтл отвел Сильвера в приют для сирот в Уайтчепеле и пообещал, что вернется и заберет его, когда заработает денег достаточно, чтобы осесть на берегу. Больше его Сильвер не видел. Он еще довольно долго придумывал про него истории, гадая, что с ним случилось - убили ли его в бою, повесили как пирата во время неудачного рейда, или, может, он сгорел от тропической лихорадки. Со временем судьба Литтла перестала иметь для Сильвера значение, но привычка вплетать это имя в выдумки осталась. 

Вопреки всем надеждам, в Англии Сильвер продолжал оставаться выблядком, только теперь испанским. Из-за плохого владения английской речью его поначалу считали слабоумным и недоразвитым. И поскольку о себе он рассказать не мог, запись в приходной книге при поступлении составили по словам Литтла и внешнему осмотру. На глаз определили, что ему примерно семь-восемь лет, что могло быть и ошибкой в меньшую сторону – Сильвер был малорослым и худым. С тех пор прошло четырнадцать лет. Это было все, что он знал о своем возрасте.

Но как бы ни было тяжело в приюте, там он научился читать, писать и хорошо говорить на родном языке. И несмотря на голод, жестокость и прочие лишения сиротской жизни, она казалась почти терпимой по сравнению с тем, что было до Уайтчепела. То, что было прежде, Сильвер предпочел вычеркнуть если не из памяти, то хотя бы из истории, к которой он был согласен иметь отношение. Но настоящее напоминало ему о прошлом снова и снова. И когда Флинт захватил корабль, на который Сильвер завербовался матросом, чтобы доплыть до Нового Света в поисках лучшей доли, он воспринял это как злобную гримасу судьбы, дотянувшейся до него несмотря на все попытки спрятаться. Но он не собирался подчиняться предписанной хер знает кем определенности, и решение быть «никем из ниоткуда» стало окончательным. Золото “Урки” же казалось единственным способом разорвать этот круг и обрести наконец свободу.

Воспоминания множились, тяжелые и мутные, как лихорадочные сны, и Сильвер тонул в них, пока рука Флинта на его плече не вернула его к реальности. Не оборачиваясь, он накрыл ее ладонью, удерживая, словно она была якорем, привязывающим его к той жизни, что была у него сейчас. Где у него были друзья, была команда, был смысл и цель, и где были Флинт и Мади. Флинт прилег рядом позади него, обнимая, и Сильвер притянул его руку к своей груди и прижал, крепко переплетясь с ним пальцами. Он заснул, чувствуя сердцебиение Флинта и успокаивающую тяжесть его руки. 

Сильвер все-таки не смог оставить вопрос Флинта подвешенным в воздухе – это было бы нечестно по отношению к нему. Он хотел бы отплатить Флинту правдой, а там будь что будет. Но беда была в том, что, как и много лет назад, он до сих пор не мог облечь эту правду в слова. Все, что ему оставалось, - заверить Флинта в своей дружбе и преданности, надеясь, что тому этого будет достаточно. И Флинт никогда больше не касался этой темы, не припоминал и не пытался давить, не позволяя и тени того разговора упасть между ними. Сильвера немного пугало попустительство Флинта. Причина такого благоволения была неясной, и значит, Сильвер рисковал случайно все это разрушить, даже не осознавая, где сделал ошибку. 

Сильвер надеялся, что таким камнем преткновения между ним и Флинтом не станут его отношения с Мади. Она чем-то напоминала ему Флинта – силой, уверенностью в своей правоте и страстной верой в успех избранного ими пути. Но близость с Флинтом вызывала в душе Сильвера сумятицу и волнение, тогда как дружба с Мади напротив, уравновешивала его, дарила умиротворение и покой. 

Однажды, когда Флинт вместе с Рэкхемом отплыл на Тортугу за мушкетами и порохом, Мади поздним вечером пришла к нему в хижину. Это было довольно неожиданно и слегка выходило за рамки приличий, и Сильвер занервничал. Может, марунские вожди решили, что не готовы нести новые издержки войны, и Мади пришла предупредить его о нависшей над альянсом угрозе? Или на Тортуге что-то пошло не так, и ей это стало известно раньше него? Но Мади не спешила делиться дурными вестями – она просто стояла, глядя на него непроницаемым взглядом.

\- Что-то случилось с Флинтом? – вырвалось у Сильвера первое, что пришло на ум. 

Мади, не ответив, решительно подошла к Сильверу и взяла его за руку, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Сильвер вдруг понял, что именно могло на самом деле привести её сюда, и застыл, выжидая. Если он истолковал все неверно, поступок, которого от него не ждут, стал бы катастрофой. 

\- Джон, - тихо промолвила Мади, подходя ещё ближе, пока между ними не осталось и пары дюймов. – Чего же ты ждешь, ну?

Губы Мади оказались мягкими и податливыми. Она за руку увлекла его за собой к топчану и толкнула в грудь, а потом, подобрав юбку, оседлала его и прижалась всем телом. Не разрывая поцелуя, она запустила одну руку ему в волосы, второй же уверенно и бесстыдно принялась распутывать его пояс. Несмотря на возбуждение, охватившее Сильвера, что-то в нем воспротивилось тому, каким образом все начиналось. Пусть Мади сама пришла к нему, и пусть она королева, имеющая власть над их жизнями, но черта с два он запомнится ей таким – уступчивым и ведомым. Таким, каким он был для Флинта. Он ухватил ее за талию и рывком перевернулся вместе с ней, поменявшись местами - теперь на спине лежала Мади, а он нависал сверху. Торжествующий вздох Мади стал для него окончательным разрешением. 

После, уже приведя одежду в порядок перед тем как уйти, Мади ответила на его невысказанный вопрос:

\- Когда мы сражались с Хорниголдом, я боялась, что мы можем погибнуть, и я так и не узнаю, каково это – быть с тобой. Впереди битва за Нассау, и я решила не повторять своей ошибки.

Так это случилось в первый раз. 

С Тортуги вернулся Флинт, и подготовка к войне закипела с новой силой. У Сильвера было полно обязанностей, связанных с командой и кораблем, что позволяло не очень часто сталкиваться с Мади, которая также не искала с ним встреч. Сильвер для себя заключил, что та ночь была единичной прихотью королевы, о чем разумнее всего было более не вспоминать, но спустя несколько дней Мади задержала его после совета и зазвала к себе. И уже там, в ее хижине, на большой постели, на этот раз полностью раздетые, они провели несколько часов. Мади была нежной и ласковой и делала все, чтобы Сильвер не сомневался в том, что он ей нравится таким, какой он есть. Ее доброта и щедрость казались Сильверу незаслуженными, пробуждая в его душе благодарность и недоверчивую радость. А после того, как его встречи с Мади стали регулярными, он начал беспокоиться о том, что будет, когда Флинт узнает, что Сильвер теперь делит постель не только с ним.

Флинт, безусловно, понимал, где иногда ночами пропадает Сильвер, но ни разу, ни словом не коснулся этого. То ли Флинт признавал за ним право свободно распоряжаться своим телом, то ли считал, что такая связь послужит дополнительным способом скрепления альянса, но, скорее всего, он попросту был уверен, что Сильвер никуда от него не денется. Да Сильвер и сам это знал – окончательно убедился, когда обнаружил, что даже в постели у Мади он не мог перестать думать о Флинте - и, что еще хуже, говорить о нем. Словно полноценную самостоятельность его поступков подпитывало осознание, что между ним и Флинтом все в порядке. Мади не выказывала недовольства: возможно, она была выше ревности, хотя вероятней, ей просто в голову не приходило, что именно происходит между Флинтом и ее любовником в те ночи, когда тот был не с ней. 

Когда все было готово, флотилия альянса выдвинулась навстречу небывалой победе либо грандиозному поражению. К тому времени Сильвер уже знал, что оставшийся в Нассау Бонс без его ведома и разрешения воспользовался его именем для создания легендарного злодея и пиратского короля, что не только вбивало в перспективе клин между ним и Флинтом, но и делало Сильвера самым разыскиваемым человеком на Багамах. Бонс его подставил, но главным образом Сильвер злился на него за то, что тот счёл его идиотом, способным купиться на громкий титул, и увидел в нем удобную марионетку для своих планов. Намерения Бонса были довольно прозрачны и легко просчитывались, но роли были расписаны, ставки сделаны, и не время было идти на попятную.

Чем ближе становилось место решающей битвы, тем больше всех охватывало нервное возбуждение, обнажая противоречия и обостряя чувства, которые все труднее становилось держать при себе. Даже между столпами альянса периодически проступали признаки разлада, гасить который приходилось Сильверу, в такие моменты видевшему себя чем-то вроде мостика между Флинтом и Мади. Два таких сильных лидера были обречены на конфликт, и им был нужен громоотвод. Каждый из них высказывал свои претензии Сильверу вместо того, чтобы озвучить их друг другу. Но иногда в голову Сильвера закрадывалось подозрение, что их взаимное недовольство и напряжение было вызвано более личными причинами, и что сам он заблуждался, считая Мади бесстрастной, а Флинта безразличным. Похоже, Мади понимала куда больше, чем говорила вслух, а Флинт все же ревновал, и Сильвер часто думал, что, возможно, наступит время, когда ему придется выбирать между той, в кого он все сильнее влюблялся, и тем, кого считал самым близким другом. Эта мысль страшила, и он отгонял ее, напоминая себе о предстоящем сражении, которое сначала надо было пережить. 

Сражения даже не случилось. Они недооценили Роджерса и переоценили своих людей, оставшихся в Нассау, и потерпели сокрушительное поражение, не нанеся практически никакого урона противнику. Это был полный крах всех грандиозных планов и надежд. Хаос, разрушение, гибель людей – все это было зря. И что сталось с Флинтом и Мади, было неизвестно. Сильвер отчаянно надеялся, что они выжили, но чтобы это выяснить, ему сначала требовалось сбежать от утратившего человеческий облик кровожадного мародера, увидевшего в нем шанс разжиться деньгами. Это казалось почти невозможным – даже если бы каким-то чудом удалось избавиться от кандалов, без протеза Сильвер мог разве что ползти, а похититель был свиреп и бдителен. Но история Израэля Хэндса, рассказанная Флинтом в одну из бессонных ночей, позволила склонить Хэндса на свою сторону и избежать верной гибели. Даже отсутствуя рядом во плоти, Флинт сумел защитить его. А потом, как божественная милость в ответ на молитвы истинно верующих, чудесным образом явился сам, чтобы в самый последний момент отбить его у гвардейцев. И привел к Мади, живой и невредимой.

Мади, уже не таясь никого, бросилась ему на шею, а Флинт стоял поодаль, улыбаясь. И в глазах его не было ни ревности, ни зависти, ни грусти – только принятие. Чуть позже, наблюдая за Мади и Флинтом, Сильвер с удивлением обнаружил, что за те три дня, что он отсутствовал, эти двое обрели такое единодушие, какого не могли достичь за все время до этого. Теперь им не нужен был посредник, чтобы общаться на одном языке, но странным образом они по-прежнему нуждались в Сильвере самом по себе. И когда они собрались все вместе в полуразрушенном доме, чтобы обсудить новые цели и дальнейшие шаги, Сильвер вдруг понял, что ему не придется выбирать, и это сделало его счастливым. Это чувство было рождено внезапным озарением, что эти двое стали его семьей. И ради них он тоже станет кем угодно – Долговязым Джоном Сильвером, королем пиратов, всем, чем потребуется, чтобы оправдать их надежды и ожидания, чтобы сохранить их союз. И дело было не в революции или идеалах, он по-прежнему в них не верил. Но ради Флинта и Мади Сильвер был готов на все.


	7. Chapter 7

1720 г.

Когда они с Флинтом остались наедине, Сильвер взорвался: 

\- У меня всего два вопроса. С каких пор ты нападаешь без пиратского флага и за кого, блядь, ты меня держишь?!..

Флинт невозмутимо заполнял судовой журнал.

\- При помощи флага мы приводили их к покорности. Этого больше не требуется, - Флинт поднял голову от записей и скупо улыбнулся. - И при чем тут ты? Знаешь ли, не все вертится вокруг тебя.

\- Отлично. Это все упрощает. Значит, когда мы доставим марунам их долю, ты не будешь против, если наше временное партнёрство на этом закончится, ведь так? 

Голос Сильвера едва ли не звенел от бешенства. Флинт, оставив его слова без ответа, обмакнул перо в чернильницу и вернулся к своему занятию.

\- Ты намеренно это делаешь?

\- Делаю что? – Флинт отложил перо. 

\- Не обращайся со мной как со слабоумным! – Сильвер навис над Флинтом, тяжело опираясь на стол. – Просто, блядь, скажи, что ты в рот ебал все эти патенты и мирную жизнь, что тебе неймется снова грабить и убивать, что ты хотел именно этого! Только прошу тебя, выполни обещание, которое ты дал Мади. Я не хочу, чтобы она считала нас лживыми подонками!

\- Ты хочешь сказать, чтобы она не считала лживым подонком тебя? – уточнил Флинт. – Но, хочу заметить, твое беспокойство на этот счет несколько запоздало. Года эдак на два.

\- Не надо увиливать! – Сильвер хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Когда ты собираешься привезти ей обещанную часть сокровищ? Или будешь держать сундук в трюме, пока команда не пронюхает и не устроит мятеж, или ты не нарвешься на кого-то, кто пустит на дно тебя?

Флинт пожал плечами.

\- А кто тебе сказал, что сокровища все еще в трюме? – не без удовольствия проговорил Флинт. – Помнишь те бочки с ромом, что я лично отвез на берег? В одной из них был вовсе не ром. Ты был бы в курсе, если бы отправился со мной. Но ты отказался.

Сильвер медленно отошел от стола. Недостающий фрагмент картины встал на место, явив перед ним полотно со вполне законченным, хотя и отвратным сюжетом. Единственное, что оставалось неясным, зачем Флинту понадобилось прибегать к такой изощренной схеме, чтобы зазвать его с собой в плавание. Добраться до сокровищ и снова вернуться к грабежам Флинт мог и без его помощи, а Сильвер пошел бы за ним куда угодно и сам, попроси Флинт этого прямо.

\- А ты лихо меня поимел, - признал он, опускаясь в кресло.

\- Похоже на то, - невозмутимо сказал Флинт.

\- И что теперь? Может, хватит уже ебать мне мозги? 

Флинт расслабленно откинулся на высокую спинку своего стула, спокойный и уверенный в себе. 

\- Спрашивай.

\- Что за бумагу принес тебе Бонс в последний день стоянки на острове?

\- Хороший вопрос. - Флинт одобрительно хмыкнул. – Это примерная карта острова, но пока и такой довольно, чтобы понять, где мы построим форт.

\- Мы построим форт, - механически повторил Сильвер. – И за каким дьяволом он там нужен? Я так понимаю, о пасторальной деревушке у марунов для раскаявшихся пиратов речь больше не идет? 

\- Все так, - кивнул Флинт. – Но изначально я не собирался никого обманывать. Так сложились обстоятельства. Мы подвергли бы Мади опасности, если бы обосновались в ее владениях. Помнишь тот договор, на который ты уломал ее?

Сильвер прекрасно помнил договор, по которому маруны лишались всех привилегий и могли быть снова обращены в рабство, если они дадут приют беглым рабам или пиратам. Но как тогда, так и сейчас он был уверен, что сделал все правильно, не говоря уже о том, что к данному разговору все это не имело никакого отношения. 

\- Ты так печешься о Мади, - язвительно парировал он. - Может, тогда прольешь, наконец, свет на судьбу ее доли?

\- Свое обещание я выполню, - заверил его Флинт. – Когда это станет безопасным, мы поделим все по справедливости и доставим ей. А пока сокровища останутся там, где я их спрятал. И ты будешь вторым после меня, кто будет знать их точное местонахождение.

\- А Бонс?

\- Я не настолько доверяю Билли.

\- И все же он с самого начала знал о твоих планах больше, чем я.

\- Он знал ровно столько, сколько положено знать, чтобы оставаться полезным, - отрезал Флинт. – В моем новом свободном государстве мне нужны будут все, кто способен принести пользу.

\- В твоем, прошу прощения, где? – чуть не поперхнулся Сильвер. 

\- Ты не ослышался. Мы оснуем новое государство. По нашим правилам. Свободное и справедливое.

Флинт поднялся со стула и, заложив руки за спину, принялся расхаживать по каюте.

\- Два года назад мы уже пытались это сделать, но мною двигала, прежде всего, месть. Британия забрала у меня Томаса, забрала Миранду, забрала все. И я хотел отнять что-то ценное у них. Моя цель была правильной, но не мотивы. Разрушение не должно становиться самоцелью, хотя как инструмент оно весьма действенно, – Флинт со значением глянул на Сильвера. – Я избрал новое место, пустоту которого мы заполним тем, что создадим сами. Без войн и насилия. 

\- Люди на потопленных торговых судах с тобой бы поспорили. 

\- Без издержек в таком деле не обойтись. К тому же, невиновных среди этих людей не было. Жизнедеятельность старой прогнившей цивилизации подпитывается, в том числе и такими вот торговцами, так что если ради нашего будущего потребуется время от времени делать оздоровительное кровопускание, что ж, так тому и быть. Ну, что скажешь?

\- Звучит довольно наивно, - уклончиво произнес Сильвер.

\- Ты хотел сказать «безумно»? – усмехнулся Флинт. 

\- Ты разуверился в войне с Британией, но теперь хочешь ввязаться в войну с Испанией, Голландией, или в чьей там юрисдикции находится твое будущее королевство?! Да, ты прав, на безумие это больше похоже.

\- Твой скепсис вполне понятен, - снисходительно промолвил Флинт. – И ты безусловно прав, рано или поздно эти острова будут формально открыты, нанесены на все карты, и кто-то заявит на них свои права. Но когда это случится, там уже будем мы, и мы заставим с нами считаться.

\- А я тебе зачем понадобился? Какая с меня тебе польза? – Сильвера снова охватывала злость, временно утихшая, пока Флинт излагал свои потрясающие идеи. 

Флинт остановился посреди каюты и повернулся к нему. На лице его проступила болезненная растерянность, щека дернулась в уже знакомом Сильверу тике.

\- Нет на свете человека, который знал бы меня лучше, чем ты. Тебе знакомы мои демоны, - он слабо улыбнулся. – Так ты называл мою подверженность страстям и неспособность порой обуздывать их. Но ты справлялся. 

\- Тебе нужен личный экзорцист? – не удержался Сильвер и тут же пожалел об этом: взгляд Флинта полыхнул гневом.

\- Называй как хочешь, суть от этого не меняется. Ты как-то спрашивал, что мною движет, и я тогда сказал тебе правду. Не собираюсь лукавить и сейчас. Вопрос лишь в том, нужна ли тебе эта правда.

\- Тогда ты сказал, что все дело в Томасе Гамильтоне. Но на сегодняшний день он жив и здоров. Так о какой правде идет речь? – осторожно спросил Сильвер, зная, как болезненно всегда Флинт реагировал на упоминание любого из Гамильтонов.

\- Я в те годы считал, что пожирающая меня изнутри ярость - следствие наших с Томасом искалеченных судеб, порождение несправедливости, что мы незаслуженно хлебнули полной ложкой. Но только получив передышку, пожив спокойной жизнью рядом с Томасом, я смог многое переосмыслить. И осознал, что истоки моей склонности к насилию кроются во мне самом. – Флинт вернулся за стол и сел, сложив руки перед собой. – Меня предупреждали, мне пытались помочь люди, знающие меня с детства. Что-то списывалось на юношескую горячность, что-то на отсутствие должного воспитания, какие-то проявления даже поощрялись, так как наилучшим образом соответствовали требованиям к флотскому офицеру. Сам же я не считал, что со мной что-то не так, хотя, послушай я тогда наставников, может, мой жизненный путь не был бы таким кровавым.

Видя, как поникли плечи Флинта, как погас его взгляд, Сильвер невольно почувствовал слабый укол жалости.

\- Мои демоны родились вместе со мной, и ты единственный, кто умеет их усмирять. И теперь, когда мы получили второй шанс, я хочу сделать все правильно. Не повторяя прежних ошибок, без напрасных жертв. Вот для всего этого ты мне и нужен. 

Сильвер задумался. Впервые на его памяти Флинт открыто признавал наличие в себе некоего врожденного изъяна, толкающего его на жестокие, варварские поступки. Это казалось свидетельством серьезной перемены в этом человеке, дающей надежду, что сейчас все действительно может сложиться по-другому. 

\- На кой черт тебе все это сдалось? Тебе что, недостаточно просто жить?

\- А ты считаешь, достаточно? – Флинт усмехнулся. – Неужели ты думаешь, что рабская жизнь с мотыгой в руках - это то, что мне нужно? Пусть даже с Томасом. 

Сильвер опустил глаза. Он искренне тогда считал, что у Флинта будут все шансы сбежать со своим благородным лордом, как только он немного успокоится и перестанет видеть мир как поле битвы. В противном случае милосерднее было бы пристрелить его. 

\- Ты подарил мне свободу от меня прежнего, друг мой, - сказал Флинт. - И я вправе распоряжаться этой свободой в соответствии со своей истинной природой, которая, признаю, грешит несовершенством. Потому-то я и прошу тебя об одолжении. Будь снова моим полноправным партнером, моим соратником. И даже больше. Ведь нет ничего невозможного для нас, когда мы заодно, помнишь? Джон, прошу тебя.

Сильвер изо всех сил сопротивлялся этому взгляду, этому тону. Но магия Флинта снова действовала, и невозможно было противостоять ей, даже если память услужливо выталкивала на поверхность не самые приятные события, случившиеся с ним только лишь из-за его неспособности послать Флинта подальше. 

\- У меня есть условие, - наконец, произнес он, надеясь, что эти слова не останутся всего лишь уступкой его слабоволию. – Я пока останусь с тобой. Постараюсь быть посильно полезным, но окончательное решение принимать не буду, пока ты не вернешь Мади ее долю.

\- И только лишь? – Флинт хмыкнул. – То есть, ты не веришь в серьезность моих планов?

\- Я и в успех революции не очень-то верил, - пожал плечами Сильвер. – И твое недавнее вранье... Ты же знаешь, как я к этому отношусь. 

\- Знаю, - легко согласился Флинт. – Но я боялся твоего отказа. Вот и предположил, что, вернувшись на «Морж», неважно под каким предлогом, ты вновь почувствуешь вкус к прежней жизни и не захочешь возвращаться к своему бесцельному прозябанию. И, смею надеяться, это сработало. Ведь так?

Откровенность Флинта обезоруживала, и Сильвер с удивлением обнаружил, что причина его недавнего гнева будто стерлась из памяти. Как по волшебству. Но утопические идеи Флинта по здравому размышлению не выдерживали никакой критики. Для того, чтобы основать государство, требовался ресурс неизмеримо больший, нежели тот, которым располагал Флинт. Его затея была заведомо невоплотима. Но если Флинта, опьяненного вновь обретенной свободой, будет заносить, кому как не Сильверу лучше быть рядом, чтобы его старый друг не свернул себе шею на этом пути?.. 

На Флинта выяснение отношений между ними подействовало самым благотворным образом. Он снова был переполнен энергией, заражая всех вокруг себя уверенностью и воодушевлением. Сильвер видел уже такое прежде – команда шла за Флинтом в шторм, на войну, к черту на рога, куда угодно, когда тот был в этом состоянии. Сейчас, по крайней мере, люди были нацелены на более созидательные дела – вырубали деревья, расчищали площадку под строительство форта и возведение частокола. Никто не ленился, не сетовал на усталость или отсутствие развлечений, будто каждый из них трудился во исполнение собственной сокровенной мечты. Флинт пообещал им то же самое, что и Сильверу – царство справедливости и свободы. За исключением, разумеется, доли сокровищ, о которых кроме них с Флинтом знали еще Бонс, Эрроу и, возможно, Ганн. 

Иногда Сильвер напоминал Флинту про его обещание показать место, где зарыт клад, но тот уклонялся под предлогом, что кто-то из команды может их выследить и рассказать остальным. А день отплытия к марунам постоянно откладывался: слишком много было дел, требующих постоянного участия капитана и его советника, помощника кока по совместительству.

Сильвер умышленно пропускал мимо ушей намеки Флинта, что хорошо бы уже найти ему достойное место в команде. Он не видел себя квартирмейстером на новом “Морже” - Эрроу превосходно справлялся, а Сильвера толком никто не знал, чтобы отдать за него голоса. Но Сильверу это было не нужно. Он в кои-то веки чувствовал себя свободным человеком: за душой у него были кое-какие средства, и к своему увечью он приспособился достаточно, чтобы не зависеть от милости окружающих. А если его что-то не устроит в их партнерстве с Флинтом, он всегда сможет уйти. 

Пока возводили форт и обустраивали наблюдательный пункт на вершине самого высокого холма, который Флинт нарек Подзорной Трубой, «Морж» время от времени выходил на промысел. Для пополнения запасов и поддержания боевого духа команды, как говорил Флинт, иногда добавляя, что еще один рейд, и они отправятся к марунам. Сильвер не думал, что Флинт затягивает этот момент с умыслом обмануть Мади. Допустить подобное значило признать во Флинте человека без чести. А он был каким угодно, но только не таким.

Гораздо больше Сильвера беспокоили зверства, творимые командой с полного одобрения капитана. Не имело значения, какое судно попадалось им на пути и насколько ценным был груз, итог всегда был один. Флинт объяснял такую свирепость вынужденной необходимостью: якобы это было следствием ухода пиратства в тень, повлекшего за собой и упразднение неписаных законов, по которым жило береговое братство. Сильвер опасался, что этот кровавый разгул может побудить власти Багам снарядить флотилию, которую им не победить, и Флинта бесславно вздернут, как вздернули Рэкхема. Порой он задумывался о необходимости как-то повлиять на капитана. Начать, как в старые добрые времена, с команды: работа на камбузе, которую он сам себе назначил, давала возможность общаться почти со всеми. Но эти люди и в подметки не годились его прежней команде, и Сильвер подозревал, что именно Флинт удерживает их от полной разнузданности. Что можно противопоставить жестокости Флинта, чтобы впечатлить такую команду? Разве что превзойти его в этом, на что Сильвер способен не был.

\- Тебя что-то беспокоит, - однажды заметил Флинт, которому очевидно наскучила неразговорчивость Сильвера, все чаще предпочитавшего общению с ним чтение старых судовых журналов. – Не хочешь поделиться?

Сильвер нехотя отложил книгу в сторону. 

\- Ты сказал, что Роджерс возвращается в Нассау, но мы совершенно не учитываем его в своих планах.

\- При чем тут Роджерс? – искренне удивился Флинт. - И с каких это пор тебе на него не похуй?

\- С тех самых, как мы наглым образом попрали договор. За нами скоро начнуть охотиться, и вряд ли на этот раз за нами будут гоняться одни британцы. Не хочешь рассказать, как вы наследили у берегов Луизианы?..

\- Я смотрю, ты и без меня все знаешь, - взгляд Флинта вдруг стал неприятным. – Надо бы сказать Эрроу, что кое у кого из команды слишком много свободного времени и очень длинный язык.

Сильвер осекся. На днях Дэвис поделился с ним историей, как он и еще несколько матросов стали свидетелями убийства Флинтом заложника – племянника губернатора французской Луизианы. Но Дэвис не говорил, что это тайна, упоминание которой при капитане чревато последствиями. Возможно, он простодушно считал, что Флинт с Сильвером, как и раньше, партнеры - не разлей вода, между которыми нет никаких секретов. Но как бы то ни было, не только Сильвер случайно проговорился о том, о чем не следовало. Флинт тоже невольно выдал, что кто-то из команды доносит ему обо всем, что Сильвер делает и с кем общается. 

\- Так что тебе рассказали о Луизиане? – как ни в чем не бывало осведомился Флинт. 

\- Ничего особенного. Так, краем уха слышал пару баек, из тех, какими команда тешит себя за ужином. Наверняка вранья в них больше, чем правды. 

\- Я так и думал. 

Флинт подошел к Сильверу и опустил руку ему на плечо, большим пальцем погладил кожу на горле. А потом эта рука на его плече сжалась, потянула вперед, будто Флинт подсказывал, чего ждет сейчас от Сильвера - что он тотчас поднимется, скинет с себя одежду и доставит Флинту удовольствие способом, каким тот пожелает. Не в этот раз.

\- Я не в настроении, - спокойно сказал Сильвер.

Флинт медленно убрал руку. На лице его явственно читалось удивление, будто он не мог поверить, что услышал верно. Сильвер подхватил костыль и, поднявшись, направился к двери. 

Только оказавшись за пределами каюты Сильвер смог, наконец, выдохнуть. Им овладело нелепое чувство, что он только что необратимо разрушил нечто ценное, совершил поступок, на который не имел права. Но с какой, черт возьми, стати? Разве не Флинт лгал ему на каждом шагу, а теперь еще и угрожает людям, которые осмелились говорить ему правду?.. 

Сильвер полночи провел на палубе. Первым его порывом было найти Дэвиса и вытрясти из него все, что тот мог знать о подвигах Флинта до его появления у марунов, но этого он так и не сделал. Глупо было подвергать опасности того, чья помощь ему, возможно, ещё понадобится. Сначала следовало бы выяснить, кто у Флинта в осведомителях. Более всех остальных Сильвер грешил на Бонса и его прихвостня Ганна. Все это совершенно не радовало и Сильвер в очередной раз задумался, что может, ему здесь не место. Попытка воскресить прошлое не удалась, и лучше бы просто вернуться домой. Но он все еще не выполнил обещание, которое давал Мади, и это было веской причиной еще немного задержаться.

Флинт больше не предлагал ему близость, делая вид, что отказ Сильвера его никоим образом не уязвил. Возможно, он ждал, что Сильвер первым сделает шаг ему навстречу. Но всякий раз, когда Сильверу приходила подобная мысль, вместе с ней вспоминался разговор, ясно показавший, насколько мало Флинт доверяет ему. И это напрочь убивало все желание. Вечерами, когда его смена на камбузе заканчивалась, Сильвер пропадал в кубрике, чаще всего проводя время с Дэвисом и его приятелями - плотником Джорданом Блэком по кличке Черный Пес и канониром Диком Пью. Это были, мягко говоря, простоватые парни, но они были из новой команды, и Сильвер не скупился расточать на них свое обаяние, зная, что в нужный момент это окупится сторицей. Блэк и Пью рассказали немного про Эрроу. Выяснилось, что тот, как и Флинт, в молодости служил офицером Британского флота. Но оказавшись не у дел после завершения одной из военных кампаний, не сумел сжиться с ролью сухопутной крысы и изменил присяге, занявшись тем единственным, что умел в своей жизни. О том, как команда относится к Сильверу, ему тоже поведали. Оказалось, они еще помнили, что когда-то Сильвер был легендарным королем пиратов, и то, что он снова встал плечом к плечу с не менее легендарным капитаном Флинтом, казалось команде предвестием новых грандиозных свершений, сулящих славу и баснословные барыши. Эти жестокие, хотя и по-своему наивные люди искренне верили, что Флинт приведет их к процветанию, а Сильвер одним своим присутствием делал их более легкой жертвой для амбиций капитана, на деле суливших лишь новые лишения и жертвы. 

“Морж” уже вторую неделю рыскал вдоль торгового маршрута неподалеку от Саргассов в поисках одинокого судна, которое можно было бы безнаказанно разграбить. Флинт, разозленный бесплодностью рейда, с каждым днем мрачнел все больше, и Сильвер надеялся, что неудачная охота охладит его заносчивую самоуверенность, а вероятное недовольство людей приведет в чувство, поставив перед более насущной проблемой, нежели возведение воздушных замков. Еще пара дней бесцельного блуждания, и Флинт сдастся, направит “Морж” в ближайший порт, где Сильвер попробует снова с ним серьезно поговорить. Может, когда на Флинта не будут давить обязательства перед командой, он станет более восприимчив к его доводам.

Отчуждение между ними зашло так далеко, что Сильвер почти не участвовал в жизни Флинта, предпочитая заниматься своими делами, пока Флинт часами простаивал на мостике в ожидании новостей от марсового матроса. И потому, когда Флинт, возбужденный, с лихорадочно горящими глазами ворвался в каюту и принялся торопливо увешивать себя оружием, Сильвер встревожился. 

\- На нас напали? - На всякий случай он потянулся к перевязи. 

\- Не утруждайся, - бросил ему Флинт, рассовывая пистолеты за пояс. - Я просто собираюсь слегка развеяться. 

\- А, понятно, - Сильвер отложил саблю. – Убить пару-тройку торгашей, чем не развлечение? 

\- Это капер, притом хорошо вооруженный. – Флинт, уже полностью экипированный для боя, обернулся с порога. – Название “Эол” тебе знакомо? Будет весело, если нагоним.

Во рту у Сильвера стало сухо. Ему было неизвестно, знает ли Флинт о том, что на “Эоле” служил Хэндс, но даже если они нарвутся друг на друга исключительно по воле случая, вряд ли Флинт воздержится от драки. Также не было смысла надеяться на то, что Хэндс, в свою очередь, упустит такой прекрасный повод с Флинтом покончить. А ни Флинта, ни Хэндса Сильвер видеть мертвыми не хотел. 

\- А что, можем не догнать? – спросил он деланно безразличным тоном.

\- Ветер не в нашу пользу, - пояснил Флинт. – Главное не спугнуть их, пока подкрадываемся. Но, надеюсь, они не из тех трусов, что бегут от схватки. – Он оскалился в улыбке. – Но тебе-то что за дело до этого?

\- Совершенно никакого, - бесстрастно сказал Сильвер.

Флинт вышел. Отсчитав про себя до двадцати, Сильвер последовал за ним. Он еще и близко не представлял, как предотвратить назревающее бессмысленное кровопролитие, но если такая возможность существовала, он точно ее упустил бы, оставаясь в каюте.

Выйдя на палубу, Сильвер нашел взглядом Флинта: тот застыл на мостике, наблюдая через подзорную трубу за кораблем прямо по курсу. Но и невооруженным взглядом можно было уже рассмотреть обводы корпуса, количество мачт и очертания носовой фигуры. Это был “Эол”, и до вхождения в зону взаимного обстрела оставалось не так много времени. Сильвер спустился на орудийную палубу. Пушечные порты с одного борта уже были открыты, пушки заряжены, пальники тлели в оловянных ведрах. Сильвер вспомнил, как в свое время одним выстрелом спровоцировал сражение с испанцами, пока узурпировавший командование Дюфрейн изо всех сил пытался избежать его. Решение пришло само собой, и неважно, что цель была прямо противоположной. Шакалья тактика Флинта не предполагала громкого извещения о намерениях, и не факт, что на «Эоле» испугаются и резко сменят курс, сведя к нулю шансы «Моржа» догнать его, но, насколько Сильверу было известно, капитан «Эола» зарабатывал главным образом торговлей и перевозкой ценного груза, которым предпочитал не рисковать без крайней нужды. Пользуясь тем, что канониры были заняты у другого борта, Сильвер взял пальник и поднес к пушке.

Судя по разъяренным воплям Флинта, слышным даже в трюме, результат превзошел все ожидания. Подталкиваемый старшим канониром, Сильвер поднялся на палубу, где его сразу окружили абордажники с побелевшим от ярости Эрроу во главе. Растолкав собравшихся, к нему прорвался Флинт, и остановился как вкопанный, когда увидел, кто виновен в срыве нападения. Команда мрачно молчала.

\- Твоему калеке это с рук не сойдет, - процедил Эрроу, обращаясь к Флинту. – Мне плевать, какого хуя он это устроил, но мы остались без добычи. Я этого так не оставлю.

Край рта Флинта подергивался, взгляд излучал непередаваемую смесь злобы, досады и чего-то отдаленно напоминающего восхищение. 

\- Я разберусь, - рявкнул он и, крепко ухватив Сильвера за руку выше локтя, потащил за собой.

Втолкнув Сильвера в каюту, Флинт захлопнул за собой дверь. 

\- Ты под арестом. Ты, блядь, соображаешь вообще, что делаешь?!..

\- Вполне. - Сильвер не боялся его. Своей цели он достиг, и сильно сомневался, что Флинт убьет его за это. – Надеюсь, у тебя не будет проблем с командой. Я не этого добивался.

Флинт открыл было рот, будто хотел сказать что-то, но вместо этого резко развернулся на каблуках и вышел, заперев за собой дверь на ключ. Вернулся он примерно через час, и не один, а в сопровождении Эрроу. 

\- У тебя есть что сказать в свое оправдание? Мистер Эрроу хочет знать причину, по которой ты так поступил, – Флинт кивнул в сторону квартирмейстера. 

Тот выглядел недовольным и мрачным, как человек, которого вынудили пойти на сделку с совестью, долго выкручивая руки. Возможно, так и было. Решив, что немного учтивости не повредит, Сильвер встал. 

\- Я признаю свою вину, - смиренно начал он. - Но в свое время, когда я был на вашем месте, моя неспособность вовремя отказаться от преследования добычи завела «Морж» сначала в шторм, а после в длительный штиль. Были жертвы, мы спаслись почти чудом.

\- Хочешь сказать, что я недостаточно компетентен, чтобы верно оценить обстановку без твоего вмешательства? – Эрроу подался вперед, но брошенный на него Флинтом острый взгляд заставил его отступить на шаг. – Продолжай.

\- Возможно, мои действия были необдуманными, но мною руководил страх повторения моей же старой ошибки, едва не стоившей жизни и команде и кораблю. На момент погони мы находились в том же квадрате Саргассова моря, и ветер мог загнать нас дальше, чем следовало, лишив возможности вернуться. Капитан знает, о чем я говорю.

\- Да, обе ситуации довольно схожи, - кивнул Флинт. – Но ты не капитан и не квартирмейстер, чтобы принимать подобные решения единолично. Есть еще что добавить?

Сильвер покачал головой, и на этом дознание было закончено. Эрроу перед уходом пообещал в самое ближайшее время определить наказание и до всех довести его. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Флинт подошел к столу и сел напротив Сильвера. 

\- Десять плетей, Сильвер. Доволен? 

\- Прошу прощения? Он что, уже все решил? 

\- Твое счастье, что решал не он. Беседа была формальностью, чтобы Эрроу мог хоть что-то дать команде, когда его спросят, почему ты все еще не болтаешься на рее. Так что получишь десять плетей. И скажи спасибо, что не сорок.

\- О, всего-то? Сущая ерунда. Не о чем и говорить.

\- Напрасно радуешься. Исполнение наказаний лежит на боцмане. Устав ты знаешь.

\- Бонс будет в восторге. Что-то еще?

Сильвера тяготил этот разговор. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось оказаться где-то в другом месте или хотя бы побыть одному. Он, конечно, испытывал слабое облегчение от того, что наказание не будет включать в себя прогулку по доске или петлю, но свыкнуться с мыслью о предстоящем позоре было нелегко. 

\- Так все-таки, может, поделишься, нахуя ты отколол этот номер? – Флинт протянул руку через стол и накрыл руку Сильвера ладонью. – Я не верю, что ты это сделал исключительно назло мне. 

\- А ты понимаешь, почему хватило одного-единственного выстрела, чтобы «Эол» так резво пустился наутек? Это означает, что слухи о морском призраке-убийце, после встречи с которым корабли вместе со всеми на борту бесследно пропадают, разошлись так широко, что тебя опять начали бояться. Ты снова сеешь ужас и панику, а люди не любят их испытывать. И они объединяются, чтобы устранить причину страха. И, рано или поздно, устраняют.

\- К чему ты клонишь?

\- Я тоже поддался этому страху. Но боюсь я за тебя. И я не знал, как еще заставить тебя свернуть с этого проклятого пути.

Сильвер говорил предельно искренне, надеясь, что Флинт поймет его. Только это могло придать смысл тому, что он сегодня сделал и что за это сделают с ним.

\- А не за Хэндса ли ты переживал на самом деле? – насмешливо спросил Флинт, разрушив все его надежды. 

Это были совсем не те слова, которые Сильвер ожидал услышать. И он оставил их без ответа. 

Экзекуция состоялась тем же вечером. Флинт сопроводил Сильвера к месту ее проведения, он же зачитал обвинение. За саботаж и неповиновение капитану, звучало оно. В той же короткой речи было упомянуто и смягчающее вину обстоятельство, объясняющее назначение взыскания по самому низшему пределу – забота о сохранности судна и команды, проявленная с превышением полномочий. Пока Флинт говорил, Сильвер разглядывал собравшихся, запоминая, на чьих лицах можно было прочесть что-то, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее сочувствие, а кто весело скалил зубы. Он отдавал себе отчет, что никаких особо ценных выводов не сделает, ведь хмуриться могли не потому, что происходящее было кому-то не по душе, а по причине недовольства слишком мягким наказанием, не говоря уже об утраченной добыче. Но это упражнение для ума несколько отвлекало от страха и унижения, которые он ощущал в самой полной мере.

Не присутствие всей команды было самым унизительным - по большому счету, Сильверу было плевать на их мнение, но непосредственное участие Бонса задевало его куда сильнее, чем он думал. Бонс изо всех сил строил из себя беспристрастного исполнителя судового правосудия, но по его лицу было видно, насколько он доволен видеть Сильвера в такой жалкой роли и как рад внезапной возможности поквитаться с ним за прежнее. Не желая, чтобы Бонс к нему прикасался лишний раз, Сильвер скинул рубашку, встал на деревянную решетку у мачты и сам продел руки в свисающие с грот-реи веревочные петли. Небольшую заминку в рутине вызвало его увечье – крепить к решетке одну ногу не было смысла, но Бонс просто подтянул петли выше, практически подвесив Сильвера за руки. Голова его запрокинулась, и волосы упали на спину. Бонс подошел совсем близко, чтобы перекинуть их Сильверу на грудь, и, воспользовавшись моментом, склонился к его уху и тихо, чтобы никто больше не услышал, прошептал: 

\- Ты, сучонок, напрашивался на это с самой первой нашей встречи.

Это были первые слова, сказанные им Сильверу за все это время.

Сильвер не сомневался, что Бонс будет бить в полную силу. Поэтому к первому удару как мог внутренне подготовился, не желая доставлять ему удовольствие своими воплями. Это оказалось не так-то просто – на всех девяти хвостах плетки были завязаны узелки и вплетены мелкие металлические предметы, то ли пуговицы, то ли кусочки рыболовных снастей. Неизвестно, расстарался ли это Бонс для своего старого друга, или же плетка досталась ему в таком виде от новой команды, но с каждым ударом молчать было все сложнее. 

Все закончилось относительно быстро. Сильвер точно не мог сказать, кто именно ослабил петли на его запястьях, но подхватившие его руки определенно принадлежали Флинту, потому что именно его голос проревел у Сильвера над ухом:

\- Всем разойтись! За работу!

Пелена перед глазами постепенно рассеивалась, пока Флинт, закинув его руку себе за плечо, тащил его к своей каюте. Спину жгло так, будто на нее опрокинули ведро с углями. 

\- Ты молодец, хорошо держался, - бормотал Флинт, укладывая его на кровать животом вниз. – Но если бы ты меня слушал, этого бы не случилось.

\- В смысле? – Сильвер с трудом повернул голову в направлении, откуда исходил голос. Во рту ощущался привкус крови - кажется, он прикусил губу.

\- Ты упрямый, как стадо ослов, Сильвер, отпетый ты дурак, - попенял Флинт с мягкостью, противоречащей его же словам. – Поговорим потом, когда будешь соображать получше. 

Он притащил таз с водой и кусок чистого полотна, но от первого же прикосновения влажной ткани к спине Сильвер вскинулся, едва не закричав в голос. 

\- Ш-ш-ш, потерпи немного. - Флинт бережно придержал его за плечо. - Это уксус, после порки самое то. Ты разве не знал? Никогда не поверю, что тебя ни разу не пороли, с твоим-то характером…

\- Иди на хуй, - слабым голосом отозвался Сильвер. 

Ночью поднялся жар, раны воспалились, и Сильвер почти не вставал с постели. Флинт не отходил от него все время, когда не был занят капитанскими обязанностями. Так прошла неделя или чуть больше, пока Сильверу не полегчало настолько, что Флинт счел его состояние пригодным для серьезного разговора.

\- Ты человек действия, и если тебя что-то не устраивает, стоять в стороне ты не способен. С этим мы окончательно определились неделю назад, - усмехнулся Флинт. – И тут у нас возникает проблема. Я не уверен, что когда ты нарвешься в следующий раз, у меня получится уберечь тебя от последствий. Я не могу сделать тебя квартирмейстером, но вот назначить первым помощником капитана вполне в моих силах. - Он замолчал в ожидании ответа Сильвера. 

\- Новая должность избавит меня от желания нарываться?

\- Нет, но зато решит проблему с ответственностью. Первый помощник может оспорить решение капитана на законных основаниях, если сочтет его неприемлемым, и наказывать его имеет право только капитан. По крайней мере, на «Морже» будет именно так.

\- Хочешь единолично меня миловать и казнить? – усмехнулся Сильвер. Вообще-то он считал, что самым простым способом избежать новых проблем было бы ссадить его на берег в ближайшем порту, но Флинт, очевидно, такой вариант даже не рассматривал. 

\- Нет, всего лишь защитить тебя, - Флинт поморщился, как от боли. – Я не желаю больше наблюдать подобное тому, что видел на прошлой неделе. И я не готов тебя отпустить.

\- И какие у первого помощника обязанности? 

\- О, не переживай. Ты справишься, - улыбнулся Флинт.


	8. Chapter 8

1717 г.

Чудовищный разгром в заливе Нассау не стал окончательным поражением альянса. Всего лишь одна проигранная партия в большой игре, где победа зависела не только от грубой силы или везения: самым ценным преимуществом оказалось единство и верность соратников друг другу. Но, к сожалению, именно этого альянсу недоставало более всего. Самый болезненный раскол произошел по вине Бонса, поставившего личную неприязнь к Флинту выше общего дела. Бонс, разумеется, имел право и на ненависть к Флинту, и на месть за Гейтса, который для Билли был как отец. Но, по мнению Сильвера, сейчас было не время лелеять старые обиды, предавая тем самым остальных павших товарищей - Малдуна, Доббса, дока Хауэлла и многих, многих других. 

Раздор осложняло то, что орудием, нацеленным в спину Флинта, Бонс избрал Сильвера, который насквозь видел все уловки Бонса, но до поры воздерживался от резких действий по этому поводу. Они все еще нуждались в повстанцах, возглавляемых Бонсом, и, кроме того, Сильвер считал его своим первым настоящим другом, без чьей нежданной поддержки ему пришлось бы совсем туго после Чарльзтауна. В память об этой дружбе он был готов многое Бонсу простить. 

Но Бонс ухитрился нащупать две слабости Сильвера – страх за жизнь Мади и сомнения в том, что Флинт видит в нем равноправного партнера. В то, что Мади может погибнуть по вине Флинта, Сильвер не верил, но со вторым было сложнее. Бонс сказал, что Флинт не верит в Сильвера настолько, что выбрал сдаться и уступить англичанам сокровища, чем положиться на него и его спорные лидерские способности. Можно было бы не брать в голову эти слова, но Флинт подтверждал их своими поступками. 

Когда Флинт сдался Элеонор Гатри и пообещал ей сундук в обмен на форт, Сильвер был в бешенстве, под которым скрывалась самая натуральная паника. Флинт, наплевав на все его возражения, поступил рискованно и неразумно - как поступал не раз, и Сильвер, добросовестно исполняя свою часть договоренности всегда действовать заодно, порой чувствовал себя привязанным к хвосту дикой лошади, во весь опор несущейся сквозь горящий лес. Решения принимал Флинт, Сильверу же оставалось лишь разгребать последствия. Равноправное партнерство, похоже, Флинт понимал именно так. Сильвер в последнее время часто задумывался, существует ли сила, способная заставить Флинта считаться хоть с кем-то, кроме себя самого?.. И в ответ на этот вопрос ему на ум всегда приходил Томас Гамильтон. Гамильтон был Полярной Звездой, ориентиром, на который неизменно указывала стрелка внутреннего компаса, с которым сверялся Флинт. Эта война и все, ради чего она велась, была задумана черт знает сколько лет назад этим человеком, на чье мнение Флинт до сих пор опирался, не нуждаясь в других советчиках.

По этой причине именно о Гамильтоне первым делом вспомнил Сильвер, когда Макс рассказала о тайной плантации для опальных аристократов. Втайне от Флинта он отправил туда Тома Моргана на разведку. Это было во всех смыслах безумное предположение, но если оно бы подтвердилось, Сильвер преподнес бы Флинту такой великий дар, после которого тот никогда больше не посмел бы усомниться в его дружбе и преданности. Сильвер представлял, как осчастливит эта новость Флинта, как высоко он оценит его старания. Но о том, что будет после, Сильвер старался не думать. Скорее всего, если Флинт получит своего Томаса, все остальные, включая Сильвера, станут ему безразличны. Но, по большому счету, это было не важно. Рано или поздно он потеряет Флинта: погибнет ли тот в бою, не вернется живым из форта, куда он сам себя определил в заложники, или же Морган вернется с благой вестью - для Сильвера итог будет один. Но если бы ему предоставили выбирать способ, каким он предпочтет лишиться Флинта, он выбрал бы последний.

После того, как Флинт остался с Гатри, Сильвер явился к Мади и рассказал ей о случившемся, злясь и негодуя на Флинта за его самоубийственное решение. Он рассчитывал, что Мади разделит его опасения и подтвердит их обоснованность, но разговора не вышло. Мади, обычно мудрая и рассудительная, полностью встала на сторону капитана, заочно одобрив и оправдав его поступок. В тот момент Сильвер и понял, что из них троих именно Мади была самой сильной. Потому что Флинту смысл в жизни придавал Томас Гамильтон и война, ему самому – Флинт и Мади, и только Мади не разрывалась между двумя незаменимыми вещами. И уж точно не Сильвер был для нее незаменимым. Понимание этого отчасти и побудило Сильвера пренебречь ее настоятельным советом убить “в интересах революции” Билли Бонса. Возможно, Бонс этого заслуживал, и такой шаг был бы оправдан, но для Сильвера это было неприемлемо. Мади и Флинт пребывали в убежденности, что ради великой цели можно избавляться от друзей, отказываться от любви и ставить на кон собственную жизнь, но это шло вразрез с верой Сильвера, что всегда можно найти третий путь. Он надеялся, что сможет придумать, как достичь всех поставленных перед ним целей, не убивая Бонса, и не предавая Флинта, Мади и революцию.

Флинт все еще был заложником, а сундук превратился в краеугольный камень восстания, вокруг которого с новой силой закипели страсти. Бонс усмотрел во всей этой неразберихе удобную возможность избавиться от Флинта и неприкрыто давил на Сильвера, маскируя свои довольно прямолинейные цели словами, с которыми Сильвер внутренне был согласен, что ввергало его в самый настоящий раздрай. Как никогда ранее, ему нужен был Флинт с его способностью действовать решительно, без мук совести и сомнений. Но Флинта рядом не было, а корона пиратского короля становилась непомерно тяжелой. Помощь пришла от человека, о котором в поисках поддержки Сильвер подумал бы в самую последнюю очередь. Израэль Хэндс, который после истории с неудавшимся выкупом прибился к Сильверу, как приблудный пес, прочистил ему мозги парой увесистых оплеух. Предельно грубый и простой, этот способ, однако, сработал, приведя Сильвера в чувство и избавив от колебаний.

В результате все, можно сказать, разрешилось малой кровью. Сундук не был утрачен, Флинт вернулся живым, а Бонс уничтожен как политическая фигура и лишен поддержки повстанцев. Сильвер ухитрился провернуть все это, сохранив Бонсу жизнь, и собирался отпустить Бонса на все четыре стороны под обещание больше никогда не пытаться расколоть альянс. Перенесший показательное избиение от вчерашних рабов Билли не оценил его стараний и дал понять, что в его лице Сильвер нажил смертельного врага. Но Сильвер тешил себя надеждой, что Бонс со временем опомнится, а пока реальной угрозы он не представлял. 

Где-то между всех этих событий из Саванны вернулся Морган. По его словам, Томас Гамильтон действительно был жив и все эти годы содержался на той плантации. Это чудесное известие произвело бы куда большее впечатление на Сильвера, до предела измотанного диким напряжением и недосыпом, будь оно доставлено во времена поспокойнее. Гамильтон пробыл в Саванне больше десяти лет и наверняка никуда оттуда не исчезнет за несколько дней, необходимых для решения более насущных проблем. 

А потом погибла Мади. 

Это случилось, когда она была вместе с Флинтом, чья сверхъестественная способность к выживанию должна была уберечь и ее. Сильвер в сотый раз повторял про себя разговор с Ганном: тот предложил отправиться за Мади, но Сильвер самонадеянно решил, что с Флинтом она будет в большей безопасности. Если бы он тогда поступил по-другому, если бы Флинт выбрал другое место для укрытия Мади и Элеонор Гатри, если бы... Множество разнообразных “если”, из которых главным было одно - если бы Сильвер был с ней рядом, все сложилось бы по-другому. 

Когда она была жива, Сильвер ни разу не признался ей в любви, хотя подозревал, что чувства, которые он к ней испытывал, можно было бы назвать этим словом. Но он не был уверен в своевременности такого признания: Мади целиком и полностью отдавала себя борьбе, где такие эфемерные материи, как чувства и личное счастье, были помехой. А последний их разговор и вовсе разрешил все сомнения Сильвера по этому поводу - Мади ясно дала понять, что общего будущего для них она не видит. Но не из-за надежды на совместную жизнь до гроба он так трепетно относился к Мади. Эта девушка была лучшим, что случалось в его жизни, и даже если им суждено было расстаться, она навсегда осталась бы для него дорогим и близким другом, человеком, который показал ему, что он достоин хорошего отношения и доброты. Но сейчас, когда ее не стало, больше всего на свете Сильвер жалел, что не успел сказать ей, как сильно он ее любит. И то, что понял он это только сейчас, не могло служить оправданием. 

Сильвер понятия не имел, сколько времени он просидел в капитанской каюте, слепо уставившись в пространство перед собой. Флинт ушел и возвращаться не торопился: он будто опасался подхватить от Сильвера его горе, как опасную заразную болезнь. Думать так о Флинте, чей грех заключался лишь в том, что он выжил, а Мади нет, было неправильно, но из головы не выходили предостережения Бонса, казавшиеся теперь сбывшимся пророчеством. Негромкий стук двери оповестил о возвращении Флинта. Он подошел к столу и зажег лампу, что заставило Сильвера прикрыть рукой глаза от резанувшего по ним света. 

\- Ты третьи сутки ничего не ешь. Может, приказать принести что-нибудь? - спросил Флинт.

Сильвер не ответил, и Флинт со вздохом отошел к своей койке и сел на нее. В тусклом свете лампы, подчеркивающем глубокие тени под глазами и запавшие виски, лицо Флинта казалось похожим на лишенный плоти череп. За эти несколько дней он словно постарел на пару десятков лет. Он тоже нуждался в утешении, но никогда не попросил бы о нем, подумалось вдруг Сильверу. В памяти всплыло, как Мади рассказывала ему о том, в каком отчаянии был Флинт, когда они считали, что Сильвер погиб. Флинт тогда думал, что потерял его навсегда, а сейчас на него обрушилось еще и это. Сильвер не успел выразить свои чувства к Мади, пока она была рядом, но Флинт все еще был жив, и они нуждались друг в друге. 

Сильвер поднялся, подошел ближе и, остановившись перед Флинтом, потянулся к вороту своей рубахи. Раздеваться одной рукой, опираясь при этом на костыль, было неудобно, и он попросил: 

\- Помоги мне.

Флинт тут же поднялся и принялся торопливо стягивать с Сильвера одежду. Никогда раньше Сильвер не приходил к нему сам, но сейчас ему было необходимо во всей полноте ощутить, что они оба все еще живы. Он забросил обе руки Флинту за шею и с жадностью, удивившей его самого, поцеловал. Не давая Флинту опомниться, повалил его на койку, рухнув сверху, отчего крюк, на котором крепилась подвесная кровать, угрожающе заскрипел. Флинт одной рукой придерживал Сильвера за талию, другой едва касаясь его бедра, только чтобы он не свалился на пол, будто Сильвер был какой-то хрупкой штуковиной, готовой рассыпаться в его руках. Сильвер разорвал поцелуй и выпрямился, сидя верхом на Флинте. Ему было так плохо, что казалось, еще немного, и что-то в груди лопнет, и он захлебнется собственной кровью.

\- Помоги мне, - повторил он.

Флинт, втянув воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, с силой стиснул его и притянул к себе, прижав так плотно, что между ними не осталось места для вдоха. И сразу же перевернулся вместе с ним, подминая его под себя. Сильвер развел ноги, обхватывая его, и толкнулся навстречу, не приглашая, скорее, требуя то, что, по его мнению, должно было принести облегчение обоим. Флинт замешкался лишь на несколько мгновений, достаточных, чтобы наскоро размазать слюну по члену, прежде чем подхватить Сильвера под колени и войти. Сильвер уткнулся лбом в его плечо и зажмурился, не желая больше ни видеть, ни слышать, ни чувствовать ничего, кроме Флинта и его яростной, жизнеутверждающей страсти, с которой тот сейчас его брал.

После, когда койка уже перестала раскачиваться и они какое-то время молча лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, Сильвер отрешенно думал, что ему пора уходить к себе. Но он не мог найти в себе ни сил, ни желания подняться. Флинт невесомо прикоснулся губами к его виску. 

\- Мой бедный мальчик, - тихо прошептал он. – Это твоя первая потеря, да?..

Его слова оказались последней каплей. Сильвер заплакал, сначала тихо, тайком сглатывая слезы, а потом уже не сдерживаясь. Но Мади была не единственной, кого он оплакивал. Два женских образа встали перед его внутренним взором - его несостоявшаяся любовь, и другая, чье лицо до этого дня было надежно запрятано в самых потаенных глубинах памяти. Сейчас они слились воедино, и Сильвер сам точно не знал, по кому он скорбит больше. 

Эта ночь принесла лишь временное облегчение, и все последующие дни Сильвер провел как в тумане, сквозь который иногда из внешнего мира к нему прорывались какие-то события, какие-то люди, с которыми надо было о чем-то разговаривать. Отчетливо он воспринимал лишь некоторых из них: разговор с матерью Мади, препирательство с Джулиусом (и то, постольку, поскольку этот спор касался войны, а значит, касался и Мади), и, разумеется, Флинт. Флинт олицетворял единственно хорошее, оставшееся в реальности Сильвера, которая в остальном сделалась настолько невыносимой, что, будь его воля, он без сожалений вычеркнул бы себя из нее. Но праведная, свежая ярость Флинта и его готовность вести войну до победного конца совпадали с единственной целью Сильвера, в которой он еще видел какой-то смысл - продолжить дело Мади и завершить то, что не успела она. Сильвер снова был привязан к Флинту крепче, чем когда бы то ни было, и теперь ему не приходилось разрываться между двумя дорогими ему людьми. У него остался только Флинт.

Он приходил к Флинту каждую ночь в поисках утешения, и не только за ним. Отдаваясь как последний раз в жизни, изматывая себя до беспамятства, Сильвер тем самым еще и наказывал себя за прегрешения, список которых с каждым разом становился все длиннее. Он презирал себя за то, что не уберег Мади; за то, что вместо того, чтобы хранить по ней траур, он искал забвения в объятиях Флинта; но больше всего он ненавидел себя за то, что так и не сказал Флинту, что его Томас жив. Он был вором, укравшим чужое счастье только лишь потому, что оно ему было нужнее. И хотя едва ли он чувствовал себя от этого счастливым, мысль о том, что Флинт, как только узнает про Томаса, сразу же сделает выбор в его пользу, была невыносима. А Флинт, не ведавший, какой секрет хранит от него Сильвер, был понимающим, нежным и бережным. И чем больше окружал его Флинт заботой, тем глубже Сильвер утопал в чувстве вины, и тем больше он страшился этой заботы лишиться. Гамильтон и Флинт прекрасно обходились друг без друга все эти годы, так к чему было все менять сейчас, когда Флинт был так нужен ему самому?.. 

Сильвер долго отрицал неразрывность их с Флинтом связи, но теперь пришло время признать, что они были обречены друг на друга с самой первой их встречи. Они вместе отомстят за Мади, вместе победят или погибнут в этой войне, и останутся вместе до самого конца.


	9. Chapter 9

1720 г.

Когда Флинт представил своего первого помощника, у Бонса вытянулось лицо, Эрроу одарил Сильвера откровенно неприязненным взглядом, а судовой врач и штурман недоуменно переглянулись. Но их недовольство едва ли могло сравниться с тем, что чувствовал по этому поводу сам Сильвер. Не прошло и пары недель с той позорной экзекуции, после которой ему была предложена эта должность, как Флинт сумел захватить роскошную добычу – испанский галеон с серебряными слитками. Фортуна снова улыбалась Флинту, а временные неудачи в итоге обернулись ему на пользу. Теперь у него был первый помощник, который полностью от него зависел, а в трюме “Моржа” - серебро, которым он заткнул рот всем, кто мог на это хоть что-то возразить. 

Сильвер не горел желанием принимать это предложение, но Флинт так грамотно загнал его в угол, что отступать было некуда. Намерения самого Флинта были кристально ясны: он хотел обезопасить себя от переворота, вероятность которого при таких сомнительно лояльных боцмане и квартирмейстере была довольно высока. Оставалось лишь восхищаться тем, с каким изяществом он все обставил - сначала усмирил Сильвера чужими руками, а потом сделал своим личным цепным псом, который из чувства самосохранения не рискнет отвергнуть ошейник. 

И все же, словно желая разубедить Сильвера что новая должность - лишь еще один фальшивый титул, возложенный на него ради воплощения в жизнь чужих планов, Флинт учил его вещам, необходимым для управления судном, и даже пару раз ставил его вместо себя на вахту, что для Сильвера стало довольно непростым испытанием. Эрроу выслушивал его распоряжения с ухмылкой и выполнял их с издевательской педантичностью, явно рассчитывая на то, что Сильвер обязательно допустит ошибку, которая подарит повод уличить его в постыдной некомпетентности. Бонс же расценил повышение Сильвера как личное оскорбление, смириться с которым ему было особенно трудно после того, как он поучаствовал в его наказании. Но поскольку теперь Сильвер стал для него недосягаем, Бонс отыгрывался на его приятелях-матросах. Больше всех доставалось Дэвису и его друзьям. Бонс спускал на них всех собак по поводу и без, особенно если Сильверу случалось оказаться поблизости. А те, догадываясь о причине такой внезапной немилости, стали Сильвера избегать. А за ними и другие члены команды начали сторониться его, просто на всякий случай. 

Уход с “Моржа” в свете всех недавних событий представлялся Сильверу единственным способом сохранить самоуважение. Но, к сожалению, это было не так-то просто: “Морж” вернулся на остров, так и не зайдя ни в один порт. Флинт приказал закопать серебряные слитки в дальней от форта части леса, не делая из местоположения клада особого секрета. Команде было объявлено, что этим положено начало их будущей общей казне, и доля каждого в ней со временем будет только расти. Удивительно, но никто не выразил желания забрать свою часть и отвалить с острова. Возможно, дело было не только в притягательности идей Флинта; скорее всего, те, кто их не поддерживал, прекрасно отдавали себе отчет, что с острова деваться некуда, а на лодке доплыть до ближайшего порта нереально. Сильвер тоже молчал, подозревая, что, как только он озвучит Флинту свое желание уйти, тот расценит его как предательство, и неважно, что оно таковым не являлось.

Они больше не делили постель с того самого раза, как Сильвер его оттолкнул. И хотя Флинт безукоризненно разыгрывал перед ним роль доброго приятеля и наставника, Сильвер не думал, что Флинт к нему охладел. Весь их прежний опыт, а также взгляды, словно липнущие к его коже, которые ловил на себе Сильвер, говорили обратное. Флинт просто выжидал. Он был хозяином положения, и спешить ему было некуда. Сильвера такое положение дел вполне устраивало: отношения, в которые больше не замешана койка, будет проще разорвать с наименьшими потерями. 

Подходящий для бегства момент представился только через месяц. К концу подходили запасы рома, а команда все чаще требовала завезти на остров хотя бы несколько шлюх, и Флинт был вынужден отправиться на Тортугу, где команде было позволено несколько дней спускать пар. Это был отличный предлог сойти на берег и для Сильвера. Уходя, он оставил все свои вещи, с собой прихватив только личное оружие и деньги. На предложение Флинта составить ему компанию Сильвер сказал, что давно не показывался лекарю, и в таком малоприятном деле спутники ему не требуются. На пороге он не удержался, оглянулся на сидящего за столом Флинта. В ярких лучах бьющего сквозь стекло света его волосы отливали червонным золотом, будто Флинт был увенчан короной, и Сильверу подумалось: хорошо, что он запомнит капитана таким – олицетворением величия и власти. Он оставит Флинта не у ворот темницы закованным в цепи, а свободного, в расцвете сил и новых планов. Возможно, именно такого расставания ему не хватало, чтобы перестать беспокоиться о Флинте и мучиться от чувства вины перед ним. 

Но когда он оказался на берегу, и все, что ему требовалось, это найти перевозчика до Эспаньолы, уверенность в правильности решения, хорошо обдуманного и уже почти исполненного, покинула его. Удушающее ощущение неволи, преследующее его несколько последних недель, рассеялось, как дурной сон. Возможно, оно было лишь порождением дурных мыслей и подозрительности, часто сопутствующих долгому плаванию. Впереди у него был еще целый день, чтобы исчезнуть, а пока можно было зайти в ближайшую таверну, чтобы обдумать все еще раз как следует. 

\- Будь я проклят, если это не Долговязый Джон! 

Сильвер от неожиданности вздрогнул, когда одновременно с этим возгласом на стол со стуком опустилась чья-то кружка, выпивка из которой не выплеснулась только чудом. А через секунду он уже искренне улыбался. 

\- Морган, рад тебя видеть, старый ты черт! 

Том Морган с грохотом подтащил стул и сел напротив, сияя улыбкой. Он почти не изменился, разве что седины стало больше, а мяса на костях меньше – старая, еще с тех самых времен одежда, висела на нем мешком, красноречиво обличая не слишком-то большой достаток.

\- А я знал, знал, что ты где-то здесь, - сказал Морган. – Мне сказали, что «Морж» зашел в бухту, Флинт-то вернулся. А раз так, подумал я, то ставлю свою саблю на то, что и Долговязый Джон окажется неподалеку. Все возвращается на круги своя. – Морган шумно отпил из своей кружки и вздохнул. 

\- А что, все прям уверены, что это Флинт, и он снова в деле? – спросил Сильвер, радуясь возможности разузнать новости из внешнего мира. 

\- Слухами земля полнится, - хмыкнул Морган. – Когда заговорили о Флинте, я ушам своим сначала не поверил, но потом то тут, то там начали рассказывать о бесследно пропадающих кораблях, а еще о том, что призрак-убийца не ведает жалости, и что это сам Флинт поднялся из ада, чтобы прибрать к рукам все, что не успел заполучить при жизни. Легенды, суеверия, - Морган пренебрежительно махнул рукой. – Но мы-то знаем, как они рождаются.

\- Но почему именно Флинт? Он не объявлял о своем возвращении на центральной площади Нассау.

\- Роджерс тоже не объявлял, а вот поди ж ты, он тоже здесь. Надеюсь, об этом-то ты слышал?.. 

\- Не в подробностях, - уклончиво ответил Сильвер. Делиться с Морганом историей, откуда и когда ему стало об этом известно, он не спешил.

\- Ну так вот. Как думаешь, ради кого, по-твоему, этот подонок наведался к марунам? Я понятия не имею, искал ли он там Флинта, и о чем они беседовали с Мади, но вот тебя там точно не нашли. Один мой знакомый матрос с губернаторского флагмана так и сказал, что Сильвера, который за два года ни разу не покинул остров, простыл и след. Не знаю, как Роджерс, а я сразу смекнул, что к чему. 

Сильвер похолодел. 

\- А твой приятель не упоминал, один вернулся Роджерс в Нассау, или забрал кого-нибудь из марунов с собой?

\- Ничего с твоей Мади не случилось. Роджерс оставил один шлюп патрулировать бухту, и все. 

То, что Мади не забрали в Нассау в кандалах, было хорошо, но солдаты, расквартированные на острове, могли сильно осложнить марунам жизнь, и вина за это целиком и полностью лежала на них с Флинтом. Не говоря уже о том, что возвращаться на остров после таких новостей было неразумно. 

\- Да не волнуйся ты так, - ухмыльнулся Морган. – Насколько мне помнится, по договору англичане не имеют права держать на острове войска, так что они поболтаются вокруг какое-то время на своей посудине, да и уберутся ко всем чертям. Навряд ли Флинт пропил свое чутье и сунется туда, а если вдруг и решит, то, думаю, ты передашь мои слова и предупредишь его. Слушай, я вот что подумал, - Морган понизил голос и подался вперед. – Я хочу вернуться в команду. Слышал, Флинт берет всех наших, кто уцелел. Но я, как ты помнишь, замешан в одном дельце, которое капитан мог принять близко к сердцу. Вот и прошу, замолви за меня словечко по старой памяти. 

\- Очень хочется в петлю или на дно? Что, так и не нашёл занятия получше? 

Плечи Моргана поникли.

\- Я был отличным абордажником, Сильвер. А сейчас перебиваюсь скудными и, мать их, непостоянными заработками. Рыбной ловлей не озолотишься. По мне, так лучше уж славно погибнуть в бою, за достойную добычу, чем сдохнуть, считая каждый пенни. Так замолвишь? 

Эта просьба расстраивала все планы Сильвера, но с другой стороны, внезапное появление Моргана казалось знаком судьбы, явленным ему, когда он застыл на перепутье. Сейчас и впрямь было не самое удачное время, чтобы оставить Флинта, который снова пошел вразнос. Все окажется напрасным - все потери, все жертвы, на которые два года назад пошел Сильвер ради того, чтобы оттащить Флинта и всех остальных от пропасти. И сможет ли он оправдать себя, когда спустя какое-то время такой же случайный собутыльник в таверне расскажет ему, что Флинт погиб?.. 

\- Чего умолк? – прервал его размышления Морган. - Прикидываешь, примет меня капитан или поприветствует парой зуботычин?

\- С чего бы ему держать на тебя обиду? Меня же он простил.

\- Ха, ну ты сравнил. - Морган приложился к своей кружке и, осушив ее, поставил на стол. – Ты у него всегда был на особом счету. Остальных он и в грош не ставил. 

\- Бонс, представь себе, тоже вернулся в команду. И не гальюны драит, а боцман, как в старые добрые времена. Это многое говорит о способности нашего капитана прощать предателей. - Сильвер натянуто улыбнулся. 

\- О. Вот, значит, как. - Морган заметно воодушевился. – Ну, значит, по рукам?

\- Ты понимаешь, о чем просишь? Мы изгои, за которыми все охотятся, Флинт, может, и научился прощать, но в остальном все тот же кровожадный мудак, а новая команда… - Сильвер тяжело вздохнул. - Ты точно уверен, что хочешь себе такой жизни?

\- Даже не смей, блядь, сомневаться. Одного вот только понять не могу, - Морган, прищурившись, уставился на Сильвера. - Тебя-то на “Морже” в таком случае что держит? 

Этот простой вопрос поставил Сильвера в тупик. Действительно, что? Дружба, верность, чувство вины, новые обязанности, наконец? Или ему просто снова некуда пойти? 

\- Ладно, - Сильвер бросил пару монет на стол и, взяв костыль, поднялся. – Пойдем.

Сильвер слегка злился на себя за то, что в очередной раз решил все свои сомнения в пользу Флинта, но, вернувшись на «Морж», с которым, уходя, успел насовсем попрощаться, он почувствовал облегчение. Будто вернулся домой. Его не особенно беспокоило, как Флинт воспримет просьбу Моргана: формального повода отказать ему не было, а если бы и нашелся, полномочия первого помощника позволяли настоять на своем. Но Флинт, едва увидел Моргана, так бурно ему обрадовался, будто встретил родного брата, вернувшегося в семью после долгой разлуки. Он пригласил его в каюту, и, вызвав туда же Эрроу, в самых лестных выражениях отрекомендовал ему нового члена экипажа. Морган, ошеломленный таким неожиданно теплым приемом, едва не прослезился, то ли от благодарности, то ли от рома, бутылку которого они выпили с Флинтом на двоих. 

Когда он ушел, Флинт повернулся к Сильверу. 

\- Встретить преданного друга - большая удача, - с лица Флинта еще не сошла улыбка, но выглядела она заметно поблекшей. – Радуешься, наверное, что один из твоих людей теперь в команде.

\- Не моих, наших, - поправил Сильвер. Ему почему-то захотелось объясниться. – Я случайно на него наткнулся. Или, вернее, он на меня. Просидели с ним в таверне почти полдня, я даже до лекаря так и не дошел. 

Флинт несколько долгих секунд молчал, не сводя с Сильвера немигающего взгляда.

\- А чем тебе мистер Отис не угодил? Если ты вдруг забыл, у нас есть судовой врач. 

Сильвер опустил глаза, не зная, что ответить. Похоже, Флинт раскусил его весьма неискусную ложь, которую он наспех сочинил, не собираясь возвращаться. Но Флинт столько раз его обманывал, что Сильвер имел право тоже лгать ему в лицо и не раскаиваться в этом. Флинт, видимо, и сам понимал это, потому не стал требовать ответа:

\- Ну ладно, в любом случае, хороший абордажник нам не помешает. Я, кстати, завтра собираюсь на берег, может, вместе пойдем?.. Ты порешаешь свои дела, а я свои, а потом можно будет и развеяться. Идет?

Появление Моргана в команде никого не взбудоражило, кроме Бонса. Вряд ли у него к Моргану остались какие-то личные счеты с прежних времен, но репутации “человека Сильвера” было достаточно, чтобы вызвать у Бонса заметное раздражение. Флинт же давал всем понять, что ценит Моргана как заслуженного боевого товарища: он при всех обменивался с Морганом шутками о славных делах их общего прошлого и старых знакомцах, иногда звал к себе пропустить кружку-другую рома, а когда подарил ему один из своих пистолетов, то убедил не только команду, но и самого Моргана в том, что не держит на него зла за ту поездку до Саванны. Сильвер наблюдал за всем этим с бессилием и досадой – теперь Моргана можно было вычеркивать из списка тех, кому стоило доверять. Оставалось лишь утешаться, что Бонса все это бесило куда больше остальных, хотя в его случае речь шла о банальной ревности. Бонс мнил себя самым близким капитану человеком - после Сильвера, конечно. Но скоро и это сомнительное удовольствие - наблюдать, как корежит Бонса - перестало быть забавным. 

Блэк получил серьезную травму. Деревянным брусом ему раздавило два пальца на левой руке, и врачу пришлось их отнять. История вышла во всех смыслах мутная, и определить виновного было невозможно. Кроме Бонса, недавно назначенного Блэку в помощники Ганна и самого Блэка, свидетелей не было, и все они говорили разное. В итоге «Морж» временно остался без плотника, а команда, единодушно принявшая сторону Черного Пса, обратилась к капитану с петицией.

\- Твоему Бонсу нельзя работать с людьми, - заявил Эрроу Флинту. – Он слишком много себе позволяет. У нас, черт возьми, не военный флот, а он не офицер, чтобы безнаказанно срываться на людях, и чтобы те это терпели.

Присутствующий при этом Сильвер тихо сидел на подоконнике, ловя каждое слово. Радость, что Бонса наконец поставят на место, была омрачена сочувствием к страдающему от последствий ампутации Блэку. Сама по себе травма не была опасна для жизни, но она могла лишить Блэка работы, о чем тот сильно переживал.

Флинт молчал, давая квартирмейстеру высказаться.

\- Я ходил с Черным Псом несколько лет, и скорее поверю ему, чем человеку, которому, насколько знаю, ты сам не имеешь особых причин доверять, - продолжал Эрроу. – И даже если Бонс не сам это подстроил, а выгораживает Ганна, так даже хуже. Мне плевать, что они из одной шайки и сожрали пуд соли вместе, спускать любимчикам с рук серьезные проступки – это нарушение устава.

\- Плотника у нас временно нет, а ты предлагаешь лишиться еще и боцмана? – наконец подал голос Флинт. – Из-за того, что какой-то долбоеб отдавил себе пальцы?

\- Бонс на виду у всей команды уже давно изводил Блэка и его товарищей, хуй знает по какой причине, - Эрроу кинул на Сильвера быстрый колючий взгляд. – Люди недовольны, с таким боцманом они не чувствуют себя в безопасности. Сам знаешь, стоит начаться разговорам, и этого потом уже не остановить. Еще один несчастный случай, и виноваты в нем будем уже мы. Предлагаю Картера. Он был боцманом на «Угрозе», и команда его поддержит.

Флинт отвернулся к окну, заложив руки за спину.

\- Хорошо. Пусть будет Картер. Я найду Бонсу применение получше. Но нам нужен новый плотник. - Он повернулся к Эрроу. – Есть кто на примете?

\- Давайте я этим займусь, - предложил Сильвер. Ему внезапно вспомнилось, как Блэк жаловался на дурацкое правило, запрещающее ему в одиночку бывать на складе, где хранились инструменты и материалы для работы, вспомнилось ему также и то, что, кроме квартирмейстера, обязанность сопровождать плотника могла быть возложена на первого помощника. Этот пункт корабельного устава мог оказаться ему полезным. – У вас и так полно дел, а с этим и я могу справиться.

Эрроу сузил глаза, переводя взгляд с Сильвера на Флинта и обратно.

\- Да, пожалуй, поручим это Сильверу, - кивнул Флинт. Его губы тронула легкая улыбка, будто предложение Сильвера открыло ему способ щелкнуть по носу квартирмейстера, только что склонившего его к решению в свою пользу. – Отдай ему ключи от кладовой.

\- И что ты собираешься делать с Бонсом? – спросил Сильвер, когда дверь за Эрроу, который ушел таким же недовольным, каким и явился, захлопнулась. – Определишь в матросы? Его здесь так обожают, что я не удивлюсь, если он вторично свалится за борт.

\- Напрасно злорадствуешь, - усмехнулся Флинт. – Мне не нравится, что мы так сильно зависим от Эрроу. Штурман тоже его человек. Я поставлю Билли ему в помощники. Пусть учится.

\- А зависеть от такого, как Бонс, ты не боишься?

\- Нет. Я уже говорил тебе, повторю еще раз. Он сломался. И управлять им стало гораздо проще, - без тени сомнения ответил Флинт. 

Сильвер открыл было рот, чтобы оспорить это утверждение, но в безмятежном взгляде капитана он прочел полную убежденность в собственной правоте, делающую бесполезным любое возражение. 

Нового плотника долго искать не пришлось. Сильвер надеялся, что из четырех матросов со старого «Моржа» хотя бы один окажется достаточно рукастым, чтобы под чутким руководством выздоравливающего Блэка справиться с этой работой. И такой среди них нашелся, ко взаимному удовлетворению всех участников их маленького заговора. Блэк был доволен больше всех: он получил в помощники своего закадычного приятеля, и его место осталось при нем. Улаживая это дело, Сильвер надеялся тем самым хоть отчасти загладить свою невольную вину перед ним и остальными за дурное обращение Бонса. Но в один прекрасный день выяснилось, что недовольство, вызванное инцидентом, не рассеялось, а просто ушло в тень.

Как-то раз, когда Блэк, как обычно попросил выдать ему паклю для починки бортов, к ним присоединился Дэвис, поджидавший их в закутке на пути к кладовой.

\- Мы хотим свалить, и нам нужна ваша помощь, - без лишних предисловий заявил он Сильверу, как только они втроем оказались наедине. – Нам уже во где сидят здешние порядки, - он провел ребром ладони себе по горлу. – А будет только хуже, помяните мое слово.

Парни изложили Сильверу план: они используют кладовую, чтобы припрятать запас воды, сухарей и всего, что понадобится для не слишком длительного плавания, а когда «Морж» будет проходить достаточно близко к какой-нибудь населенной земле, украдут лодку и отчалят. Бежать собрались шестеро человек – Черный Пес, Пью, Дэвис и еще трое из старой команды. От Сильвера требовалось прикрыть их, даже если сам он не захочет к ним присоединиться.

\- Нас здесь кормят обещаниями, а обращаются как с рабами. Вы многого просто не знаете. Черного Пса покалечили, и никто за это не ответил, и это лишь малая толика того, что здесь творится. Да и как с вами обошлись, мы тоже помним.

Дэвис и Блэк, перебивая друг друга, делились накопившимися обидами. Они уверяли, что готовы даже отказаться от доли, которую они все равно вряд ли увидят, а если и получат, то что с нее толку на необитаемом острове, где Флинт намеревается сгноить их всех. Сильвер понимал, насколько они рискуют, открываясь перед ним, и поспешил заверить их, что они могут на него рассчитывать. Планировали ли они это с самого начала, или же были воодушевлены его поддержкой, но парни предложили Сильверу бежать вместе с ними. Они не ждали от него моментального ответа - по расчетам, до ближайшего места, где можно будет спустить лодку на воду, идти было примерно неделю. 

\- Вместе с вами нас будет семеро, число счастливое. Мы заранее подадим сигнал, чтобы у вас было время уйти незаметно, и будем ждать в назначенном месте, - заверил его напоследок Дэвис.

Сильвер сказал, что подумает.


	10. Chapter 10

1717 г.

Все закончилось в Саванне, у ворот плантации Оглторпа: великие планы, безумные надежды, самая искренняя и близкая дружба, равной которой не было в жизни Сильвера и уже не будет. Рвать ее оказалось так больно, что Сильвер решил, что вряд ли еще раз рискнет подпустить к себе кого-нибудь так близко. Кроме Мади. Если, конечно, она его когда-нибудь простит. 

Когда они узнали, что Мади жива и находится у Роджерса в заложниках, Сильвера накрыло вспышкой ослепительно яркого счастья, погасшего в тот самый момент, когда Флинт открыл рот и заговорил. И с каждым его словом надежда увидеть Мади живой таяла, пока от нее почти ничего не осталось. Флинт говорил о великой войне за свободу, рассуждал о стратегии и целесообразности, сетовал на крайнюю уязвимость альянса в такой сложный для их борьбы час, но его правильные, безукоризненно логичные доводы не могли скрыть простой и уродливой правды – сраный сундук с сокровищами был для Флинта важнее, чем жизнь Мади. Сундук можно было обменять на форт, купить на него преданность союзников или использовать как приманку в хитроумных военных комбинациях. Это был, вне всякого сомнения, очень ценный актив, и неудивительно, что Флинт не хотел его лишиться. В том, что они не могут позволить себе сделку с губернатором, Флинт убедил всех, даже скорбящую по дочери королеву, но только не Сильвера, с глаз которого в тот момент словно спала пелена. 

А ведь его предупреждали, и не раз. Даже Хэндс, знавший Флинта совсем недолго, и тот при каждом удобном случае на все лады пытался донести до Сильвера, насколько капитан коварен и жесток.

\- Я таких знаю, - сказал он как-то раз. - Использует и выбросит, а перед тем приблизит, будто роднее тебя у него и нет никого.

\- Все не можешь пережить, что Тич послал тебя нахуй? Так смею напомнить, это был не Флинт, - огрызнулся Сильвер. Попытки Хэндса влезть ему в голову не вызывали у него ничего, кроме раздражения и враждебности. - И какого хера ты вообще меня поучаешь?

Сильвер приготовился к вспышке гнева, который неизменно охватывал Хэндса в ответ на любое упоминание Черной Бороды, но тот лишь усмехнулся, покачав головой.

\- Ты мне нравишься, мальчик. Ничего не боишься. И меньше всего боишься того, кого действительно стоило бы.

Сильвер тогда отмахнулся, как отмахивался всякий раз, считая эти назойливые предостережения о подлости и вероломстве Флинта отголосками старых обид, нанесенных Хэндсу Тичем. Но когда ему потребовался человек, который не побоялся бы ради него перейти Флинту дорогу, он остановил свой выбор на Хэндсе. Именно ему Сильвер поручил выкопать сундук и доставить его на «Морж», что Хэндс исполнил в точности и без вопросов.

Во время плавания до Нассау Флинт продолжал распинаться перед Сильвером, убеждая его, что искренне хочет спасти Мади. Но составленный им план больше походил на сюжет из героических мифов, мало имевший общего с тем, как все устроено в реальной жизни. Флинт был или очень наивен, веря в успех такого плана, или же считал наивным Сильвера, думая, что сможет его успокоить бесплодными надеждами. Чего хотел Флинт на самом деле, было неясно, и это сводило с ума, вызывая к жизни самые омерзительные версии. Вспоминая, как в последнее время сблизила их “смерть” Мади, Сильверу начинало казаться, что Флинт не слишком-то и обрадовался, когда она оказалась живой. И план спасения, заведомо обреченный на провал, для Флинта не более чем прекрасная возможность избавиться от соперницы чужими руками, навсегда привязав Сильвера к себе и к своей бесконечной войне. Но Флинт делился мечтами, в которых видел Мади и Сильвера правящей четой на троне нового мира, способной привести хаос к равновесию, а их обездоленный народ - к процветанию. В этой прекрасной картине будущего Флинт не претендовал на особую роль для себя самого и был предельно бескорыстен. Сильвер, - говорил он, - самый лучший из них всех, и помочь ему - святая обязанность Флинта. Непомерная, необъяснимая заботливость Флинта пробуждала в Сильвере стыд за то, что он сомневается в лучшем друге, желающем ему только добра. И Сильвера мотало от безумной надежды к отчаянию, разрывало между злостью на Флинта и благодарностью к нему же, заставляя сомневаться в собственном рассудке. 

Но когда Роджерс у них на глазах одного за другим расстреливал и скидывал за борт лазутчиков, отправленных ими в Нассау, и последней оставалась Мади, все сомнения отпали, а разум Сильвера вновь обрел болезненную ясность. Флинт даже не запросил переговоров, отдав приказ припугнуть Роджерса пушками. Будто он всерьез считал, что сможет тем самым помешать ему нажать на курок пистолета, уже приставленного к голове Мади. Решимость Флинта дать бой такому человеку в такой момент говорила об одном – Флинту было безразлично, выживет Мади или нет.

Но все же, когда Сильвер вмешался, Флинт уступил ему. И даже когда они остались наедине, не стал упрекать за сокровища, попавшие на борт без его ведома. И хотя Сильвер был готов выдержать любой приступ бешенства, вместо этого Флинт спокойно задал ему один вопрос. «Ты что, на самом деле ее любишь?». В голосе Флинта было столько искреннего удивления, будто ему было трудно поверить, что такой ничтожный повод мог побудить Сильвера пойти против него. Такое бездушие потрясло Сильвера, но разве он сам не был отчасти в нём виновен? Душа Флинта давно была выжжена дотла, а единственную правду, способную возродить её из пепла, Сильвер все еще от Флинта скрывал. Надо будет обязательно рассказать Флинту о Гамильтоне, но не сейчас, когда Флинт нужен был ему целиком и полностью, нужны были все его силы и вся поддержка. И Сильвер умолял о ней и требовал, припоминал Флинту все его клятвы и даже соврал, что Мади его жена. И когда Флинт через силу ответил “да”, больше всего на свете Сильвер хотел ему поверить. Но Флинт хладнокровно солгал ему. 

Когда они стояли на якоре в бухте острова, к которому их привел Роджерс, перед самым рассветом за Сильвером зашел Хэндс и настоятельно предложил выйти на палубу. Утренний туман еще стелился над водной гладью, но через подзорную трубу было прекрасно видно причалившую к берегу лодку и Флинта, который на пару с Дули тащил из воды обвязанный веревками сундук. Это было равнозначно тому, как если бы Флинт убил Мади собственными руками. Все его слова о дружбе и равноправном партнерстве, все его признания, как ценит он Сильвера, не помешали Флинту забрать у Сильвера то единственное, о чем он попросил у него за все это время - шанс спасти Мади. 

Таким циничным и жестоким предательством он лишался права на верность Сильвера, и все же этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы Сильвер всерьез захотел его смерти. Отправляя людей вслед за Флинтом, он не давал им приказа убить капитана, хотя Бонсу, этому тупому вероломному ублюдку, сдавшему всех Роджерсу, на этот счет Сильвер солгал. Ему пришлось прийти на «Эвридику», чтобы торговаться за отсрочку выкупа, и от веры Роджерса в его решимость вернуть сундук зависело слишком многое, чтобы пускаться перед ним в объяснения. К тому же, Сильвер помнил, что именно его решение сохранить Бонсу жизнь и привело их всех в это место, и убийство Флинта лишь усугубило бы эту ошибку, ничем не исправив. И неважно, насколько зол он был на Флинта и как сильно хотел спасти Мади - эти двое были нужны ему оба, чтобы сам он мог чувствовать себя живым. 

За его нежелание обменять одну жизнь на другую расплатились шестеро лучших бойцов из команды. Они могли бы пристрелить Флинта с безопасного расстояния, но из-за четкого приказа не убивать, а только обезвредить его, ввязались с ним в ближний бой, и Флинт перебил их всех. Он, словно ураган, уничтожал все, что вставало на его пути. И когда Сильверу самому пришлось сойтись с ним в поединке, он не смог усмирить эту губительную стихию и получить желаемое: сундук остался в земле, а «Морж» сгорел дотла. 

Гибель корабля и почти всей команды стала для Сильвера отрезвляющей пощечиной, погрузив его в состояние мертвенного спокойствия. От него больше ничего не зависело, и все, что ему оставалось, - это положиться на Флинта, который продолжал твердить, что верит в незыблемость их союза, и единственная его цель – спасти Мади. Флинт все простил ему, словно любящий отец неразумному сыну. Главное, что он наглядно утвердил свое превосходство, не считаясь с ценой. Жестокий урок, преподанный Сильверу, не имел бы смысла без освобождения Мади, что Флинт и сделал, с присущим ему блеском и свирепостью. Возможно, он действительно был с самого начала прав, а обезумевший от горя Сильвер наломал дров и все разрушил. Но поверить в правоту Флинта мешал тот факт, что не Флинт спас их всех от верной гибели, а Рэкхем, черт знает каким образом появившийся у острова. 

Когда Мади оказалась в безопасности, а Роджерс был разбит, Флинт тут же, словно ничего особенного не случилось ни с его кораблем, ни с командой, принялся строить новые планы. Он деловито раздавал всем указания: куда Рэкхем должен отвезти Сильвера и Мади и что им предстоит делать дальше, будто все уже решил за них. Словно в представлении Флинта Сильвер потерял право на самостоятельные решения после того, как провалилась его первая и единственная попытка взбунтоваться. Чего хотел сам Сильвер, Флинта не интересовало. Он уже нарисовал для них с Мади будущее, и Сильвера оно страшило: в нем не было ничего, кроме бессмысленных смертей, кровавых ужасов и жертв. Настоящая дорога в ад, сойти с которой ему не позволит рука капитана, мертвой хваткой держащая его за горло. Флинт окончательно вписал его в свою картину мира, не считаясь с тем, что такой мир Сильвера не устраивал. 

Как оказалось, не его одного. 

Рэкхем явился к острову так своевременно и нежданно вовсе не для того, чтобы всех спасти. Он пришел за Флинтом. И убивать его сразу Рэкхем не стал только лишь потому, что отомстить Роджерсу за зверское убийство Тича он жаждал сильнее. Флинт был не жилец. Его приговорили в тихих, богато обставленных филадельфийских кабинетах, где самым громким звуком был шелест ценных бумаг и скрип перьев, выводящих подписи на документах, которые обладали властью смещать губернаторов и свергать самозваных королей. Нассау был куплен и продан, а война, которой грезили Флинт и Мади, обречена на поражение. 

Беседа с Рэкхемом, который поделился этой информацией с Сильвером только потому, что заметил признаки разлада между ним и Флинтом, погрузила Сильвера в состояние горького смятения. Еще какие-то сутки тому назад он сам в самоубийственной ярости бросался на Флинта с саблей, а после злился на него за то, что тот лишил его свободы выбора, но сейчас, когда судьба в обличье Рэкхема давала шанс освободиться, Сильвер понял, что вряд ли сможет с чистой совестью наслаждаться этой свободой, если цена за нее - жизнь капитана. Ухватившись за мысль, что у него нет иного выхода, кроме как попытаться смягчить уже подписанный Флинту приговор, Сильвер согласился помочь. Но ему пришлось изрядно постараться, чтобы убедить Рэкхема оставить Флинта в живых. И главным своим козырем он выложил на стол ту самую тайну, что хранил от Флинта. Было крайне подло использовать против капитана сокровенную информацию из его же прошлого, но разве сам Флинт в конце концов не признался, что только Томас Гамильтон, будь он жив, мог бы заставить его отказаться от войны против всего мира?... Рэкхем поначалу скептически воспринял его план, но Сильвер пообещал, что сам заманит Флинта в ловушку, уговорит его сдаться и примет на себя все связанные с этим риски. То ли Джеку хватало гибкости взглядов, чтобы принять идею уничтожения имени вместо убийства того, кто носил это имя, то ли он по-своему тоже был к Флинту привязан, - однако же он согласился, вдобавок потребовав вернуть ему сокровища, что показалось Сильверу идеальным способом уладить оба дела сразу.

Но сундука Рэкхем так и не увидел. Звериное чутье Флинта тому виной или же то, что для него был слишком очевиден обман Сильвера, которого он знал почти как себя самого, но Флинт на полпути к сокровищам остановился и потребовал ответов. Он ни разу не назвал Сильвера по имени, даже когда просил его передумать, даже когда пытался убедить словами, будто подслушанными у Сильвера из головы. Но жалящая правота его слов уже не могла ничего изменить, точно так же, как и самому Сильверу оказалось не под силу заставить капитана смириться с навязанной ему участью. И неважно, простоял бы он перед Флинтом день, месяц или год, держа его под прицелом, тот не собирался сдаваться. В итоге все решила грубая сила. 

Выстрел в воздух был сигналом для Хэндса, спрятавшегося неподалеку. Хороший удар по голове - и Флинт, не ожидавший нападения со спины, был оглушен, обезоружен и крепко связан. Придя в себя, на все вопросы о сундуке лишь злобно и презрительно ухмылялся, упрямо храня молчание. Сильвер стоял поодаль, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону. Он чувствовал внутри лишь звенящую пустоту и хотел только одного – чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Кто-то из команды Рэкхема предложил перестать уже церемониться с низложенным капитаном и пытками заставить его выложить, где зарыт сундук. Эти слова выдернули Сильвера из оцепенения. Он подошел к собравшимся вокруг сидящего на земле Флинта, на ходу вытаскивая саблю. Видит бог, не этого он хотел. Он предал Флинта, чтобы спасти его, а не чтобы устроить шакалью свару алчных ублюдков вокруг злоебучего сундука.

\- Этого не будет, - предупредил он, краем глаза отмечая, как Хэндс, ранее безучастно подпиравший спиной дерево, выпрямился и положил руку на эфес своей сабли. - Или вам придется драться со мной и в конечном счете убить.

\- А почему бы, собственно, и нет? – высказался верзила из группы Рэкхема, делая шаг вперед под одобрительное молчание сокомандников.

Флинт наблюдал за всем этим с выражением глумливого отвращения на лице. Напряжение угрожающе сгущалось, и неизвестно чем бы все закончилось, если бы не Рэкхем.

\- А знаете, нахуй все это. - Рэкхем выступил вперед, оттерев плечом стоящего напротив Сильвера верзилу. Обвел своих людей предостерегающим взглядом. - Сейчас есть проблемы и поважнее. Мы еще вернемся и откопаем этот ебаный сундук, который, я более чем уверен, никуда отсюда не денется.

Когда люди Рэкхема нехотя разошлись, а Сильвер, облегченно выдохнув, убрал саблю в ножны, Флинт беззвучно рассмеялся, подняв лицо к небу.

Позже, когда они были на корабле, Рэкхем признался, что в тот момент на поляне на него снизошло озарение о дьявольской природе этих проклятых сокровищ, обладающих столь огромным разрушительным потенциалом, что лучше будет для всех, если они останутся в земле до скончания веков. Рэкхем тоже замарался этим предательством не ради голой наживы. Он хотел построить новое будущее для себя, своих близких и всего остального Нассау, а в этом деле раздор и насилие - единственное, что могли породить эти сокровища, - были, по его мнению, сомнительным подспорьем. 

Путешествие в Саванну, само по себе не особо долгое, было мучительно тягостным для Сильвера и оттого показалось ему бесконечным. Изначально Рэкхем намеревался разместить Флинта в трюме, но Сильвер переубедил его, вызвавшись присматривать за Флинтом, если им выделят одну из офицерских кают. Он отдавал себе отчет, что закованный в кандалы Флинт был почти так же опасен, как и без них, но считал себя обязанным отдать ему последнюю дань уважения. Флинт со всеми вел себя замкнуто и безразлично, делая исключение только для Сильвера, при котором он то разражался страшной бранью, то замолкал, глядя в одну точку перед собой. В качестве меры предосторожности Флинта оставили в ручных кандалах, пристегнув их цепью к кольцу, вбитому в пол. Длина этой цепи была достаточной, чтобы Флинт мог вставать со своего матраса, ходить по доступной ему части каюты и сидеть за столом, хотя место, где спал Сильвер, было, разумеется, вне его досягаемости. Еду им приносил Хэндс, он же сопровождал Флинта в гальюн, а когда ни того, ни другого не требовалось, сторожил дверь каюты снаружи, иногда уступая дежурство Моргану.

Когда Сильвер пытался рассказать Флинту, куда они направляются и кто его там ждет, Флинт лишь безучастно смотрел сквозь него, как душевнобольной, чей разум блуждает где-то далеко. Казалось, Флинту больше не было никакого дела ни до самого Сильвера, ни до той омерзительной реальности, в которую он по милости Сильвера попал. Но однажды, когда усыпленный его безучастностью Сильвер утратил бдительность, Флинт с молниеносностью атакующей змеи внезапно набросился на него. Не дав Сильверу опомниться, он выбил из-под него костыль и, заломив руку за спину, вцепился ему в волосы, запрокидывая голову назад. Сильвера, который скорее умер бы, чем позвал на помощь, накрыло ослепляющее осознание, что чем бы это для него сейчас ни кончилось, убьет ли его Флинт, или отпустит, это будет последний раз, когда он ощущал на себе руки Флинта и чувствовал на своей щеке его обжигающее дыхание. И он не стал сопротивляться, приготовившись принять любую участь, 

\- Я заслужил такую лживую мразь, как ты, - Флинт больно потянул его за волосы, пригибая к себе его голову, будто собирался или поцеловать его, или сломать шею. А потом, словно решив, что Сильвер не достоин ни того, ни другого, с силой швырнул его на пол. – И только потому ты все еще жив. 

Отвращение и ненависть, с которыми он смотрел на Сильвера, были такими осязаемыми, что их, казалось, можно было пощупать рукой. 

Первые осмысленные слова, сказанные ему Флинтом с самого острова, пробили брешь в стене, за которой Сильвер замуровал все свои чувства, способные стать помехой для того, что он сделал. Ему стало страшно, что они с Флинтом навсегда расстанутся вот так, оставив между собой лишь горечь предательства, которому нет прощения. Сильвер, нашарив костыль, с трудом поднялся.

\- Я знаю, что ты не простишь меня никогда, но из всего, что я сделал, я сожалею лишь о том, что не рассказал тебе про Томаса Гамильтона сразу, как узнал, что он жив, - Сильвер смотрел Флинту прямо в глаза, надеясь, что тот поймет, что он говорит истинную правду. - Прости меня за это. Я должен был сказать. Я молчал, потому что… Я не планировал тебя предавать, я просто не мог сказать тебе сразу...

По мере того, как он говорил, ненависть во взгляде Флинта сменялась замешательством, на смену которому пришло что-то похожее на беспомощное недоверие. Будто охваченный внезапной слабостью, Флинт пошатнулся, в несколько неверных шагов отступил к своему матрасу и опустился на него. 

\- Ты простишь меня? – тихо спросил Сильвер, ни на что не надеясь, но отчаянно желая услышать от Флинта хотя бы слово.

Флинт не ответил. 

После этого в нем что-то глубоко и непоправимо изменилось. Он стал задумчив и тих, обретя почти потустороннюю отрешенность, и оставался таким до самого прибытия в Саванну.

Когда они доставили Флинта к воротам плантации, Сильвер не стал сходить с повозки, чтобы проводить его, а Флинт, уходя, не оглянулся. В этом не было смысла. Флинт ушел, не прощаясь, еще на корабле, а незнакомца, который занял его место, с Сильвером ничего не связывало. 

Возвращаясь в Нассау, Сильвер всю дорогу пытался понять, почему Флинт не убил его. Это помогало ему немного отвлечься от выворачивающей душу тоски, вкрадчиво запустившей в него свои когти с момента, когда ворота плантации закрылись за Флинтом. Раньше он думал, что, перерезав нить судьбы, которая связывала его с этим жестоким безумцем, обретет наконец свободу. Но эта воображаемая нить не рвалась, лишь натягивалась все сильнее, будто в Саванне осталась часть его самого. Возможно, в этом и крылась причина, по которой Флинт не прикончил его сам и не дал сделать этого Дули, что было бы в тех обстоятельствах самым естественным поступком. Флинт был чудовищем, и он был прав, видя в Сильвере свое подобие. Флинт не смог убить такого же, как он сам. Сильвер сколько угодно мог обманывать себя, трусливо прикрывая свою чудовищную суть красивыми и благородными оправданиями, но обмануть Мади ему тоже не удалось. Она, как и Флинт, видела его насквозь, и ее последние слова к нему по смыслу мало чем отличались от тех, какими припечатал его напоследок Флинт. В глазах обоих он останется лживой мразью. И было уже неважно, что он не смог убедить Мади в том, что он не чудовище. Он и сам в это не верил.


	11. Chapter 11

1720 г.

Согласившись помогать Дэвису с приятелями готовиться к побегу, Сильвер добросовестно выполнял свою часть договорённости. В кладовой уже хранилась пара бочонков разбавленной ромом воды, парусиновый мешок с сухарями и кое-какие рыболовные снасти, но Сильвер все еще не спешил с ответом. Он, конечно, сам недавно собирался покинуть “Морж” и успел передумать, но сходу отвергнуть внезапно подвернувшуюся возможность не позволяла привычка, к тому же грела мысль, что у него есть выбор. Сильвер понимал, что побудило к подобному шагу не самых последних членов команды - плотника, канонира и остальных, тоже опытных и толковых матросов, но, тем не менее, решению их не радовался. Он хорошо помнил, какие усилия в свое время прилагал, чтобы не допустить раскола в старой команде, а теперь все скатилось к тому, что он сам покрывает групповое дезертирство под самым носом у Флинта.

От невеселых размышлений его отвлек голос вестового:

\- Вас хочет видеть капитан.

В дверях каюты Сильвер разминулся с Морганом, красное лицо которого вкупе с исходящим от него густым винным духом наглядно живописали содержание последних пары-тройки часов, проведенных вместе с Флинтом. В последнее время Флинт злоупотреблял спиртным все чаще, а так как Сильвер не горел желанием напиваться вместе с ним, компаньона он нашел в Моргане. Подавив вздох недовольства, Сильвер прошел в каюту и уселся в еще не остывшее после Моргана кресло у капитанского стола.

\- Я вот что подумал, - Флинт выглядел совершенно трезвым, разве что выговаривал слова чуть отчетливей, чем обычно. – Нам неоткуда получать наводки, и охота не покрывает всех наших потребностей, если вспомнить, какая перед нами поставлена цель. Мы берем добычу только благодаря моему опыту и чутью. Но этого мало.

Сильвер промолчал, смутно догадываясь, к чему клонит Флинт.

\- Судно-другое - это хорошо, но ненадежно. Но если снова обратить наше внимание на берег, это решило бы множество проблем. Будем выбирать наименее защищенные города, не британские, конечно. И команде раздолье, и добыча будет гарантированно богатой. Что скажешь?

\- Эрроу уже поддержал тебя? 

\- Я еще не говорил с ним об этом. Ты первый и пока единственный, с кем я поделился, - Флинт улыбнулся. – Только тебе я доверяю настолько, чтобы советоваться о планах. 

\- Думаешь, команде захочется так сильно рисковать? - осторожно спросил Сильвер. Затея Флинта была варварской и безрассудной, но было бы неплохо, если бы он сам дошел до этого. Спорить с ним в открытую, по опыту Сильвера, было бесполезно. 

\- Мне похуй, чего им там захочется! Команда будет делать то, что я скажу! – рявкнул Флинт, стукнув кулаком по столу. Пустая бутылка опрокинулась и покатилась к краю, и Флинт, проявив неожиданную для своего состояния ловкость, поймал ее, прежде чем она упала на пол. – Дисциплину на корабле всегда можно усилить. Способы у нас имеются. 

Вот почему разбегаются люди, подумал Сильвер. Эти шестеро просто оказались самыми сообразительными, а что будет, когда недовольство охватит остальных? Сможет ли Эрроу удержать их от расправы над капитаном, если они сочтут его безумным и опасным для команды?

\- А знаешь, ты прав. К черту набеги, еще не время, - Флинт снова говорил рассудительно и спокойно, за мгновение остыв от внезапной вспышки ярости.

\- Прошу прощения? Я разве что-то сказал?..

\- У тебя на лице все написано, - хмыкнул Флинт.

\- И с каких пор тебе этого достаточно? – искренне удивился Сильвер. 

\- Только ты не хочешь моей смерти, - глаза Флинта влажно блеснули, он потянулся через стол к руке Сильвера и накрыл ее ладонью. – И пока это так, я буду с тобой считаться. 

Сильвера внезапно пронзило острой жалостью к Флинту: похоже, он навечно обречен на борьбу с терзающей его тягой к саморазрушению. И даже когда можно жить без лишних рисков и опасностей, он будет намеренно искать их, а не найдя – губить себя выпивкой. Нельзя оставлять его со всем этим одного, без поддержки, в которой он так нуждается. 

Ночью после этого разговора, лежа без сна на своей койке, Сильвер в который раз задумался о странной прихоти судьбы, не дающей им с Флинтом, несмотря ни на что, друг с другом расстаться. И не сказать, что Сильвер не старался. О, он пытался дать деру с первого дня, как увидел капитана во всей его красе – Сильвер до сих пор непроизвольно морщился, вспоминая свой панический прыжок с “Моржа” в воду, когда только чудом не отбил себе нахер все внутренности. Да и потом, уже продав Рэкхему информацию о золоте, он зачем-то дал Флинту уговорить себя пойти вместе с ним в Чарльзтаун, хотя все инстинкты кричали – бежать! А ведь у него тогда было две ноги, и уйти - во всех смыслах этого слова - было проще простого. Не говоря уже о событиях двухлетней давности: пожалуй, их можно считать самой серьезной и решительной из всех его попыток вернуть себе свою собственную жизнь. И вот он здесь – в каюте с Флинтом, безмятежно храпящим на соседней койке. 

Почему Флинт стал для него таким необъяснимо важным человеком? Что, блядь, есть в нем такого, из-за чего Сильвер снова и снова ставит его выживание едва ли не выше собственного? Почему одна мысль о том, что Флинт в опасности, заставляет сжиматься сердце и поворачивает вспять любое намерение пойти своей собственной дорогой? В жизни Сильвера однажды уже был человек, ради которого он без раздумий был готов пойти против всех, наплевав на себя и свои интересы. Но Мади он любил. И в этом, собственно, и крылась суть конфликта с Флинтом. Ведь Флинт, хотя был Мади другом и дорожил ею как союзником, но не испытывал к ней любви, а потому и был готов ею пожертвовать. Так почему сейчас… 

Словно ниоткуда явился ответ - ошеломляюще нелепая, безупречно логичная мысль, которая объясняла все. Если то, что он чувствует к Флинту, что заставляет его снова и снова к нему возвращаться, что лишает его покоя, когда жизнь Флинта оказывается под угрозой, не любовь, тогда чем еще это может быть?..

Сильверу стало страшно. Неужели он был настолько слеп и глух, что все это время отрицал собственные чувства? Считал, что его тянет к Флинту из-за дружбы, и убеждал себя, что дело в уважении и в общих целях, при этом упорно игнорировал то, что значила для него другая сторона их отношений. Он вспомнил о бессчетных ночах, проведенных с Флинтом, не все из которых - пришла пора это признать - были для него нежеланными. Но как же тогда Мади? Не мог же он любить тогда обоих? Или, как сказал однажды Флинт, все дело только в практике? Но в итоге Сильвер отпустил Мади, перестал бороться за нее задолго до того, как Флинт вернулся. И его долгое отсутствие не изменило ничего - Сильвер по-прежнему готов почти на все ради Флинта, как Флинт - ради Гамильтона. 

Для лейтенанта Мак-Гроу связь с Гамильтоном стала поистине роковой. Он переродился в изверга и душегуба. Потеряв свою любовь, стал капитаном Флинтом. И кем бы Сильвер ни был для него, если он значит для Флинта хотя бы сотую долю того, что значил Гамильтон, может ли его уход подействовать так же губительно? Сравнивать себя с высокородным прекрасным лордом, центром мироздания и точкой отсчета капитана Флинта, было со стороны Сильвера весьма самонадеянно, но все же… Все же сегодня Флинт пощадил какой-то безымянный портовый городок только лишь потому, что Сильвер не поддержал его. 

Сильвер не хотел такой ответственности, но она была неизбежным следствием той связи, которую он был не в силах оборвать. Зато теперь можно было перестать мучиться сомнениями - уйти или остаться. Куда бы Сильвер ни сбежал, теперь он знал точно – свой ад он будет нести с собой. И раз ему предопределено быть вместе с Флинтом, чтобы удерживать его от падения в пропасть, что ж, так тому и быть. 

Он скажет Дэвису, что остается. И сделает все, чтобы прикрыть их побег. Это не будет предательством, скорее наоборот, чисткой рядов: недовольные, способные составить ядро бунта в команде, покинут корабль, что Флинту в итоге будет только на руку. 

Утром к ним, как в последние несколько дней стало обычным, заглянул Бонс. Он передал сообщение от штурмана, что к вечеру «Морж» подойдет к Инагуа, если ветер не переменится. Его обучение, по словам Флинта, продвигалось успешно, что вызывало у Сильвера сложные чувства. Несправедливо, что Бонсу так запросто списали все прежние грехи и даже одарили возможностью приобрести профессию, гарантирующую достаток и, главное, независимость. Сам Сильвер, при всем множестве имеющихся у него разнообразных навыков, пока не мог похвастать тем же. Воистину Флинт все делал с размахом – и ненавидел, и прощал.

На вопрос Бонса, нужно ли учитывать в прокладывании курса заход в порт, Флинт ответил, что в этом нет нужды, и отпустил его. Это была полезная информация, которой было бы нелишним поделиться с беглецами. Чем скорее они уберутся с “Моржа”, тем будет лучше для всех.

Но днем Сильверу не удалось увидеть ни Дэвиса, ни Блэка. Флинт поставил его на вахту, и отлучиться с нее незаметно, чтобы переброситься парой слов с матросами, занятыми на другом конце судна, возможности не представилось. Но оказалось, парни и без него уже все выяснили. Ближе к вечеру Блэк сам его нашел - громко посетовал на подходящий к концу запас свинцовых плашек и, понизив голос, добавил, что они будут ждать его на баке сразу после двух склянок ночной вахты.

\- Вы с нами? – спросил Блэк.

Сильвер покачал головой, не пускаясь в объяснения. Блэк тоже не стал ни о чем его расспрашивать, но уходить не торопился.

\- Вам же надо перенести припасы в лодку, - спохватился Сильвер. Сейчас, на виду у всех, этого было не сделать, и он, поколебавшись, передал Блэку ключи от кладовой. – Вот, держи. Вернешь ночью. Я подойду попрощаться. 

\- Загрузить лодку - ерунда, вот незаметно спустить ее на воду - та еще задачка, - озабоченно сказал Блэк. - Одна надежда, что вахтенный не сбрехал. Он задолжал Пью несколько монет и обещал смотреть в другую сторону, если ему простят долг. 

Сильвер нахмурился. Еще один, кто знает о побеге. А если он проболтается? Ему самому, если уж начистоту, лучше бы не появляться на палубе, когда парни соберутся сваливать. Этот риск был не оправдан ничем. Разве что необходимостью забрать у Блэка ключи. А еще Сильверу хотелось лично попрощаться с Дэвисом. Все-таки этот дружелюбный, хотя порой и чрезмерно почтительный парнишка за проведенные на “Морже” месяцы стал ему добрым приятелем и ни разу не подвел его, что было редкостью по нынешним временам. 

Остаток вечера Сильвер провел как на иголках. Время до полуночи он коротал в кубрике, где остался после ужина, надеясь, что Флинту сегодня не понадобится. В назначенное время, когда команда, за исключением вахтенных, разошлась спать, а Флинт прочно обосновался в каюте, Сильвер подошел на бак. Там уже были трое из шестерых: два матроса, стараясь не шуметь, готовили лодку к спуску, а Дэвис стоял рядом, нервно поглядывая по сторонам. При виде Сильвера он облегченно выдохнул.

\- Где остальные? - спросил Сильвер.

\- Будут с минуты на минуту, - вполголоса ответил Дэвис. – Жаль, что вы не с нами, но спасибо за все.

\- У меня здесь еще осталось незавершенное дело. А тебе удачи, Родни.

Сильвер протянул руку, и Дэвис крепко пожал ее. В шуме хлопающих от ветра парусов и скрипа снастей едва различимо послышались шаги.

\- О, а вот, и наши, - Дэвис повернулся на звук и тут же тихо и обреченно выругался. - Твою ж мать... 

\- Прекрасная погода для небольшой прогулки, не так ли? – Флинт слегка покачивался. В лунном свете глаза его стеклянно блестели, а в руке, пока еще расслабленно опущенной, был зажат пистолет. - Надо же, и мой первый помощник тоже здесь. А капитану, я смотрю, никто особо и не рад...

Сильвер напустил на себя беспечный вид. Может, все и обойдется, главное, чтобы Дэвис себя не выдал, и чтобы в этот самый момент сюда не заявились остальные с припасами на руках. Дэвис пока держался молодцом, а те двое, что возились у лодки, благоразумно спрятались - по крайней мере, их не было ни видно, ни слышно. 

\- Высматриваем огни Инагуа. В такую ясную погоду их должно быть видно, если мы не сбились с курса. Хотел убедиться, что все идет по плану. - Сильвер улыбнулся одной из своих самых безотказных улыбок. 

Флинт, не отрывая от него непроницаемого взгляда, вдруг поднял руку с пистолетом и, даже не повернув головы в сторону Дэвиса, выстрелил. Дэвис рухнул на палубу. Выстрел превратил половину его лица в кровавое месиво, вокруг головы растекалось темное, маслянисто поблескивающее пятно, очертаниями напоминающее нимб. 

\- Ну, а теперь что скажешь? - невозмутимо поинтересовался Флинт. - Теперь все идет по плану?

Поступок Флинта лишил Сильвера дара речи. Послышался топот: на звук выстрела сбегались вахтенные, последним прибежал запыхавшийся Эрроу, явно поднятый с койки. Флинт убрал пистолет за пояс и, потрогав носком сапога неподвижное тело Дэвиса, обратился к присутствующим:

\- Ворам на нашем корабле не место. Выкиньте эту падаль за борт.

Никто не пошевелился, и Флинт обвел всех тяжелым взглядом.

\- Он утаил пару слитков из общей добычи и собирался украсть спасательную лодку, чтобы смыться в Инагуа. Спасибо мистеру Сильверу, он вовремя разоблачил предателя. Кому-то что-то еще неясно?..

Эрроу молча кивнул двум близстоящим матросам. Те послушно подхватили Дэвиса за ноги и руки и перевалили за борт, как какой-то мешок. Их бессловесная покорность, полное безразличие к участи товарища, а пуще того - циничная ложь Флинта вывели Сильвера из оцепенения. 

\- Послушайте! Все было... 

\- Прежде чем ты скажешь еще хотя бы слово, хорошенько подумай, - оборвал его Флинт. – Ведь нам всем было бы интересно узнать, может, у вора были сообщники? Не мог же он в одиночку все это провернуть. Об этом ты хотел рассказать своему капитану и команде? 

Сильвер опустил голову, чувствуя закипающее внутри бессильное злое отчаяние. Предложенная Флинтом сделка была ясна как день: его молчание в обмен на жизни пятерых оставшихся. Знал ли Флинт их поименно или же внаглую блефовал, было неизвестно, но выяснять это сейчас Сильверу не хотелось. Флинт понимающе хмыкнул.

\- Понятно. Ну, раз проблема с крысой улажена, приказываю всем разойтись. - Флинт отступил в сторону, пропуская Сильвера вперед себя. - Пойдем. Есть разговор. 

Сильвер, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть, прошел сквозь столпившихся вокруг сокомандников, сопровождаемый Флинтом. Эрроу сделал попытку заговорить с Флинтом, когда тот поравнялся с ним, но Флинт раздраженно бросил “Позже!”, и Эрроу остался стоять на месте. 

Флинт запер за собой дверь на ключ и повернулся к Сильверу. Взгляд его не предвещал ничего хорошего, и Сильвер пошел в наступление, не желая поддаваться почти забытому чувству холодного липкого страха, которого он сполна отведал на заре знакомства с Флинтом: 

\- Зачем ты это сделал? Ты всерьез решил, что это сойдет тебе с рук? 

\- Ты о себе бы лучше побеспокоился, Джон, - с ласковой угрозой произнес Флинт. – Что, опять тебе неймется? Снова взялся за старое?

Он надвигался на Сильвера, медленно подходя все ближе, и Сильвер невольно попятился, пока не уперся в стол.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Врешь, - спокойно сказал Флинт. – Все ты понимаешь. И снова врешь мне в лицо. Наверное, предательство у тебя в крови, и ты просто не можешь по-другому. Признай, что это так. 

\- Ты только что хладнокровно и безо всякого повода убил невинного человека, а потом оболгал его. А меня выставил стукачом. И теперь обвиняешь во всем меня?! Скажи, когда ты расписывал мне свои великие благородные цели, ты так их собирался воплощать? Для этого я был тебе так нужен?..

Лицо Флинта скривилось, словно он раскусил что-то горькое. Но он почти сразу же недобро ощерился и шагнул еще ближе, зажав Сильвера у стола. 

\- А сам ты ради чего здесь? - вкрадчиво спросил Флинт. – Чтобы забрать долю и купить себе место в постели у Мади? Потому что тебе деваться некуда? Или ради меня? Скажи хоть раз правду.

Он обхватил Сильвера за запястье и придавил его руку к столешнице. Сильвер попытался высвободиться, но на Флинта его усилия не произвели никакого впечатления - он не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, сжимая его руку, как в тисках. И глядя в его совершенно безумные глаза, Сильвер вдруг понял, насколько Флинт пьян. Хоть речь его и была связной, но тело, похоже, действовало в отрыве от разума. В таком состоянии он мог натворить ужасных вещей, а наутро и не вспомнить об этом. Может, и бедолагу Дэвиса он убил, не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Свободной рукой Сильвер дотянулся до пистолета за поясом у Флинта и, быстро его выхватив, навел на него. 

\- Тебе надо проспаться, - как можно спокойнее и убедительнее сказал он. – Поговорим об этом утром, если команда не повесит нас рядышком сушиться на рее.

Флинт сначала недоверчиво нахмурился, а потом коротко и заразительно рассмеялся, словно Сильвер сказал что-то уморительно смешное. Сильвер медленно опустил руку. Он вдруг понял, что не может припомнить, чтобы Флинт, застрелив Дэвиса, перезаряжал пистолет.

\- Меньшего я от тебя и не ожидал, - Флинт больше не улыбался. Он положил вторую руку Сильверу на шею и с силой сжал, будто намеревался встряхнуть его за шкирку, как нашкодившего щенка. С неподдельной горечью добавил: – Ах ты, мелкая вероломная тварь. Таким и сдохнешь. 

Сильвер оттолкнул его и рванулся вбок, надеясь, что успеет добраться до абордажной сабли, валяющейся на койке. Он не собирался драться с Флинтом всерьез, но рассчитывал, что сабля в его руке приведет Флинта в чувство, и у них обоих появится шанс дотянуть до рассвета живыми. Но Флинт оказался проворнее: обхватив его за пояс обеими руками, он без труда повалил его на пол и подмял под себя. 

Они продолжили ожесточенно бороться на полу. Сильвер был моложе и, возможно, в этом положении даже сильнее, несмотря на свое увечье, но Флинт был опытнее и безжалостнее. В какой-то момент Сильвер оказался сверху и прижал капитана к полу за плечи, надеясь, что тот, наконец, успокоится и прекратит бессмысленную потасовку, но пропустил сильный удар кулаком в висок. Последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как все погрузилось в темноту, было красное и злое лицо Флинта, нависающее над ним. 

Очнувшись, Сильвер обнаружил, что лежит на матрасе, брошенном на пол, а его руки связаны за спиной. В голове звенело, тело казалось чужим и непослушным.

\- Ты правда думал, что способен одолеть меня? - Голос Флинта звучал будто издалека, хотя сам он был очень близко - его сапоги находились прямо перед лицом Сильвера. 

Он зашевелился, пытаясь подняться. Флинт присел и, снисходительно ухмыляясь, наблюдал за этой неуклюжей возней. В руке его была зажата едва початая бутылка рома, и он сделал из горла несколько жадных глотков, не сводя взгляда с Сильвера, которому, наконец, удалось сесть.

\- Я тогда щадил твое самолюбие. Поддавался. А ты и не понял. 

Легким тычком в грудь он снова уложил Сильвера на матрас. Поставил бутылку на пол и, ухватив его за лодыжку, начал стаскивать ботинок. Сильвер яростно забился, пытаясь отпихнуть его, особенно остро в этот момент ненавидя свое увечье, сделавшее его таким беспомощным и слабым.

\- Не надо, - он попытался урезонить Флинта, который, разув его, потянулся к поясу на его штанах. - Ты же будешь потом жалеть об этом. 

\- Твое красноречие здесь бесполезно. С меня хватит. Наслушался. - Флинт уселся на него сверху и обхватил его шею обеими руками.Начал медленно сжимать его горло, глядя в глаза с холодным расчетливым интересом. 

Сильвер тщетно пытался сбросить его с себя. Перед глазами у него уже плясали серые мушки, а легкие разрывало без воздуха, и он решил, что вот так и умрет, задушенный пьяным Флинтом, но руки Флинта вдруг разжались, и Сильвер, жадно глотая воздух, надсадно закашлялся. Все, что происходило дальше, уже не казалось существенным. Он как со стороны услышал собственный сдавленный вскрик, когда Флинт, раскинув его колени в стороны, тяжело навалился на него и начал пропихивать в него свой член. 

Это даже не было похоже на похоть и никак не было связано с удовольствием - Флинт, упиваясь его бессилием и очевидным страданием, будто вымещал на нем что-то тяжелое и мрачное, не имеющее названия. Наступив ладонью на растрепавшиеся по матрасу волосы Сильвера, так что он лишился возможности двинуть головой, и вперив в него пустой взгляд, Флинт бормотал:

\- Ты похож на Медузу Горгону, а змеи - это твои мысли. Я слышу, как они шевелятся в твоей голове, нашептывая тебе новые предательства…

Эта пытка продолжалась почти вечность. Неспособный в своей пьяной выносливости быстро кончить, Флинт иногда останавливался, но только лишь для того, чтобы дотянуться до бутылки и сделать пару глотков. Но когда в дверь постучали, Флинт замер, а его взгляд обрел мимолетную ясность. Он накрыл рот Сильвера ладонью и предостерегающе покачал головой.

\- Какого, блядь, дьявола?! – рявкнул он, обернувшись к двери. 

\- Капитан, на пару слов, - приглушенный голос Эрроу показался Сильверу гласом небес, несущим спасение.

\- Сейчас! - крикнул Флинт и, склонившись к Сильверу, прошептал: - Даже не вздумай что-нибудь выкинуть. 

Он поднялся, застегнул штаны и, пошатываясь, вышел, не забыв придержать дверь рукой, чтобы она не распахнулась слишком широко. Сильвер осторожно перевернулся набок и закрыл глаза, пытаясь унять подступающую тошноту. Его колотила дрожь, и очень хотелось разрыдаться. Но, кажется, все закончилось. Эрроу, скорее всего, пришел разбираться насчет Дэвиса, и едва ли Флинт вернется живым, если команда проголосовала его сместить. Но когда Сильвер вдруг понял, что не хочет этого, и даже после того, что с ним сделал Флинт, он не может найти в себе ненависти к нему, а только лишь жалость и тревогу за него, - он похолодел от ужаса. Если это и есть любовь, то, похоже, он не переживет ее. 

Передышка была недолгой. Времени Сильверу едва хватило, чтобы сползти с матраса и попытаться добраться до валяющейся на полу флинтовой перевязи с кинжалом. Флинт вернулся, и, судя по тому, что он был жив и руки его не были в крови, они с Эрроу достигли взаимопонимания.

Флинт пинком отшвырнул перевязь в противоположный угол каюты и бесцеремонно отволок Сильвера обратно на матрас. После разговора с квартирмейстером он явно расслабился, и, стремительно пьянея, совершенно перестал себя сдерживать. Он то бродил, как сомнамбула, по каюте, прикладываясь к бутылке, то возвращался к Сильверу, чтобы продолжить измываться над ним, утоляя не то долго копившееся вожделение, не то жажду насилия. Сильвер оставил свои попытки сопротивляться или поговорить с ним - каждый раз Флинт просто хлестал его по лицу, не в полную силу, но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы отбить у него это желание. Сам же Флинт почти не умолкал, чередуя оскорбления с жалобами и упреками, которые становились все абсурднее и звучали все более неразборчиво. 

\- Ты все отнял у меня. Войну, свободу, цель жизни. И Томаса. Никогда тебе этого не прощу. Особенно Томаса, - горячечно шептал Флинт ему на ухо. – Я тогда мог быть с тобой, зная, что его уже нет в живых. Но зная, что ты где-то есть, и ты жив, я больше не мог оставаться с Томасом. - Он убрал прилипшую к щеке Сильвера прядь и большим пальцем провел по его влажной скуле. – У меня же ничего, кроме тебя, не осталось. А ты хотел сбежать. Но больше ты не выкинешь меня из своей жизни. Ты больше не уйдешь. 

Флинт угомонился уже под утро, когда сел за стол, чтобы распечатать новую бутылку, да там и уснул, уронив голову на руки. Сильвер, которого он наконец-то оставил в покое, свернулся на боку и затих, впав в тяжелое болезненное полузабытье. Очнуться его заставил настойчивый стук, и следом - скрип открывающейся двери.

\- Капитан?.. - Бонс, осторожно шагнув внутрь каюты, осекся и застыл на пороге, ошеломлённо открыв рот. 

При виде Бонса Сильвер непроизвольно сжался. Он отчетливо представил со стороны всю открывшуюся перед Бонсом картину, и это показалось ему даже хуже, чем то, что происходило до этого. Ненависть, которой так не хватало ему всю эту ночь, вспыхнула со слепящей силой, и вся она досталась Бонсу - за то, что тот увидел его таким, за то, что он не мог попросить Бонса о помощи, а больше всего - за то, что был не в состоянии убить Бонса на месте. Особенно нестерпимым было наблюдать, как потрясение на лице Бонса быстро сменяется пониманием, а губы кривятся в злорадной торжествующей ухмылке. Сильвер закрыл глаза. Он слышал, как Бонс ушел, так и не сказав ни слова и как можно тише затворив за собой дверь.


	12. Chapter 12

1720 г.

Флинт проснулся почти сразу после ухода Бонса. Его мутный взгляд медленно блуждал по свидетельствам устроенного им беспорядка, пока не остановился на Сильвере. На лице Флинта, помятом, в свежих кровоподтеках, проступило недоверчивое, растерянное понимание. Он метнулся к двери и, торопливо заперев ее на задвижку, подбежал к Сильверу и рухнул рядом с ним на колени. В молчании, избегая смотреть Сильверу в глаза, дрожащими руками распутал веревку на его запястьях и помог сесть. Сильвер отдернул руку, когда Флинт осторожно дотронулся до его опухшей кисти, и тот со вздохом отодвинулся, выжидающе глядя на него. 

\- Мне нужен мой костыль, - сказал Сильвер. – И вода.

Поспешность, с какой Флинт кинулся выполнять его пожелания, могла показаться признаком вины, но его дальнейшие слова быстро развеяли это впечатление.

\- Я понимаю, как болезненно ты воспринял все это недоразумение, но я, прежде всего, спасал твою шкуру, - спокойно сказал он, усаживаясь рядом на пол после того, как все, о чем попросил Сильвер, было доставлено.

\- Недоразумение?! – Сильвер поднял голову, чтобы впервые за это утро посмотреть Флинту в глаза. 

\- Нам обоим повезло, что я успел прийти первым. Эрроу пристрелил бы тебя как дезертира на месте и был бы в своем праве. Он уже давно точит на тебя зуб. Не простил тебе “Эола”, а особенно того, что ты так легко тогда отделался. Надеюсь, это-то ты понимаешь?..

Сильвер продолжил смывать с себя грязь и кровь прошедшей ночи, не удостоив Флинта ответом. Он прекрасно понял, кого Флинт назначил крайним в случившемся кошмаре, неясным оставалось лишь, откуда Флинт узнал о времени и месте побега.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы между нами оставалась какая-то недосказанность, поэтому говорю прямо: на этом корабле мало что проходит мимо меня, - невозмутимо продолжил Флинт. – Это для тебя хорошая новость. Но есть и плохая. Эрроу тоже держит нос по ветру, так что, если ты не одумаешься, я могу и не успеть тебя защитить.

Сильвер натянул штаны и с трудом поднялся, стараясь не морщиться. 

\- Ты в порядке? – в голосе Флинта вдруг прорезалось беспокойство. 

Нелепость вопроса, больше похожего на изощренное издевательство, на мгновение выбила Сильвера из колеи, и он с трудом подавил вспышку негодования. 

\- Разумеется, я в порядке. Ты нежный, заботливый любовник. Давно хотел сказать, как я ценю это, - ровно проговорил он, наблюдая с чувством злого удовлетворения, как каменеет лицо Флинта. – Представляю, как много потерял Томас Гамильтон, когда ты его покинул.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь! - вспылил Флинт. - Но тебе простительно. Ты не знаком с Томасом, не знаешь, что он за человек. Именно он научил меня быть тем, кто я есть, и не стыдиться этого.

\- Вынужден признать, ты прав. Твой Томас, видимо, исключительно неординарная личность, раз он сумел избавить тебя от подобных предрассудков, совершенно излишних в случаях вроде этого. 

Флинт молчал, буравя его тяжелым взглядом исподлобья. В повисшей между ними свинцовой тишине Сильвер со спокойной неспешностью, которая далась ему нелегко, умылся, собрал волосы в тугой хвост, оделся, в завершение подвесил кинжал на пояс и только после этого повернулся к Флинту и заговорил: 

\- Так вот, партнер, если ты с перепоя решил, что это теперь станет нашей с тобой традицией, будь уверен: я больше такого не допущу. И если придется, найду способ тебя убить. Не смогу одолеть тебя в драке - зарежу, пока ты спишь. Но вчерашнее больше не повторится. 

\- Ну и почему до сих пор не убил? – с холодной усмешкой спросил Флинт. 

Сильвер подавленно умолк. Он вдруг отчетливо осознал, что, по сути, между тем, что делал с ним Флинт в самом начале, и тем, что случилось этой ночью, не такая большая разница. Их связь началась с насилия, так чему удивляться, если к нему она в итоге и вернулась?.. 

\- Ладно, прости. Я был не в себе, признаю, - наконец примирительно произнес Флинт. – И все же, между нами обоими в прошлом случалось много такого, что на первый взгляд казалось непростительным. Но мы смогли преодолеть это и пойти дальше. Надеюсь, ты учтешь это, когда немного остынешь.

Оставив таким образом за собой последнее слово, Флинт вышел. 

Сильвер доковылял до кресла и обессилено упал в него. Этот тяжелый разговор ничем не помог, ничего не исправил, оставив после себя лишь холодный горький осадок. Помимо физических страданий, прошлая ночь принесла и душевные муки. И если отметины на теле, как им и положено, сойдут, то как быть с тем, что Флинт до сих пор не простил его, что считает его виновным во всех своих несчастьях?.. Частично эти обвинения были не лишены справедливости. Когда он забрал у Флинта войну, вместе с нею лишил его и смысла жизни. Но то, что касалось Гамильтона и причин, по которым якобы Флинт с ним расстался, было за пределами понимания Сильвера. Не менее странной была и оговорка Флинта, что именно влиянием Гамильтона он оправдывал свою жестокость. Похоже, пришла пора Сильверу пересмотреть представления о прекраснодушном сиятельном лорде, который своей мнимой смертью породил капитана Флинта, но, оказавшись живым, сделал его намного страшнее. Из этого следовал очень неприятный вывод: отправив Флинта к Томасу, Сильвер своими руками толкнул его в пасть безумия. И теперь пожинает плоды своей же собственной ошибки. 

Флинт душевно болен, и сомнительно, что здравый рассудок вернется к нему сам по себе. Но кто знает - может, удастся разыскать за всеми его демонами изначального Джеймса Мак-Гроу, каким он был до Гамильтона. Наверное, только отголоскам прежней личности Флинт и обязан тому немногому хорошему, что все еще в нем оставалось. Но вряд ли это будет простой задачей. Сильвер впервые за долгое время всерьез задумался, как быть, если по вине (или по воле, что было бы равнозначно) Флинта он окажется перед выбором – убить Флинта или погибнуть самому. И сам себе ответил: возможно, ему придется выбрать собственную смерть. Он ведь решил остаться с Флинтом до конца, вот до конца он с ним и будет, каким бы этот конец ни был. 

Флинт вернулся вместе с Эрроу - очевидно раздраженным, что в свете последних событий было вполне объяснимо. 

\- Я рассчитывал на разговор без свидетелей, - Эрроу мазнул по Сильверу откровенно неприязненным взглядом.

\- От мистера Сильвера мне скрывать нечего, - отрезал Флинт, и Эрроу, помедлив, неохотно кивнул.

\- Итак. Блэк, Пью, Джонсон, Мортон и Пайк, - деловито перечислил Флинт, обращаясь к Эрроу. – Твои предложения. Что до меня, то я бы вздернул всех на рее.

Услышав эти фамилии, Сильвер понял, зачем Флинт организовал этот разговор при нем - чтобы преподнести ему еще один урок. 

\- Их причастность не доказана, - заметил Эрроу. – Команда почти без вопросов проглотила то, как ты разобрался с Дэвисом. Он смутьян и не из наших. На него всем похуй. Но что касается остальных, нужны доказательства повесомее, чем просто слова.

\- Да, слитки мы нашли только в вещах Дэвиса, - согласился Флинт. – Но они одна шайка. Где гарантия, что эти пятеро не будут мутить воду, если мы спустим им все это с рук?..

\- Эти пятеро – моя забота, - с нажимом произнес Эрроу. – Или у тебя есть неопровержимые доказательства и заслуживающий доверия свидетель, или оставь их мне. У тебя есть такой свидетель, а?

Сильвер замер. Повисло напряженное молчание.

\- Увы, нет, - выдержав драматическую паузу, сообщил Флинт. - Следи за людьми лучше, и мне не придется больше делать за тебя твою работу.

Отпустив квартирмейстера, Флинт вольготно развалился в кресле, откинувшись на спинку и постукивая пальцами по подлокотникам. На губах его блуждала легкая самодовольная улыбка.

\- Пообещай человеку много, но дай самую малость, и он будет делать то, что нужно тебе, - промолвил он, глядя поверх головы Сильвера. – А если он еще и не лишен проницательности, то будет даже предвосхищать твои желания. 

\- Это то, что ты делаешь со мной? – не удержался Сильвер, хотя меньше всего желал сейчас вести философские беседы с Флинтом.

\- Я вообще-то про Эрроу. Ты как-то спрашивал, с чего я так в нем уверен, - Флинт усмехнулся. - За его преданность я плачу вовсе не доверием. Всего лишь несколько жемчужин в качестве задатка и обещание доли в будущих несметных богатствах. Его стариковская жадность и отсутствие иных многообещающих предложений - вот что его при мне держит и не дает сорваться с поводка. Это выгодная сделка, и тебе нечем перебить ее, если вдруг надумаешь поискать новых сторонников.

\- Даже не рассматривал его в этом качестве, - фыркнул Сильвер. - И ты сам вооружаешь его против себя. Ты дал Эрроу возможность в очередной раз выступить защитником команды от опасного злодея, в роли которого выступаешь ты сам. А меня лишил и шанса хоть как-то влиять на их настроения. Ну и чего ты этим добился?

\- Считаешь, разумнее было бы все-таки их повесить? – поинтересовался Флинт. - Будь спокоен, я не собираюсь отягощать твою совесть, заставляя других платить за твои ошибки. Я знаю и о припасах в кладовой, и о том, что ключей от нее при тебе нет. И я не буду их искать, так как уверен, что ты это уладишь сам. Считай это моим извинением за вчерашнюю ночь. 

\- И что дальше? Ты мой капитан, я твой первый помощник, и все между нами по-прежнему?

Флинт пожал плечами.

\- Нам еще многое предстоит сделать, и основанные на недопонимании трения неизбежны. Но любые противоречия разрешимы, если оба мы хотим одного и того же. Ладно, отдыхай, - Флинт похлопал его по колену, поднимаясь. – Завтра, надеюсь, ты вернешься к своим обязанностям. 

То, что заговорщикам ничего пока не грозило, было отрадной новостью. А Дэвис, мир его праху… Жаль его, но такой уж ему выпал жребий. Не первая жертва Флинта и вряд ли последняя. Но все-таки, кто же всех выдал? 

Первым на подозрении был Бонс, но парни ни на грош ему не доверяли, чтобы делиться секретами. Вспомнился и упомянутый Блэком вахтенный, который задолжал Пью денег и мог вернуть должок таким вот подлым образом. Но, поразмыслив, Сильвер оставил эту версию про запас – если этот вахтенный действительно окажется стукачом, с ним разберутся по-свойски его же товарищи. Если, конечно, не поверят Флинту, что их предал Сильвер.

Сильвер кружил по каюте, мучаясь от собственной беспомощности и злясь на себя за то, что утратил власть над ситуацией. Вычисляя предателя, он пытался отвлечься, но это помогало мало. И когда без стука вошел Бонс, разрозненные обрывки догадок и фактов сошлись воедино, и Сильвер с окончательной ясностью понял, кто был стукачом и откуда он мог узнать о времени побега. Первая мысль о Бонсе была верной не только из-за личной неприязни Сильвера к нему. Чтобы вычислить время, Бонсу не требовалось втираться к заговорщикам в доверие, достаточно было ошиваться рядом со штурманом, когда кто-то из них выведывал подробности курса. Это не могло не вызвать подозрений у человека, и без того пристрастно следящего за ними. А при известной наблюдательности и имея под рукой тихого незаметного Ганна, выяснить остальное труда не составило. 

\- Ненавидишь меня? – проницательно спросил Бонс. – Это правильно. А теперь ты будешь меня еще и бояться.

Сильвер мрачно подумал, что стоило бы прирезать подонка здесь и сейчас, наплевав на Флинта и его планы.

\- Капитан на мостике, и будет не скоро, - сообщил Бонс. – Я, собственно, к тебе. Знал, что ты трусливо отсиживаешься здесь. Вот до чего ты докатился, Сильвер. А я ведь предупреждал тебя. Тебя все предупреждали. Но ты же у нас самый умный и хитрый. 

Бонс неспешно прошелся по каюте, держась, тем не менее, от Сильвера на довольно почтительном расстоянии.

\- Господи, а я-то думал, ну почему? В чем причина, что он вцепился в тебя, как черт в грешную душу? – с фальшивым удивлением продолжал Бонс. – Да если бы я еще тогда обо всем догадался - предложил бы Роджерсу взять в заложники тебя, а не Мади. И история пошла бы по совсем иному пути...

\- Поосторожнее, - предупредил Сильвер, с трудом подавляя растущее желание вцепиться Бонсу в горло.

\- Или что? Натравишь на меня Флинта? - рассмеялся Бонс. - Его я, кстати, много в чем могу обвинить, но в том, что я увидел... Определенно нет. Я ведь хорошо помню, как ты с самого первого дня из кожи вон лез, какие схемы строил, чтобы пристроиться получше. И как оно, пристроился капитану на хуй? И не смотри на меня так. Теперь одно мое слово, и…

\- И ты покойник, - оборвал его Сильвер. Он больше не боролся с гневом, просто дал ему уйти на самое дно души, чтобы там, под ледяным панцирем спокойствия, этот гнев ждал своего часа. – Ты, я вижу, всерьез возомнил, что обладаешь сведениями, которые можешь обратить против меня - или Флинта, или нас обоих, - и на радостях совсем ослаб умом. И ты даже на секунду не задумался, а как так вышло, что за все эти годы, что ты довольно близко знаешь капитана, только сейчас, и то случайно, ты кое-что узнал о его, так сказать, пристрастиях. Ни единого слуха, ни единого свидетеля. Как думаешь, почему?..

Теперь очередь молчать пришла Бонсу. Пока он слушал Сильвера, улыбка постепенно сползла с его лица, а вместе с ней и самоуверенность. 

\- Ты пойми, Бонс, меня этим шантажировать без толку, - тихо говорил Сильвер. – А я бы на твоем месте молился, чтобы Флинт никогда не узнал, что ты кое-что видел. 

\- Интересно, и почему же ты сам ему об этом не рассказал? Избавился бы от меня его руками, – подозрительно прищурился Бонс. 

\- Может, еще расскажу. 

\- Нет, не расскажешь. И я знаю, почему, - Бонс оскалился, медленно отступая к двери. – Ты боишься, что, как бы ты ни ублажал его, что бы от него ни терпел, для Флинта этого может оказаться недостаточно, если речь пойдет об огласке. Ты не уверен, что он не прикончит и тебя. Вот, чего ты на самом деле стоишь, Джон Сильвер.

Бонс ушел, хлопнув дверью. 

Можно было бы засчитать этот разговор за маленькую победу, но насладиться ею Сильверу мешала апатия и состояние полной разбитости, охватившие его, как только он остался один. Вряд ли теперь Бонс будет трепаться, но вне всяких сомнений попытается использовать то, что знает, для более тонких манипуляций. Бонс не был ни дураком, ни трусом, и по-своему был очень опасен. Но на этом корабле он сильно зависел от расположения капитана, и рискнуть им в открытую вряд ли осмелится. К тому же, Флинт тоже в нем нуждался. Флинт грезил о флотилии, способной отразить любое нападение на остров, где он видел себя королем. Он хотел заполучить еще пару кораблей, капитанами которых сделать Сильвера и Бонса. Когда Флинт был трезв, рассуждал он обстоятельно и логично, и его мечты умозрительно казались достижимыми. Однако стоило ему принять на грудь, как речи его утрачивали убедительность и разумность и больше походили на фантазии помешанного. Но по мере того, как усугублялась болезнь Флинта, вовсе не порожденные его отравленным мозгом грандиозные и безумные планы представляли основную проблему. Теперь даже просто находиться с ним рядом стало небезопасно, в чем Сильвер убедился на собственной шкуре. Но обособиться от него у Сильвера возможности не было. Матросский гамак теперь был для него непозволительной роскошью: во-первых, при его должности это было бы воспринято как откровенный демарш, и, во-вторых, это было небезопасно после того, как Флинт свалил на него вину за смерть Дэвиса.

Укладываясь спать, Сильвер взял с собой нож и не забыл подвесить в изголовье перевязь с заряженными пистолетами. 

А на следующий день все снова вернулось к рутине. Сильвер заступил на вахту, и никто ни словом не обмолвился с ним о том, что произошло позапрошлой ночью. Но он знал, что молчание это было обманчивым. Команда редко страдает забывчивостью на такого рода события, и рано или поздно последствия будут. Единственным, кто пренебрег этой тактикой подчеркнутого безразличия, оказался Морган. 

\- Что, разногласия с капитаном вышли из берегов? – в лоб спросил он. 

\- И как это касается тебя? – вскинулся Сильвер, жалея, что не послал Моргана к черту сразу же, как только тот поздоровался.

\- Не кипятись. - Морган понизил голос и подступил поближе. – Может, у тебя и сложилось впечатление, что я у Флинта в кармане и ем с его руки, но я один из немногих на этой посудине, кто знает ему настоящую цену.

\- Рад за тебя. Но мне-то что с того? 

\- Я, кажется, догадываюсь, почему ты полез с ним в драку, - не замечая резкости Сильвера, продолжил Морган. - И, будь уверен, объяснил всем доходчиво, что уж кто-кто, а ты не из тех, кто закладывает своих. 

Сильвер не знал, что сказать, невольно тронутый неожиданным признанием Моргана. 

\- С Флинта станется соврать всей команде, - с жаром прошептал Морган. - Он так делал много раз, и я почти не сомневался, что так оно и было. Ну, а когда я увидел ваши с ним побитые рожи, все окончательно сошлось. Правда, тебе, насколько вижу, досталось сильнее, верно?

\- Это уже не важно, - отмахнулся Сильвер, не желая углубляться в болезненную для него тему. - Я признателен тебе за поддержку, но все-таки, к чему ты ведешь?..

\- У Флинта отменный ром, Сильвер. Грех отказываться, если наливают, - ухмыльнулся Морган. - Но если вдруг случится буча, ты можешь не опасаться поворачиваться ко мне спиной. 

Слова Моргана могли ничего не стоить - всего лишь предусмотрительность хитрого приспособленца, желающего заручиться поддержкой сразу двух конфликтующих сторон, - но все же немного приободрили Сильвера, напомнив ему об изменчивости людских мнений, а через них и реальности, какой бы она беспросветной ни казалась.

Злополучные ключи Сильвер забрал у Блэка тем же вечером. Этой встречи, пожалуй, он опасался больше всех остальных, чувствуя себя виноватым за случившееся. Ведь было ясно, что Флинт, вооруженный, пьяный и злой, выслеживал вовсе не Дэвиса, и в некотором роде был прав, говоря о том, что Сильвер их всех и подставил. Но Блэк, понятия не имевший об этих тонкостях, истолковал все куда проще. 

\- Хотел бы я знать, что за гнида стукнула на нас капитану, - с горечью сказал он. - Выпустить бы ему кишки да отправить рыбам на корм.

Сильвер подавил первый порыв поделиться своими догадками насчет Бонса. Ни к чему было сейчас парням ввязываться в новые неприятности. Эрроу раскидал их всех по разным вахтам и держал под пристальным наблюдением, а Бонс наверняка отрастил глаза на затылке, и убрать его без шума и пыли не вышло бы. Да и Сильвер рассчитывал, что однажды расправится с Бонсом сам, и так, чтобы тот знал, за что. 

Между тем “Морж” вернулся на остров и встал на кренгование. Сильвер раньше терпеть не мог это место, но теперь оно непостижимым образом гармонировало с его внутренним состоянием. Дикая земля, дикий капитан, которому он присягнул на верность до гробовой доски. Можно больше не строить никаких планов, не терзать себя бесплодными мечтами о несбыточном. То, насколько далеко оказался способен зайти Флинт, чтобы не допустить его ухода, парадоксальным образом подарило Сильверу особую степень свободы - от права выбора и от сомнений. И в рамках этой дозволенной свободы Флинт почти ни в чем его не ограничивал. Так, например, когда Сильвер вызвался нести дежурство на Подзорной Трубе, куда дозорные уходили на несколько дней, Флинт не сказал ни слова против. 

\- От меня не слишком-то много пользы на берегу. А пока “Морж” на якоре, первый помощник тебе не нужен. Так что, если ты не возражаешь...

\- Не хочу тебя обижать, но тебе туда сутки по горам добираться, - только и заметил Флинт.

\- Значит, выйду на сутки раньше. 

Наблюдательный пункт представлял из себя уменьшенную копию форта. Размерами он был не больше хижины, но построен из толстых отесанных бревен, что делало его устойчивым перед сильными на этой высоте ветрами. Дежурство несли попарно, и Сильверу в компанию достался Аллардайс - рыжий парень с яркими голубыми глазами. Спали они по очереди, а в свободное от созерцания морской глади время Аллардайс охотился, а Сильвер разделывал добычу и заготавливал мясо. 

В этом месте, напоминающем его излюбленный холм на острове марунов, к Сильверу мало-помалу начало возвращаться душевное равновесие и способность к взвешенному, беспристрастному обдумыванию текущих и возможных в будущем событий. С площадки открывался удивительный вид на сливающийся с небом горизонт, а собирающиеся под вершиной облака, скрывающие береговую линию, дарили иллюзию полной оторванности от бренного мира. Даже присутствие Аллардайса, вечно недовольного жизнью и точно знающего, как именно все должно быть устроено, чтобы всем стало хорошо, не мешало Сильверу наслаждаться созерцательным покоем. Главное, что здесь не было Флинта с его неусыпным вниманием и Бонса, не упускающего ни единой возможности осложнить Сильверу жизнь. 

\- Подбираешь себе партнеров по масти? – прокомментировал Бонс, когда они с Аллардайсом занимались сборами перед выходом на дежурство. 

Сильвер сделал вид, что не услышал, но Флинт, сидящий неподалеку под тентом, кинул в сторону Аллардайса быстрый недобрый взгляд. Точно рассчитав время, за которое двусмысленность могла дойти до всех, кому она предназначена, Бонс добавил:

\- Вот Хэндс оценил бы твое постоянство. - И, посмеиваясь, пошел прочь, испортив настроение не столько Сильверу, сколько Флинту, судя по его недовольной гримасе. 

Игра Бонса была примитивной и бесцельной, если не считать внятной целью желание подосаждать Сильверу и заодно прощупать Флинта на предмет его слабостей. Об этом, и о многом другом, Сильвер размышлял в часы созерцательного бездействия, которых у него теперь было в избытке. 

Оторванность от начальства и ровная приветливость Сильвера расположили к нему Аллардайса. Через некоторое время тот осмелел настолько, что начал задавать вопросы, обнаружив неожиданную для простого матроса проницательность.

\- Интересно, почему капитан не может вас убить?

Вопрос был таким неожиданным, что Сильвер, опешив, замер с ножом в руке над полуосвежеванной козлиной тушей.

\- Вы сорвали нападение на «Эол», прикрывали парней, когда они собирались рвать когти, и не думайте, что кто-то поверил, что вы их и сдали. И чем закончилась та война, я прекрасно помню. Слухи ходили разные, но все они сходились в одном: куда бы Флинт ни исчез, на каторгу, морское дно или прямиком в преисподнюю, его туда упекли вы. Наш капитан - кровожадный деспот, которому убить человека - что муху прихлопнуть. Так почему вам он все спускает с рук?

\- Не твоего ума дело.

\- Он вас боится? У вас что-то есть на него? - не унимался Аллардайс. 

\- С чего ты взял, что я тебе все выложу, будь это так? Ты дурак? – искренне удивился Сильвер.

\- Может, и дурак, но не слепой, - с вызовом ответил Аллардайс. - И что-то мне подсказывает, что у вас с этим дьяволом большие разногласия. Вот мы и решили поговорить с вами...

\- Мы? Кто эти “мы”? - Сильвер рассмеялся. – И что вы там нарешали? Бунт что ли? Ну, хорошо. Допустим, поднимете бунт. А дальше что?

\- Как это – что дальше? Положим конец его тирании и заживем, как полагается джентльменам удачи, а не вшивым галерным рабам. И что смешного?.. - обиделся Аллардайс.

\- Знаю ли я что-то этакое про капитана? - Сильвер пожал плечами. - Ну, допустим, знаю. Флинт не совсем человек, он сила природы. С тем же успехом вы можете бунтовать против урагана или усмирять голосованием засуху. И от него невозможно скрыть свои замыслы, он видит всех нас насквозь. 

Сильверу заранее было жаль Аллардайса и его наивных единомышленников, обреченных с того самого момента, когда в их глупые головы пришла затея пойти против Флинта. Они еще не знали того, что знал сам Сильвер: единственный способ выжить рядом с Флинтом - это играть по его правилам и надеяться, что буря обойдет тебя стороной. Потому что его демоны реальны. И они не позволят никому навредить человеку, душу которого забрали себе. 

Слова Сильвера подействовали на Аллардайса угнетающе. Он впился взглядом в Сильвера, будто надеясь, что тот снова рассмеется, обратив все в шутку, не дождавшись же, суеверно перекрестился и отодвинулся. 

\- Может, он про нас и не узнает. Если, конечно, вы ему не расскажете, – осторожно промолвил он.

\- И зачем это мне? Чтобы вас перевешали, как вешают всех тупых недальновидных болванов? Может, кому и по душе это зрелище, но я не из таких.

Сильвер понимал, что несправедлив к Аллардайсу, что попросту срывает на нем долго копившееся раздражение, но его снова толкали к выбору между участием в интригах оппозиции и неведением, и оба этих выбора были для него одинаково опасны. Алладрайс уязвленно промолчал. 

\- Прежде чем вы окончательно перепутаете суровую действительность с мечтами о матросском рае, где текут реки рома и дармовые шлюхи ублажают вас по четверо на каждого, честно ответьте себе только на один вопрос. Что привело вас всех на этот остров?.. И если это не ваша прискорбная неспособность прокормить себя иным способом, то бога ради, бунтуйте. Ни капитан, ни офицеры вам без надобности. Но если ты не хочешь однажды увидеть палубу с грот-реи под хруст собственных шейных позвонков, советую тебе и дальше держать меня в курсе. Может, мне удастся уберечь вас, дуралеев, от петли.

Высказав все это Аллардайсу, уже явно напуганному последствиями своей неуместной откровенности, Сильвер не испытал ни удовлетворения, ни гордости. Ведь простаки на то и созданы, чтоб люди поумнее морочили им голову. В конце концов, это было совсем нетрудно. 

Сильвер был бы не против задержаться на Подзорной Трубе еще на день, месяц, а то и год, но через неделю явились сменщики, и пришлось возвращаться. Кренгование и регулярное подновление «Моржа» было завершено, и пора было снова выходить в море. Слишком уж хорошо укрыт был остров, пока еще остающийся безымянным, от исхоженных маршрутов, чтобы можно было позволить себе сидеть на берегу и ждать, когда добыча сама приплывет в руки. Но хотя Флинт частенько жаловался, как ему трудно охотиться без наводок, Сильвер подозревал, что он слегка лукавит, и на Тортуге, куда они заходили с позволяющей сделать такой вывод регулярностью, есть прикормленный человек, снабжающий капитана информацией. Это делало очередной визит на Тортугу неизбежным, а нужды команды, уже начавшей обрастать постоянными симпатиями в тамошних борделях, заставляли Флинта продлевать время стоянки в порту. 

Флинт держал себя в руках после ночи, когда так безобразно сорвался на Сильвере, но чем ближе они подходили к Тортуге, тем заметнее было охватывающее его беспокойство. А как только они встали на якорь, Флинт поставил Сильвера на вахту, назначив ответственным за «Моржа». Он и сам не стал сходить на берег и постоянно маячил поблизости, почти не выпуская Сильвера из виду. А когда на вторые сутки с увольнительной не вернулись Пайк и Джонсон, сошедшие с корабля, как выяснилось, со всеми личными вещами, все стало еще хуже. Флинт обрушился на доложившего ему об этом боцмана и, объявив беглецов гнусными трусливыми предателями, пообещал спустить шкуру с каждого, кто последует за ними. Обстановка делалась все более невыносимой, и Сильвер решил не дожидаться, когда подозрительность Флинта дозреет до полноценной паранойи.

\- Я не собираюсь от тебя сбегать, - обратился он к Флинту, улучив момент, когда они остались наедине. - Во всяком случае, не тайно. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, говоря это вслух, но мне кажется, я должен был внести ясность. 

Флинт недоверчиво прищурился, изучая Сильвера убийственно серьезным взглядом. 

\- Не ошибаешься, - наконец произнес он. – Но беда в том, что я тебе не верю.

\- И что, тебе мало моего слова? - Теперь, когда он получил подтверждение своим подозрениям насчет истинных причин дурного настроения и нервозной подозрительности Флинта, этот разговор вдруг показался ему надгробной речью на похоронах их прежних отношений, чем бы они ни были. Сильвер подавил нервный смешок. - Господи, как мы, блядь, дошли до такого? Какого черта мы вообще об этом говорим?!.. 

\- Потому что у тебя есть причины уйти, а у меня – причины не желать этого, - без тени улыбки пояснил Флинт.

\- Не желать или бояться?

\- В моем случае это одно и то же.

Это, пожалуй, было самым откровенным признанием Флинта о его отношении к Сильверу за все время, что он его знал. Оно пробудило у Сильвера надежду, что Флинт спросит о причинах его решения несмотря ни на что остаться, и это дало бы ему возможность объяснить, что у Флинта нет причин бояться потерять его, а значит, нет нужды и быть жестоким. Но Флинт не спросил. 

На следующий день на берег они сошли вместе.

Они посетили скупщика ради короткой беседы, которую Сильвер, ожидающий Флинта в стороне, не слышал. Зато он прекрасно видел, как скупщик передал Флинту клочок бумажки в обмен на несколько золотых монет. И, судя его заметно улучшившемуся настроению, эту наводку Флинт считал надежной и многообещающей. 

Призовое судно “Морж” нагнал через пару суток. «Прекрасный жирный торгаш, доверху набитый специями и слоновой костью», - сообщил Флинт команде, и та встретила его слова восторженным ревом. Сильвер тоже был среди них, вооруженный и готовый к схватке. Время отсиживаться в каюте, выражая тем самым неодобрение этому способу выжить в доставшемся ему мире, прошло. Нельзя было, всецело приняв Флинта как часть своей жизни, отгородиться от хаоса, что он порождал. Флинта определяли не какие-либо цели, не месть и не прагматичная жажда наживы - его страшная и простая суть была сродни акульей. Как этот морской хищник, гибнущий от удушья в состоянии покоя, мог жить лишь в движении, так и Флинт целиком состоял из битв и насилия, и без них его попросту не было. 

Торговца нагнали очень быстро. На его палубе не было заметно бойцов, а пушечные порты начали открываться, когда «Морж» уже почти притерся к нему бортом - похоже, он был застигнут врасплох. Но когда абордажная команда изготовилась к высадке, на палубу “Моржа” с торговца, как обозленная саранча, внезапно посыпались вооруженные люди, видимо, прятавшиеся до этого за бортами. Сильвер оказался в самой гуще боя. Он сосредоточился на ближайших к нему противниках, и некоторые из них даже успели поплатиться за то, что позволили себе обмануться его увечьем, не разглядев в нем серьезного бойца. В пылу битвы Сильвер не сразу почувствовал, что ранен – агония взрывной волной накрыла его с небольшим опозданием, когда, еще не понимая, почему, он упал. От боли, расходящейся от левого колена по всему телу, потемнело в глазах, а время будто остановилось. Сильвер мог лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как его противник с необъяснимой медлительностью заносит над ним абордажную саблю, а потом, будто врезавшись в невидимую преграду, вздрагивает и валится на скользкую от крови палубу с ним рядом. 

“Господи, спасибо, что не в правое”, - пронеслось в его голове перед тем, как все исчезло.


	13. Chapter 13

1720 г.

Сильвер очнулся лежащим на столе, к которому, как он убедился, когда сделал попытку приподняться, был привязан широкими кожаными ремнями. Флинт стоял рядом, неподвижный, с бессильной тревогой на лице. Сильвер повернул голову на металлический звук и, увидев, как Отис раскладывает инструменты, запаниковал. 

\- Отвяжите меня! – он запрокинул голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Флинта. - Помоги, прошу тебя. 

Флинт, положив руки ему на плечи, придавил его к столу. 

\- Предатель, - сквозь зубы прошипел Сильвер.

Отис ухватил его за челюсть жесткими пальцами, надавил, заставляя открыть рот, чтобы влить туда ложку обжигающе горькой жидкости. Настойка подействовала не сразу - и не лишила его способности осознавать, что с ним делают, и прочувствовать каждую секунду этого кошмара. Сильвер помнил, что кричал, пока не сорвал голос, или не оглох от собственных воплей - в какой-то момент он просто перестал их слышать. Безумно хотелось скинуть свое тело, как балласт, и наконец-то сбежать туда, где до него больше никто не доберется. Спасением стала тьма, которая поглотила его ровно в тот момент, когда предел, за которым он еще сохранял способность чувствовать и мыслить, был достигнут и пересечен.

Открыв глаза в следующий раз, он ничего не увидел. Вокруг был все тот же непроглядный мрак, и Сильвер равнодушно предположил, что, возможно, умер, но тупая боль в левом бедре и шипение волн в окружающем его пространстве разбили эту надежду. Просто ночь, и ничего более. Из тьмы к нему потянулась тень, теплая ладонь невесомо опустилась на лоб, скользнула по лицу, тронула веки, ставшие вдруг невыносимо тяжелыми. Повинуясь этому касанию, Сильвер закрыл глаза.

Занялся рассвет, и солнце огромным раскаленным шаром с неправдоподобной быстротой поднималось к зениту. Нещадно пекло, от пота щипало глаза, и Сильвер повертел головой в поисках места, где можно было бы укрыться от палящих лучей. Ловко просочившись сквозь толпу, согнанную на плац, он пробрался к повозке, которую высмотрел на краю площади, и нырнул под нее. Оттуда все было видно - и высокий помост, и расхаживающий по нему офицер в ослепительно сияющих доспехах, и окруженные солдатами люди в оборванной грязной одежде. Их по одному, грубо подталкивая, загоняли на помост. “Английские собаки сейчас отведают испанской стали,” - шелестело над площадью, а когда послышались первые хриплые, нечеловеческие крики, толпа одобрительно загудела, бурно приветствуя каждое мертвое тело, падающее на землю. Офицер, величественно прекрасный и грозный, встречал каждую свою жертву, как золотой идол - подношение. И каждый взмах его сабли, рассекающий плоть и кости, был подобен молнии, вспарывающей небу живот. 

Падре, иногда заглядывающий к ним в барак, рассказывал о могущественном существе, способном повелевать жизнью и смертью, от всевидящего взгляда которого не может укрыться ни один грешник. Падре называл его Богом, и Сильвер съежился, надеясь, что Бог его не заметит. Иначе он сразу же поймет, что Сильвер тоже английская собака, а значит, его место на этом помосте, рядом с остальными грешниками. От страха пересохло в горле, и Сильвер облизнул губы, такие соленые и шершавые, что царапало язык. Вдруг стало тихо. Офицер застыл золотой статуей, медленно поворачивая голову, и под его невидимым из-под сияющего шлема взглядом толпа расступалась, теснясь за спины друг друга, как стадо испуганных овец. Тяжелой поступью офицер спустился с помоста и с безошибочной целеустремленностью направился к Сильверу. Он отшвырнул повозку в сторону, будто она весила не больше перышка, и встал перед Сильвером, равнодушно глядя на него с высоты своего гигантского роста. С его сабли на землю сочилась кровь, собираясь в лужу, которая подползала все ближе к босым ногам Сильвера. Сильвер попятился назад, и рука офицера дрогнула, будто готовясь занести над ним саблю и забрать его жалкую жизнь. Но вместо этого сабля упала на землю, а офицер потянулся к застежкам на шлеме и снял его. Это оказался не бог, а смерть - у нее были зеленые глаза, исполненные сострадания, и волосы такие огненно яркие, что казалось, от них расходился жар. Земля ушла у Сильвера из-под ног, но он не упал, а, подхваченный на руки, взмыл вверх, навстречу этому взгляду. Солнце вдруг погасло, а вместе с ним исчезло и все остальное - плац, помост, толпа и груда порубленных тел. Стало очень холодно. 

\- Это не должно было с тобой случиться, - прошептал Флинт Сильверу в волосы. – Это все моя вина.

\- Так, значит, ты убиваешь не всех англичан? – спросил Сильвер. Его бил озноб, и в попытке согреться он потянулся к золотому сиянию доспехов. – Или меня спасло то, что я наполовину испанец?

Страх окончательно ушел, и Сильверу стало спокойно и любопытно. 

\- Ты нужен мне, - терпеливо объяснил Флинт. – Что я без тебя буду делать? 

\- Как - что? Ты будешь убивать. Разве смерть способна на что-то другое? 

В глазах Сильвера начало темнеть от наплывающей волнами боли, и он застонал, осознавая, что он давно уже не ребенок, а Флинт - вовсе не офицер, покрытый золотом и кровью.

\- Вот, выпей. Станет полегче. 

О зубы мягко стукнулся край кружки, и Сильвер припал к ней. Вода отдавала горечью. Флинт не обманул его, тело действительно становилось легче, растворяясь в жарком липком воздухе, как кусок сахара в кипятке. Рядом кто-то приглушенно всхлипывал. Это был точно не Флинт, и остаток отпущенного ему в сознании времени Сильвер пытался сообразить, кто бы это мог быть и почему он плачет у его постели.

Иногда, кроме Флинта, Сильвер слышал голос корабельного врача. Отис чаще всего за что-то оправдывался, но, когда он уходил, Флинт начинал рассказывать Сильверу, какой хороший им достался хирург - даже Хауэлл не годился ему в подметки; сам прославленный капитан Робертс за возможность переманить Отиса к себе сразился с его прежним капитаном в поединке. И Отис обязательно его спасет. Сильверу было все равно, к тому же, он знал, что Флинт и сам себе не верил, потому что иначе он не откровенничал бы с ним о вещах, о которых никогда даже не упомянул бы, будь у Сильвера хотя бы один шанс выжить. 

\- Знаешь, - говорил он, – я ведь не собирался оставлять тебя в живых после того, как заполучил бы золото. Ты для меня был не более чем нахальной жадной крысой, дерзнувшей ставить мне условия. Даже предположение, что мы с тобой похожи, было бы смехотворным. В гордыне своей я отказывал тебе в том, чем самого меня так щедро одарили Гамильтоны. Боже, каким, наверное, зашоренным и твердолобым предстал я перед Томасом впервые!..

Флинт сидел на краю лежанки и бездумно поглаживал руку Сильвера, пока изливал ему душу. 

\- Я никому никогда не рассказывал этого, но мой первый раз с Томасом был ошеломляющим. В буквальном смысле. Я был сбит с толку, уничтожен, противен сам себе. Сначала я увлекся Мирандой - и чувствовал себя из-за этого довольно неловко перед Томасом, ведь я и понятия не имел, что они составляли собой одно целое, и то, что получал один, они всегда делили на двоих. Для них не существовало преград ни в чем и никогда. И способом покорения мира для Томаса было слово... Ему не было в этом равных. Своим интеллектом и логикой он умел ниспровергнуть любой авторитет, разрушить любую догму, разбить в пух и прах самые устойчивые убеждения, чтобы на их обломках воздвигнуть храм нового мировоззрения, пророчески дерзновенного и потому верного. Томас потратил на меня много времени, сил и терпения, разламывая и собирая заново мои представления о добре, зле и справедливости. А когда я был готов, надобность в словах отпала. И мое замешательство и постыдный страх оказались последним барьером между ними и мной. Акт единения стал их великим даром, знаком того, что я был принят ими полностью, душой и телом. И когда я смог осознать это и обрел смелость выйти за рамки, навязанные мне церковью, обществом и флотом – всеми этими лицемерными порождениями власти, для которой я не был личностью, а только лишь инструментом достижения их целей - вот тогда мне и открылась последняя истина: все остальное тоже достижимо. 

Слова Флинта оживали в голове у Сильвера, разворачивая перед его внутренним взором пронзительно яркие, как наяву, сцены. Он никогда не видел Томаса Гамильтона вживую, но, со слов Моргана, это был белесый верзила, с лица которого даже годы, проведенные на плантации, не смогли стереть выражения заносчивого превосходства. Аристократ. В приюте о таких рассказывали шепотом – богатые пресыщенные мерзавцы, способные на невообразимые гнусности, просто чтобы развеять скуку. Безопаснее якшаться с ворьем и прочими отбросами, чем довериться аристократу, - говорили мальчишки постарше. Сильвер сам убедился, – к счастью, на чужих примерах, - что правда о подобного сорта публике зачастую превосходила самые страшные россказни. И сейчас в его воображении молодой лейтенант Мак-Гроу, немногим старше его самого, охваченный стыдом и смятением, лежал под этим высокородным растлителем, морщась и кусая губы, а рядом обнаженная миссис Барлоу самодовольно, сыто улыбалась. Сильвера замутило. Он перевернулся набок, уткнувшись лбом в обтянутое сукном бедро Флинта. Флинт ласково потрепал его по плечу и подоткнул подушку поудобнее, хотя Сильвер больше оценил бы, если бы он просто заткнулся. 

\- Они вылепили меня, как первого человека, из мягкой глины, обожгли своей страстью и вдохнули в меня душу. Я принял этот дар и должен был поделиться им с тобой. Но разглядеть настоящего тебя за всей твоей ложью, за твоей наносной легковесностью... Твои поступки выдали тебя. Ты оказался способным на действия, которые никто не может предсказать. И ты воскресил меня, да. Я вернулся из Чарльзтауна мертвым. Когда погибла Миранда, - последнее, что связывало меня с Томасом, - я решил, что мне нечего больше терять, но ты доказал мне обратное. Удивительно, но, увидев, что с тобою сталось, я почувствовал страх, природу которого не мог тогда объяснить. И я цеплялся за него как за последний кусок своей души, в котором после всех моих потерь все еще теплилась жизнь. Ты нуждался во мне, и забота о тебе не дала мне сойти с ума. Я почти не спал тогда, и в мою голову приходили странные мысли, что, если ты умрешь, то вот тогда я точно останусь совершенно один. Меня спасла не твоя дружба и не поддержка - они пришли позже, когда я понял, чего хочу, и ты открылся мне навстречу. Просто ты оказался единственным человеком после Гамильтонов, за чью жизнь я захотел побороться.

Флинт замолчал. Невозможно было определить, сколько длилось его молчание - несколько минут или же счет шел на часы. Время для Сильвера утратило определенность, стало обманчиво хаотичным. Можно было открыть глаза при дневном свете, а потом моргнуть - и через секунду обнаружить, что день сменился ночью. Неизменным было только присутствие Флинта, его голос и прикосновения. 

\- Господи, я так виноват перед тобой, Джон. Мне не следовало возвращаться за тобой. Я ведь знал, что мой несчастливый рок падет и на тебя. Но как же я ненавидел тебя тогда! Ненавидел всей душой за то, что ты забрал все, чем я в этой жизни дорожил. Но мог ли я знать, что взамен ты отдашь мне всего себя?.. И что для меня это окажется равноценным? Я не верил, что смогу полюбить после Томаса. Но ты сумел и это опровергнуть.

Когда промежутки бодрствования стали длиннее, Сильвер обнаружил, что Моргану, похоже, дали отставку, и Флинт предпочитал теперь разделять свое одинокое пьянство с Бонсом. То, что этот подлый, двуличный мерзавец сумел подобраться к Флинту так непозволительно близко, тревожило и обостряло чувство опасности. Постепенно из обрывков их разговоров Сильвер выяснил, что именно Бонс вытащил его из боя и перенёс к Отису, чем, по мнению Флинта, спас ему жизнь. Флинт считал, что Бонс тем самым искупил все свои прежние грехи, а тот изо всех сил поддерживал это заблуждение, лицемерно изображая участие и преданность. Но когда ром развязывал его язык, а Флинт становился опасно откровенным, истинное отношение Бонса прорывалось наружу.

\- Я слишком много вложил в него, Билли, чтобы смириться с его смертью, - сказал как-то Флинт, словоохотливость которого напрямую зависела от количества выпитого. – Но он постоянно ходит по краю…

\- Не переживайте, капитан, Сильвер очень живучая тварь. Он, как это ему свойственно, выживет, и наверняка переживет нас обоих, - с нарочито грубоватым добродушием заметил Бонс. – Я бы на вашем месте подумал вот о чем. Вспомните, каким он был до того, как его искалечили в первый раз. Прохиндей и воришка, довольно беззлобный, несмотря на все свои выходки. И в кого он переродился после?.. Смерть Дюфрейна, пусть он был и трижды ублюдок, до сих пор стоит у меня перед глазами. А подумайте, каким опасным он может стать сейчас, если выкарабкается.

\- Не “если”, а “когда”, - отрезал Флинт. - И мне похуй остальное. 

То ли Бонс был прав, или же сбылись пожелания Флинта, но Сильвер постепенно возвращался к жизни. После первой перевязки, которую он застал в сознании, он, с трудом дотерпев до момента, когда останется один, разрыдался, накрыв голову одеялом. Хотя вроде бы он давно уже должен был привыкнуть к своему уродству, но вид почти на фут укоротившейся ноги ужаснул его, погрузив в состояние беспросветного отчаяния. Пуля, раздробившая коленную чашечку, не оставила никакого иного выбора, кроме ампутации, но понимание никак не помогало смириться с тем, что все, что он с таким трудом преодолел в первый раз, повторяется снова. 

В дни, когда лихорадка отступала, он, обливаясь потом и скрипя зубами от боли, пробовал вставать и ходить. Но после того, как Флинт пару раз находил его лежащим на полу, костыль был отнят и надежно спрятан. Жар, бред и беспамятство неизменно возвращались, и этот цикл казался нескончаемым. В этом спутанном, мучительном существовании Сильвер давно уже перестал видеть хоть какой-то смысл, и, проваливаясь в черную яму, заполненную кошмарами, все чаще надеялся, что ему повезет не проснуться. Вдобавок ко всему, Флинт, с каждым днем все больше полагавшийся на Бонса, иногда, будучи занят, принимал его помощь, когда тот - разумеется из самых лучших побуждений - вызывался присмотреть за Сильвером.

И пока Бонс, бережно поддерживая Сильвера под голову, поил его с ложки опийной настойкой, с уст его лился яд злобных, мстительных слов:

\- Это тебе отплата за ту хижину, где ты держал меня в кандалах. И за Гейтса. Помнишь, как ты лихо отмазал Флинта? Интересно, ты уже тогда был его подстилкой?.. 

\- Бонс, возьми кружку и вылей туда все, что есть, - попросил Сильвер. – И мы оба получим то, что хотим.

Бонс недоверчиво нахмурился - и тут же рассмеялся.

\- Э, нет, - он покачал головой. – За дурака меня держишь?

\- Не понимаю, что тебя останавливает. Ты же ненавидишь меня. 

\- А, ты, наверное, не знаешь, что Флинт сделал с пленными, пока ты валялся без памяти. Очень, знаешь ли, беспокоился, выживешь ты, или нет.

\- Он их убил?

\- Если бы. - Бонс наклонился ближе и понизил голос до шепота. – Когда ты поймал пулю, Флинт осатанел. Его ярость перекинулась на команду, как чума, и мы быстро их разгромили. Как тебе известно, он не оставляет никого в живых. Но в этот раз оставил. Десятерых. Он пытал их несколько дней, а когда ты впервые очнулся и Отис сказал, что ты, возможно, выживешь, Флинт сообщил, что в честь этого оставит им жизнь и дарует свободу.

Глядя в расширенные, слегка безумные глаза Бонса, Сильвер поймал себя на том, что ему вовсе не хочется слышать окончание этой истории. 

\- Он отрубил им по правой кисти и левой ступне, бросил всех в шлюпку и спустил ее на воду. Так что нет, он не убил их. 

\- Ручаюсь, они позавидовали своим мертвым товарищам, - тихо проговорил Сильвер, потрясенный услышанным.

\- Ручаюсь, что так и было. Так что не выебывайся и пей. - Бонс поднес ложку ко рту Сильвера. - Если ты и сыграешь в ящик, то будь любезен сделать это не в мою вахту. 

\- Одного понять не могу, Бонс. Ты-то почему все еще с ним? Ты сам видишь, какой он. 

Бонс тяжело вздохнул, лицо его исказилось ненавистью:

\- Он для меня теперь самая подходящая компания. 

Рассказ Бонса не выходил у Сильвера из головы, обогатив его опиумные кошмары парочкой новых сюжетов. Жестокость Флинта сама по себе была немыслимой, а причина, по которой она проявилась, угнетала своей несправедливостью. Будто Флинт частично перекладывал ответственность за свое зверство на совесть Сильвера. Верить в эту взаимосвязь не хотелось, но она подтверждалась на деле. Чем лучше становилось Сильверу, тем более благодушным и умиротворенным казался Флинт. Он много времени проводил в своем кресле у постели Сильвера с книгой, зачитывая вслух отрывки, которые казались ему интересными или забавными. В такие моменты лицо Флинта разглаживалось, в нем проглядывал усталый умный человек, на чьи плечи взвалили всю тяжесть этого мира. Может, - думал Сильвер, - это и есть Джеймс Мак-Гроу, или же всего лишь еще одна маска, прикрывающая пустоту и демонов, танцующих в ней? 

\- «У меня был теперь неистощимый запас козьего мяса и молока. Признаться, когда я принимался за разведение коз, я и не думал о молоке. Только позже я стал их доить». - Флинт поднял взгляд от раскрытой на коленях книги на Сильвера и расхохотался. – Пиши, Джон, книжку об этом неудачнике ты - выразился бы на его счет куда яснее. 

Попытка Флинта развеселить его была в своем роде трогательной, но не могла отвлечь Сильвера от того, что сейчас мучило его куда сильнее физической боли.

\- Ты же никогда таким не был. Что с тобой происходит? – спросил он.

\- Ты о чем? – Флинт оборвал свой смех, моментально посерьезнев.

\- О пленных. Почему ты их просто не убил? 

\- Тебе Билли рассказал?

\- Какая разница, кто? Я так понимаю, это видели все.

Флинт аккуратно поместил между страниц закладку и отложил книгу в сторону.

\- И что именно тебя возмущает? Ты хоть знаешь, кем они были?

\- А это имеет значение? Какая, блядь, разница, кем они были? Ты не опускался до такого раньше ни с кем и никогда. Чем, в таком случае, ты сейчас лучше Роджерса?

Брови Флинта сошлись в одну линию, челюсти сжались, обличая, насколько он задет этим сравнением. Флинт натянуто усмехнулся.

\- К слову о Роджерсе. Теперь, как выяснилось, по его приказу торговые суда получают сопровождение, и ублюдки, которых тебе так жалко, были переодетыми солдатами. А с этой публикой я никогда не церемонился, и не собираюсь. И у меня еще остались вопросы к тому куску дерьма, который впарил нам эту наводку. - Флинт задумчиво огладил бороду. – Если засада не была совпадением, он сильно пожалеет. И, кстати, если ты считаешь, что я перегнул палку, то знай - команде мои действия пришлись по нраву. Они сочли это достойной компенсацией за причиненный им ущерб. Даже Пью радовался, как младенец, когда слышал их крики, еще сокрушался, что я не выколол им глаза.

\- При чем тут Пью? – непонимающе спросил Сильвер.

\- Ему очень круто не повезло в этом штурме. Он ни черта теперь не видит. Бочонок с порохом взорвался, когда он был рядом. Хорошо еще, что остался жив - хотя, конечно, жизнью это уже вряд ли можно назвать… С него теперь мало толку. 

Последние слова больно резанули Сильвера. 

\- И что теперь с ним будет? Выкинешь за борт?

\- Зачем за борт? Выплатим компенсацию да высадим в каком-нибудь порту. Все по уставу. - Флинт пожал плечами. – Он, насколько помню, так хотел свалить из команды, что спутался с шайкой Дэвиса. Так пусть уебывает на все четыре стороны.

\- Ну, нет. Он хотел уйти, когда был зрячим, но ты вмешался тогда. Черта с два ты выкинешь его теперь, когда он ослеп. 

Высказав все это Флинту, Сильвер обессиленно откинулся на подушку. Кажется, жар снова возвращался.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? - с легким недовольством спросил Флинт.

\- Сначала надо выяснить, чего он хочет сам. Можно ведь найти ему работу по возможностям. Плести снасти, например… чистить картошку… слушать ветер…

Флинт склонился над ним, проверяя ладонью лоб, и Сильвер поймал его за рукав. 

\- Обещаешь?..

Через пару дней Флинт сдержал свое обещание. Поддерживая Пью под руку, он довел его до постели Сильвера и тактично вышел из каюты. Пью, нащупав подлокотник кресла и цепко держась за него, неуверенно сел, неподвижно держа голову на напряженной шее. Лицо его казалось пустым, будто стертым, а на месте глаз чернела запекшаяся корка.

\- Какой приятный день, мистер Сильвер - с наигранным подобострастием протянул Пью. – Сказал бы, что рад вас видеть, да лишился такой способности во имя нашего славного промысла.

Сильвер растерянно молчал. Он собирался выяснить у Пью, чего тот хочет, но когда увидел его воочию, понял: единственное, чего Пью может теперь желать, никто ему дать не в состоянии.

\- Надо же, как нас всех пометила судьба. Вам укоротили ногу, Черный Пес лишился пальцев, я – глаз, а Дэвис – мозгов. - Пью захихикал. – Может, в итоге из всех нас можно будет собрать одного полноценного человека, и это точно буду не я. Так зачем вы хотели меня видеть, мистер Сильвер? 

\- Сочувствую твоей потере, Дик. Я хотел убедиться, что с тобой поступили по справедливости.

\- Не извольте волноваться, все порешали по-королевски. Двести осьмушек в зубы и списать на берег. Наш капитан щедр и справедлив, храни его Господь.

Наблюдая, как Пью за жалким ёрничаньем пытался скрыть свое отчаяние и обиду, Сильвер поймал себя на мимолетном желании, за которое ему почти сразу же стало стыдно: чтобы Пью ушел, и их пути никогда больше не пересекались. Сильвер знал из собственного опыта, что именно так обычно и реагируют, соприкоснувшись с чужим уродством и неполноценностью. Но черта с два Пью заслуживал подобное отношение от такого, как он. Несмотря на всю свою браваду, Пью, услышав лишь намек на предложение остаться, ухватился за него обеими руками, а потом ещё долго благодарил и клялся в вечной преданности, пока не вернулся Флинт и не увел его. 

Флинт уступил просьбе Сильвера насчет Пью, хотя и не одобрил эту, как он мимоходом высказался, “блажь”. Он вообще стал воплощением заботы и участия, хотя некоторые пожелания Сильвера относил к капризам, потакать которым не считал нужным. Это касалось опиума, отношения с которым, по мнению Сильвера, неоправданно затянулись. Опасность этого зелья крылась в том, что оно раскалывало сознание надвое. Каждый раз, когда наступало время приема, одна его половина резко противилась, другая же - трепетала в радостном нетерпеливом предвкушении. А Флинт всегда находил нужные слова, чтобы слабая половина одерживала верх.

\- Выпей, тебе это надо. 

Флинт уже стоял с порцией лауданума наготове, будто даже не предполагал отказа. Но, с досадой понимая, что в очередной раз обречен на неуспех, Сильвер все же попытался отказаться: 

\- Я, пожалуй, обойдусь.

\- И тогда никто из нас сегодня ночью не выспится, - с мягким упреком сказал Флинт. – Утром ожидается сложная лоция, так что…

«...не заставляй меня возиться с тобой всю ночь», мысленно закончил за него Сильвер. Более не пререкаясь, он проглотил лекарство и закрыл глаза. Флинт убрал с его лба, влажного от испарины, прилипшую прядь, пропустил пальцы сквозь спутанные кудри.

\- Надо же, как отросли.

\- Их давно пора обрезать, - пробормотал Сильвер, охваченный опиумной дремотой. 

\- Ни в коем случае, - голос Флинта дрогнул. – Они красивые. И ты красивый. Я забываю иногда, как ты молод, но в такие моменты вижу нашу разницу…

Слова Флинта всколыхнули в нем глухую тоску, которая поселилась в нем после Чарльзтауна и которую, как ему казалось, он давно уже изжил. 

\- Странные дела: жар у меня, а бредишь ты, - прошептал он. 

Флинт склонился над ним, провел пальцами по его щеке.

\- Не надо так. Ты лучшее, что случалось со мной в этой жизни. 

Сильвер приоткрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но в тот же момент Флинт поцеловал его, долго и нежно - и, не встретив сопротивления на этом рубеже, тут же двинулся дальше: лег рядом с Сильвером и, развернув его спиной к себе, прижался всем телом, начал влажно целовать в шею. Сильверу хотелось сбросить с себя тяжесть опиумного оцепенения, столкнуть Флинта, который в этот момент казался ее порождением и продолжением, но все, на что он оказался способен – это слабо вцепиться пальцами в предплечье Флинта. Тот же, похоже, принял его непротивление за согласие, а этот беспомощный жест - за поощрение.

\- Ты нравишься мне именно таким, какой ты есть, - шептал Флинт. - Наглый, своевольный и опасный. Такой светлый ум - и тьма, идеально подходящая моей… 

Голос его дрожал и срывался - то ли от похоти, то ли от нежности, а руки шарили по телу Сильвера, мяли, сжимали, гладили, уверенно и умело, бесстыдно и требовательно. Руки деспотичного любовника или вкрадчивого насильника.

Сильвер не чувствовал ни гнева, ни отвращения. Тьма, о которой так часто говорил Флинт, вырвалась наружу, обрела вес тела Флинта, и это она, а не Флинт, наваливалась теперь на Сильвера, придавливала его к постели, дышала жаром, стремилась поглотить, овладеть, проникнуть внутрь, чтобы забрать себе и его. Где-то там, в этой живой жадной тьме, потерялся разум Флинта, и Сильвер позвал его, слабо надеясь, что он услышит: 

\- Джеймс...

Но этот едва различимый призыв Флинт, похоже, истолковал как приглашение. 

\- Господи, как же мне тебя не хватало… Как мне не хватало этого… - сбивчиво бормотал он, проталкивая в Сильвера член, потом замолчал, начал медленно двигаться, то и дело замирая и тяжело дыша, очевидно не намереваясь закончить все это скоро.

Но это уже не имело значения, потому что в какой-то момент Сильвер перестал сопротивляться неодолимо захватывающей его сонливости, и она, в конце концов, победила, заодно забрав его у Флинта. 

Очнувшись, Сильвер не сразу понял, что в каюте он совершенно один. Голова была пустой и одновременно тяжелой. Он запустил руки в волосы, сжал череп пальцами, представив на миг, как он раскалывается, будто перезрелая дыня, и огляделся. Взгляд его упал на оставленную Флинтом перевязь, и раньше, чем осознал, что делает, он дотянулся до ножен и вытащил кинжал. Сильвер замер, завороженный острым сиянием стали. Ему подумалось вдруг, что вот он, самый простой выход, прямо у него в руках - одно движение, и все кончится. Но эта мысль была слишком трусливой и чуждой - это чертов опиум вкрадчиво шептал у него в крови. Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя эту назойливую бессмыслицу. Волосы упали ему на лицо, свалявшиеся и грязные. Они были тяжелыми, и, казалось, пригибали его голову к земле, как ладонь Флинта на его затылке. Собрав все в кулак и натянув, он с непонятной ему самому ненавистью начал ожесточенно кромсать их. То, что осталось в руке, Сильвер бросил на пол. Странным образом ему стало немного легче, и он решил на этом не останавливаться. 

Отложив наконец кинжал в сторону, он удовлетворенно провел рукой по коротким вихрам. Флинту нравились его волосы - так пусть забирает. От растительности на лице он избавился при помощи своей старой, давно не используемой бритвы, нашедшейся на дне его сундука, и позаимствованного у Флинта зеркала. Пару раз он порезался, пока не приноровился, а руки под конец дрожали. Человек, которого он увидел в зеркале, когда закончил, показался ему незнакомым, что в точности соответствовало тому, как он себя ощущал последние месяцы. 

Вернувшийся с вахты Флинт, увидев его, резко остановился на пороге, будто споткнулся, но ничего не сказал. В гробовом молчании прошел к столу, сел и углубился в свои бумаги. Он провел довольно много времени, с показной сосредоточенностью делая пометки на разложенных перед ним листах, пока, наконец, не отложил перо и холодно осведомился:

\- Ты сделал это назло мне? 

\- Разумеется. Любой мой поступок объясняется только твоим присутствием в моей жизни, любое, блядь, решение, а как же иначе, - отозвался Сильвер.. 

Флинт снова погрузился в угрюмое задумчивое молчание. Вечером, предлагая лауданум, он не стал настаивать, и в последующие дни тоже. 

Отвыкание от наркотика далось Сильверу нелегко. На помощь пришел Отис - посоветовал начать курить табак, чтобы облегчить боль хоть немного. А как только Сильвер набрался достаточно сил, он начал выбираться на свежий воздух. Для начала - не далее полуюта, куда, к его немалому удивлению, вскоре началось настоящее паломничество. Одним из первых засвидетельствовать почтение явился Блэк. Он выразил признательность за участие в судьбе Пью, к которому, по счастью, частично вернулось зрение. Пью теперь мог снова видеть этот мир, пусть и как через закопченное стекло. Это была хорошая новость, и Сильвер искренне ей порадовался.

Пришел к нему и Морган.

\- Что это с тобой? Вшей подхватил в капитанской-то каюте? – грубовато пошутил он.

Морган был слегка обижен на Флинта: помимо едких шуточек в адрес капитана, которыми он пересыпал свой разговор с Сильвером, он высказался и более откровенно:

\- Ты уж прости, Джон, что я не навещал тебя. Мне там, похоже, больше не рады, а видеть Бонса лишний раз с души воротит. 

Неприязнь Моргана к Бонсу объяснялась не только ревностью или же прежними деяниями последнего. Бонс, как рассказал по секрету Морган, совсем обнаглел, и, как в старые добрые времена, снова готов был укусить руку дающего. Он начал собирать вокруг себя самых беспринципных и жестоких членов команды, обещая им протекцию и повышение, будто уже был капитаном. Сильвер сопоставил эти сведения с планами Флинта и сделал вывод, что, скорее всего, расчетливый хитрый ублюдок пытается заранее навербовать себе костяк команды за счет экипажа «Моржа». Это было не слишком порядочно, но не из ряда вон. Однако после разговора с Аллардайсом козни Бонса приобрели несколько более зловещий оттенок.

\- Не поймите меня неправильно, но, говоря о нас, - Аллардайс выделил последнее слово, явно ссылаясь на тот неловкий разговор на Подзорной Трубе, – я вовсе не имел в виду Бонса. Это последний человек, которого мы бы хотели видеть капитаном. Что-то плохое грядет, и я думаю, вы должны об этом знать.

Со слов Аллардайса, Бонс втайне спелся с Эрроу, и они, продолжая делать вид, что не переваривают друг друга, готовятся сместить капитана. И, что было особенно поганым, многие офицеры их поддерживают.

\- Я не знаю, чем Бонс смог купить нашего квартирмейстера, но это явно нечто грандиозное, раз тот повелся на его посулы, - подытожил Аллардайс. – Если им все удастся, резня будет знатная, а команда расколется надвое. 

Может быть, стоило предупредить Флинта, но Сильвер столько раз уже твердил о подлости Бонса, о ненадежности Эрроу и об ошибочности некоторых поступков самого Флинта, что сбился со счета. И каждый ебаный раз Флинт либо отмахивался, либо самодовольно хвастал, что все у него под контролем. Флинт уже давно считался с ним только на словах, так пусть все идет своим чередом. А выживет ли при этом он сам, Сильверу было без разницы. 

«Морж» уже давно не приставал к берегу: Флинт стремился взять как можно больше добычи до начала сезона штормов, чтобы потом, как он обещал команде, каждый из них мог позволить себе на берегу жизнь, достойную королей. А приближение приятных недель, когда можно будет беззаботно прожигать награбленное, несколько разрядило обстановку. Но когда Флинт наконец объявил, что решено возвращаться, поздним вечером того же дня ему нанесли визит. 

Услышав стук в дверь, Флинт с видимой неохотой отодвинул в сторону пистолет, чисткой которого занимался уже добрый час. На пороге стояли Эрроу и Бонс в компании Веллингтона, штурмана. Ждал Флинт поздних гостей или нет, но, впустив их внутрь, без лишних слов достал бутылку и четыре кружки, поставил на стол и уселся на свое место, кивком приглашая вошедших присоединиться. Какое-то время все четверо мирно выпивали, попутно обсуждая насущные дела и планы. Вдруг неспешное течение беседы оборвалось, будто все разом забыли слова, и в каюте стало тихо. Пауза затягивалась, но Флинта, похоже, это не смущало. Он расслабленно развалился на стуле и с насмешливым интересом переводил взгляд с одного собеседника на другого. Сильвер со своего места видел, как напряглись их спины, будто все трое приготовились к броску. Провоцировать их было ни к чему, но все же следовало дать понять, что Флинт против них не один, и Сильвер, стараясь не производить лишнего шума, дотянулся до пистолета и, прикрыв руку одеялом, сел в постели, привалившись спиной к стене. Никто даже не оглянулся, кроме Эрроу, который скользнул по нему безразличным взглядом, каким смотрят на того, кого уже списали со счетов. 

\- Мы бы хотели обсудить некоторые перемещения в командном составе, - откашлявшись, начал Эрроу обманчиво спокойным тоном. – Назрела такая необходимость. Верно, джентльмены? 

Бонс и Веллингтон одобрительно закивали.

\- Давно пора, - Флинт сверкнул зубами в широкой улыбке. – Билли уже довольно далеко продвинулся в своем обучении и вполне может занять место штурмана. Он, конечно, еще нуждается в некотором наставничестве, но, я думаю, справится. 

\- Да он издевается!.. - Веллингтон, багровея на глазах, привстал со стула.

И, словно это было неким сигналом, Флинт резко выбросил руку и вонзил в шею Эрроу кинжал, а Бонс, пинком отшвырнув свой стул, вырос у Веллингтона за спиной, обхватил его обеими руками и опрокинул вместе со стулом на пол. С квартирмейстером было покончено быстро – несколько секунд, и он уже неподвижно лежал грудью на столе. В его вытаращенных глазах застыло удивление, а из разорванной артерии толчками выплескивалась кровь. Флинт вытер кинжал о рукав и терпеливо наблюдал со стороны, как оседлавший Веллингтона Бонс методично припечатывает его голову к полу сокрушительными ударами кулаков. Тяжелое сопение Бонса, чавкающие звуки ударов и предсмертные хрипы на какое-то время стали единственными звуками, наполняющими каюту. Когда штурман наконец затих, Бонс поднялся на ноги и повернулся к Флинту, пожирая его глазами, как пес, ждущий команды. Флинт склонился над Веллингтоном и, убедившись, что тот мертв, деловито зарядил пистолет и выстрелил в потолок прямо над местом, где обычно сидел. Бонс, спохватившись, тоже добавил последний штрих - вытащил из-за голенища нож и вложил его в безвольную руку штурмана.

\- Теперь иди, - скомандовал ему Флинт.

Они с Сильвером остались вдвоем, если, конечно, не считать двух покойников - штурмана и квартирмейстера - теперь уже во всех смыслах бывших. 

\- Это надо было сделать, - со спокойной убежденностью произнес Флинт, обращаясь к Сильверу, безмолвному свидетелю внезапной резни. - Билли сейчас приведет Картера, Отиса и старших вахтенных, и все узнают, что эти двое явились ко мне с оружием, чтобы узурпировать власть. Эрроу в меня выстрелил, а Веллингтон пытался заколоть Билли, но не срослось. О том, что они уже давно готовили нечто в этом духе, команда знает. Нам поверят, если мы будем говорить одно и то же. Итак, ты со мной, Джон?

Взгляд Флинта был безмятежно спокоен, как застывшее в мертвом штиле море. 

\- И у тебя, конечно, на все есть причина, верно? И чем тебе помешал Веллингтон? Кто-кто, а он никогда бы не попер против тебя, если бы… - Сильвер замолчал, потрясенный внезапной догадкой. 

\- Он был человеком Эрроу, - пожал плечами Флинт. – И считал себя незаменимым, а потому имел глупость принять участие в заговоре против меня. Вот как минимум две причины. Тебе мало? 

\- А я думаю, причина всего одна. Если бы Бонс не открыл им эту дверь и не толкнул их на эту дорожку, никто из них бы не осмелился зайти так далеко. И мне интересно, что он им пообещал в качестве взноса в это предприятие? Не карту ли сокровищ? – Сильвер выкладывал все свои подозрения Флинту и по лицу его видел, что все это правда. – Ты все это спланировал заранее, ведь так? Подучил Бонса, выбрал время. Господи, но зачем? Даже прежний Флинт так не поступал.

\- Да, прежний Флинт так не поступил бы. Прежний Флинт возник в то время и в том месте, где в пиратском мире властвовали свои непреложные законы, и он подчинялся им, принимал ограничения, ими порождаемые. Тот прежний Флинт вынужден был исчезнуть в том числе и потому, что, даже когда целесообразность того требовала, он не всегда мог попрать эти законы и ограничения. - Взгляд Флинта стал жестким. Помолчав, он добавил: – А вот Джеймс Мак-Гроу смог бы. Его, в конце концов, так учили.


	14. Chapter 14

1721 г.

Время показало, что Флинт все рассчитал с безукоризненной точностью: прошло уже четыре месяца, как он обезглавил бунт, который сам же и спровоцировал, а порядок, установившийся на корабле, казался незыблемым. Бонс теперь занимал должность штурмана, а квартирмейстером стал Сильвер, как Флинт, судя по всему, и планировал с самого начала. Это произошло почти сразу после того, как Флинт убедил команду в том, что убийство Эрроу и Веллингтона было деянием оправданным. Ему для этого даже не пришлось особо напрягаться. Оказалась ли такой добротной и непротиворечивой история, предъявленная Флинтом, или же у тех, кому она была предъявлена, хватало мозгов понять, как опасно сомневаться в правоте капитана, но его действия в итоге были признаны полностью соответствующими уставу. Опасность бунта, подстегнутая этими событиями, ими же была сведена на нет: со смертью Эрроу на корабле не осталось человека, чьих навыков, харизмы и, что важнее, желания достало бы на то, чтобы претендовать на место Флинта. Выборы квартирмейстера состоялись через неделю на острове, когда “Морж” вернулся для выгрузки и дележа добычи. Большая ее часть была закопана, но и оставшегося с лихвой хватило, чтобы доля каждого превзошла самые смелые ожидания. Авторитет Флинта в глазах команды снова взлетел на недостижимую высоту, а звон монет заглушил те немногочисленные голоса, что отзывались об усопших с сочувствием. 

За Сильвера проголосовали и Аллардайс с единомышленниками, и Черный Пес с друзьями, а Морган привлек на его сторону многих из тех, кто не имел устоявшегося мнения и легко перенимал чужое. Бонс и его шайка тоже отдали свои голоса за Сильвера, к немалому его удивлению. Бонс, впрочем, не стал делать из своего политического маневра интриги и при первой же возможности высказался на этот счет с предельной откровенностью:

\- Раз уж ты не сдох, лучшего применения для тебя не найти. В этом ты действительно хорош. Может, конечно, не настолько хорош, как в койке у капитана, но…

\- Ты когда-нибудь нарвешься, - равнодушно предостерег его Сильвер.

Навязчивые издевки Бонса уже давно не вызывали у него ничего, кроме усталого раздражения. Они напоминали ему не блещущие новизной шутки деревенского дурачка, выучившего одно-единственное бранное слово и всюду его вставляющего без причины и повода. 

\- Это вряд ли, - фыркнул Бонс. - Ты упустил время, когда твои угрозы могли вызвать какие-либо последствия. Едва ли Флинт будет рад узнать, что у нас с тобой был маленький секрет от капитана все то время, пока мы с ним становились лучшими друзьями. Ты выставишь его дураком, и сомневаюсь, что ему это понравится. Но тем не менее, - добавил Бонс чуть серьезнее, - он к тебе прислушивается. Может, не настолько, как тебе хотелось бы, но остальных он слушает еще меньше. Так что все в выигрыше, и команда, и мы. 

Бонс оставался врагом, но все же сумел переступить через ненависть к Флинту ради достижения своей цели и теперь подавал пример Сильверу, как тому следует вести себя с ним самим. Это было шаткое, лицемерное перемирие, но Сильверу ничего не оставалось, кроме как принять его. 

Зато Флинт искренне порадовался итогам выборов и даже совершенно непритворно расчувствовался. 

\- Человеку свойственно стремление к воспроизведению событий и обстоятельств, при которых он когда-то был счастлив. Я капитан, ты снова мой квартирмейстер, и даже Билли нашел свое место. Все как в старые добрые времена.

\- Ты был тогда счастлив? – удивился Сильвер. – Я помню иначе.

\- Был, но не понимал этого, - Флинт вздохнул. – У меня ведь было все. Но я жил прошлым, и оно меня затянуло к себе. Больше я такой ошибки не совершу. 

Приблизился Флинт к своему пониманию счастья или нет, было неясно, но сам Сильвер точно счастлив не был. Он добросовестно отыграл свою роль, даже вышел к команде, чтобы произнести благодарственную речь и дать все положенные клятвы и обещания. Но если несколько лет назад точно такое же событие вызвало в его душе целую бурю чувств, сейчас Сильвер не чувствовал ничего. Новая должность добавила обязанностей, и теперь даже сбежать на Подзорную Трубу в поисках уединения не было никакой возможности. Да сейчас он даже едва ли смог бы туда добраться без посторонней помощи. Отношения с Флинтом продолжали оставаться натянутыми: Сильвер все чаще ловил себя на том, что почти утратил способность чувствовать его настроения и предугадывать поступки. К тому же, добившегося единовластия Флинта некому больше было сдерживать, что обостряло худшие его качества. Такие, к примеру, как злопамятность. 

Так, Флинт приказал похитить продавшего ему наводку скупщика и доставить на корабль. Посоветоваться о целесообразности этой акции Флинт не посчитал нужным, поставив Сильвера в известность только когда «Морж» был уже в море, а скупщик гремел цепями в трюме.

\- Мы устроим ему суд и воздадим по справедливости. Чтобы ни одна продажная сука больше не осмелилась нас наебать! 

\- И где ты после этого планируешь брать наводки, если человека, который с тобой сотрудничал, ты выкрал из собственного дома и собираешься прикончить? - поинтересовался Сильвер. 

Он не разделял флинтова праведного гнева в отношении несчастного скупщика, даже если тот умышленно слил им ту злополучную наводку, во что, если честно, верилось слабо. Не того полета птицей был этот тип, чтобы Роджерс делился с ним своими планами. 

\- Думаешь, мы протрубим об этом на всю Тортугу? Достаточно будет, если агенты Роджерса, чьи сребренники ублюдок не гнушался брать за нашу кровь, недосчитаются своего шпиона. Это будет недвусмысленным и четким посланием. 

«Суд» состоялся на следующий день. Сильверу не особенно хотелось на нем присутствовать, но Флинт дал ему понять, что о разногласиях подобного сорта между капитаном и квартирмейстером команде знать не обязательно. Стоящий у грот-мачты скупщик, пожилой полноватый мужчина, мелко трясся от страха, а в его ошалевшем взгляде не было и намека на понимание причин, по которым он здесь находился. Флинт взял слово - поначалу говорил уверенно и спокойно, но чем дальше, тем более гневным и пылким был поток обвинений, что обрушивал он на голову этого бедолаги. Когда Флинт замолчал, заведенная им команда предсказуемо зашумела. Послышались разноголосые выкрики – «Повесить! Протянуть под килем! Пусть прогуляется по доске!». Лицо обвиняемого посерело от ужаса. Что последует дальше, в общих чертах уже было известно, и досматривать представление до конца у Сильвера не было никакого желания. 

\- У меня есть кое-какие срочные обязанности, - сообщил он Флинту и, проигнорировав его неодобрительный взгляд, направился в каюту. 

Флинт показался на пороге часа через три, когда все было окончено, а команда, судя по доносящемуся с палубы разудалому пению, бурно праздновала. По приподнятому настроению Флинта было понятно, в честь кого и кем этот праздник был устроен. 

\- Осуждаешь? Думаешь, ты лучше меня? - с вызовом спросил он. 

Сильвер был уверен, что, если выбирать между трусостью и жестокостью, последняя была, по крайней мере, честнее. Но, с другой стороны, честностью он тоже не всегда мог похвастать, а вот трусом считать себя не перестал до сих пор. Сильвер опустил взгляд, признавая свое поражение. Флинт подошел ближе, почти нависая над ним.

\- Скажи, что ты на самом деле обо мне думаешь? - потребовал он.

\- Тебе так важно, чтобы кто-то видел тебя таким, каким ты хочешь видеть себя сам, - сказал Сильвер. – Но, к сожалению, это не имеет значения, потому что ты сам не знаешь, кто ты. Иначе ты бы не спрашивал об этом других.

\- О… Вот, значит, каким ты меня видишь, - Флинт сузил глаза и недовольно поджал губы, садясь в кресло напротив. - Зависимым и слабым. Но ты ошибаешься. Я осознаю, что делаю, и уж точно знаю, кто я такой. 

\- И кто же? 

\- Для тебя, прежде всего, я самый преданный друг, партнер, который отдаст за тебя жизнь, и тот, кто всей душою любит. Этого мало?

\- Ты как будто всерьез в это веришь. - У Сильвера вырвался нервный смешок. Он уже жалел, что своим необдуманно откровенным ответом подтолкнул Флинта к признаниям, серьезность которых не позволяла избежать этого разговора или свести его к другим, менее опасным темам. 

\- Джон, что тебя мучает? Твое недоверие меня ранит. Я-то ведь в тебе не сомневаюсь. И ты для меня именно тот, кем я назвался для тебя. Мы равны во всем. 

\- Да неужели? - не выдержал Сильвер. - Удивительно, насколько с нашей первой встречи нихуя не изменилось. Друг и партнер, говоришь? И когда, интересно, ты в последний раз принимал в расчет мое мнение? Уточню: мнение, не совпадающее с твоим. Ты ведь попросту не слышишь меня. Знаешь, кем я себя порой здесь чувствую? Попугаем в клетке. С ним тоже можно иногда поговорить, если больше не с кем, а потом накрыть платком до следующего приступа скуки! 

Флинт лишь обескуражено моргал, слушая, но как только Сильвер умолк, покачал головой, отрицая все сказанное:

\- Я понимаю, случившееся с тобой недавно могло добавить мрачных красок в твою картину мира. Хотел бы я это исправить... - Флинт сокрушенно вздохнул. - Но в своей обиде на судьбу ты упускаешь самое главное. Ты - любовь всей моей жизни. Это ведь что-то да значит?.. 

\- Любовь всей жизни? Да что ты! - Сильвер задохнулся от возмущения. Были времена, когда подобные слова из уст Флинта сделали бы его счастливым, но сейчас они казались жестокой издевкой, еще одним, наиболее подлым из всех, способом Флинта держать его под контролем. - Знаешь, даже самая последняя портовая блядь имеет больше уважения и влияния на своих клиентов, чем я на тебя. Случается, конечно, что кто и выебет без спроса, но очень сомневаюсь, что у скотов, так поступающих, достанет цинизма называть эту несчастную шлюху любовью всей своей жизни! 

\- Господи, все совсем не так, - потрясенно пробормотал Флинт. - Я бы никогда... Не с тобой… Я уважаю тебя не меньше, чем себя самого!

\- Докажи, - потребовал Сильвер. 

Он выпалил это сгоряча, даже отдаленно не представляя, чего именно ждет от Флинта, но когда тот вдруг смиренно опустился перед ним на колени, Сильвер почувствовал слабый укол досады. Флинт потянулся к его поясу, будто в его представлении этот нехитрый маневр был убедительнее любых слов и иных поступков. Сильвер вплел пальцы в волосы Флинта и оттянул его голову назад, всматриваясь в знакомое до последней черточки лицо, готовый при первых же признаках гнева на этом лице разжать руку и тем самым получить доказательство своей правоты. 

\- Не разочаровывай меня, Джеймс. 

В идеальной воображаемой реальности Сильвера их союз с Флинтом не имел ничего общего с тем, во что он в результате выродился. Наивные представления о том, как они, два неразлучных верных друга, спаянные общей целью, спина к спине сражающиеся против полного бесконечных ужасов мира, не включали в себя отношения, построенные на торжестве животного начала. Со временем он смог приспособиться к телесным нуждам Флинта и даже научился разделять их, но если бы вдруг Флинт решил, что ему хватит близкой дружбы и духовного единства, Сильвер вздохнул бы с облегчением. Но Флинт оставался собой - по сути хищником, вряд ли способным умерить свои аппетиты. Рано или поздно он сорвался бы снова. 

Сильвер потянул его за волосы:

\- Вставай.

Флинт дернул бровью, но повиновался. Сильвер, не тратя лишних слов, развернул его за плечо к себе спиной и толкнул к столу. Хватило легкого прикосновения между лопаток, чтобы он тут же лег животом на стол. Сильвер судорожно сжал перекладину костыля, молясь не потерять равновесие, свободную руку запустил руку Флинту под живот и потянул ремень из пряжки. Флинт не противился - наоборот, чуть переменил положение, чтобы Сильверу было сподручней; пальцы его сжали край стола, живот напрягся, и Сильвера захватила злая горячка возбуждения. Вот, значит, что чувствовал Флинт, когда брал его, несопротивляющегося и безмолвного, вот от чего закипала его кровь. И Сильвер поощрял его, он сам подарил Флинту такую власть над собой, что тот не мог не пристраститься к этому темному и сладкому чувству. Возможно, это Флинт и называл любовью. 

Яростный, мстительный запал угас так же быстро, как вспыхнул, и Сильвер понял: этот акт слишком мало общего имеет с любовью, и именно потому не оставит в нем ничего, кроме досады и презрения к себе. Но в этот момент Флинт застонал с таким неприкрытым наслаждением, так горячо подался ему навстречу, что мрачное, болезненное возбуждение неожиданно разрешилось острой вспышкой удовольствия, чистого и благословенно опустошающего. 

Сильвер переждал, когда стихнет шум в ушах, а сердце перестанет колотиться о ребра, подтянул штаны, доковылял до кресла и рухнул в него. 

Флинт выпрямился и, откинув взмокшие волосы с лица, самодовольно улыбнулся:

\- Вот видишь, я был прав. Ты в точности такой же, как и я.

Сильвер промолчал. 

\- Удовлетворен? - Флинт в полнейшем спокойствии застегнулся и уселся за стол. Поглядывая на Сильвера, он аккуратно раскладывал по местам разметанные письменные принадлежности и бумаги. 

\- Вполне, - помедлив, ответил Сильвер. - Но у меня остался один вопрос.

\- Валяй, - кивнул Флинт.

\- Насчет любви всей жизни. А как же Томас Гамильтон? 

Флинт нахмурился: 

\- Почему ты вдруг вспомнил о Томасе? 

Сильвер пожал плечами.

\- Ты сделал очень серьезное заявление, которое противоречит всему, что я о тебе знал. Мне было проще мириться с тем, как ты порой со мною поступаешь, когда я был уверен, что у тебя есть “истинная любовь” - Томас Гамильтон, и есть я, с которым церемониться не нужно. По крайней мере, в этом была какая-то логика. 

\- Как-то не слишком весело звучит. - Флинт вздохнул, вытащил из ящика стола бутылку и вопросительно взглянул на Сильвера, а когда тот кивнул, наполнил стаканы ромом.

\- Расскажи мне, почему ты расстался с Гамильтоном на самом деле, - потребовал Сильвер. - Я раньше не выспрашивал подробности, полагая, что это только ваше с ним дело. Но раз уж некоторым образом ваша история затрагивает и меня... Я хочу знать, по какой причине он утратил власть над твоим сердцем. И за что ты передал ее мне.

\- А ты поделишься со мной правдой о своем прошлом? - парировал Флинт, двигая в сторону Сильвера стакан. 

\- Возможно. Но не сейчас. 

\- Ну, хорошо, - Флинт грел стакан в руках, задумчиво глядя перед собой куда-то сквозь Сильвера, через стену каюты, а может и дальше, за горизонт безбрежного моря. - Я говорил тебе как-то, что почитаю Томаса как своего творца. Я полюбил его так, как может полюбить создателя его творение. Открыто, искренне и безусловно. Но моя любовь оказалась Пирровой, - Флинт горько хмыкнул и отхлебнул из кружки. - Чуть не спалив меня дотла, она, тем не менее, хранила меня от тлена и порчи, и все эти годы я оставался тем же самым человеком, каким был в день разлуки с Томасом. Ну, а когда мы снова встретились, вдруг оказалось, что я ему теперь не нужен. Потому что изменился он. 

\- Он не простил тебе твоей пиратской жизни? 

\- Я бы не сказал, что дело только в этом. Все проще и в то же время сложнее. - Флинт вернулся из тех краев, где мысленно успел побывать, и в упор теперь смотрел на Сильвера. - Томас всегда останется для меня точкой отсчета, моим создателем. Но он воплощенный свет, а в нас с тобой пустила корни одна и та же тьма. Что до тебя, то я так скажу. Ты обладаешь прочностью алмаза, и сколько бы дерьма тебе ни довелось хлебнуть, ты не ломаешься, выходишь из каждого испытания сильнее и мудрее. Я не так-то много знаю людей, подобных тебе. И я, смею надеяться, один из них, - Флинт отсалютовал Сильверу кружкой и осушил ее до дна. 

От этой возвышенной похвалы Сильвер почувствовал себя неуютно. За всю его жизнь никто не говорил ему и сотой доли таких лестных слов, и в только что прозвучавших наверняка притаился привычный и неизбежный подвох. 

\- Ты переоцениваешь меня, наделяя собственными достоинствами, - натянуто произнес Сильвер. - Но получается, что, даже обладая ими, ты все равно стал недостаточно хорош для Гамильтона. Прости за приземленность, но я бы скорее поверил в историю попроще. Твой Томас случайно не встретил в Бостоне персону, больше подходящую ему, такому чистому и благородному, чем ты? 

Кулаки Флинта непроизвольно сжались, а по его лицу прокатилась болезненная рябь, но он быстро взял себя в руки. 

\- Ну а я, по-твоему, мог бы променять на кого-то другого тебя? Сам-то как думаешь? - с подкупающей проникновенностью глядя Сильверу в глаза, промолвил наконец он. 

\- По образу и подобию, значит, – усмехнулся Сильвер. 

Продолжать этот ходящий по кругу разговор без надежды получить правдивые ответы не имело смысла. Сильвер взял костыль и похромал к двери. 

На палубе царил форменный бедлам. Если бы покойный Эрроу увидел такое на вверенном ему судне, то, не снеся позора, сам бы бросился на нож. Джоджи рассказывал об этом странном обычае своего народа когда-то в прошлой жизни. Интересно, думал ли он, что погибнет от руки своего капитана?.. Сильвер часто в моменты вроде этих вспоминал свою старую команду - то были люди, которых он по праву мог считать своими братьями. А сейчас перед собой он видел перепившийся жестокий сброд, празднующий расправу над несчастным обывателем, которого они протянули под килем и до сих пор смаковали подробности: “Хватило одного раза, и слабак спекся!” 

Завидев Сильвера, те, что были потрезвее, притихли - оказаться на плохом счету у Долговязого дураков было мало. А те, кто не понял, что пора закругляться, пожалеют об этом завтра, когда проспятся. Сильвер добился подчинения этой команды не благодаря их любви и признательности, а страхом. И если раньше подобный подход будил в нем нечто вроде угрызений совести, сейчас он испытывал разве что тоскливое омерзение от того, что вынужден играть по этим правилам. В свое оправдание он мог сказать лишь, что не наказывал никого без повода, даже если этот повод был неочевиден остальным. Подозвав кивком Аллардайса, Сильвер вполголоса, чтобы никто не услышал, назвал ему несколько фамилий, и удалился. Присмиревшая команда расходилась по местам.

Метод, опробованный на Доббсе, упокой Господь его душу, был не нов, но действовал безотказно. Разница заключалась лишь в том, что доверенными исполнителями своей воли Сильвер избрал не самых лояльных капитану членов экипажа – Аллардайса, его приятелей и пару человек, не принадлежащих ни к одной из группировок, зато обладавших пудовыми кулаками и стремлением выслужиться. Но хотя Аллардайс, чьи порывы к установлению справедливости были направлены в нужное Сильверу русло, был несомненно полезен, с ним приходилось соблюдать осторожность. Его личная преданность Сильверу крепла, но свое негласное повышение Аллардайс воспринял с чрезмерной серьезностью, заодно вбив себе в голову, что Сильвер ведет подготовку к смещению Флинта. Из-за этого приходилось лавировать, держа пылкие порывы Аллардайса в состоянии тлеющих углей. 

Сильвер прошелся с инспекцией по кораблю, а потом еще выкурил с Морганом по трубке, выслушав от него целый ворох свежих сплетен. Морган стараниями Сильвера недавно стал старшиной абордажников, и это, похоже, с лихвой искупило горечь обиды, нанесенной потерявшим к нему интерес Флинтом. Несмотря на свою довольно гибкую верность, Морган был одним из тех, с кем общаться Сильверу было легко. Осколок старой команды. 

Когда Сильвер вернулся к себе, уже стемнело. Удвоенное черными стеклами окон мерцание свечей, мягко освещавшее каюту, создавало иллюзию теплого убежища, островка покоя и уюта посреди кровавого разгула, царящего за его стенами. Флинт в бриджах и расстегнутой на груди рубахе валялся на койке с книгой в руках. Похоже, этот человек и это место были единственной семьей и единственным домом, которые Сильвер заслужил. Он доковылял к своей лежанке на подоконнике и сел, тут же вцепившись пальцами в правое бедро. В ногу будто вонзились тысячи игл сразу. Сильвер опустил голову, надеясь, что Флинт не заметит его искаженного болью лица. Это не сработало. Флинт пружинисто поднялся с кровати и подошел.

\- Не возражаешь? 

Он осторожно дотронулся до напряженного бедра Сильвера, а когда тот через силу кивнул, сел в кресло напротив, устраивая его ногу к себе на колени. Стараниями Флинта через некоторое время боль начала отступать, а руки Флинта, которые только что сильно и умело разминали задеревеневшие мышцы, теперь скорее ласково поглаживают его. Сильвер расслабленно откинулся к стене, через полуопущенные ресницы наблюдая, как умиротворенно смягчаются черты Флинта, вызывая к жизни дурацкие сравнения вроде луча света, прорвавшегося сквозь грозовую темень сгустившихся до горизонта туч. Интересно, бывал ли таким Флинт для Гамильтона? Сильвер этого не знал. Но, по крайней мере, он сам, пусть изредка, но видел этот свет. 

\- Спасибо, - Сильвер отодвинулся к стене, садясь прямо.

Флинт с разочарованным вздохом убрал руки на собственные колени. Он не спешил уходить к себе, будто чего-то ждал, но не смел попросить о большем, и Сильверу вдруг пришло в голову, что такова для Флинта цена достигнутого сегодня между ними равновесия. Но оно неизбежно сменится противостоянием, если Сильвер не перестанет от него закрываться. Сильвер взял Флинта за руку, перевернул ее ладонью вверх, большим пальцем погладил выступающие на запястье вены.

\- Я больше не хочу воевать с тобой, Джеймс, - сказал он. – Так уж сложилось, что нам никуда друг от друга не деться. И мы не должны быть как два нищих, выпрашивающих друг у друга милостыню. Я не могу так больше. Ну, а ты?

Лицо Флинта просияло радостью. Он перехватил руку Сильвера и потянул на себя. Поцелуи его были одержимо яростными, а горячие ладони, казалось, оставляли на обнаженной коже Сильвера пылающие отпечатки. В какой момент эти стихийные ласки стали взаимными и перешли в грязное, грубое совокупление, сказать было трудно, но скользя по члену Флинта вверх и вниз, пока тот поддерживал его под ягодицы, Сильвер будто вернулся назад во времени, когда искал забвения от скорби и находил его, а вместе с ним и отупляющее блаженство. Флинт кончил почти сразу после него – с глухим стоном сжав его почти до хруста в ребрах и прикусив ключицу с силой, достаточной, чтобы этот укус влился в хаос ощущений отдельным обжигающим ручейком. 

После они лежали в обнимку, и Флинт, расслабленно щурясь в потолок, негромко говорил. Из убаюкивающего потока его слов Сильвер сквозь дремоту выхватывал обрывки до боли знакомых фантазий о том прекрасном светлом будущем, которое вот-вот наступит, как только они...

\- Эй, ты совсем меня не слушаешь, - Флинт похлопал его по руке, привлекая внимание.

\- Что, прости?

\- Название. Я спрашивал твоего мнения, как нам назвать наш остров. У него же еще нет названия. 

\- Название, название, - пробормотал Сильвер. - А как должна была называться империя, которую вы хотели построить вместе с Томасом?

\- При чем здесь это? - осведомился Флинт, приподнимаясь на локте.

\- Томас Гамильтон зажег тебя идеей построить царство справедливости, а ты теперь рисуешь для меня прекрасные картины о блаженном острове свободы, способном потрясти цивилизацию до самых основ. Прости, но я устал притворяться, что верю в это. Так зачем придумывать название государству, которого никогда не будет?

\- И когда это мои слова расходились с делом? - Флинт сердито нахмурился. 

\- Да хотя бы вспомнить наш разговор перед отплытием от марунов. Ты говорил мне о трех неделях, а прошел уже почти год… - Сильвер осекся. Он уже и забыл, что оба они уже давно избегали этой темы, пусть и по разным причинам. – Я хотел сказать, что предпочел бы, чтобы ты был со мной честнее, чем Томас был с тобой, - предпринял он неловкую попытку вернуть разговор на шаг назад.

\- Ты что, ревнуешь? – в голосе Флинта прорезалось удивление.

\- Нет, - поспешно произнес Сильвер. 

Флинт расплылся в раздражающе самодовольной улыбке.

\- А знаешь, ты прав. Мы это сделаем. По моим сведениям, патрулирование марунского острова снято, самое время нанести Мади визит.

\- Ты это серьезно? - недоверчиво переспросил Сильвер.

\- Завтра же прикажу вернуться на остров, а оттуда - к марунам. 

У Сильвера язык чесался высказать все свои сомнения по этому поводу, но он благоразумно промолчал. И тем не менее, следующим же днем Флинт развернул «Морж» к острову, и по пути к нему даже не удостоил своим вниманием какое-то показавшееся на горизонте судно, которое в иных обстоятельствах обязательно приказал бы догнать и разграбить. Видимо, он и впрямь ценил вернувшуюся после их затяжного взаимного отдаления близость и не хотел ее лишиться. А Сильвер шел навстречу всем его желаниям: он тоже не хотел лишиться шанса снова увидеть Мади и доказать ей, что держит свое слово.

«Морж» дошел до острова и встал в бухте на якорь, но Флинт не отпустил команду на берег, отдав приказ подготовить шлюпку для него одного, не считая помощников. 

\- Возьму с собой пару человек, откопаю сундук и вернусь, - пояснил он Сильверу свое решение. – Так выйдет быстрее, и меньше риска.

\- Мне пойти с тобой? - предложил Сильвер.

\- Не стоит. Ты не в том еще состоянии, чтоб скакать по горам. 

Сильвер хотел предложить ему в помощь парочку матросов из тех, кто вряд ли способен был доставить неприятности, но Флинт отказался. Сказал, что обо всем позаботился сам. А легкое раздражение команды, вызванное запретом прогуляться по суше, было унято бочонком рома и разрешением кутить до утра. К моменту спуска шлюпки на воду все, однако, собрались на палубе. Моряки тоскливо разглядывали близкий, но недоступный им берег, а Сильвер задумчиво наблюдал за сборами Флинта.

\- Ну что, хромоножка, давай побьемся об заклад, с сундуком он вернется, или нет. Я ставлю на то, что без.

Сильвер покосился на Бонса, который появился как из ниоткуда и облокотился о борт рядом с ним. Бонс повертел в руках яблоко и с наслаждением в него вгрызся, игнорируя презрительное молчание Сильвера.

\- Все еще надеешься перехитрить его? Любопытно будет на это поглядеть, - Бонс швырнул огрызок в воду и беспечно зашагал прочь.

У штормтрапа начали собираться отобранные Флинтом люди, и Сильвер, увидев их всех, невольно встревожился. Он торопливо прохромал к Флинту и отозвал в сторону.

\- Может, возьмешь других? 

\- А чем тебе не угодили эти?

Сильвер замялся. Было непросто объяснить в двух словах, почему он не считает Аллардайса и его приятелей, только и ждущих удобного случая, чтобы сместить капитана, надежным подспорьем в деле, где замешаны сокровища. 

\- Но зачем тебе целых шесть человек? Достаточно же двух, - сделал он еще одну попытку.

\- Не волнуйся, я всем им найду применение, - ухмыльнулся Флинт. 

Прошло почти двое суток, когда лодка вернулась. Флинт был в ней один и без сундука. Вскарабкавшись по штормтрапу на палубу, он опасно накренился, будто вот-вот рухнет, и Сильвер бросился поддержать его под руку, решив, что он может быть ранен. Но едва оказавшись поблизости, он понял - Флинт был пьян.

\- Ну, что смотришь? – Флинт повернулся к Бонсу, тоже вышедшему встретить его на палубу. – Небось, думал, что вот оно, наконец-то? А хер тебе. - Он расхохотался.

\- Где все остальные, капитан? – угрюмо спросил Бонс.

\- Мертвые не кусаются, Билли, запомни это, - сообщил Флинт. Хмуро оглядел присутствующих и, сплюнув себе под ноги, рявкнул: – Это касается всех! Клянусь дьяволом, если хоть кто-то из вас, сукиных детей, попытается нарушить нашу священную клятву и напасть на своего капитана, будьте уверены - выпущу кишки!

Все подавленно молчали: из сказанного Флинтом уже примерно можно было представить, что могло случиться на острове, и желающих докучать вопросами человеку, в одиночку уложившему в землю шестерых, среди присутствующих не нашлось. Флинт отцепился от ванты, за которую во время своей короткой речи держался, и побрел в каюту. Сильвер поспешил следом. К его удивлению, как только дверь оказалась закрыта, Флинт заметно протрезвел. Уже не шатаясь, он дошел до койки, сел и принялся стаскивать сапоги. Лицо его было покрыто пыльными разводами, а костяшки пальцев сбиты в кровь.

\- Хочешь спросить, где сокровища? – Флинт снял перевязь и принялся стягивать грязную, заляпанную спереди кровью рубаху. – Вижу, что хочешь. Видишь ли, Джон, наше прошлое дано нам для того, чтобы чему-то нас научить. И чем оно болезненнее, тем крепче наука. Да ты и сам это знаешь. Как там ты говорил? Боль - превосходный учитель? 

\- Ты это к чему?

\- О, ну только не надо прикидываться, - ощерился Флинт. – Уж ты-то должен помнить, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда в деле одновременно оказались замешаны мы с тобой, Мади и сундук. Припоминаешь? Ты меня нагнул. Так вот, запомни. Нагибать меня ты можешь в койке, я не против. Но только и исключительно там. Но поиметь себя так, как это случилось тогда, больше я тебе не позволю.

\- Это все? - устало спросил Сильвер. Бесполезно было спрашивать, зачем Флинт раз за разом дает обещания, которые не планирует выполнять, и в чем смысл игры, в которую он с ним играет. Может, он до сих пор ревнует его к Мади или боится его потерять, а может, он просто не в силах расстаться с сокровищами - это было уже неважно. Так зачем переливать из пустого в порожнее?

\- Нет, не все, - Флинт, оставшийся в одних бриджах, пересел за стол и, достав карту острова, разгладил ее перед собой. – Серебряные слитки я перенес в другое место. В прежнем хранилище их больше нет.

\- Вот, значит, для чего тебе понадобилось шестеро человек, - усмехнулся Сильвер. – И с Эрроу как все удачно сложилось. Он ведь знал, где был спрятан сундук? А теперь и про сундук, и про слитки знаешь только ты один, верно? 

\- Именно, - кивнул Флинт, обмакивая перо в чернильницу. – Кстати, я все же позаботился о том, чтобы у острова было название. Не то, чтобы оно получилось слишком оригинальным, но острову подходит как никакое другое, - примерившись, Флинт аккуратно вывел сверху на карте два слова и поднял взгляд на Сильвера. – Ты что-то хотел добавить?


	15. Chapter 15

1721 г.

Выходку Флинта, в результате которой еще шестеро упокоились в земле, а сам он стал единственным хранителем сокровищ, Сильвер воспринял почти равнодушно. Похоже, капитану окончательно надоело утруждать себя притворством, и в каком-то смысле это многое упрощало. Тайные надежды Сильвера на то, что он снова увидит Мади, и что Флинт на деле, а не в койке докажет искренность своих уверений, испарились, как брызги воды с раскаленной сковородки, а вместе с ними ушел и страх, что ему все еще есть, что терять. Но он пока не понимал, как рассказать людям о том, что богатства, политые их кровью и потом, теперь для них недоступны. 

Надо признать, Флинт гениально подобрал смертников для того, чтобы обтяпать это дельце. В команде не особо горевали по Аллардайсу и остальным бедолагам - кому было дело до кучки громил, которые избивали и запугивали провинившихся по указке командования?.. А вот новость о перепрятанных слитках могла и не встретить такого равнодушия. Но, к сожалению, никого из посвященных это не волновало. Флинт, то ли празднуя свой сомнительный триумф, то ли чтобы заглушить угрызения не задушенной до конца совести, основательно запил, а Бонс отнесся к назревающей опасности с потрясающим легкомыслием. 

\- Я смотрю, ты места себе не находишь, - почти по-товарищески обратился он к Сильверу, который уже битый час неприкаянно бродил по квартердеку, только бы не торчать в провонявшей парами спирта каюте, пока Бонс с Флинтом напару горланили осточертевшие “Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца”. – Это все пустое. Я вот совершенно не удивлен, что так все и вышло.

Участвовать в фальшиво дружеском трепе с жаждущим общения Бонсом Сильверу тоже не очень хотелось, но тот предпочел истолковать его молчание как приглашение. 

\- Пора бы уже привыкнуть к тому, как Флинт ведет дела. Он ведь не выкинул ничего такого, чего не делал раньше. Уж поверь мне.

Сильвер нехотя повернулся к Бонсу.

\- Покойный Гейтс мне много чего рассказывал, - на грубо высеченном лице Бонса проступила печальная улыбка, ненадолго вернув его облику сходство с тем парнем, что когда-то стал первым другом Сильвера в команде «Моржа». – И чем дальше, тем больше я понимаю, как тяжело ему было с нашим капитаном. Господи, да Гейтс ведь десять лет был ему другом, нянькой, и верным соратником! – Бонс сокрушенно мотнул головой. – Незадолго до того, как свернуть ему шею, Флинт поделился с ним планами забрать почти все золото Урки себе. Ни к чему, мол, отребью такая прорва денег, все равно прогуляют да пропьют. А мне, первому из всех, наш капитан признался, что планирует стать королем всех пиратов, - едва ли не с гордостью добавил Бонс. – Ты тогда еще был никто и звать никак, а амбиции Флинта уже простирались за горизонт.

\- И как эти сентиментальные воспоминания помогут нам избежать мятежа? – мрачно поинтересовался Сильвер. 

\- Бери пример с Гейтса. Лги им, - пожал плечами Бонс. – Ты ведь виртуоз в этом. А то, что ты вдруг забыл о том, кто такой Флинт, и вина за его поступки слишком явственно написана у тебя на лице, как раз и может пробудить у команды ненужные подозрения. 

О том, что придется лгать, Сильвер знал и без Бонса, но ложь требовалось согласовать с Флинтом, а иначе она могла оказаться опаснее правды. Но для этого требовалось застать Флинта трезвым, что в последние дни случалось нечасто. Сегодня, блядь, на это не было и шанса. К возвращению Сильвера Флинт уже спал, развалившись в кресле и вздрагивая от звуков собственного храпа. Сильвер прохромал к столу. Обычно Флинт на ночь убирал свои заметки и судовой журнал в ящик, но в последнее время пренебрегал этим правилом. Сильвер бегло взглянул на бумаги, раскиданные по столешнице, надеясь, что написанное в них сможет подсказать, какие планы зреют в голове капитана, но, к сожалению, незавершенные фразы и отдельные слова, которыми были исчерканы эти листки, не содержали никакой полезной информации, разве что давали некоторое представление о том, в каком хаосе пребывает разум Флинта. На развернутой карте острова также не появилось ни единой новой отметки, кроме тех, что Флинт сделал сразу после того, как перепрятал серебро. Он тогда зачеркнул крестик, которым было помечено хранилище для слитков, и добавил название - “Остров скелета”. До пояснений на этот счет Флинт снизошел лишь спустя неделю. 

\- Если ты думаешь, что я не смог придумать другого названия по скудости воображения, уверяю, это не так. Нам лишь на пользу, если два разных острова будут называться одинаково. Теперь, когда кто-нибудь упомянет Остров скелета, все, кто знал о первом, будут думать, что о нем речь и идет. И мы можем не опасаться, что болтливый матрос в борделе или сраный дезертир наведут на нас охотников. Идеальное прикрытие. Как тебе?..

Сильвер постоял над Флинтом, раздумывая, не растолкать ли его, чтобы довести до койки. Но в итоге отказался от этой затеи. В конце концов, проснуться от падения на пол - святое капитанское право, и кто Сильвер такой, чтобы посягать на него?..

Весь следующий день Флинт пребывал в отвратительном настроении, но Сильвер больше не считал себя обязанным ждать, когда расположение капитана улучшится – улучшалось оно пропорционально количеству рома в его крови, что, в свою очередь, снижало шансы на плодотворность беседы. 

\- Так дальше не пойдет, капитан, - он поймал Флинта в дверях и преградил ему дорогу. – Держать ответ перед командой - моя обязанность, но я, убей, не представляю, каким, блядь, хером я должен в одиночку придумывать решение проблемы, которую ты устроил по велению голосов в твоей голове.

Флинт смерил его раздраженным взглядом, но все же остановился, и Сильвер продолжил:

\- Дисциплина падает, что значит, мы не удержим их узде, когда они узнают правду. 

\- Если команда распустилась, значит, ты плохо за ними следишь. Делай свою работу лучше.

\- Но ты вырезал почти всех, кто мне в этом помогал! Ты что, блядь, издеваешься?! - взорвался Сильвер.

Флинт склонился ближе и, насмешливо глядя ему в глаза, вкрадчиво произнес:

\- А ты думал, я не замечу, что тот рыжий имел на тебя виды?..

Это было уже чересчур. Сильвер открыл рот, чтобы опровергнуть эту чушь, но, кажется, растерял все слова. 

\- Я хотел сказать, как на капитана, - Флинт явно развлекался и даже не скрывал этого. – Он хотел, чтобы капитаном стал ты, разве не так? Или ты подумал о чем-то другом? 

\- С меня хватит. Ты бредишь, - Сильвер отступил в сторону, пропуская Флинта на выход.

\- Ну уж нет. Ты хотел поговорить, так давай поговорим.

Флинт дернул на себя дверь, плотно прикрыв ее. Уходить он, похоже, передумал. 

\- Ответ на твои душевные терзания прост и изящен, - тоном ментора начал Флинт. – У людей не будет повода для волнений, потому что они ничего не узнают. Я им не скажу, ты им не скажешь, и, разумеется, об этом будет молчать Билли. Все! Вопрос исчерпан. 

Сильвер сжал зубы, исподлобья глядя на капитана. Не на такой совет он рассчитывал.

\- Я взвесил свои возможности, сопоставил их с верой моего ближайшего соратника в мои силы, и принял решение. Мы не будем делать из острова оплот новой цивилизации. Все эти города, банки, бордели и церкви суть рассадники для паразитов. Так что остров останется нашим тайным логовом. Как видишь, я принял в расчет твое мнение, - глумливо усмехнулся Флинт. – И мы снова начнем грабить разжиревшее сонное побережье. Что касается команды, то они увидят пустую яму в земле не раньше, чем мы возьмем золота достаточно, чтобы заполнить ее доверху. О слитках они и не вспомнят.

\- Господи, Джеймс, ты вообще себя слышишь? - простонал Сильвер. - Все это чистое безумие. Я столько раз тебе уступал, но…

\- Мне не уступают, мне покоряются! 

Сильвер непроизвольно отпрянул, но всплеск гнева оказался столь же коротким, сколь и внезапным. Флинт прерывисто вздохнул и, покачнувшись, нащупал спинку кресла и крепко стиснул ее. 

\- Представляю, каково тебе быть со мной рядом, - удрученно пробормотал он. - Ты прекрасно видишь, что со мной происходит. И мне пора отпустить тебя.

\- Ты серьезно?! 

Флинт с усилием кивнул. 

\- Завтра мы будем проходить мимо южной оконечности Барбадоса. Бери лодку и плыви. Спасайся, пока можешь. 

Флинт казался исполненным такой искренней, глубокой печалью, что Сильвер даже успел ему поверить, едва не пропустив момент, когда покаянный взгляд Флинта стал холодным, а грустная улыбка – злорадной:

\- Приятно, наверное, помечтать. Но я тебя знаю. Ты будешь мучиться здесь со мной, беситься, что я не пляшу под твою дудку, будешь спорить со мною, но никогда не посмеешь меня бросить. Не скажешь мне, почему?.. 

Потому что ты никогда этого не допустишь, подумал Сильвер. Потому что я уже давно не представляю, каково это, быть без тебя. Потому что…

\- Ну? – требовательно повторил Флинт.

\- Потому что я люблю тебя, - просто сказал Сильвер. - Но ты потерялся в толпе чудовищ, и я не уверен, осталось ли хоть что-то от тебя настоящего. Может, тебя еще возможно в этой толпе отыскать, и ради этого я все еще здесь. Мне нечего больше добавить.

Сильвер развернулся и, не оглядываясь, вышел из каюты. 

Вот он и признался Флинту в своих чувствах, отрезав себе тем самым путь к отступлению. И неважно, что там себе вообразил Флинт, правда заключалась в том, что, если бы Сильвер сам готов был уйти, никто и ничто не могло бы ему в этом помешать. Но все же теперь не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что душевное состояние Флинта ухудшалось с каждым днем, а самонадеянная уверенность Сильвера, что его присутствие способно благотворно повлиять на капитана, рассыпалась в прах. Теперь, когда о Флинте он узнал больше, чем когда бы то ни было, Сильвер понял и главную свою ошибку. Не разрыв с Гамильтонами был причиной пошатнувшегося рассудка Флинта. Корнем зла были сами Гамильтоны. И этого было уже не исправить.

\- Ты не хочешь вернуться? Если, конечно, ты не решил провести здесь всю ночь… Я не настаиваю, просто...

Кажется, капитан пришел мириться. 

Сильвер повернулся к Флинту, который переминался с ноги на ногу на почтительном расстоянии. Видеть Флинта в маске кающегося грешника удовольствия доставляло не больше, чем когда он был в образе карающей десницы, к тому же здесь было совершенно неподходящее место для выяснения их запутанных отношений. Сильвер молча побрел в каюту. 

Он не произнес ни слова, когда Флинт, заперев дверь, приблизился к нему и, заглядывая в глаза, провел пальцами по его шее, к вороту рубахи и ниже. Все также безмолвно он позволил Флинту уложить себя на спину и высвободить член, чтобы потом долго ласкать его языком и губами. А когда Флинт, уперевшись одной рукой в стену, а второй придерживая его здоровую ногу у себя на плече, мощно и размеренно его трахал, Сильвер лишь молча комкал пальцами простыню, кусая губы. И только когда все закончилось, и Флинт, нежно потершись влажным лбом о его висок, прошептал: «Прости меня», Сильвер нашел в себе силы снова заговорить с ним:

\- Неплохая попытка. 

\- Я совершил множество злодеяний, - не обращая внимания на его сарказм, глухо промолвил Флинт. - Но все они меркнут по сравнению с тем, что я делаю с тобой. 

\- Что ж, отрадно, что ты отдаешь себе в этом отчет. Жаль, что те, кто создал тебя, так и не попросили у тебя за это прощения. Возможно, ты бы тогда понял - не обязательно становиться чудовищем, чтобы доказать своим творцам, что ты их достоин.

\- Не понимаю тебя, - Флинт приподнялся на локте. – О. Ну конечно.. Поверь, Томасу не за что передо мной извиняться. Хотя, надо признать, ты правильно вычислил, что он променял меня на другого. Но солнце не обязано освещать один-единственный берег. Вслед за восходом всегда неизбежен закат, но это значит лишь, что рассвет наступит в других землях. 

В сумерках невозможно было разглядеть выражение лица Флинта, но голос его звучал на удивление спокойно.

\- Когда мы перебрались в Бостон, Томас снова почувствовал себя живым. Он с такой неутолимой жаждой принялся наверстывать все упущенное за годы вдали от мира, что, поглощая новые знания и впечатления, он не мог обойти вниманием и новых интересных людей. Но знаешь, когда неизбежное случилось, я не почувствовал ни гнева, ни горя, ни ревности. Только благодарность и облегчение. Томас освободил меня, избавив от мучительной необходимости разрываться между ним и тобой.

\- Хочешь сказать, что даже этот твой выбор за тебя сделал Гамильтон?

\- Прямо как ты когда-то, - мягко напомнил Флинт. – Я всего-навсего исправлял последствия твоего выбора. Томас лишь облегчил мне этот путь. Но судьбу не обманешь. И теперь я с тем единственным на земле человеком, который меня любит. Ты даже не представляешь, как много для меня это значит.

\- А тебе интересно, что это значит для меня? – с неожиданной для него самого горечью вырвалось у Сильвера. – Только то, что, когда тебя будут судить высшие силы, - уж не знаю, кто именно, Бог или дьявол, - мое место будет рядом с тобой. И во всем, что ты натворил и будешь творить еще, есть доля и моей вины.

\- Но ты имеешь власть удержать меня на краю гибели.

\- Это вряд ли, - вздохнул Сильвер. 

“Для этого мне пришлось бы тебя убить, а это единственное, на что я не способен”, - произнести вслух эти слова Сильвер не решился. 

Дни потянулись монотонной серой полосой: от вахты до вахты, от приза до приза, долгие недели в море, разделенные редкими заходами в порт. Сильверу казалось, что он пересек границу между прошлым, где еще было место для надежд и сомнений, и настоящим, где безраздельно царствовал один только Флинт. И не то чтобы такая жизнь так уж сильно тяготила его или взывала к переменам - это была конечная точка его путешествия, с чем он полностью смирился. Иногда в его воспоминания приходили те, кто остался за этой чертой - Мади, Хэндс, приятели с марунского острова. Все они стали прошлым, и мысли о них были сродни перечислению мест, где ему довелось побывать и куда судьба вряд ли снова его забросит. Но оказалось, что он заблуждался. 

Об этой странной превратности бытия Сильвер апатично размышлял, сидя за столом, где кроме него и Флинта присутствовали капитан и квартирмейстер “Грифона”, небольшой шхуны, заявившей свои права на каботажное суденышко одновременно с командой “Моржа”. Приз этот слова доброго не стоил, что можно было предположить, даже не заглядывая в трюм, и, может быть, Флинт даже не стал по этому поводу утруждаться, но пройти мимо оказалось выше его сил – конкурентов капитан не выносил на дух. Немногочисленный экипаж призового судна уже был обезоружен и окружен бойцами с “Грифона”, когда Флинт вместе с абордажниками высадился с другого борта, готовый к решительным действиям. Но по занятной случайности, капитаном “Грифона” оказался Рикардо Лопес, старый знакомец Флинта, с которым он водил дружбу на заре своей пиратской карьеры. Это обстоятельство, вкупе с заведомо скудной добычей, рисковать за которую своими жизнями в поединке было бы подлинным идиотизмом, и определило исход назревающего конфликта. Флинт и Лопес решили разделить все миром, для чего и собрались в каюте Флинта, чтобы побеседовать и выпить за встречу, пока боцманы с каждой стороны составляли опись захваченного имущества. Боцманом “Грифона” оказался Израэль Хэндс.

Сильвер не ожидал его здесь встретить, но и не удивился - в конце концов, вольная птица летает где хочет. Хэндс выглядел все таким же суровым и непроницаемо собранным, но Сильвер, хорошо его изучивший в свое время, успел заметить и оживленный блеск в его глазах, и быструю улыбку, тронувшую губы Хэндса, когда они встретились взглядами. Хэндс тоже был рад этой встрече, и Сильвер терпеливо пережидал переговоры, надеясь, что после им удастся поговорить. 

Лопес, смуглый худощавый мужчина с гладкими, словно смазанными жиром черными волосами, почти не затыкался. Он сыпал именами, названиями и цифрами, живописуя их с Флинтом прошлые приключения и свои новые успехи, а Флинт сдержанно и благосклонно кивал головой, иногда вставляя уточняющее замечание. Сильвер и квартирмейстер “Грифона” в основном молчали, не встревая в беседу капитанов. Содержимое бутылки хорошего бренди, выставленного Флинтом, неуклонно уменьшалось, а беседа из ностальгических воспоминаний плавно перетекла к возможным совместным планам, которые, как убеждал Флинта Лопес, прямо-таки обречены на успех. Сильвер был уверен, что Флинт отнесется к этой идее прохладно, так как она не вписывалась в его нынешнюю тактику одинокого волка, не нуждающегося в стае, но когда Лопес заговорил о рейдах на побережье, в глазах Флинта зажглись искорки искреннего интереса.

\- Сан-Марко, Аппалачский залив. Дело верное. Я давно на него облизываюсь, но в одиночку мне не потянуть.

\- А не далековато ли идти? И ради чего, собственно? – с напускным безразличием бросил Флинт.

Лопес победно ухмыльнулся.

\- Тебе наверняка известно, что Сент-Огастин и Сан-Марко соединены дорогой посуху, но далеко не все знают, с какой изначально целью она была проложена. Выработка с рудников и дань, которую испанцы собирают с индейских племен перед отправкой в казну, должна где-то храниться. Общеизвестно, что галеоны с золотом отправляются из Сент-Огастина. Но если бы это всегда было так, всех испанских войск не хватило бы, чтобы защитить этот город. Поэтому… поэтому место для сбора золота устроено в неприметном порту на противоположном побережье Флориды. Иногда его доставляют в Испанию морем прямо оттуда, а иногда – везут в Сент-Огастин. Всякий раз по-разному.

\- И почем тебе знать, что мы угадаем, если туда наведаемся?

\- Мы угадаем в любом случае, - самодовольно прищурился Лопес. – Главное хранилище никогда не бывает полностью пустым, а значит, там всегда есть чем поживиться.

\- Откуда такая уверенность?

\- Я был там лично, - сказал Лопес. – Не в хранилище, конечно же, нет. Но незадолго до того, как твоя война потерпела крах, меня угораздило попасть в плен к испанцам. Два года я провел гребцом на галере, курсирующей между Сан-Марко и Сент-Огастином. А когда я сбежал и вернулся в Нассау… джентльменам удачи там уже были не рады. Когда ты объявился, это был знак для всех, что пора возвращаться к промыслу. Так почему бы не взять этот кусок вместе?.. 

Флинт задумчиво огладил бороду и сложил руки на груди.

\- Давай сначала разберемся с этой добычей, прежде чем соберемся двигаться дальше.

\- Было бы что здесь делить, - рассмеялся Лопес. – Думаю, единственная польза от этого корыта заключается лишь в том, что оно послужило поводом к нашей с тобой встрече.

Лопес оказался прав. Картер и Хэндс, закончившие подсчет груза, сообщили, что на захваченном судне не нашлось ничего ценного, кроме чугунных чушек, нескольких мешков зерна и девяти рабов. Выслушав боцманов и пролистав грузовые декларации, Флинт недовольно поморщился.

\- И что, блядь, со всем этим делать?

\- Зерно и железо поделить, рабов… - Лопес обратился к Хэндсу. - Есть среди них стоящие?

\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь, - ответил вместо Хэндса Флинт, двигая по столу один листок из пачки документов в сторону Лопеса. – Вот долговая расписка, всех стоящих, видимо, продали за долги, а оставшихся передают кредитору. Тут одно старичье и девка.

\- Ну и нахрена они мне?.. Мы не работорговцы, а возиться с лишними ртами... - Лопес пренебрежительным взмахом руки отправил листок обратно к Флинту. - Можешь забирать их всех. 

\- Ты готов набить трюм чугунными чушками и зерном, когда можешь наполнить его золотом? – хмыкнул Флинт. – А я-то думал, ты не шутил о хранилище в Сан-Марко.

\- Но ты же пока не сказал своего слова, - парировал Лопес. - И раз уж перспективы нашего дивного обогащения все еще туманны, от зерна и железа мы рожу воротить не будем. 

Флинт вдруг оскалился в хищной и веселой улыбке.

\- Вот тебе мое слово. Зерно половина на половину поделить, чугун бери себе весь, убогое корыто потопить вместе со всеми дармоедами и командой. Рабыню я, так и быть, возьму в счет моей половины чугунных чушек, если ты не против, конечно. Должен же я иногда баловать команду.

Сильвер невольно содрогнулся, услышав окончательное решение Флинта. Он никогда не считал себя защитником обездоленных и угнетенных, чтобы распереживаться об участи рабов и команды захваченного судна. Но это показалось ему запредельной низостью, даже по меркам Флинта. Сильвер поднялся.

\- Эти рабы пострадали от цивилизации так же, как и все, здесь присутствующие. Мы же когда-то сражались за свободу и за то, чтобы никто из людей не мог считаться товаром. Мы не должны попирать наши собственные убеждения. Я предлагаю всех рабов освободить и высадить в каком-нибудь порту вне Британской юрисдикции. Так будет правильно. 

Над столом повисло недоуменное молчание. Лопес переглянулся со своим квартирмейстером, Флинт предостерегающе нахмурился.

\- А что касается рабыни... Подобное скотство скорее деморализует команду, нежели наоборот, - закончил Сильвер. 

\- Мистер Сильвер только что назвал нас скотами? - Лопес подался вперед, поглядывая то на Флинта, то на своего квартирмейстера.

\- Мистер Сильвер слегка забылся, - процедил Флинт, буравя Сильвера тяжелым взглядом. – Или, вернее, перепутал компетенцию принимаемых здесь решений.

Сильвер уже понял, какую ошибку совершил, пререкаясь с капитаном во время переговоров. Надо было дождаться их окончания, и потом наедине донести до Флинта свою точку зрения. А теперь Флинт назло сделает именно так, как уже объявил. Окончательно разозлившись, даже непонятно, на кого больше – на Флинта или на себя, Сильвер вышел из-за стола. 

\- Капитан, прошу меня извинить, - ровно проговорил он. – Раз мое присутствие здесь не является необходимым, пойду проверю команду.

Флинт предпочел на это промолчать, за что Сильвер был ему почти благодарен. 

Он спустился на палубу и, прислонившись к борту, достал трубку и кисет с табаком. Высечь на ветру искру и прикурить долго не получалось и, поглощенный этим занятием, Сильвер не сразу заметил, что в нескольких шагах от него стоит Хэндс и откровенно его разглядывает. 

\- Ты раньше не курил, - неодобрительно заметил Хэндс.

Его появление застигло Сильвера врасплох, и он крепче перехватил костыль, отчего петля, которую он к нему приделал, чтобы не потерять во время качки, врезалась в шею.

\- Многое раньше было по-другому. Я сам теперь другой.

\- Да уж, вижу, - едко заметил Хэндс, не двинувшись с места.

Встреча старых товарищей после долгой разлуки могла быть несколько более сердечной и оживленной, но поддержание светских бесед никогда не было сильной стороной Израэля Хэндса. А может, ему не понравилось, как Сильвер, не попрощавшись, ушел вместе с Флинтом и на полтора года пропал? Предполагать, что это могло задеть чувства Хэндса, да и думать, что у Хэндса по этому поводу вообще были какие-то чувства, было дико, но все же казалось разумней начать разговор с более безопасной темы. 

\- Ты давно ушел с “Эола”? 

\- Почти сразу, как узнал, что ты отправился с Флинтом в море, - хмуро ответил Хэндс. – Мади говорила, что ты через пару недель вернешься, но я-то сразу понял, что тебя на острове больше не увидят. Я тоже не нашел причин не подыскать для себя занятие получше. 

В исполнении Хэндса укоризненный взгляд выглядел почти угрожающим, но Сильвер стойко его выдержал. Нечасто от такого, как Хэндс, можно было услышать признание, что все это время он посещал остров марунов только ради человека, которого, по-видимому, искренне считал своим другом. С друзьями Хэндсу, к сожалению, тоже традиционно не везло.

\- Лопес давно меня уже сманивал, - зачем-то добавил Хэндс.

Сильвер вспомнил свой саботаж нападения на “Эол” и последующие события. Что ж, они с Хэндсом квиты. Он тоже, можно сказать, пострадал из-за Хэндса, но делиться с ним этой историей было не обязательно. 

\- Я сам не знал, что так получится, - признался Сильвер.

Хэндс слегка расслабился. Он подошел ближе и встал рядом.

\- Разумеется, ты не знал, - хмыкнул он. – Разве можно было предположить, что Флинт будет поступать так же, как поступал всегда? Кстати, на Тортуге к нам присоединились двое парней. Пайк и Джонсон, припоминаешь таких?

\- Еще бы. Флинт не очень-то обрадовался, когда они сделали ноги.

\- Не волнуйся, Лопес их не сдаст, раз они теперь в его команде. Но суть не в этом. Парни рассказали кое-что о здешних порядках. И несколько захватывающих историй были о тебе. Я поначалу даже не поверил, но видя сейчас, вот что ты превратился… - Хэндс злобно сплюнул за борт, не договорив. 

Сильвер похолодел. Он живо представил, какими красочными подробностями могли обрасти и без того неприглядные события, случившиеся с ним на “Морже” за последние месяцы. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы Хэндс перестал его уважать и окончательно в нем разочаровался.

\- Скажи, ты вообще здесь по своей воле? - вдруг спросил Хэндс.

Вопрос оказался столь неожиданным и даже оскорбительным, что Сильвер опешил. Не в первый раз внешне грубый и диковатый Хэндс удивлял его своей способностью ухватить самую суть и ткнуть в нее носом. Но любая самая неприятная и жестокая правда содержала в себе множество маленьких истин, каждая из которых могла противоречить другим, что делало невозможным однозначный ответ. 

\- Не уверен, что тебе ответить, - честно сказал он. 

\- Раньше ты всегда был уверен, - Хэндс покачал головой. – Так что тебе мешает уйти?

\- А ты думаешь, мне есть, куда? Я, видишь ли, довольно приметная личность, ни с кем не перепутаешь. И я замазан во всем, что творит Флинт. Это единственное место, которому я принадлежу, - в сердцах выпалил Сильвер. – Меня так и так ждет или морское дно, или пуля, или виселица. Больше ничего. А он…

Сильвер прикусил язык. Он едва не выболтал Хэндсу лишнего. Достаточно и того, что он уже наговорил.

\- Я знаю одного человека, который решил подобную проблему, - сказал Хэндс. – И ты его тоже знаешь.

\- Ты о ком? – насторожился Сильвер.

\- Не могу пока сказать. Не раньше, чем ты решишь, чего хочешь сам. Так ты хочешь отсюда свалить?

Сильвер опустил глаза.

\- Я так и думал, - Хэндс вздохнул. Добавил с плохо скрытой неприязнью: – Он слишком глубоко проник тебе в голову. Пока ты его оттуда не вышвырнешь, толку не будет.

\- Ну и для чего тогда эта душеспасительная беседа? – рассердился Сильвер. – Тебе какая, блядь, разница, почему да для чего я здесь, если ты снова считаешь, что все дело во Флинте?..

\- Просто хотел кое в чем убедиться, - хмуро проговорил Хэндс. – Я убедился. А дальше дело твое, раз ты сам себе голова. 

Хэндс ушел к своей команде, а Сильвер еще долго думал над его словами. Несмотря на свою почти сверхъестественную проницательность, Хэндс, тем не менее, не понимал главного: Сильверу не нужна была его помощь, потому что он не заслужил ее. 

Когда Сильвер вернулся в каюту, Лопес и его люди уже разошлись. Флинт, подняв голову и увидев его, вышел из-за стола и поспешил ему навстречу, будто они не виделись целую вечность.

\- Ну прости, Джон, я просто не мог поступить иначе, - Флинт положил руку ему на плечо и легонько сжал. - Мы как угодно можем с тобой спорить наедине, но при посторонних любые наши разногласия будут восприняты как слабость.

\- Хорошо. Мы наедине. Может, теперь ты изменишь свое решение?

Сильвер так и не нашел в себе смелости спуститься в трюм и лично встретиться с рабыней. Она была мулаткой двадцати одного года от роду с креольским именем Изора - так значилось в документах. Сильвер не хотел узнавать о ней больше, по крайней мере, пока не видел способа помочь. Излишнее участие и показная доброта при подобных обстоятельствах были бы проявлением жестокости самого худшего толка - все равно что прикармливать собаку на живодерне. Он ограничился тем, что дал строгие указания обращаться с девушкой пристойно и пообещал отстрелить яйца каждому, кто осмелится на нее посягнуть. 

\- Ты насчет девки? Уверяю тебя, пока мы в море, ее и пальцем никто не тронет. Никакого блядства на корабле я не допущу. А вот на острове она будет кстати. Устроим парням развлечение, и им будет не до слитков. 

\- Как ты можешь? – потрясенно спросил Сильвер. Он дернул плечом, стряхнув руку Флинта.

\- Понимаю, почему ты так обостренно все это воспринимаешь, - вздохнул Флинт. – Но это же не Мади.

\- Да, черт возьми, не Мади! Но что бы она сказала, узнав о том, как ты поступаешь с теми самыми людьми, за свободу которых она была готова отдать свою жизнь?! 

\- Остынь. Мади нам ровня во всех отношениях, тут нечего даже сравнивать. Но если тебе любая темнокожая девка напоминает ее, что ж, можешь воспользоваться ею первым, - усмехнулся Флинт.

\- Что, прости? - опешил Сильвер.

\- Думаешь, я шучу? Вовсе нет. Мне не свойственна ревность по настолько ничтожной причине. Когда мы жили с Мирандой, она обладала полной свободой и пользовалась ею сполна. В свое время я думал, что с Мади у тебя примерно то же самое. 

\- Ты все перепутал, Джеймс. Это не ты давал Миранде свободу. Это она тебя использовала. Сначала ты был приятной отдушиной в скучной супружеской рутине, потом стал удобным и полезным средством вести тот образ жизни, к которому она привыкла. - Стоило остановиться, но Сильвер не мог, так сильно ему хотелось стереть эту гнусную ухмылку с лица Флинта, неважно, какой ценой. – Десять долгих лет она ебала тебе мозги, построив вокруг твоей слепой привязанности к Томасу, под которого она же тебя и подложила, самый настоящий мавзолей, где она в итоге почти похоронила тебя заживо! И нет, с Мади у нас было совершенно не то же самое!

Вместо того, чтобы схватиться за нож или наброситься с кулаками, как можно было ожидать, Флинт лишь смерил Сильвера снисходительным на грани презрения взглядом:

\- Ты низводишь то, что недоступно твоему пониманию, до своего уровня. Жаль, что ты пока не дорос до этого. - Он вернулся за стол и с преувеличенным вниманием углубился в бумаги, всем своим видом давая понять, что разговор окончен.

\- Не приведи Господь дорасти до такого, - бросил Сильвер, но Флинт сделал вид, что более не замечает его присутствия. 

Остаток дня Флинт демонстративно игнорировал его. Это, впрочем, ночью не помешало ему забраться к Сильверу в постель, что вылилось в молчаливую яростную еблю, больше похожую на поединок. А наутро Флинт уже и не вспоминал о размолвке, будто ее и не было. 

\- Мы идем на Сан-Марко вместе с Лопесом, - одеваясь, сообщил он Сильверу свое решение. Очередное из принятых без его участия. – И когда мы будем брать этот куш, я хочу видеть тебя рядом. Это взбодрит тебя, и ты перестанешь маяться всякой хуйней.

Вот, значит, что было причиной их ссоры.

\- Как скажете, капитан, - отозвался Сильвер.

Флинт с Лопесом условились встретиться в устье реки Сан-Педро и к ночи выдвинуться на Сан-Марко - городок, находящийся на одной широте с Сент-Огастином, но с противоположной стороны Флориды. Со слов Лопеса, защищен он был довольно скверно – испанцы отстроили вокруг него только деревянный частокол, который по вине сезонных ураганов зиял брешами. Против огневой мощи “Моржа” такая защита ничего не стоила. 

Лопес за время своего рабства хорошо изучил расписание военных кораблей в этом регионе, так что к моменту, когда “Морж” и “Грифон” подошли к берегу, прикрывая друг друга огнем, единственное патрульное судно, стоящее на рейде, было потоплено. Вглубь охваченного пожаром городка высадившиеся пираты двигались несколькими отрядами, убивая всех, кто оказывал сопротивление. Таких было не много, и почти все они полегли еще на подступах к городу. 

Сильвер не был новичком в подобных делах и не испытывал трепета и сомнений, когда требовалось пустить саблю в ход. Но по какой-то неведомой причине, когда он ступил на землю Сан-Марко, на него снизошло странное ощущение призрачности этого места. Оно таилось в запахе ночного воздуха, в силуэте церкви на площади, а может, в звуках испанской речи, которые слышались отовсюду. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось здесь находиться, но Флинт целеустремленно шел с боем вперед, и Сильвер сражался плечом к плечу с ним.

Их группа разделилась, когда им наперерез из-за угла выбежали несколько испанцев. Они были вооружены до зубов и серьезно настроены, так что им с Флинтом пришлось изрядно попотеть, пока они не разделались с тремя из доставшихся им четверых противников. А когда четвертый обратился в бегство, Флинт, охваченный боевым азартом, кинулся за ним в погоню. Сильвер поспешил за ними. Погоня завела их на соседнюю улицу, где Флинт, потерявший беглеца, остановился, озираясь и тяжело дыша. Вдруг на стене дома, у которого стоял Флинт, аккурат над его головой взорвался фонтанчик осколков. Грохот выстрела отразился от стен узкого переулка раскатистым эхом. 

\- Пойдем, - шепотом позвал Сильвер. - Нас здесь перестреляют, как крыс в бочке. 

Флинт шагнул в тень за секунду до того, как раздался второй выстрел, а на стене появилась новая отметина. А потом, как пес, почуявший след, он вдруг устремился к дому в конце переулка. 

Флинт вышиб хлипкую дверь плечом с одного удара, вламываясь внутрь. Сильвер догнал его уже в доме, успев к моменту, когда Флинт вынимал саблю из живота темнокожего старика, держа его за скрученный ворот свободной рукой. На полу между ними валялся мушкет. Флинт разжал пальцы, и старик мешком повалился ему под ноги, издавая булькающие звуки. Сильвер убрал свою саблю в ножны.

\- Нам пора, пошли.

Он тронул Флинта за плечо. Выживший из ума старик виноват был сам, ведь никто его не заставлял палить по ним из окна, но доблести в этом убийстве не было никакой, и Сильверу хотелось как можно быстрее отсюда убраться. Из соседней комнаты послышался то ли стук, то ли невнятный шорох, и Флинт рванулся туда с саблей наперевес. Прежде чем тишину дома прорезал крик, в проеме распахнутой двери Сильвер успел заметить темноволосую женщину, стоящую посреди комнаты с выставленным перед собой кухонным ножом.

\- Флинт, стой! - окрикнул его Сильвер.

Женщина заголосила по-испански, перемежая угрозы с мольбами. Спрятав одну руку за спину и медленно пятясь к стене, она пару раз рубанула ножом по воздуху, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Флинт, в два шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, одним коротким движением чиркнул лезвием по ее горлу. По ее груди заструилась кровь, и женщина, охнув, осела на пол.

\- Какого, блядь… - начал Сильвер и осекся.

У стены стоял ребенок в ночной сорочке, мальчик лет шести. Он смотрел на них с Флинтом огромными от ужаса глазами, открыв рот в беззвучном крике. Флинт, не опуская сабли, дернулся вперед, и Сильвер, уже не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, налетел на него сбоку и сбил с ног. Они покатились по полу. Охваченный почти животной яростью, Сильвер избивал Флинта, не давая ему и шанса себя скинуть и не чувствуя ответных ударов - вместо лица капитана он видел лишь размытое пятно. В какой-то момент откуда-то появились Бонс, Хэндс и, кажется, Ганн. Сильверу было плевать, зачем они здесь и будут ли вмешиваться - если бы потолок сейчас разверзся и оттуда спустился сам Господь, даже он не смог бы его остановить. 

Хлесткая пощечина привела его в чувство. 

\- Ну ты, блядь, даешь, совсем ебанулся, - голос, кажется, принадлежал Бонсу.

Послышались удаляющиеся шаги, стук двери, металлический звук проворачивающегося в замке ключа, и наступила тишина. Сильвер попытался сесть, но бессильно упал обратно – затылок взорвался болью. Похоже, его крепко приложили чем-то тяжелым и перенесли на “Морж”. Грандиозный налет на Сан-Марко состоится без него, какая досада. Флинт будет разочарован. 

С именем Флинта в памяти всплыло и все остальное, всколыхнув вместе с тем смутное ощущение необратимой утраты. Сам Флинт почему-то воспринимался как что-то далекое и постороннее. 

Когда Сильвер нашел в себе силы подняться, он перебрался за стол и зажег лампу. Флинт вернется взбешенным, и было бы лучше встретить его не лежа в постели. Время тянулось мучительно медленно, а от тупой головной боли клонило в сон, и Сильвер, сам не заметил, как заснул, так и не дождавшись ни рассвета, ни Флинта. Открыв глаза в следующий раз, он увидел Флинта, стоящего посреди каюты. От Флинта за несколько шагов разило гарью, потом и кровью, а лицо, покрытое вздувшимися кровоподтеками, выглядело страшной маской.

\- Я рад, что Билли не перестарался, - процедил Флинт, заметив, что Сильвер очнулся. - И был бы тебе признателен, если бы ты объяснил, что на тебя нашло, - Флинт надолго замолчал, но ответа так и не дождался, поэтому продолжил. – Этот налет с самого начала пошел наперекосяк. Хранилище оказалось пустым, никакого золота там не было. Пришлось довольствоваться тем, что было у горожан. – Флинт зло поджал губы.

\- Откуда там взяться золоту? Раньше в это хранилище свозили серебро с рудников. Много серебра. - Сильвер произнес эти слова, не задумавшись и на секунду, но откуда-то зная, что это правда.

Флинт резко остановился, брови его удивленно приподнялись, глаза блеснули внезапной догадкой. 

\- Эти городки похожи один на другой, Джон, - с необъяснимой мягкостью вдруг сказал он. - Уж поверь.

\- Да, наверное.

\- Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, что могло послужить причиной твоей выходки. Но если бы ты был со мною более откровенен, всего этого можно было бы избежать.

\- Чего избежать? Убийства женщин и детей? - Сильвер невесело усмехнулся. - Как будто для этого нужна какая-то личная причина. 

Взгляд Флинта полыхнул праведным гневом.

\- Ты всерьез думал, что я бы прирезал ребенка?! За кого ты меня держишь?.

\- Флинт, которого я знал, так не поступал. Но я уже не знаю, кто ты сейчас – Флинт или Мак-Гроу, и кто из них страшнее. Но в чем я точно уверен, так это, что неважно, кем ты себя осознаешь, вина за все, что ты творишь, лежит не на тебе. Тебя таким сделали.

\- Я сам отвечаю за свои поступки, - возмутился Флинт. – Или ты опять собираешься приплести к моим грехам Гамильтонов?!

\- Ну а кого еще? – переспросил Сильвер. – Сначала я поддался заблуждению, что твоя изначальная личность воплощает лучшее, что есть в тебе. Потом я думал, что парочка скучающих аристократов что-то исковеркала в твоей душе, и Флинт, тобою созданный, был вынужденной мерой, твоим способом изжить болезненную привязанность к тем, кто тебя тебя таким сделал. Но, к моему удивлению, Флинт оказался лучшим человеком, чем был или кем стал Джеймс Мак-Гроу. Хотя, надо признать, за одно Гамильтонам могу сказать спасибо... - Сильвер задержал дыхание, а потом, глядя Флинту прямо в глаза, закончил: - Хуй они тебя сосать научили просто великолепно. 

Флинт побелел как полотно. Лицо его окаменело, но взглядом можно было бы подпалить вражескую армаду. Наблюдая за признаками этой внутренней борьбы между гневом и выдержкой, Сильвер равнодушно прикидывал, как именно Флинт его убьет, что было бы наиболее верным способом наконец-то покончить со всем этим. 

\- Мне вот интересно, почему я все тебе спускаю с рук?, - на удивление ровным голосом произнес наконец Флинт. – Ты вечно недоволен, зачем-то упорно ищешь мораль там, где ее по определению быть не может, и ты прицельно бьешь меня по самым уязвимым точкам, тем самым предавая мое доверие. Будь на твоем месте кто-нибудь другой, я бы не задавался вопросами, враг он мне или нет.

\- Ты вполне способен решить эту проблему, - Сильвер пожал плечами. – Кто тебе мешает меня прикончить?

\- Даже не знаю, - Флинт встряхнул головой, будто отгоняя тяжелое наваждение. – Но размышляя об этом, я все чаще прихожу к выводу, что ты, возможно, не вполне человек.

Сильверу стало не по себе. Флинт говорил убежденно, без тени иронии, и притом был трезв как стеклышко.

\- Меня терзало много демонов, но ты - самый главный и опасный из всех. У тебя нет прошлого, ты появился из ниоткуда, и ты сотворен как будто специально для меня. Так откуда ты такой мог взяться, если не из ада, чтоб истязать меня за все мои грехи?..

На мгновение Сильвер увидел себя извне, как будто душа покинула его тело и смотрела сверху, с высоты в тысячи миль и расстояния в десятки лет, одновременно в каждый момент его жизни - жалкий калека перед человеком с лицом дьявола и кровью на руках, маленький мальчик, оцепеневший от ужаса перед убийцей его матери, жертва перед палачом, чудовище перед таким же чудовищем. Он стряхнул это наваждение, вызванное то ли ушибом головы, то ли тем, что слишком близко подошел к бездне Флинтова безумия и она начинала затягивать его самого. Флинт смотрел на него, ожидая ответа, и на этот раз он знал ответ. 

\- Откуда, говоришь, я появился? Такие, как ты, и создают таких, как я.


	16. Chapter 16

1721 г.

Неизвестно, чем бы закончился разговор, если бы не явился Бонс - сообщить, что надвигается буря. За считанные секунды из одержимого демонами безумца Флинт перевоплотился в капитана, озабоченного безопасностью корабля и команды, но Сильвер знал, что последняя точка в их беседе не поставлена. Оскорбление, нанесенное им Флинту, было не из тех, что легко забываются, и расплата за него обязательно наступит. Но сейчас были дела и поважнее. Флинт и Бонс ушли на мостик, а Сильвер отправился на палубу, уже запятнанную первыми тяжелыми каплями дождя. Ветер затягивал свою адскую песнь, паруса надулись тугими полусферами, качка усиливалась, заставляя хвататься за веревки и снасти. Убедившись, что все заняты делом, Сильвер спустился в трюм. Он успел услышать, как Флинт говорил Бонсу прокладывать курс на Тортугу после того, как “Морж” обогнет бурю, и у него появилась идея. 

Рабыню держали в клетушке рядом с плотницкой, что было устроено не без умысла: сторожить ее Сильвер наказал Блэку. Преданность Блэка почти не вызывала сомнений, и, к тому же, он не был замечен в склонности к потаканию низменным страстям, так что Сильвер счел его подходящим для этого и даже, под свою ответственность, разрешил ему самостоятельно пользоваться кладовой. 

Блэка на месте не оказалось. Сильвер немного постоял у запертой двери клетушки, прежде чем войти. Флинт, безусловно, был прав - нельзя сравнивать эту девушку с Мади, но все же сердце Сильвера сжалось от непрошенных воспоминаний о том, как он искал свою любимую в трюме “Эвридики”, не зная, найдет ли ее живой. 

Вопреки его ожиданиям, рабыня не выглядела измученной. В ее темных, слегка вытянутых к вискам глазах не было страха, разве что легкая настороженность. Сильвер заметил и одеяло с подушкой на топчане, и посуду, убранную на время качки в ящик на полу. В руках у девушки была иголка с ниткой, а на коленях лежала чья-то, явно не принадлежащая ей, рубаха. Сообразив, что его молчаливое появление вкупе с откровенным разглядыванием может быть истолковано превратно, Сильвер заговорил:

\- С тобой хорошо здесь обращаются?..

Рабыня отложила шитье в сторону, помедлила, изучая Сильвера внимательным взглядом, и кивнула.

\- Это рубашка Блэка? Он что, заставляет тебя штопать его вещи? 

\- Нет, что вы. Я сама ему предложила, – на лице девушки промелькнула улыбка, сделав его неуместно миловидным. – Мне здесь скучно, хотелось занять себя хоть чем-то.

\- Скучно? – Сильвер не смог скрыть удивления. – Ты же, надеюсь, понимаешь, где находишься и что за люди тебя окружают?..

\- Вполне. - Девушка пожала плечами. - Но мистер Блэк хороший человек, он никому меня в обиду не дает. Я не знаю, что со мной будет потом и, могу предположить, на этом все хорошее и закончится, но я не хочу проживать отпущенное мне время, трясясь от ужаса, который еще не наступил.

Сильвер почувствовал себя сбитым с толку. Манерой речи девушка снова напомнила ему о Мади, чья образованность была результатом воспитания в условиях, редко выпадающих людям с ее цветом кожи. А рабыня еще и держалась так, будто опасность, от которой Сильвер намеревался ее спасти, существовала только в его воображении. Для первого знакомства, впрочем, он узнал достаточно.

\- Отрадно слышать. Если тебе что-то нужно еще, можешь сказать мне.

\- А вы можете принести мне книгу? - с надеждой глядя на Сильвера, вдруг попросила девушка.

\- Книгу?.. – переспросил Сильвер в замешательстве. Разговор казался ему все более абсурдным для этого места и обстоятельств. - Какую?

\- Любую, - губы девушки вновь тронула мимолетная улыбка.

\- Хорошо, - после краткого раздумья ответил Сильвер и повернулся к двери, намереваясь уйти.

\- Подождите, - окликнула его девушка. - Как мне вас звать?.. 

\- Джон Сильвер, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь. Ему не хотелось видеть, как лицо рабыни исказится страхом и отвращением, когда она поймет, что ее навестил бывший король пиратского отребья и правая рука дьявола, также известного как Джеймс Флинт. 

\- А меня зовут Изора, - услышал он в ответ.

“Морж” отбросило штормом в открытое море дальше, чем рассчитывал Флинт, и к переходу до Тортуги прибавилось несколько лишних суток. Сильвер решил, что там он при первой же возможности выведет Изору с корабля и поможет ей скрыться. Флинт, конечно, взбесится, когда узнает, но это будет меньшим из зол. На самом деле Сильвер отчасти надеялся спасти не только саму девушку, но и свою способность впредь оставаться с Флинтом. Как бы низко ни пал Сильвер, оставались еще вещи, примириться с которыми он не мог. Планы Флинта на Изору были из их числа. 

А пока требовалось прожить эти дни, не вызвав неосторожным словом или действием взрыв ярости у Флинта, что после недавних событий было делом не из простых. После Сан-Марко Сильвер больше не был уверен, что в какой-то момент не утратит самообладание и не сделает того, о чем потом будет жалеть. Возможно, Флинт тоже это понимал и потому поддерживал игру - оба делали вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Но отупляющее бесчувствие, после всех этих событий завладевшее душой Сильвера, пугало даже больше недавней вспышки бешенства, как предвестие более страшных вещей. Может, в следующий раз кто-то из них убьет другого просто потому, что иные способы выразить свои чувства или добиться на них ответа перестали действовать.

Приход Флинта прервал мрачное течение его мыслей. Флинт снял мокрую кожаную куртку, несколько раз с силой встряхнул, прежде чем повесить на спинку стула, и уселся на койку.

\- Ну, и как долго ты намерен играть со мной в молчанку? – с наигранной легкостью осведомился Флинт, пятерней зачесывая влажные волосы со лба назад. Всем своим видом он излучал благосклонность и готовность первым сделать шаг к примирению.

Сильвер хотел бы разрушить выросшее между ними отчуждение, но, похоже, разучился это делать. Как будто в Сан-Марко его сознание разделилось надвое, и сошедшая с ума часть пыталась уничтожить все то, что он ненавидел во Флинте, а другая одновременно с этим осознавала: именно потому, что Флинт был не ведающим жалости убийцей, Сильвера к нему так и тянуло. Сближаясь с Флинтом и приручая его, Сильвер будто пытался взять под контроль кошмары своего прошлого. И, осознав природу своего влечения к Флинту, неожиданно для себя самого избавился от его власти. 

\- Не понимаю, что за блажь на тебя нашла, - дружелюбно-снисходительно продолжал Флинт. – Ты внезапно узнал, что наш промысел кровав и оставляет за собой жертвы? Тоже мне открытие! Да в этой жизни вообще ничего нельзя добиться, если боишься замарать руки кровью. Господи, да даже в той ебаной богадельне мне пришлось перерезать пару глоток, чтобы Оглторп принял мои требования всерьез.

\- В твоем рассказе о том, как вы с Гамильтоном покинули плантацию, этих подробностей не было, - неохотно отозвался Сильвер, отдавая должное ловкости, с которой Флинт все-таки сумел втянуть его в разговор. 

\- Не счел нужным упоминать о пустяках, - усмехнулся Флинт. – И зря, как выяснилось. Но разве ж мог я предположить, что за два года без меня ты примеришь на себя маску святоши и погрязнешь в чувстве вины?

\- Я больше не испытываю вины перед тобой, - возразил Сильвер. Это было чистой правдой. 

\- А испытывал? - усмехнувшись, Флинт поднялся, подошел к столу и, налив себе рому, опустился в кресло и отхлебнул из кружки. – Но я о другом. Ты винишь себя за то, что делаю я. А это намного, намного хуже.

Сильвер воззрился на Флинта, пораженный его внезапной проницательностью и прямотой. Может, в их отношениях еще осталось место честности?.. 

\- Знаешь, что сказал Томас, когда я ему признался, что убил его отца? Что заколол как свиней и его и всех, кто с ним был?..

Сильвер покачал головой. Он слышал от Флинта о том, какую пагубную роль в их с Томасом судьбах сыграл Гамильтон-старший, но только сейчас узнал, какая участь постигла старика. Этот милый штрих прекрасно вписывался в историю. 

\- Единственное, в чем Томас упрекнул меня, так это что я прикончил его папашу слишком быстро. Не расспросив как следует. И он, черт возьми, был прав! Может, и о плантации я узнал бы еще тогда, а не спустя десять лет. - Флинт хмыкнул в кружку. – Но что сделано, то сделано. Томас предъявлял ко мне те же требования, что и к себе самому. Он научил меня не испытывать сомнений и вины за все, чем я являюсь, и я перестал. И это касается вовсе не ебли.

\- Я рад, что ты обрел согласие со своей природой, - сказал Сильвер. – Полагаю, ты и мне не прочь привить подобное отношение к жизни? Прости, что я оказался нерадивым учеником. Надеюсь, этим я не сильно ранил твои чувства?

Лицо Флинта внезапно исказилось страданием. 

\- Ну что ты, разве у меня могут быть чувства, которые можно ранить? Разве не нелепостью будет предположить подобное, верно Джон? – промолвил наконец Флинт, в упор глядя на Сильвера. – Я могу многое снести от тебя, но когда мои самые сокровенные стремления наедине с тобой ты извращаешь до грязных оскорблений, будто пытаясь устыдить меня за мою же открытость… Что ж, к такому я и правда не был готов.

Сильвера обожгло стыдом. Разумеется, он и на минуту не забывал о подлых, грязных словах, что сказал тогда Флинту. Ничего удивительного, что и Флинт не нашел в себе сил делать вид, что их не слышал, переступить через оскорбление и вычеркнуть его из памяти.

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, - произнес Сильвер со всей искренностью, на которую был способен.

Флинт сумрачно смотрел на него исподлобья, и это побудило Сильвера подняться, подойти к нему и коснуться его плеча.

– Я не могу этого исправить, и оправданий для меня никаких нет. Но я бы хотел, чтобы эти слова никогда не звучали. 

Флинт перехватил его руку. В его взгляде снизу вверх читалась такая горькая, безнадежной мольба, что Сильвер в нелепом порыве жалости наклонился и коснулся его губ своими. Мига слабости было довольно, чтобы Флинт завладел им, как штормовое море затягивает глупца, рискнувшего ступить в волны. Костыль с грохотом упал на пол. Флинт притянул Сильвера к себе на колени, сжал в крепком горячем объятии, начал целовать. 

\- Ничего не может случиться между нами, что нельзя было бы исправить, – шептал Флинт между жадными поцелуями, попутно избавляя его от одежды, отмечая нежным касанием губ каждый открывающийся ему участок обнаженной кожи. – Конечно, я простил тебя, мой мальчик, разве я мог не простить?.. Но я так хочу, чтобы ты сделал для меня то же самое, что делал для тебя я. 

Он взял Сильвера за подбородок, приподнимая его лицо навстречу своему взгляду, и провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе. Сильвер на мгновение растерялся, поняв, на что он намекает - Флинт никогда раньше не требовал от него подобного, а сам он не предлагал, до сих пор считая некоторые вещи противоестественными. Но сейчас желание Флинта казалось справедливым. 

Сильвер замешкался. Он не был полностью уверен, что понял Флинта правильно, и понятия не имел, что делать дальше, даже если истолковал намек верно - но тут Флинт положил ладонь ему на плечо. И под настойчивым нажимом этой ладони, под тяжелым взглядом Флинта, Сильвер опустился на пол между его широко расставленных ног, опираясь на колено здоровой ноги и на культю, которая тут же отозвалась еще не болью, но ее предвестником, тянущим напряжением в искалеченных мышцах. 

Он безотчетно вцепился в бедра Флинта, и тот с коротким смешком небрежно потрепал его по щеке:

\- Полегче. Ценю твой пыл, но дай я хотя бы… - Он повозился, расстегивая штаны, после откинулся на спинку, возложил руки на подлокотники и сверху вниз воззрился на Сильвера. - Ну?..

Раскинувшись в кресле, как на троне, расслабленный и надменный, с полуголым калекой, скорчившимся у его ног, уверенно попирающих пол, Флинт выглядел бы почти величественно, если бы не торчащий из распахнутой ширинки член, приапически напряженный. 

Сильвер склонился над ним и, помедлив миг, закрыл глаза и взял его в рот. Плоть под его губами дрогнула, Флинт шумно вздохнул, положил руку ему на голову, начал гладить, медленно пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы. Сильвер действовал, ведомый памятью о том, как это делал с ним Флинт, и размеренной лаской теплых пальцев, что поглаживали его затылок. Флинт дышал все тяжелее, бедра его стали чуть дергаться навстречу движениям головы Сильвера, будто он хотел проникнуть глубже и сдерживал себя. И, хоть боль уже начинала тупо вгрызаться в мышцы искалеченной ноги, а челюсти сводило от непривычного напряжения, Сильвер втянулся в странно умиротворяющий ритм, слыша и чувствуя, как отзывается Флинт на его неумелую, неуклюжую ласку. Это нельзя было назвать удовольствием, но Сильвер также не нашел в себе ни отторжения, ни стыда - откуда им было взяться с человеком, которого он знал до самого дна его мятежной души, знал его тело до последнего дюйма, его запах и вкус его кожи?.. Сейчас он всего лишь возвращал Флинту то, что сам не единожды получал от него, и это было справедливо. 

Ему захотелось взглянуть Флинту в лицо и заодно дать себе передышку. Он приподнял голову, шумно втягивая слюну, и в тот же миг пальцы на его волосах замерли - и сжались с неожиданной жестокостью. Флинт пригнул его голову вплотную к своему паху, вторгаясь в его рот до самого горла, и Сильвера едва не вывернуло наизнанку. Из глаз у него брызнули слезы, из носа потекло. Флинт потянул его за волосы вверх; он успел вдохнуть с мокрым хлюпающим звуком - и Флинт снова направил его голову вниз, насаживая на свой член, и повторил снова и снова, не обращая внимания на слезы, слюни и судорожные звуки сдерживаемых рвотных позывов. Наконец что-то вынудило его остановиться - возможно, Сильвер слишком сильно впился пальцами в его бедра. Он оттянул голову Сильвера назад и, нахмурившись, впился в него взглядом. Лицо его раскраснелось, грудь ходила ходуном, глаза нездорово блестели, будто подернутые масляной пленкой, темные и пустые. Сильвер, тяжело дыша, смотрел в них и не видел ничего знакомого - даже злости и похоти. 

Флинт вдруг потянулся к его лицу другой рукой, и Сильвер невольно отшатнулся. Но Флинт всего лишь провел тыльной стороной ладони по его губам, обтер руку о штаны и раздраженно пробормотал:

\- Ни к черту не годишься. Очевидно, к этому делу у тебя нет никакого таланта. 

Он отодвинул Сильвера, равнодушно, как предмет мебели, мешающий пройти, и поднялся. Когда он оказался у Сильвера за спиной, тот зажмурился изо всех сил, прикусил изнутри щеку, сдерживая гнев и горькую, как яд, обиду, готовые прорваться наружу потоком слов, которые уже ничем нельзя будет исправить. 

\- Знаешь, я не против закончить способом, который тебе более привычен, - сказал Флинт за его спиной. 

Сильвер стиснул зубы, умоляя себя молчать. Медленно вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, пока яростный грохот крови в висках немного не утих, начал подниматься - и тут Флинт, шагнув к нему, с силой пнул его носком сапога в щиколотку. 

Сильвер не ожидал такой подлости. Колено ударилось о доски пола, и перед глазами у Сильвера заплясали искры. Он возблагодарил Господа, что не ударился культей, и тут же проклял небеса и ад, когда Флинт навалился на него всем своим весом, вжимая его голову безжалостной рукой в обивку кресла. Одна рука Сильвера оказалась зажата между его телом и креслом, он замолотил воздух свободной, пытаясь достать Флинта, ударить или вцепиться ему в глаза, в волосы, куда угодно. Ему почти удалось - он проехался ногтями по щеке Флинта; тот со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, словил запястье Сильвера и заломил его руку назад и вверх. В плече у Сильвера хрустнуло, он поперхнулся вдохом от боли.

\- Что-то я начинаю сомневаться в искренности твоих извинений, - шепотом посетовал Флинт ему в самое ухо. 

\- Джеймс, опомнись, - взмолился Сильвер, стараясь говорить спокойно и мягко. - Позже ты вспомнишь это и…

\- И что? И что? - Флинт отпустил его руку и, зажав в горсти его волосы, встряхнул, будто требуя ответа. - И мне станет стыдно? Я раскаюсь? За что?

Сильвер сжал кулак так сильно, что ногти впились в ладонь. Флинт издал долгий, мучительный дрожащий вздох и вдруг уткнулся лбом в его висок, сбивчиво зашептал:

\- Все, о чем мне стоит жалеть, - это что я подпустил кого-то так близко. Мне стоило ревностней охранять свои стены, не впускать никого, никого… Но я плохо учился у жизни, и вот где я сейчас, вот кто я…

Он снова вздохнул и умолк, продолжая тяжело дышать Сильверу в ухо; руки его тем временем шарили по телу Сильвера, сдергивали штаны с его зада, деловито и бесстыдно, не оставляя сомнений, чем закончатся эти душераздирающие невнятные признания. 

На Сильвера снизошло равнодушное спокойствие. Он уже испытывал нечто подобное - будто отрешился сам от себя и наблюдал за происходящим со стороны. Флинт грубо вторгался в его тело, сжимал его шею, впивался в его бедро пальцами до багровых лунок на коже, но это не вызывало ни единого движения в душе Сильвера; тело же его слишком устало за последнее время от боли и редкого удовольствия, слишком похожего на боль, и сейчас чувствовало не больше, чем через пелену опиумного дурмана.

Флинт задышал чаще, стал двигаться резче и быстрее, и Сильвер с облегчением подумал, что все вот-вот закончится - но Флинт обнял его, прижимая к груди, начал тереться щекой о его лицо, покрывать его скулу и ухо мелкими поцелуями, снова зашептал, горячо и быстро, словно опасаясь, что Сильвер остановит его:

\- Чего мне стыдиться, Джон? Акта любви с единственным человеком, которому я готов отдать себя всего, доверить себя полностью, но который не может любить меня так, как я люблю его. Я могу любить тебя всем своим нутром, Джон, о, как я могу тебя любить, но ты, ты… И я вынужден делать вещи, которые… Это тоже любовь, Джон, это она, не только прекрасные цветы, но и стебли в шипах, и ядовитые корни, чего же мне стыдиться? Должен ли я?...

\- Нет, Джеймс, - ответил Сильвер. - Не должен.

Флинт застонал и кончил, беспорядочно целуя его лицо и шею, дрожащими руками гладя его плечи.

Сильвер спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, не желая, чтобы Флинт видел его лицо или пытался говорить с ним. Флинт еще какое-то время, тяжело дыша, продолжал поглаживать его по плечам и спине, потом поднялся, привел в порядок одежду и вышел, прихватив со стола бутылку. 

Уже ночью, лежа без сна, один в пустой каюте, пока Флинт где-то наверняка надирался в стельку, Сильвер представлял, как перерезает ему глотку, или стреляет в него, или… Но даже мнимого удовлетворения эти пустые фантазии не приносили. Какой смысл убивать Флинта, когда Сильвер сам виноват в своих бедах? Если бы он не позволял Флинту делать с собой все, что тому хотелось, у того, возможно, и не возникало бы таких желаний. Уничтожению подлежал вовсе не Флинт, а сама неспособность Сильвера существовать без него. Только тогда он, возможно, спасется, и тем самым спасет и Флинта. А их совместное путешествие подошло к концу. 

Утром Флинт собрал небольшой совет, чтобы обсудить ближайшие планы. Из-за урагана они с Лопесом не успели поделить добычу согласно уговору – половина на половину, а на Тортуге можно было найти хорошего оценщика, способного им в этом помочь, не говоря уже о том, что команде требовался отдых. Но Флинт считал, что Лопес не выполнил своей части сделки – хранилище оказалось пустым, - а потому не заслуживал равной доли. С другой стороны, именно Лопес обеспечил и наводку, и подходы к Сан-Марко. Флинту требовалось мнение Бонса, Картера и Сильвера, может ли это возместить провал главной цели налета на город и не стоит ли просто кинуть Лопеса. Бонс и Картер с жаром включились в обсуждение, пока Сильвер отмалчивался, зная, что Флинту плевать на их мнения и он развлекается, играя в демократию. В душе у Сильвера бушевала холодная ярость, которую, как ни странно, он без особого труда держал при себе. Ему не впервой было притворяться ради выживания, чтобы в нужный момент сделать свой ход. 

После, когда все разошлись, Сильвер прихватил подаренного ему Флинтом “Робинзона Крузо” и отправился в трюм. Зайдя к Изоре, он протянул ей книгу и, как только она взяла ее, отступил на шаг назад. 

\- Надеюсь, света здесь достаточно для чтения?...

Висящая над топчаном масляная лампа горела ровно и ярко, на совесть заправленная Блэком. Изора с улыбкой кивнула.

\- Спасибо. Я буду бережно с ней обращаться.

Сильвер огляделся и, обнаружив в углу перевернутый ящик, примостился на него. Теперь, когда сам он был скрыт тенями, можно было рассмотреть девушку получше. Если бы не цвет кожи, ее вполне можно было принять за женщину белой расы, волосы тоже не походили на те, что были у Мади и ее соплеменников. Примерно такие же были у Сильвера до того, как он их срезал. Полукровка, воспитанная как белая. Возможно, ее поведение вызвано не хитростью и бесстрашием, а наивностью и неведением.

\- Любишь читать? – спросил он. - Нечасто у таких, как ты, появляется возможность заиметь такое увлечение.

\- Все благодаря моей хозяйке, да покоится она с миром. - Девушка погрустнела. – Я была ее средством справиться с утратой дочери, с детства воспитывалась в господском доме. Хозяйка была очень доброй женщиной и ни за что не продала бы ни меня, ни старых слуг. 

История Изоры в своем роде была трогательной, но для Сильвера она представлялась лишь еще одним свидетельством лицемерного себялюбия богатеев. Если хозяйка действительно видела в рабыне “приемную дочь”, то должна была дать ей свободу. 

\- Понятно. Скажи, у тебя есть кто-то, кто мог бы тебя приютить? Может, друзья твоей покойной хозяйки? Родственники?..

В глазах Изоры на мгновение блеснула надежда, но тут же погасла.

\- У хозяйки хватало друзей, - понуро сообщила она. - В основном плантаторы и торговцы. Все сплошь благородные и порядочные господа, которым совесть и приличия не позволили купить меня после ее смерти, как они скупили всех полевых рабов. Сомневаюсь, что я могу рассчитывать на их помощь. А почему вы об этом спрашиваете?

\- Я хочу кое о чем тебя попросить, - Сильвер поднялся и прохромал к двери. – Наступит момент, когда я появлюсь здесь и скажу идти за мной. Будь наготове и не трать время на вопросы. Ты их сможешь задать потом, если нам повезет. Хорошо?..

\- Нам? – недоверчиво переспросила Изора.

Сильвер кивнул.

\- Я понимаю, что ты меня не знаешь и у тебя нет никаких причин мне доверять, но… - Сильвер замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые убедят девушку в доброте его намерений. 

\- Но вы хотите мне помочь, - закончила за него Изора. - Зачем это вам? 

Для Изоры понимание его мотивов было вопросом выбора. Поставив ее перед выбором между двумя неясными и, вероятно, одинаково ужасными вариантами будущего, Сильвер должен был дать что-то взамен. Например, правду. 

\- Потому что мое положение на этом корабле по сути мало чем отличается от твоего. Так почему бы не решить обе проблемы разом?.. - ответил он.

Пока они шли до Тортуги, Сильвер старался притупить бдительность Флинта. Потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы как ни в чем не бывало беседовать с Флинтом об отвлеченном, отвечать на его шутки и ложиться с ним в постель. Последнее давалось легче остального - по крайней мере в темноте можно было не следить за выражением своего лица. А как только “Морж” зашел в порт, у Флинта обнаружилось много дел, поглотивших все его внимание. “Грифон”, как выяснилось, на пару суток опередил их, и Лопес уже успел найти, по его словам, самого честного оценщика во всем Новом Свете. Об этом Флинту сообщил квартирмейстер “Грифона”, явившийся пригласить его на встречу со своим капитаном. Флинт принял эту новость без особого воодушевления, что для Сильвера, хорошо знакомого с его щепетильностью касаемо денежных вопросов, означало одно – подсчеты и обсуждения, кому что причитается и кто кого пытается наебать, предстоят долгие. В таких переговорах отличающийся почти болезненной скаредностью Бонс оказался для Флинта наилучшим компаньоном, и, возможно, именно по этой причине на встречу с Лопесом Флинт взял его, а не Сильвера. Вместе с ними на берег сошло и больше половины команды.

Такую возможность грех было упускать, но, рассудив здраво, Сильвер признал, что поспешность может только все погубить. В маленьком городке, где он никого не знал и который кишел людьми Флинта и Лопеса, далеко они не убегут, не говоря уже о том, что оставшиеся на “Морже” головорезы Бонса не дадут незаметно вывести девчонку из трюма. Скрепя сердце, Сильвер попросил Моргана, чтобы тот нашел Хэндса и передал ему на словах коротенькое послание. В конце концов, имеет же он право пригласить старого товарища пропустить стаканчик-другой, раз уж обязанности пока не дают сойти на берег. Морган пообещал, но будет ли с этого прок, Сильвер уверен не был. Последняя беседа с Хэндсом оставила ощущение поставленной в их отношениях точки, и Хэндс мог не испытывать большого желания по первому щелчку пальцев бежать к нему обратно.

В справедливости своих опасений Сильвер уверился к глубокой ночи, когда вернулись и Бонс с Морганом, и Флинт, а Хэндс так и не удостоил его своим появлением. Флинт, усталый и раздраженный, без уточнения персоналий оповестил Сильвера, что “все они выжиги и сволочи”, достал бутылку рома и, не раздеваясь, завалился к себе на койку с явным намерением опустошить ее, прежде чем сон окончательно его сморит. Наблюдать за тем, как Флинт напивается, Сильверу охоты не было, и он решил скоротать пару часов на свежем воздухе. 

\- Джон, - вдруг окликнул его Флинт. – Скажи, что бы ты сделал, если бы во всем мире только один-единственный человек знал твой язык и при этом отказывался говорить с тобой?

Сильвер по привычке задумался, что бы Флинт хотел услышать в ответ, и внезапно понял: впервые за долгое время ему плевать. 

\- Понятия не имею, - бросил он и вышел.

Несмотря на то, что склянки давно уже пробили к отбою, несколько матросов невозбранно выпивали на палубе, собравшись в кружок у грот-мачты. Сильверу не было до них никакого дела и он, отыскав более менее укрытое от ветра место, присел на связку такелажа. В мыслях его царил полный разброд. Несколько дней - и Флинт, уладив здесь все свои дела, отправится на Остров скелета, после чего о побеге можно будет забыть. Но как, блядь, уйти, если он даже лодку без посторонней помощи не спустит на воду? Не убежит, если погонятся вслед, и не отобьется, если настигнут? Обязательно нужно кого-то уговорить, подкупить или, на худой конец, запугать, чтобы ему помогли. Но кому он может довериться?.. 

Громкий возглас вахтенного о приставшей к левому борту лодке заставил Сильвера подняться и подойти посмотреть. Одного взгляда на стоящего в ней человека хватило, чтобы, поблагодарить матроса, принимающего швартовы, и сразу же отпустить к приятелям у грот-мачты. Сильвер проследил за ним взглядом, чтобы удостовериться, что никто из гуляк не проявил к ночному гостю повышенного интереса.

\- Ну, и что за дело у тебя вдруг ко мне появилось? – вместо приветствия хмуро осведомился Хэндс, взобравшийся тем временем на борт. 

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - без долгих предисловий сказал Сильвер. Он не ожидал ни появления Хэндса, ни того, какую радость это появление в нем всколыхнет, но Хэндс вполне мог послать его подальше, так что лучше было сразу все и выяснить. - Поможешь отсюда убраться? 

\- Ну, пошли, - не выказав ни единого признака удивления, Хэндс мотнул головой в сторону моря. 

\- Не все так просто. Надо еще кое-кого забрать с собой. 

\- Ладно, - не стал возражать Хэндс. - Веди его сюда, я подожду.

Сильвер беспокойно огляделся – пьяная компания не обращала на них внимания, но не стоило списывать со счетов вахтенных. Кто-нибудь из них в эту самую минуту мог докладывать о визите Хэндса Бонсу, а тот уж мигом поставит на уши Флинта. И закончится все плохо, бедняга Дэвис не даст соврать. 

\- Ты спрячься и жди здесь, а я пока заберу из трюма девушку, - вполголоса проговорил Сильвер, отступая в тень в расчете на то, что Хэндс последует его примеру.

Хэндс неодобрительно засопел, не двинувшись с места.

\- Я не пойду один, - торопливо зашептал Сильвер. - Относись к этому как хочешь, но я не брошу ее здесь. 

\- Я бы хотел понимать, во что впутываюсь. Ты ведь о девчонке из вашей добычи? - Хэндс махнул рукой. - А, впрочем, похуй. Твоя головная боль, не моя.

Очевидно считая, что прятаться ниже его достоинства, Хэндс пошел вслед за Сильвером в трюм. Путь был чист, но как только они поравнялись с клетушкой, из плотницкой выглянул потирающий заспанные глаза Блэк, скорее всего, разбуженный их шагами. 

\- Мы заберем ее с собой, а ты возвращайся спать. Так будет лучше для тебя, поверь, - на всякий случай предупредил его Сильвер. 

Блэк сразу же понятливо скрылся в плотницкой. Но не успел Сильвер мысленно его похвалить за разумную осмотрительность, как он появился обратно, держа в руках свой просмоленный плащ с капюшоном. 

\- Вот, пусть накинет, когда пойдете через палубу, авось не разглядят ее в этом балахоне. - Смущенно улыбнувшись, он протянул плащ Сильверу. - Вы все-таки решились уйти?.. 

\- А ты не хочешь с нами? - неожиданно для себя самого предложил Сильвер.

\- И куда же? – Блэк криво усмехнулся.

Взгляд Сильвера метнулся к невозмутимо молчащему Хэндсу, выдав его собственную неосведомленность.

\- Вот именно. - Блэк покачал головой. – Я, может, и рванул бы, но без остальных наших… Собрать бы их всех, да чтоб не с пустыми руками. А времени, насколько понимаю, на это нет.

\- Увы, - признал Сильвер, доставая ключ.

\- Погодите, окажите мне одну любезность, - спохватился вдруг Блэк. – Капитан будет задавать вопросы, и будет лучше, если выяснится, что меня вероломно вырубили, чем я просто проспал. 

Сильвер бросил быстрый взгляд на Хэндса.

\- Сделаешь?

Хэндс не заставил себя просить дважды. 

Изора сразу поняла, что Сильвер пришел за ней. Она без лишних слов закуталась в плащ и прихватив маленький сверток с пожитками, уже собранный, как заметил Сильвер, вышла за ним в коридор. При виде Хэндса, затаскивающего бесчувственное тело Черного Пса в плотницкую, она неуверенно застыла на месте. 

\- С ним все будет в порядке, - заверил ее Сильвер. 

\- Может, хватит лясы точить? Надо убираться, и живо, – раздраженно напомнил Хэндс.

Сильвер мысленно выругал себя за непредусмотрительность. Без денег и оружия, оставшихся в каюте у Флинта, ничего хорошего не ждало на берегу ни его, ни беглую рабыню, за судьбу которой он зачем-то решил взять ответственность. Об этом следовало позаботиться раньше, но слишком быстро уж все закрутилось. 

\- Дай мне четверть часа. Встретимся у лодки, - сказал он Хэндсу. Подумав, добавил: - Если я к тому времени не появлюсь, уходите без меня. 

Взгляд Хэндса был красноречивее иных замысловатых ругательств. Он, конечно, имел право на недовольство, но Сильвер втайне надеялся, что Хэндс не настолько бездушен, как хочет казаться, и не бросит девушку на произвол судьбы. Разделившись с Хэндсом и Изорой на выходе из трюма, Сильвер поспешил в каюту, молясь, чтобы Флинт видел уже десятый сон. 

Освещенный лишь светом луны, Флинт раскинулся на кровати, на полу под которой перекатывалась пустая бутылка. Это все упрощало. Стараясь не шуметь, Сильвер осторожно снял с гвоздя перевязь и надел ее. Тихий всхрап Флинта заставил его замереть на месте, напряженно вглядываясь в полумрак. Силуэт Флинта оставался неподвижным, и Сильвер, переведя дыхание, вернулся к сборам. Открыв свой сундук, он окинул взглядом ценности, добытые им за время плавания на “Морже”: несколько серебряных слитков, горсть украшений, золотые и серебряные монеты. Прикинув примерную стоимость и вес своих сбережений, Сильвер решил, что не будет бесчестным все это обменять на жемчуг, который Флинт прихватил из тайника. Он ведь тоже имеет право на долю сокровищ “Урки”, разве нет? 

Сильвер знал, где Флинт хранил ключ от своего сундука, чем немедленно и воспользовался. Пришлось основательно порыться в вещах Флинта - жемчуг оказался спрятан на самом дне. Сильвер выудил один из нескольких мешочков и сунул в карман, после чего торопливо принялся возвращать содержимому сундука прежний вид. Под руку попало что-то, похожее на плетеный жгут, и Сильвер, повинуясь любопытству, вытащил его на свет. Со смешанным чувством ужаса и жалости он опознал в этой странной находке свои сплетенные в косичку волосы. Флинт хранил их в своем сундуке вместе с драгоценностями и личными вещами. Все это время...

\- Леопарды не меняют своих пятен, верно, Джон? Вором появился в моей жизни, как вор и уходишь...

Вздрогнув всем телом, Сильвер выронил косичку и обернулся на голос. Флинт пытался приподняться, как мертвец из гроба, глядя на него в упор застывшим взглядом. Лихорадочно нашарив костыль, Сильвер встал. Сердце колотилось, как безумное, а язык будто прилип к гортани. 

\- Бежишь, как крыса? И даже не попрощавшись? - пьяный скрипучий голос Флинта в тишине каюты казался оглушительным.

Наконец Флинт неустойчиво выпрямился, держась за кроватный трос, и оскалил зубы, обретя пугающее сходство с готовым наброситься зверем. Рука Сильвера сама собой легла на эфес сабли. 

\- Считай, что мы прощаемся сейчас, - с трудом пересиливая сковавший его страх, проговорил он. – Прощай, Джеймс.

Флинт покачнулся, как от удара.

\- Вот так, значит. - Пальцы Флинта бессильно соскользнули с веревки, и он грузно осел на кровать. – Но если ты думаешь, что этим все и закончилось, прими мои соболезнования. - Он то ли всхлипнул, то ли издал пьяный смешок. Тон его был угрожающим и жалобным одновременно. - Ты никогда не избавишься от меня, потому что мы с тобой одно целое. Нравится это тебе или нет. 

Испытывая неодолимое желание закрыть уши руками, Сильвер повернулся к нему спиной. Нельзя оглядываться, иначе превратишься в соляной столп. Потому что если он не уйдет сейчас, то не сможет уйти никогда. 

\- Лучше убей меня, Джон, - неслось ему вслед. – Потому что я ведь все равно тебя найду, и ты пожалеешь. Давай, уходи, и посмотрим, надолго ли тебя хватит на этот раз…

Сильвер сумел не оглянуться, даже когда закрывал за собой дверь. 

На назначенном месте никто его не ждал. Сильвер уже начал беспокоиться, но не прошло и пары минут, как из темноты выступили Хэндс и держащаяся позади него Изора. Радость от того, что Хэндс все же дождался его, быстро омрачилась полным безысходности предчувствием: утро следующего дня он снова встретит рядом Флинтом и ничего не изменится, за исключением того, что эти двое будут мертвы. Не таков Джеймс Флинт, чтобы вот так запросто отпустить его - даже сейчас, Сильвер, казалось, спиной чувствовал его дыхание. Наверное, лучше бы ему остаться, чтобы по его вине снова не пострадали другие. Так будет правильно.

Не до конца уверенный, как поступит дальше, Сильвер помог Изоре перебраться на штормтрап, решив, что Хэндс пойдет вторым. Перегнувшись через борт, чтобы проследить, как она спустится в лодку, Сильвер не видел, что происходит у него за спиной, но, услышав стук приближающихся шагов, воспринял их как должное. Попались. Иначе и быть не могло. 

\- Так, так, так. И что у нас тут? Я, кажется, чуть не пропустил кое-что интересное.

Бонс. Ну, а кто же еще? Еще не зная, чем все закончится, Сильвер вынул из кармана мешочек с жемчугом и протянул его Изоре:

\- Возьми и не потеряй это.

Как только жемчуг перешел из рук в руки, а Изора ступила на дно лодки, Сильвер выпрямился, встав рядом с Хэндсом. Бонс был вооружен и, на их счастье, пришел один, но его появление показалось Сильверу неопровержимым знаком всесилия Флинта, не иначе как усилием мысли призвавшего его сюда. Это избавило Сильвера от сомнений, оставив лишь легкое сожаление о несбывшемся. 

\- Хэндс уже уходит, - в полном спокойствии сообщил он Бонсу. - Так что давай не будем втягивать в наши дела тех, кого они не касаются.

Хэндс не шелохнулся, но все же слегка расслабил плечи. 

\- Да, он пусть уходит, - на лицо Бонса наползла самодовольная ухмылка человека, точно знающего, какой стороной упадет игральная кость. - Но не раньше, чем рабыня поднимется на борт. И, возможно, я сочту это маленькое происшествие не стоящим капитанского внимания. 

\- Это исключено, - твердо сказал Сильвер. - Перед Флинтом мне отвечать, не тебе. Так что просто иди, куда шел.

\- Да неужели? – Бонс потянул саблю из ножен, его ухмылка стала еще шире. – В твоем умении его задобрить я и не думаю сомневаться, но я-то с какой стати должен закрыть глаза на кражу командного имущества?.. 

Голос Бонса слишком далеко разносился в ночной тишине, грозя привлечь нежелательное внимание. И тогда уже точно без поножовщины не обойдется.

\- Говоришь, как заправский работорговец. Давно ли ты таким стал, Бонс? 

\- Ты мне зубы не заговаривай. 

Не купившись на попытку отвлечь его, Бонс как бы невзначай развернулся в полоборота к Хэндсу, которого, видимо, считал более опасным противником. Хэндс тоже обнажил клинок и принял бойцовую стойку. 

\- Уходи прямо сейчас, - бросил Сильвер Хэндсу, на ходу выхватывая свою саблю. - А нам со стариной Билли надо кое-что еще обсудить.

Сильвер надеялся, что Хэндс не будет валять дурака, а воспользуется их с Бонсом дракой, чтобы уйти. Начатая как отвлекающий маневр схватка молниеносно переросла в битву не на жизнь, а на смерть - Сильвер с наслаждением отдался на волю ненависти, ждавшей своего часа так долго, и тем самым не оставил Бонсу выбора. Бонс поначалу лишь защищался, но, пару раз едва не подставившись всерьез, тоже отбросил всякую сдержанность и перешел в наступление, заставив Сильвера пятиться назад, пока не зажал у борта. Последние два удара, которыми они успели обменяться, достигли своей цели: Сильвер полоснул Бонса по щеке, а тот рубанул ему по правому плечу. Рука тут же онемела, сабля выскользнула из быстро теряющих хватку пальцев, и Сильвер успел подумать, что последним, что он увидит в жизни, будет залитое кровью свирепое лицо Бонса, как вдруг это малоприятное зрелище заслонила спина Хэндса, а еще через несколько мгновений небо поменялось с палубой местами, а сам он полетел в воду. 

Оглушенный падением, Сильвер сам не понял, как вынырнул на поверхность и сколько это заняло времени. Побарахтавшись немного, он почувствовал, как его за шиворот тянут вперед, а потом затаскивают в лодку, куда Хэндс, ругающийся сквозь зубы, видимо, спустился более приемлемым способом. После, не тратя и одной лишней секунды, Хэндс пересел на весла и принялся грести с таким усердием, будто за ними гнался сам дьявол. 

Сильвер корчился на дне лодки, откашливая воду и пытаясь прийти в себя. В суматохе он почти забыл о прощальном подарке Бонса, но сейчас рана все настойчивее напоминала о себе - плечо пульсировало, а рукав на глазах пропитывался кровью. Ко всему, он остался без костыля, что делало его положение особенно затруднительным и жалким. Проклиная накатывающую волнами слабость и злясь на собственную неудачливость, Сильвер привалился к борту, пока Изора перетягивала ему рану рукавом, оторванным от его же рубашки. Глядя на тающую в тумане громаду “Моржа”, он ждал, когда от него отделится шлюпка и начнется погоня, но ее по какой-то причине все не было.

\- Ты его прикончил? - спросил он у Хэндса.

\- Вот еще, - пробурчал Хэндс, сразу поняв, о ком идет речь. - Вырубил, чтоб не шумел. Но рожу ты ему знатно изукрасил, хорошая вышла зарубка на память, - не без злорадного одобрения добавил он.

Может, это и к лучшему, подумал Сильвер. Было бы нечестным оставить Флинта совсем одного. Ну, а с Бонсом он еще разберется, если тому случится снова перейти ему дорогу.

\- А обязательно было швырять меня за борт?.. 

\- А ты что, блядь, что-то имеешь против?! - взорвался Хэндс. - Ну извини, если спутал тебе планы остаться там и сдохнуть. 

Он уже греб не так быстро, поняв, что можно и не надрываться, и, судя по уходящим вправо береговым огням, вел лодку вовсе не в порт.

\- И куда теперь? – проигнорировав этот всплеск раздражения, поинтересовался Сильвер. – На “Грифон”?..

\- И чем, интересно, Лопес тебе успел насолить, что ты так желаешь подставить его под гнев Флинта? - уже успокаиваясь, ухмыльнулся Хэндс.

\- Тогда куда?

Хэндс продолжил грести, своим молчанием будто бы давая Сильверу прочувствовать всю глупость его расспросов. И впрямь, какая разница, куда, если это будет далеко отсюда. Сильвер устроился поудобнее, чтобы не растревожить раненую руку и закрыл глаза.

Хэндс привел их на небольшой бриг под звучным именем “Полярная звезда”, капитан которого был столь любезен, что предоставил им отдельную каюту, еду, выпивку и чистое полотно для перевязки. И даже пообещал, что прикажет плотнику сделать для Сильвера новый костыль, чему тот обрадовался больше всего - подъем на корабль и путь до каюты показался ему самым тяжелым и унизительным испытанием побега. Каюта была маленькой, не чета капитанской на “Морже”, и единственную имеющуюся там кровать уступили Изоре. Сильверу и Хэндсу пришлось довольствоваться матрасами на полу, также полученными от щедрот капитана. Изора уже то ли заснула, то ли притворялась спящей, а “Полярная звезда” вышла в открытое море, когда Хэндс под полбутылки рома, оставшиеся после обработки ран, наконец начал рассказывать.

Капитана “Полярной звезды” Шеймуса Бакли (он же “ирландская морда”) Хэндс знал, когда тот был главарем маленькой пиратской шайки. Пути их надолго разошлись, и когда в следующий раз они встретились, Бакли уже перевоплотился в добропорядочного торговца, которого новая законопослушная жизнь, тем не менее, иногда ставила перед необходимостью прибегать к некоторым сомнительным способам улаживания коммерческих вопросов. И Хэндс по старой памяти время от времени оказывал ему в этом содействие. В благодарность за это Бакли, в свою очередь, не скупился на ответные услуги. Как, например, сейчас. На Тортуге “Полярная звезда” оказалась одновременно с “Грифоном” по вине шторма, заставившего искать убежища в защищенной бухте острова. Поскольку это был тот самый шторм, который задержал Флинта, Хэндс затруднялся сделать вывод, являлась ли его встреча с Бакли в одном из трактиров, где люди Лопеса коротали время в ожидании “Моржа” случайностью, либо же была предопределена самим провидением. 

\- Но как ты так ловко все предусмотрел? Откуда ты мог знать заранее, что я попрошу у тебя о помощи? – неподдельно удивился Сильвер. - Что-то я не верю в такие совпадения. 

Хэндс снисходительно усмехнулся.

\- Это не совпадение. Я знал, сколько “Звезда” простоит в этой бухте и куда потом направится. Держал в уме на случай, если мне с Лопесом окажется не по пути. А ты просто удачливый сукин сын. 

\- А чем тебе не нравилось ходить боцманом на “Грифоне”?

\- Нравилось. Пока Лопес не вбил себе в голову, что они с Флинтом должны объединиться, и Сан-Марко это только начало. - Хэндс шумно отхлебнул из кружки, будто хотел побыстрее потушить ромом внезапно вспыхнувшее раздражение. – И на их последней сходке Флинт согласился. Он тебе этого не сказал?.. 

Сильвер покачал головой. 

\- Я, конечно, убийца, - продолжил Хэндс раздумчиво. - Но если бы мне была по нраву бессмысленная резня, пошел бы на скотобойню.

\- Спасибо тебе, - Сильвер вдруг вспомнил, что так и не поблагодарил Хэндса. – Я не знаю, что бы…

\- Да похуй, главное, не начни меня потом за это винить - проворчал Хэндс. И тут же сменил тему. – “Звезда” идет до Филадельфии. Я довезу вас до места, а потом пойду своей дорогой.

Сильверу хотелось спросить, что это за место, но Хэндс уже засобирался спать, ясно давая понять, что время для разговоров закончилось. 

Хотя Сильвер потерял достаточно крови, он не потерял руку, и ранение не обернулось изнуряющей лихорадкой. К тому же, попутный ветер уверенно гнал “Полярную звезду” к месту назначения, и паруса “Моржа” ни разу не показались на горизонте. Все это можно было счесть знаком доброй удачи, наградой за тяжелое, но правильное решение. Этой мыслью Сильвер успокаивал разъедающую душу печаль, которой расплачивался за свою свободу. Со временем пройдет и она, как исчезло все, что связывало его с капитаном Флинтом. 

Между Изорой и Хэндсом, поначалу делавшим вид, что в упор ее не замечает, постепенно установилось немногословное взаимопонимание. Этому способствовал легкий характер девушки: стараясь быть посильно полезной и дружелюбной, она оставалась совершенно ненавязчивой. Не донимала их расспросами и ничего не просила, хотя наверняка ей было страшно. Сильвер, который по опыту знал, чего стоит сохранять внешнее спокойствие и улыбку на лице, когда твоя жизнь находится в чужих руках, не мог не отдать ей должное. Изора лишь раз завела разговор о своем будущем. Это случилось в первое утро после побега, когда она вернула Сильверу жемчуг.

\- Что со мной будет дальше? 

Ее нарочито бесстрастный тон скорее выдавал беспокойство, нежели скрывал, но Сильвер не имел понятия даже что ждет его самого, и потому не стал придумывать подходящую к случаю ложь.

\- Кто ж знает, - пожал он плечами. - Я лишь одно могу тебе пообещать: когда придет время что-то решать, у тебя будет возможность выбора.

Изору, похоже, его ответ вполне устроил, или же она удачно притворилась. 

Филадельфия встретила их промозглым серым дождем, и Сильвер, постоянно мерзнущий и измученный не до конца излеченной раной, полностью положился на Хэндса, который действовал с такой уверенностью, будто у него был план. Хотя в порту было множество прекрасных теплых трактиров, Хэндс наотрез отказался снять в одном из них комнату, и вместо этого они тряслись в повозке, которая ехала по названному им адресу. Изора съежилась рядом с Сильвером, зябко кутаясь в плащ Черного Пса, а сидящий напротив них Хэндс чему-то загадочно ухмылялся.

\- Если ты намерен довезти нас до свалки и бросить там, не обязательно было так далеко забираться, - вяло пошутил Сильвер. 

\- Если бы я считал, что твое место на свалке, там бы тебя в свое время и оставил, - проворчал Хэндс, после чего, смягчившись, добавил: – Ничего, скоро встретишься с мистером Чарльзом Драммондом и перестанешь заебывать меня вопросами. 

\- С кем, прости?

Имя Сильверу показалось смутно знакомым, но, хоть убей, он не мог припомнить, при каких обстоятельствах он его слышал. 

\- Имей терпение, - привычно отрезал Хэндс и отвернулся к окну.

Повозка доставила их к двухэтажному особняку, безо всяких сомнений принадлежавшему какому-то богачу. Сильвер с неудовольствием подумал, что все они сейчас выглядят как бродяги с большой дороги, которым двери подобных домов открываются только для того, чтобы сразу же захлопнуться перед самым носом. Но Хэндс уверенно потянулся к дверному молотку. Когда же дверь в ответ на его энергичный стук распахнулась, Сильвер невольно отпрянул. На пороге стоял Джек Рэкхем.

\- О! – вместо приветствия воскликнул он. Его большие глаза цвета спелой вишни изумленно округлились, став еще больше. – Чтоб я сдох!

\- Это, похоже, не про тебя, - потрясенно пробормотал Сильвер.

В доме радушно принявшего их Рэкхема Сильвер то и дело ловил себя на том, что, кажется, разучился удивляться. Действительность, в которой Рэкхем оказался живым и здоровым, легко и естественно заменила в его сознании ту, где его друг числился среди мертвецов. В этой новой реальности нашлось место и Энн Бони, и их с Джеком маленькой дочери, а кроме них и еще одной странной особе: заметно беременную коротко стриженную девицу с суровым обветренным лицом Джек представил просто - Мэри, уточнив при этом, что для общества, куда он вхож, Мэри числится вдовой его погибшего младшего брата, которую он, уважаемый негоциант, взял на попечение в свою семью. Более полно удовлетворить любопытство Сильвер получил возможность вечером, когда все собрались за столом. 

Рэкхем рассказал, что в Порт-Рояле повесили одного из расплодившихся после войны самозванцев, пока сам он в то же самое время едва не станцевал пеньковое фанданго в Спэниш-Тауне, но сумел откупиться и свалить вдвоем с Мэри Рид, которая была захвачена вместе с ним. А когда с немалыми трудностями они скрытно добрались до Нассау, Рэкхем с удивлением обнаружил, что там уже вовсю гуляют слухи о бедолаге, вздернутом вместо него на Ямайке, а Макс, не жалея кошелька, улаживает возникшие в связи с этим проблемы. И они с Мэри снова на всякий случай спрятались, чтобы спокойно обдумать выпавшие им карты и способы снова вступить в игру. Или же причины из нее окончательно выбыть. Таких причин было несколько, но самая главная из них - Энн Бони, заблаговременно переправленная на материк, чтобы спокойно выносить и родить их ребенка, - легко склонила на свою чашу весов решение Рэкхема начать все с чистого листа. 

\- Я всегда так упорно цеплялся за свое имя, - пояснил он. – Один раз из-за этого уже случилась большая беда, когда мы потеряли Чарльза Вейна, ну, а когда идиота, решившего назваться мной, повесили, я решил, что это знак. Последнее предупреждение судьбы. И я придумал себе новое имя. Не самый, как мне кажется, плохой способ почтить память двух человек, которых я любил и уважал.

\- Насчет Чарльза понятно. А кто такой Драммонд? – полюбопытствовал Сильвер.

\- Ну не мог же я взять себе фамилию “Черная борода”, - фыркнул Рэкхем.

Джек вместе с Мэри какое-то время скрывались в одном из заброшенных партизанских убежищ Бонса в глубине острова, пока весь остальной мир оплакивал Рэкхема или же радовался его смерти. И сколько бы так продолжалось, было неясно, если бы мальчишка, приносивший им еду и новости, не сообщил, что в Нассау заглянул Хэндс. 

\- И давно ты все это знал? – упрекнул Хэндса Сильвер.

Хэндс, с невозмутимым видом посасывавший трубку, лишь пожал плечами. Похоже, он считал, что у него было право на маленькую месть за уход Сильвера вслед за Флинтом, и что он вовсе не обязан был делиться сведениями о событиях, случившихся после. 

Рэкхем и его женщины, вдоволь помыкавшись по побережью Северной Каролины, в итоге обосновались в Филадельфии. В этом оживленном городе можно было раствориться среди богатого разнообразия его жителей, придумав себе удобоваримую историю, в которую наверняка поверят, если подкрепить ее деньгами. А деньги у Джека имелись. Так он стал негоциантом – сначала на словах, а потом и на деле.

\- Торговля, представь себе, приносит не меньший доход, чем пиратство, - не без гордости поделился Рэкхем. – А риска почти никакого, если сравнивать с нашим прежним промыслом. 

Рэкхем признался, что взял с Хэндса слово никому не говорить о том, что с ним сталось, и тот, судя по всему, исполнил свою клятву даже слишком буквально. Сам же он исправно получал новости о том, что происходит в Нассау и окрестностях, и потому возвращение Флинта не было для него секретом, что стало дополнительным стимулом больше никогда не появляться в тех местах, где их пути могли бы пересечься.

\- Я не боюсь его, ты не думай, - заверил он Сильвера, хотя у того и в мыслях не было упрекать Джека в чем-либо. – Но этот человек обладает редкой способностью уничтожать все, с чем соприкасается. Я уже имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать его смертоносный танец и не горю желанием видеть это снова. Но у тебя, я так понимаю, особого выбора не было?..

Сильвер не хотел откровенничать на эту тему и потому предпочел держаться истории о том, как отправился с Флинтом за сундуком (ну а кто бы не отправился?), немного походил с ним по морям, а когда все достало, ушел вместе с Хэндсом, любезно предложившим ему в этом содействие. Изору же прихватил с собой, так как счел, что ей на пиратском корабле не место. Собственно, все это было правдой, разве что очищенной от никому не интересных деталей. Здесь он тоже не собирался задерживаться надолго. Хорошо, конечно, было найти приют у неожиданно воскресшего друга, но Сильвер располагал всеми возможностями искать новые пути в жизни, не обременяя собой и своей спутницей тех, кто и без них был по уши в заботах. Он дал понять это Джеку, но тот не пожелал и слушать.

\- Ну-ну, и далеко ли ты собрался? У тебя вид, будто это ты воскрес из мертвых, а не я. Живите, сколько нужно. - И, понизив голос, Рэкхем добавил: – Не думай, что предлагаю из чистого альтруизма. У меня свой интерес. Может, мои бабы хоть немного отвлекутся на вас, а то я все никак не могу закончить свою книгу. 

Хэндс ушел на третий день ранним утром. Верный своему обыкновению экономить слова, он сдержанно попрощался, напоследок, однако, попросив Сильвера передать через Рэкхема весточку о том, где его искать в случае чего. И Сильвер пообещал.

В доме у Рэкхема время для Сильвера словно замедлилось. Наблюдая за ним, изменившимся и все же оставшимся тем же самым Ситцевым Джеком, пусть теперь и принявшим на себя роль если и не ветхозаветного патриарха, то как минимум главы маленькой пиратской шайки, Сильвер не мог за него не порадоваться. Но для себя он даже приблизительно не мог представить место, которое могло бы стать ему домом и где бы он обрел власть над своей жизнью. Дарованная ему передышка больше походила на Чистилище, каким описывал его Падре много лет назад - только вот Сильвер вовсе не был уверен, что его грехи подлежат отпущению, а впереди ждет рай. Здесь было весело и суматошно, семья Рэкхема жила простыми мирскими хлопотами, беззлобными супружескими перебранками, любовью и детским смехом, а где-то капитан Флинт продолжал шествовать своим кровавым путем, и упаси Господь, если этот путь однажды приведет его на этот порог. 

Сильвер почти восстановил силы, и Изора, которую приняли так естественно, будто знали ее всю жизнь, больше не казалась человеком, тщательно скрывающим свой страх за продуманной улыбчивой мягкостью. Но, как бы то ни было, им обоим пора было двигаться дальше. На часть вырученных от продажи одной жемчужины денег Сильвер выправил на Изору фальшивую купчую, на основании которой можно было составить вольную, но Рэкхем счел слишком рискованным полагаться только лишь на силу бумаг, даже если их и не отличить от настоящих. Изора рассказала ему свою историю, и пара упомянутых ею имен из окружения ее бывших хозяев показались Рэкхему знакомыми. Мир оказался слишком тесен, а свободная женщина с ее цветом кожи в этих широтах была обречена на повышенное и чреватое неприятностями внимание. 

\- Собственно, вариантов у нас два, - предложил ей в итоге Джек. – Я могу устроить тебя служанкой в хороший дом, или же найду тебе мужа. Фиктивного, понятное дело. Замужество не худший выход, если подумать. Ну, что скажешь? 

Хотя вопрос исходил от Рэкхема, Изора повернулась к Сильверу, будто от него и зависело ее решение. Сильвер опустил голову, не желая брать на себя еще и эту ответственность. Он уже несколько дней всерьез обдумывал предложение Рэкхема отправиться в Англию в качестве сопровождающего его груза и не считал себя вправе как-то влиять на мнение Изоры. Он решил, что оставит ей денег достаточно, чтобы ей не пришлось бедствовать, но тащить за собой в холодную негостеприимную страну, единственным достоинством которой Сильвер считал то, что она была последним местом, где Флинт будет искать его… Такой вариант он даже не рассматривал. 

\- Мистер Сильвер, - снова обратилась к нему Изора, теперь вслух. – Вы обещали мне право выбора, и я его сделала. Если бы не вы, мне никогда бы не выпала возможность получить новую жизнь, но здесь надо мной всегда будет висеть тень моего прошлого. Возьмите меня с собой. Я не буду вам в тягость.

Сильвер задумался над ее словами. В желании Изоры, на первый взгляд безрассудном и неожиданном, была своя логика: переезд на другой край света мог стать наилучшим выходом для беглой рабыни. Так почему бы и нет?.. Да и ему, пожалуй, не помешает попутчик в долгом плавании. 

\- Ничего не имею против, - ответил он.

Через несколько дней, которые были отчасти потрачены на изготовление документов, согласно которым Джон Сильвер признавался законопослушным подданным Британской Империи, а Изора Драммонд (по фамилии прежнего “владельца”) - вольноотпущенницей, они взошли на борт корабля, груженого колониальными товарами Рэкхема. Джек проводил их лично, чтобы заодно представить Сильвера капитану как свое доверенное лицо. Напоследок, уже прощаясь с Сильвером у трапа, он сказал:

\- Твоя история одна из самых примечательных, что случались на моих глазах. Я бы хотел вставить ее в свою книгу. О том, как ты и Флинт...

\- Даже не вздумай! – оборвал его Сильвер. – Я тебе многим обязан, но об этом не проси. Не стоит дразнить удачу. 

\- Понимаю, - вздохнул Рэкхем. – Знаешь, у тебя даже голос меняется, когда ты говоришь о нем. Однако же ты выжил, оказавшись к нему ближе всех. Так что в своей удаче ты можешь быть абсолютно уверен. И если надумаешь вернуться, чтобы вместе замутить какое-нибудь дельце, я буду только рад. 

Сильвер поежился. Ветер, дующий с моря внезапно показался ему слишком холодным для этого времени года. 

\- Он тоже выжил. Поэтому для всех нас будет лучше, если я не вернусь.

Рэкхем ушел, а Сильвер еще долго стоял на палубе, ни о чем не думая и ни о чем не вспоминая. Корабль направлялся в Бристоль.


	17. Эпилог

1722 г.

Робкий стук в дверь заставил Сильвера сесть на кровати. Он дотянулся до стола и торопливо придвинул чернильницу и пустой лист бумаги к себе поближе - вроде как и не валялся почти полдня, а занят неким важным делом. Кроме Изоры некому было стоять по ту сторону двери, и она вряд ли попрекнула бы его за безделье, но все же ему не хотелось остаться в ее памяти слабым и безвольным, когда она придет попрощаться. А это обязательно скоро случится. Не сегодня, так завтра. Впрочем, его это тоже касалось мало.

Пошел уже третий месяц с их прибытия в Бристоль. Сильвер снял две комнаты в одном из недорогих припортовых постоялых дворов, где и проводил почти все время, не занятое улаживанием неотложных дел, вроде продажи части жемчуга и знакомства с торговцами из данного ему Рэкхемом списка. Эти дела закончились довольно быстро, и чем заняться дальше, Сильвер пока не имел ни малейшего представления.

Путешествие через Атлантику было таким долгим и выматывающим, что, едва ступив на берег, Сильвер поклялся себе больше никогда в жизни не выходить в открытое море. И можно было бы радоваться обретению нового места для жизни, если бы оно не оказалось столь удручающе мрачным и холодным. Низкое серое небо над промозглым Бристолем после жарких благоухающих Багам с их яркими красками и ласковым теплым морем показалось Сильверу могильной плитой, под которой он был погребен заживо. Трудности путешествия и хлопоты по прибытию скрашивала только компания Изоры - которую, очевидно, общество Сильвера тоже не слишком тяготило, раз она все еще оставалась с ним. Во исполнение своего обещания Сильвер выдал ей приличную сумму на обустройство, но Изора так и оставалась жить в соседней комнате, а деньги положила в банк. Она, как выяснилось, обладала некоторыми полезными навыками, и, хоть была обеспечена по меньшей мере на несколько лет до того, как найдёт мужа, искала работу – нянькой, поварихой или белошвейкой. Желающих нанять хорошенькую девицу экзотической внешности хватало, но Изора не хваталась за первые предложения. Понятно было, что рано или поздно она подыщет себе хорошее место по душе и наконец займется своей жизнью вместо того, чтобы торчать на этом убогом постоялом дворе вместе с Сильвером. 

\- Можно? - Изора просунула голову в приоткрытую дверь и Сильверу ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть, разрешая войти, чем она не замедлила воспользоваться. - Не хотите составить мне компанию на прогулке? Погода сегодня отличная.

Изора смотрела на Сильвера поверх стола, старательно избегая опускать взгляд ниже, туда, где на полу валялась пара пустых бутылок. Сильвер вздохнул. Изора постоянно пыталась куда-нибудь его вытащить, упрямо игнорируя все предыдущие провальные попытки. 

\- Погода дрянь. Как, впрочем, и всегда, - отрезал он, и, сразу же раскаявшись за ничем не оправданную резкость, добавил чуть мягче: – Или тебе нужно куда-то, где лучше не появляться одной? 

\- Вообще-то нет. Я просто беспо…

\- Не надо, - осадил ее Сильвер, внезапно разозлившись. – И если это все, я был бы признателен, если бы ты уважила мое желание побыть одному.

Не хватало еще, чтобы Изора вбила себе в голову, что о нем нужно “заботиться”. Обычно при первых же поползновениях в эту сторону довольно было вежливого намека, чтобы она оставляла его в покое, и Сильвер немного жалел, что сорвался на резкость. Но, с другой стороны, обида послужит ей на пользу, избавив от иллюзий о том, что он из себя представляет. 

\- Не надоело еще жалеть себя? - Изора прошла дальше в комнату, отодвинула от стола стул и села прямо напротив Сильвера. 

\- Что, прости? – опешил Сильвер. – Я не…

\- Ну а как еще это можно назвать? Вот это вот все. – Изора красноречиво покосилась на пустые бутылки, прежде чем снова направить на Сильвера свой укоризненно-беспощадный взгляд. – Я понятия не имею, что вам довелось пережить, но это все закончилось. И хорошее, и плохое. Плохое прошло, а по хорошему вы скучаете. Но можно же найти что-то, что будет вас радовать и здесь. 

Сильвер опустил глаза, чтобы скрыть вспыхнувшее горькое негодование. Изора не понимает, о чем говорит. И как объяснить ей, что и хорошее и плохое в его жизни олицетворял один и тот же человек? Да и надо ли объяснять?.. В памяти всплыло вдруг, как во время плавания он увидел на столе книгу, подарок Флинта, которую Изора, оказывается, прихватила с собой, когда они бежали с “Моржа”. Очевидно, она хотела его обрадовать. Сильвер тогда с трудом подавил желание вышвырнуть книгу в окно, и еще долго жалел, что не выкинул - видение, как эти страницы перелистывают пальцы, покрытые тонкими рыжими волосками, преследовало его несколько дней. Он предложил Изоре оставить книгу себе.

\- И не говорите, что ужасно заняты торговыми поручениями мистера Рэкхема. Один корабль в два, а то и в три месяца. Для такого человека как вы, этого мало, чтобы чувствовать себя при деле.

\- А ты, я смотрю, разбираешься, что для такого, как я, лучше, а что нет. Думаешь, хорошо меня знаешь?.. – огрызнулся Сильвер.

Изора пожала плечами, нимало не смутившись.

\- Какова бы ни была ваша жизнь раньше, скучать вам точно не приходилось. Сплошные приключения, битвы да опасности. Мне нет необходимости знать вас с рождения, чтобы понять это. А здесь всего этого, слава богу, нет. Друзей нет, врагов нет, погода дрянь. Я ничего не упустила?.. 

\- Предлагаешь пойти на большую дорогу и заняться грабежом, чтобы пощекотать себе нервы? – Сильвер язвительно ухмыльнулся. – Или даже нет, для такого, как я, это слишком мелко. Надо сколотить шайку. Вот тогда и вернется настоящее веселье. Ты это имела в виду?..

\- А что, на что-то другое воображения не хватает? – не сдавалась Изора. – Есть же и другие занятия. Например, открыть собственное дело. Но если сидеть здесь сутками и напиваться, точно ничего хорошего не выйдет. 

Сильвер с легким удивлением обнаружил, что раздражение, вспыхнувшее в нем в начале разговора, куда-то испарилось. Возможно, Изора права. Вернее, она определенно права. Сильвер и без нее это знал, вот только желания что-то изменить все никак не возникало. Но, кажется, у него появилось желание захотеть этих перемен. А это уже кое-что. 

\- Ладно, выйди, пожалуйста, я переоденусь, - примирительно попросил он. - Прогуляемся по городу, может, какие идеи и появятся.

Через пару недель Сильвер купил запущенную таверну, больше похожую на хлев. Он сам себе не мог внятно объяснить, почему остановился именно на ней. Возможно, его прельстила невысокая цена, а скорее всего, местоположение – близость к порту была удобна для их с Рэкхемом дел. Но, как бы то ни было, чтобы привести это заведение в хотя бы минимально пристойный вид, требовались силы и время, которые не будут потрачены на бесплодные сожаления и тому подобные глупости. Заниматься всем этим ему предстояло совершенно одному, и поэтому, когда встал вопрос, как назвать таверну, Сильвер, не долго думая, дал ей имя “Подзорная труба”. В честь одного из мест, где в свое время он и научился ценить одиночество.

Приобретение таверны поставило Сильвера перед необходимостью съехать с постоялого двора и распрощаться с Изорой. Сильвер вдруг обнаружил, что этот вполне логичный шаг не так-то просто сделать. Какое-то время он неосознанно затягивал переезд, пока Изора не положила конец его колебаниям, предложив нанять ее на работу. 

\- Мне все равно надо где-то работать, вам нужен помощник, а большое жалованье я не прошу, - тоном, не предполагающим отказа, сообщила она.

Сильвер сразу же согласился, облегченно про себя выдохнув. Можно было сколько угодно бравировать умением выживать в одиночку, но два осколка прежней жизни - а именно это они из себя и представляли - должны были держаться вместе. И очень хорошо, что Изоре хватило смелости сказать ему об этом.

Поначалу им пришлось нелегко. Это, конечно, были совсем не те проблемы, с которыми Сильвер сталкивался в команде Флинта или у марунов, но ему, тем не менее, пришлось осваивать много нового. Через два месяца упорного труда обновленная таверна была готова к приему первых посетителей. Сильвер понимал, что без помощи Изоры вряд ли смог бы справиться, и нередко ловил себя на мысли, что только гордыней можно было бы объяснить его прежние иллюзии на этот счет. Они не стали делить обязанности, за исключением тех, что требовали физической силы – оба по очереди дежурили за стойкой, прибирались и готовили еду. Хотя Изора считалась наемной работницей, Сильвер не хотел быть в глазах своей напарницы господином и предложил ей обращаться к нему безо всяких там ”мистеров” и “сэров”. И дело было не в осточертевшей еще с прежних времен субординации - отрадно было снова стать для кого-то просто Джоном, даже если этот кто-то не был ни Мади, ни Флинтом. 

Дела пошли на лад уже к середине лета – свой вклад внесло сезонное оживление навигации, благодаря которому порт снова стал шумным и многолюдным. От Рэкхема с каждым прибывающим в Бристоль кораблем Сильвер получал по письму – многословно и витиевато написанному. Джек в живых подробностях повествовал, как Мэри благополучно разрешилась от бремени, и теперь у него стало на одну дочку больше, как Хэндс нашел себе нового капитана и снова пустился в охоту за богатствами, что интересного слышно было из Нассау, и многое другое. Среди этого изобилия новостей Рэкхем никогда не затрагивал ничего, что можно было бы связать с Флинтом и его деяниями. Это не осталось для Сильвера незамеченным, вызывая двойственные чувства - с одной стороны, ему ужасно хотелось узнать хоть что-нибудь о Флинте, но с другой - он испытывал облегчение, когда в очередном письме о нем не оказывалось ни слова. Это означало, что Флинт все еще жив. В противном случае Рэкхем не преминул бы ему сообщить. Сам Сильвер в своих письмах никогда имя Флинта не упоминал.

Первый прожитый в Англии год Сильвер был бы готов признать очень даже удачным, если бы с наступлением холодов поганый сырой климат не нанес ему коварный удар в спину. Обрубок ноги воспалился, а с ним и некоторые старые раны, и Сильвер слег. И Хауэлл, и Отис в свое время предупреждали, что его увечье, если не следить за здоровьем, может даже свести его прежде срока в могилу. Но Сильвер никогда особо их не слушал, и вот теперь пожинал плоды своей самонадеянной беспечности. Помимо болезни Сильвера терзал еще и старый добрый страх стать обузой, немощным инвалидом, требующим заботы и внимания - особенно для Изоры, которая становилась для него все более небезразличной. Этого Сильвер тоже не планировал и не ожидал, но с каждым проведенным вместе днем все чаще ловил себя на том, что на него нисходит что-то вроде радостного удивления от осознания, что она рядом и будет рядом завтра, и, возможно, послезавтра тоже. Сильверу не хватало смелости назвать просыпающееся в его душе чувство “тем самым” словом, даже мысль об этом казалась ему предательством по отношению ко всем сразу – к Мади, Флинту, и больше всех к самой Изоре. Ведь если она почувствует этот неуместный и нелепый интерес с его стороны, то вынужденно встанет перед выбором – лицемерить или же уйти. А это было несправедливым по отношению к ней и абсолютно недопустимым с его стороны.

Поэтому поначалу Сильвер скрывал свое состояние, чем, естественно, ускорил момент, когда делать это стало невозможным. Однажды, когда они прибирались после закрытия и Сильвер, пошатнувшись, едва не рухнул на пол, Изора бросилась к нему, чтобы поддержать, он грубо оттолкнул ее, в сердцах выругавшись. Изора отступила на шаг, не сводя с него обеспокоенного взгляда, от которого Сильверу хотелось провалиться под землю. Он упал на ближайший к нему стул и опустил голову в надежде, что Изора просто вернется к своим делам, будто ничего не случилось. Но она продолжала стоять перед ним, не давая Сильверу и шанса продолжать делать вид, что все в порядке. 

\- Прости меня, - наконец сказал он. - Ты обиделась? 

\- Даже не знаю. Стараюсь понять, - без тени улыбки проговорила Изора. – То ли радоваться, что ты принимаешь меня за равную, раз перестал притворяться, то ли обидеться на то, что моя помощь для тебя равнозначна унижению. 

Сильвер пристыженно молчал. 

\- Так что, Джон Сильвер, реши уже наконец - или ты гордо валяешься на полу, потому что принять от меня помощь ниже твоего достоинства, или усмиряешь гордыню и относишься ко мне так же, как я отношусь к тебе. 

Сильвер невольно вспомнил, как Изора, бывало, несколькими словами и строгим взглядом ставила на место разбушевавшихся гуляк, а он усмехался про себя, думая, что, будь она мужчиной, из нее мог бы выйти неплохой квартирмейстер. Но она была женщиной, красивой и наделенной множеством прочих достоинств, которые, судя по количеству поклонников (некоторые из них, надо признать, были вполне приличными джентльменами), были очевидны всем вокруг. А она сидит здесь, с ним. Это не та свобода, которую он ей обещал. Сильверу нестерпимо захотелось кое-что прояснить. 

\- Изора, если тебя держит тут чувство ложного долга или неверно понятой благодарности, отбрось их без колебаний. И как только встретишь хорошего человека, хватай его и выходи замуж.

На лицо Изоры набежала тень. Нахмурившись, она склонилась к Сильверу и приложила ладонь ему ко лбу. 

\- Давай-ка в постель, у тебя жар.

Она подхватила Сильвера под локоть, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться и дать ей довести себя до комнаты. 

Лихорадка уложила его в постель на целую неделю, заодно вернув и Флинта, который, как в старые добрые времена, расселся рядом на кресле, совершенно неотличимый от настоящего.

\- А я говорил, что никуда ты от меня не денешься. Куда бы ты ни пошел, когда бы ни оглянулся назад, там тебя буду ждать я, - говорил Флинт, раздражающе улыбался и тянул к Сильверу руки, пытаясь коснуться. 

И страх, что прикосновение может стать доказательством реальности его присутствия, выталкивал Сильвера на поверхность из тьмы кошмаров. Очнувшись, Сильвер обнаруживал у постели совсем другого человека, не в состоянии понять, облегчение он по этому поводу чувствовал или разочарование. 

Уже выздоравливая, вновь обретя ясность рассудка, но еще не восстановив силы, Сильвер по новому кругу злился на свою немощность и никчемность. Ему казалось, что он попал в проклятый замкнутый круг, из которого выхода нет и не будет, только люди, которым не повезло связаться с ним, будут разными. Флинт, Мади, и вот теперь Изора… Этому давно уже надо было положить конец. Но на все попытки Сильвера донести до Изоры эту истину или прогнать ее она просто отмахивалась и обещала поговорить об этом когда-нибудь после. Слова, сказанные в полубреду и отчаянии, разумеется, подзабылись и перестали иметь значение после того, как Сильвер поправился и жизнь вернулась в обычную колею. Но разговор, в котором Сильвер получил ответы на все мучающие его вопросы, все же состоялся спустя полгода. Это было весной, в день, когда они поженились. 

К такому исходу они пришли как-то естественно и без особых страстей. Решение заключить союз стало закономерным результатом медленно, но верно набирающего силу взаимного притяжения, основным препятствием которому была лишь долгая неспособность Сильвера поверить в происходящее. То, во что Флинт превратил его любовь, так разительно отличалось от чувств, возникших к Изоре, что Сильвер попросту не сразу распознал их. Но когда из множества дружеских разговоров, долгих взглядов и случайных прикосновений сложилось понимание того, что именно между ними происходит, Сильвер отбросил все сомнения, решив, что пора брать судьбу в свои руки. Он предложил Изоре стать его женой, и она согласилась. Хотя позже, после скромного венчания и первой их ночи, он изменил свое мнение насчет того, кто из них оказался более решительным.

Уже под самое утро, когда взаимная жажда близости была утолена, но сон все никак не приходил и они лежали, обнявшись, Изора вдруг тихо рассмеялась. 

\- Что такое? – поинтересовался Сильвер. – Не поделишься?

\- Ты выглядел таким ошеломленным, когда я тебе сказала “да”, - хихикнула Изора, подняв голову от его груди, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. - Поразительно, что ты так долго все не мог сообразить, что я к тебе чувствую, хотя умом ты вроде как не обижен. 

\- И что в этом странного? Ты могла выбрать кого угодно, и намного лучше меня. Я до сих пор не до конца понимаю, зачем тебе такой как я. 

\- Прекрати это, - Изора негодующе сверкнула глазами. - Знаешь, что я подумала, когда впервые тебя увидела?

Сильвер покачал головой.

\- “Какой красивый парень. Жаль, если окажется мерзавцем”. Это было первое, что пришло мне в голову. А потом я узнала, какой ты на самом деле. Ты добрый, честный и отважный. И в Филадельфии я больше всего боялась не того, что меня там могут опознать приятели моей бывшей хозяйки, а того, что ты уедешь без меня, и больше я тебя никогда не увижу.

\- Ты и впрямь умеешь удивить, - потрясенно пробормотал Сильвер. И сразу возмущенно вскинулся: - А если бы я тебя с собой не взял? Почему даже не попыталась намекнуть?.. Я не понимаю, слишком сложно для меня. Видимо, ты переоценила мой ум. 

Изора глубоко вздохнула.

\- В этом-то все и дело. Ты ничего ко мне не чувствовал, ничего от меня не хотел, но ты помог мне, когда я в этом нуждалась. Это стало еще одним доказательством, что я в тебе не ошиблась. Ты самый лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю. Но есть еще кое-что, - добавила она посерьезнев. - Ты тогда был таким потерянным, полностью погружен в себя, будто на тебя свалилось какое-то горе. Мне казалось, что с моей стороны будет нечестно претендовать на что-то большее, чем ты тогда мог дать. Я хотела, чтобы ты выбрал меня сам. Ну, или не выбрал бы.

Сильвер прижал Изору крепче к себе и прошептал ей в макушку:

\- Спасибо.

\- За что? – удивленно отозвалась она.

Сильвер не ответил. Когда-то, впервые расставшись с Флинтом, сосланным на плантацию, он перестал ощущать, что живет, а воссоединившись с ним, боялся, что не выживет. Сейчас же он просто чувствовал себя как никогда живым, и это было прекрасно.

Сильвер не хотел разменивать столь важное для него событие на пустые слова и рассказы, как они с Изорой поженились, даже если дружеский долг требовал делиться такими новостями. Поэтому вместо коротенькой приписки от Изоры с пожеланием доброго здравия, которую он добавлял ранее в письма Рэкхему, Сильвер просто подписался “Джон и Изора Сильвер”. Джек не маленький, поймет и так. 

Семейная жизнь, несмотря на новизну такого рода отношений, не показалась Сильверу чрезмерно сложным делом. Ему хватало ума не наделять свою жену вымышленными достоинствами, зато он воздавал должное тем качествам, которыми она была наделена от природы. А Изора, если что-то ей не нравилось, умела донести свое недовольство без манипуляций и надуманных драм. Прямота ее характера вызывала у Сильвера почти детский восторг - очень уж непривычно было иметь возможность разрешить любой назревающий разлад простым разговором, из-за чего ссоры как-то не задавались. К тому же, прекрасно помня, как его самого ранили некоторые слова и поступки Флинта, Сильвер дал себе зарок никогда не поступать подобным образом в отношении близкого человека.

Через год после свадьбы у них родилась дочь, которую назвали Джейн - в честь матери Сильвера. К тому времени Сильвер рассказал Изоре обо всем, чем так и не нашел в себе сил поделиться с Флинтом. Изора однажды просто спросила о его детстве, и Сильвер, ранее избегавший даже думать об этом, почему-то на этот раз обнаружил, что вполне способен это сделать. Он рассказал обо всем так спокойно и легко, будто пересказывал историю некоего старого знакомца, о котором он уже знал главное – после всех пережитых им злоключений и ужасов в итоге все закончилось хорошо. И, глядя на свою маленькую дочь и называя ее по имени, Сильвер чувствовал, что прошлое отпускает его, потому что он нашел способ забрать из него в будущее самое ценное. 

А еще спустя год родительские заботы и радости удвоились с появлением сына, унаследовавшего от отца имя, цвет глаз и, как выяснилось впоследствии, шустрый любознательный характер. Времени окончательно перестало хватать на что-либо кроме детей и работы, и только переписка с Рэкхемом оставалась последней ниточкой, связывающей его с минувшими событиями. Джек писал все больше о новых планах, незнакомых Сильверу людях и о новых прибавлениях в семействе. А еще постоянно звал Сильвера в гости и грозился наведаться сам. Неизменно поддерживая эти намерения в своих письмах, Сильвер в глубине души знал, что вряд ли такое когда-нибудь произойдет в реальности. Рэкхем остался по ту сторону океана, как и все остальные люди из его пиратского прошлого, и шанс встретиться с ними представлялся почти невозможным. 

Но через шесть лет оказалось, что с этими выводами Сильвер несколько поторопился. Он, конечно же, помнил об оставленной Хэндсу весточке, и все равно появление последнего в Бристоле вместе с Черным Псом и Диком Пью стало большой неожиданностью. Письмо от Джека, в котором тот упоминал о грядущем визите старых товарищей, сам Хэндс и вручил Сильверу при встрече, явившись в “Подзорную трубу” в компании двух своих спутников. За пролетевшее с расставания время Хэндс изменился очень мало, Блэк обзавелся новыми шрамами, а Пью почти полностью ослеп и передвигался теперь при помощи трости. Кроме письма и новостей, нежданные гости притащили с собой здоровенного яркого попугая, который бродил по столу и невпопад разражался грязными ругательствами, пока они выпивали за встречу. 

Сильвер был рад повидать старых товарищей и выслушать истории о том, что произошло за годы его отсутствия на Багамах. И хотя львиную долю этих рассказов составляли подвиги Флинта, Сильвер с удивлением обнаружил, что не испытывает особого волнения при упоминании этого имени. Флинт, по сию пору бороздящий моря и занимающийся тем, что получается у него лучше всего, казался вечным. И это вызывало нечто вроде умиротворения, сродни спокойствию выжившего в шторме человека, наблюдающего за бушующей стихией с безопасной твердыни берега и потому способного даже увидеть в ней некую красоту. 

В свое время Сильвер часто задавался вопросом, что предпринял Флинт сразу после его побега, но оказалось, что все его предположения были ошибочными. Блэк рассказал, что основным пострадавшим в этой истории оказался Бонс, причем дважды - сначала получив безобразную отметину на лице и сразу после, когда Флинт устроил ему публичную выволочку за самоуправство и наглое вмешательство в решение капитана принять отставку квартирмейстера с выделенной ему долей добычи, то есть рабыней.

\- Жаль, что ты этого не видел, - с мстительным удовольствием говорил Блэк. – Бонс был что преданный пес, которого хозяин пнул в пузо сапожищем за излишнее рвение. На какое-то время даже поумерил свою спесь. Что до меня, то капитан обо мне даже не вспомнил. Повезло.

Но хотя Флинт обыграл все как случившееся по его воле, некоторым посвященным в истинную подоплеку “отставки Сильвера” было очевидно, насколько капитан был разгневан и уязвлен. Какое-то время Флинт лечил свое недовольство ромом, ну а потом совершенно потерял берега, даже по его собственным прежним меркам. Скорее всего, именно по этой причине оказался столь недолговечным альянс с Лопесом, которого Флинт собственноручно прикончил на палубе “Грифона” во время дележа добычи всего лишь месяц спустя. И неизвестно, на какие рычаги нажал и за какие ниточки потянул Флинт, но это сошло ему с рук, и даже больше. Команда “Грифона” приняла предложенного им в капитаны Бонса, отдав за него голоса. Кто-то объяснял сверхъестественное влияние Флинта его сделкой с самим дьяволом, кто-то - подкупом людей с “Грифона”, но доискиваться правды дураков не нашлось. Сильвер же про себя решил, что в ход снова были пущены сокровища Урки или, вернее, посулы и обещания поделиться ими. Эта приманка действовала безотказно, чтобы Флинт не воспользовался ею в очередной раз. 

Эти события подтолкнули Блэка, Пью и некоторых других списаться с корабля от греха подальше, и, к чести Флинта, тот не стал чинить им препятствий - даже не поскупился при расчете. Так что, с гордостью сообщил Блэк, в Англию они с Пью прибыли вовсе не с пустыми руками. Но, прежде чем оказаться здесь, в Баттауне они случайно наткнулись на Хэндса, который коротал там время в ожидании новых возможностей после того как послал нахер очередного капитана. Сильвер не спрашивал, почему Хэндс решил объединиться с этими двумя для путешествия в Бристоль - вероятно, тот не забыл о роли Блэка в их побеге и потому счел его достойным доверия. Сам Хэндс о собственных дальнейших планах не распространялся, в отличие от Блэка, который охотно делился своими. 

\- Бристоль, конечно, местечко неплохое, но мы с Диком хотим попытать счастья в Лондоне, - разглагольствовал он. - С такими деньжищами заживем как лорды.

Сильвер не считал себя обязанным избавлять их от иллюзий, но предложил пожить в “Подзорной трубе”, пока они ждут подходящего судна. Вряд ли Изора отказалась бы приютить людей, которые так сильно помогли им в свое время. 

\- Да, кстати, у меня тут подарок для твоих детишек, - обмолвился вдруг Хэндс, кивнув на попугая, задремавшего на столе рядом с Сильвером. – Думаю, птичка придется им по нраву.

Сильвер, который все это время подкармливал эту злобную тварь, чтобы громкая площадная брань, которую она производила, не мешала беседе, очевидно не сумел совладать с лицом, потому что Блэк хлопнул его по плечу и громко расхохотался.

\- Да ладно, Долговязый. А вот ты ему сразу понравился. И живут они почти вечно, времени на перевоспитание хватит. 

\- Да ну вас, - вздохнул Сильвер. Приобретение, конечно, сомнительное, но хоть не Флинта на хвосте притащили, и на том спасибо.

Черный Пес и Пью пробыли в “Подзорной трубе” неделю, прежде чем отчалить в Лондон, а Хэндс задержался чуть дольше, ровно до момента, когда судно, на котором они прибыли в Бристоль, отправилось в обратный путь. 

\- А ты почему не хочешь остаться? Еще не находился по морям? – на прощанье спросил его Сильвер, удивленный и тронутый тем, что Хэндс решился на два перехода через Атлантику чтобы просто навестить его. 

\- Время не пришло. Да и чем мне здесь заниматься? – невозмутимо пожал плечами Хэндс. – Ну, может, еще свидимся. 

Их следующая встреча состоялась через тринадцать лет. 

Таверна уверенно процветала, хотя не сказать, что для этого Сильверу с Изорой приходилось сильно надрываться: их заведение с годами приобрело репутацию безопасного места, где на неприятности трудно было нарваться даже при большом желании. В этом была заслуга не только хозяев таверны – за порядком следили и сами посетители, ведь даже бывшим пиратам и прочим искателям приключений нужен был островок спокойствия, где можно было выпивать и заключать сделки без риска быть ограбленным или убитым. Ну, а когда из Лондона вернулись Черный Пес и Пью, промотавшие в столице почти все свои деньги и теперь вынужденные перебиваться случайными заработками или, в случае Пью, милостыней, “Подзорная труба” обрела еще и вышибалу, обязанности которого Черный Пес возложил на себя в благодарность за поддержку, которую Сильвер оказывал ему в трудную минуту. У Пью к тому времени окончательно испортился характер, что делало общение с ним малоприятным, но Блэк так и не нашел в себе достаточно жесткости, чтобы бросить ставшего обузой приятеля на произвол судьбы, и Сильвер, хоть и без особого восторга, помогал и ему тоже. К тому же, своим существованием Пью как бы служил для него напоминанием о том, как могла бы сложиться его собственная судьба, если бы ему повезло чуть меньше.

А ему и впрямь повезло больше, чем он заслуживал. Может, Джек был прав, говоря, что выжившему рядом с Флинтом все остальное нипочем, а может, его удача была врожденным свойством, благодаря которому он и уцелел тогда в первую очередь - кто знает. Но это было давно и уже неважно, главное, что волнующие его сейчас заботы были далеки как небо от тех, которым он противостоял раньше, и Сильвер был благодарен судьбе за их простоту и приземленность. 

Джейн, едва ей исполнилось восемнадцать, вышла замуж за молодого врача, к услугам которого Сильвер прибегал последние пару лет, когда его увечье давало о себе знать, а Джон, наслушавшись пиратских баек и семейных историй, бредил парусами и героическими подвигами великих мореплавателей. Сильвера беспокоило навязчивое стремление сына хлебнуть морской романтики, и иногда, когда роль мудрого главы семейства, наставляющего на путь истинный разумными поучениями и справедливыми увещеваниями, вконец его утомляла, он отводил душу наедине с Капитаном Флинтом, затмить которого в умении ругаться он так и не сумел за все эти годы. 

Это имя попугай получил за противоречивую натуру: он очевидно привязался к Сильверу, охотно ел из его рук и из всех домашних предпочитал именно его компанию - но при этом начинал грязно браниться, когда Сильвер входил в комнату, и больно кусал его за пальцы, выхватывая из них кусочки печенья. Сильвер не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, любит его глупая птица или ненавидит, если вообще способна испытывать подобные чувства. Так что имя прижилось, а Сильвер получил возможность пусть опосредованно, но выговаривать все то, о чем не мог сказать Флинту настоящему. И хотя разговоры эти по сути Сильвер вел сам с собой, они помогли ему постепенно разобраться во многом, что терзало его душу и разум в проведенные с Флинтом дни, и со многим примириться. 

Когда прибывший вместе с Хэндсом Морган рассказал о том, как умер Флинт, Сильвер испытал сожаления не по поводу своей собственной утраты, а лишь из-за бесславной кончины столь яркого и сильного человека, каким был капитан, самой по себе. Это был печальный и закономерный итог, повлиять на который Сильвер давно уже лишился и возможности, и желания. 

Моргану довелось быть не только свидетелем сего события, но, что еще важнее, стать вестником последней воли капитана. Перед самой смертью допившийся до белой горячки Флинт буйствовал, когда были силы, ослабев – бессвязно бредил, а в моменты просветления звал к себе то Моргана, то Бонса, единственных, кто остался с ним из первого состава команды. Из этих предсмертных бесед Морган узнал о подлинной карте сокровищ. Флинт пообещал, что проклянет и даже с того света вечно будет преследовать любого, кто осмелится нарушить его последнюю волю – найти Сильвера и разделить сокровища Урки с ним. Не успело тело капитана остыть, Бонс смылся, прихватив карту. Оставшись без лидера, карты и, следовательно, без общей цели, малочисленная шайка пиратов, переругавшись, распалась, а Морган вспомнил о Хэндсе и решил его разыскать. Когда встреча состоялась, Морган рассказал Хэндсу обо всем, и на поиски Бонса они пустились уже вместе. На его след они напали в Баттауне, но опоздали. Бонс уже был на пути в Англию. Почему он туда отправился, если не собирался ни с кем делиться, и откуда мог знать, где искать Сильвера, встреча с которым вряд ли входила в его планы, было загадкой - однако же корабль, на который сел Бонс, шел до Бристоля.

\- Странно, Бонс никогда не отличался склонностью к суевериям, чтобы испугаться капитанских проклятий, - заметил Сильвер. – Хотя, если, как ты говоришь, он не отставал в пьянстве от капитана, мог в итоге и пропить все мозги.

Морган пожал плечами, а Хэндс, подлив себе рому, спросил:

\- Ну, и как мы поступим? Я собирался уже завязать, но ради такого куша можно в последний раз и выйти в море.

Сильвер задумался. Можно было сколь угодно гадать о мотивах и дальнейших намерениях Бонса, но одно было совершенно ясным: его присутствие здесь создавало ненужную опасность для семьи. Не сказать, чтобы Сильвер боялся Бонса или же горел желанием поставить жирную точку в их незавершенной когда-то драке – все эти чувства давным-давно ушли. Как ушла и жажда обладания сокровищами Урки, которые всегда были для него лишь средством обеспечить жизнь, которую он и без них вполне сумел для себя построить. Привести Бонса в Бристоль могло множество причин, не исключая простого, хоть и маловероятного, совпадения, но что с ним делать, решать следовало сообща.

\- И что вы предлагаете? Найти его и отобрать карту? Или дать ему возможность разыскать нас, а потом выслушать? 

\- Бонс был хуевым боцманом, потом хуевым капитаном, а после того, как “Грифон” затонул, стал при Флинте палачом. Делал для капитана такое, обо что даже тот не хотел марать руки, - веско проронил Морган. – А то, как он всех нас ограбил напоследок… Никаких переговоров он не заслужил. Брось, Долговязый. Так или иначе, а его придется кончать. Все, кому было интересно, знали, что ты осел в Англии, ублюдок тоже знал. И если он захочет найти тебя, то, уверяю, не для того, чтобы исполнить волю капитана. Если тебя не станет, то и делиться ему будет не с кем, а значит, и алчущий мщения призрак Флинта ничего ему не сможет предъявить, как этот двинутый наверняка считает.

Сильвер вдруг вспомнил, как признался Флинту в краже золота Урки, и что случилось после этого. Надо же, а ведь он тогда и на полсекунды не задумался о том, что о его вероломстве и подлости Флинт мог рассказать всей команде. И тогда никакие прежние заслуги Сильвера не спасли бы, а Флинту незачем было бы делиться с ним властью и так сильно к себе приближать. И что бы между ними ни случалось после, какие бы раны они ни наносили друг другу, Флинт сохранил эту тайну и ни разу не воспользовался ею против него. И вот теперь сокровища Урки снова вошли в его жизнь, пока еще неясным призрачным намерением, как последнее послание от Флинта, нашедшего единственный доступный ему способ доставить его Сильверу даже после собственной смерти. Последняя возможность рассказать о своих чувствах и о том, насколько сильными и неизменными они были.

\- Хорошо. Отправим парней на поиски, - решил Сильвер. - Пусть заглянут под каждый камень, расспросят людей. А мы пока хорошенько подготовимся, чтобы, когда карта будет у нас, никто, даже сам дьявол, не встал между нами и тем, что Флинт нам оставил.

На том и порешили. Все разошлись, а Сильвер долго еще сидел за столом в компании бутылки рома и попугая, вспоминая о прошлом и думая о будущем. Как много лет назад, так и сейчас, даже с того света Флинт снова доказал свою способность перевернуть его жизнь с ног на голову. Но на этот раз Сильвер чуял возможность перемен к лучшему, а не губительное падение во мрак. Не имело смысла ограничивать свой мир Англией, пусть и милосердной к нему, но так и не полюбившейся по-настоящему. И первыми следует убрать отсюда детей. Его зять давно порывался в Новый Свет, где молодому врачу было проще открыть свою практику, ну, а про Джона-младшего и говорить нечего – он будет счастлив пуститься в плавание. И если раньше Сильвер был решительным противником подобных идей, сейчас он позаботится о том, чтобы младшее поколение отправилось к Рэкхему первым же подходящим рейсом. Изоре придется немного задержаться - ей предстоит продать таверну и уладить дела, чтобы к моменту, когда он вместе с парнями заберет сокровища, никого из Сильверов в Англии было не найти.

Сильвер обдумывал свой план, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали, испытывая давно забытое приятное возбуждение. Он не знал, к чему все это приведет, но в одном был абсолютно уверен – все истории должны заканчиваться. И затянувшаяся на двадцать с лишним лет связь с Флинтом, прерванная, как недописанный рассказ, на полуслове, наконец-то получит свое достойное завершение, а он – долгожданную свободу. 

Что же касается сокровищ Урки… С них все началось, так почему бы ими и не закончить?..


End file.
